My Nightmare: XD001
by nickmetroid
Summary: An innocent letter leads an normal guy to a ceremony to commemerate his late father. But a mysterious natual disaster strikes and the main character suddenly finds himself thrust into a nightmare scenario where he must face the evil of Shadow Lugia!
1. Prologue

_**My Nightmare: XD-001**_

"_The only necessity for evil to ever triumph is for good men to do nothing" __**–Edmund Burke; Irish Political Philosopher.**_

_**Prologue:**_

Halloween…my least favorite holiday of the year, more loathed than Valentine's not because I don't have a girlfriend, but because I'm one of the few people who see it for what it is; a moneymaking scheme created by greedy businessmen, taking advantage of the human interpretation for mating and why do I hate Halloween you ask? It's not because I'm too old to go trick or treating anymore (although I admit I miss that part), not because I'm scared of the Horror movie of the same name…but because my dad died this day; 15 years ago when I was six, and the shocking thing was; I never found out the TRUE cause for his death.

I never did trust that science corporation he worked for. I care not for their name but the thing they told me, my widowed mother and older sister was that he died from a venomous bite from an Arbok. The funny thing is that according to the stories my Dad told me and only me (he loved my sister very much, but my sister like teens at the time before his death cared little for what their parents did) that he had never seen an Arbok before in his life.

For you see my father, a world renowned Pokemon expert and Pokemon Veterinarian, worked at a top secret research lab somewhere in the south East Pacific; roughly north east of New Zealand. He was a good man to all humans and Pokemon alike he researched medicine for Pokemon and was a good friend of the Japanese Poke' professor (as his friends called him) Doctor Oak; sharing a friendship with this famous Doctor is considered an honor in the world of Pokemon sciences & Research.

But enough of the back-story let me tell you of how my journey and later Adventure (or Nightmare as I'd like to call it) started.


	2. Chapter 1: My Journey

_**Chapter 1: My journey**_

Normally on Halloween, I would spend the day with my family visiting my Father's grave in the Cathedral graveyard of County Durham, North East England, who's University was the one my father graduated from with flying colors in Pokemon Biology, Computer Science and Medicines. The University had the city council have my father buried there claiming he was eligible for the very exclusive graveyard after his contributions to Pokemon science and medicine.

But not this year, for I would actually be going on holiday this time. Three weeks before I received a very important looking letter addressed to me, it was actually from my father's workplace from a man named Gary Oak, grandson of Doctor Oak and was a family friend who I met on some occasions as he managed to get the time off work and the flight from Japan.

He asked that I come over there to the Far East as a VIP, apparently as the son of one of it's most famous workers, some of the top people wanted to see me there, to let me see what wonderful work my father did. At the bottom was an email address which I had to reply to asking me to write in the message whether I wanted to go or not.

My answer was a resounding No; at least that's what I wanted to say. However my mother said:

'Just go Nick, enjoy yourself don't let the thoughts of your fathers death depress you any longer.'

After some more persuasion I relented and replied to the Email, one thing I found suspicious was why didn't they ask my sister or mother to go? Oh well when I asked them they said they couldn't and I can't be bothered to explain why they couldn't go because both situations are complex.

As soon as I sent the email, I got a reply back. My messenger program alerted me to it, 'What a quick reply' I thought 'It's almost as if they knew when I was going to send it. This second email said they would send airline tickets to me in two full working days, it also said they could not reveal any more details than that at that time, because their work is so secretive that they fear their projects may fall into the hands of terrorist organizations.

'Team Rocket' I thought is who they meant, that criminal organization has been targeting them for years.

So within a couple of days I got two sets of airline tickets, a ticket from Newcastle Airport to Heathrow and then a flight from Heathrow to Tokyo International airport, with the tickets there was also a VIP badge, the letter with the package said to wear this when I get to Tokyo and Gary with bodyguard escort would be waiting for me in the terminal to fly me to the secret location via private Jet.

And so here I find myself now, on a British Airways 747 flying over Asia and the Pacific. Eight hours into the flight and we're just slightly over halfway there, Jesus Christ all my joints were aching from sitting there for eight hours straight, plus it doesn't help that I'm afraid of flying (thanks to those Air Crash Documentaries) which is why I'm constantly wearing my seatbelt.

At least I had an added bonus of Business class seating, not quite first class but WAY better than Economic. After a few free tins of beer, combined with boredom, I forget completely of my fear of flying.

'When is the bloody flight going to end?' I keep thinking now nine and a half hours into it.

I was one of only twelve people in the Business class and it was utterly quiet. The only thing drowning out the silence was two Kids playing Pokemon games on their DS, allowing people to catch and train Pokemon without the stresses and responsibilities of raising actual monsters yourself.

However what really caught my attention were two kids sitting up front, well teens. One was a girl, the other a male. The girl was probably about twelve, maybe thirteen with blonde curtain hair reaching her neck wearing a Pink and green striped sweater with girl's jeans and the boy was maybe sixteen or seventeen with red spiked hair and a sleeveless basketball top with a giant picture of a Killer Whale on it.

They were both sitting together on their own no adults with them, the girl was too young to have a boyfriend or at least a boyfriend THAT old unless she was one of those loathsome Chavs from England, but judging by her looks she was far from Chav, in fact she looked very pretty for a girl so young.

I decided to waste a few hours by watching a UMD of Transformers: The movie on my PSP but then I suddenly noticed that girl from the front standing right next to the aisle adjacent to my seat. She just stood there looking at me with what I might describe as a curious look.

I thought she was looking for something so I finished looking at her and went back to watching my movie. But then the girl stuck her face right next to mine, what was really scary looking about her was her haunting yellow eyes as bright as gold, she stared at me almost inquisitively.

"Err can I help you?" I asked.

No answer, she then smiled at me and placed her hand under my chin.

I didn't like to be touched by strangers so I pushed her hand away, non-aggressively and said "Listen I don't know what your problem is but please leave me alone."

Just then the boyfriend (or perhaps brother?) came over and I thought he was going to give me trouble for telling his girl off so I turned my PSP off to get ready to tell him to get lost if I had to. But thankfully he just looked at me and then the girl placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her. Not a single word was uttered between the two but the girl seemed to know what he meant, she lowered her head in shame and returned to her seat.

The boy then looked at me and smile as if he was trying to say sorry, but then I noticed HIS eyes, they were bright red like a ruby. 'My God' I thought they looked scary as the boy returned to the girl and after he went I whispered:

'Weirdoes'.

"THANK GOD" I thought to myself I was off that accursed plane, I stretched and stretched as I almost touched the ceiling of Tokyo international airport terminal 2. As I finished stretching I clicked and cracked my neck and fingers to get rid of that stiff feeling and an urgent visit to the toilet. After I relieved myself I was horrified to find Mr. Red Eyes himself washing his hands as I left.

I looked back at him and I caught his eye, he gave a perhaps too confident smile and a slight wave of his hand. I got a strange feeling this guy knew me, who the hell was he?

After collecting my bags and going through the necessary security, I officially stepped foot on Japanese soil, various Pokemon paraphernalia and advertisements littered the area, these monsters were a huge hit over here when Pokemon battling became a sport, why the Pokemon agree to fight each other is beyond me but they seem to like it and have no hard feelings about it, they were smarter than normal animals.

"NICK!" I hear my name being shouted and as I turned I saw non other than Gary in an office shirt and Jeans, he was in his late twenties now and was forming some sort of goatee.

"Gary!" I shouted back and I embraced his hand with mine shaking it violently.

"You forgot to put your badge on, it's a good thing I recognized you despite it was five years since I saw you."

"Yeah" I chuckled "and whatever happened to your dream of becoming a great Pokemon master?" I asked.

"I like to help Pokemon, rather than to catch them and make them fight which is why I followed in my Grandfather's footsteps. But enough about me how is your mother and sister?"

As Gary bombarded me with questions, he took me over to a group of four tall, fit bodyguards. I thought they would be nasty at first but seemed to be quite friendly, they all shook my hand, smiled and said hello.

After formal greeting were issued I eventually said:

"Right so are we ready to go to the private jet then?"

"Not just yet" Gary replied "We're waiting for some more people."

"More People?" I stuttered "Who?"

"Some relatives of my old school friends who work with me, they're staying the weekend as well. Ah here they are now!" Gary said as he waved to somebody.

It was impossible to make out who he was waving to because of the thousands of people walking the terminal building. But a few seconds later I saw two figures emerge from the crowd of people…and to my horror it was the same twerps from the plane, ole red eyes and curious girl.

Gary went to meet them and he hugged them both, they seemed very dear to him as he embraced them.

"Nick I want you to meet my two friends Lambton and Lana."

I forgot to tell Gary I met them on the plane already and it wasn't a pleasurable meeting, but if they were friends of Gary then I would be ok with that I thought, I shook the boy's hand Lambton and he gave me another eerie looking smile without saying anything. Then I tried to shake the girls hand and to my shock, rather than shaking my hand she just locked her hands around my waist in a strong hug.

Gary ripped her off of me "Sorry" he said "Lana is friendly but she seems to have taken a liking to you."

"But Why?" I asked "I've never met her in my life" (well more like a few hours ago I thought.)

"She used to know your dad and your dad liked her very much, she must see a lot of resemblance of your father in you." But then Gary shut up and he looked like he let something slip.

Then I started thinking how did this girl know my Dad? He's been dead for fifteen years and this girl look too young to be that age. But then I could be wrong there have always been kids who look younger than they really are but I soon forgot about it as we headed to the Private Jet in an armored black Hummer. The Jet was a typical small private one, the type you see all the time in movies (and the one you get to steal in certain games) with the word 'CIPHER' on the side.

'That's the name of the company' I finally remembered in my head, the one which my dad worked for and next to the name was the company symbol, a Poke' ball with a first aid cross replacing the center where the eject button would normally be.

We were in the air shortly and to my dismay it would be another six hour flight to the top secret location Gary told me.

'Bloody Hell' I thought.

In the small but luxurious cabin of the plane, two bodyguards sat in the two front row seats and the other pair at the back while Me, Gary and the creepy Jewel eyed twins sat opposite me. The girl seemed to be acting very strange towards me again, looking nervously, away, the looking again and smiling very cheery at me.

'Does that girl fancy me or something?' I thought, I wasn't exactly Prince Charming, I wasn't fit and I had a bit stubble coming out (but only because of the long overnight flights I had) and I never had a girlfriend before, plus if I thought correct that this girl LIKED me, I'd consider myself a pedophile.

Her Male compatriot, who I still never found out if he was related, a friend or a lover, seemed to notice his female friend look at me, he'd nudge her and then nod at her without saying a word, did a Fearow eat these kids tongues or something?

Six hours had finally passed and we landed on a secret island right in the middle of nowhere, the island seemed about only thirty miles wide, at it's center was hilly terrain with various business looking buildings dotting the hills, the centermost building was a tall tower about two hundred feet tall, the rest of the Island was swamped with Jungles.

"Welcome to my workplace Cipher Island." Gary announced to everyone on board "The island houses one of the world's most advanced scientific research complexes, with computer technology that can rival NASA."

"Wow" I said "I wonder how Counter Strike will play on those computers?"

"Just in case" Gary continued "You get bored with all the scientific mumbo jumbo, there are various entertainment facilities you can occupy yourselves with like Swimming pools, Cinemas, there are also some Pokemon interaction programs being run here to see how Pokemon react with a human partner so if you wish I can get you hooked up onto one of those programs."

"What type of programs?" I asked.

"Well a few really, swimming with Wailords, flying on Pidgeots…"

"Wailords?" I asked "Do you know how BIG those things are?"

"Don't worry" Gary said "We don't confine them to pools like Aquariums do, we keep them in marked ocean pens so the Wailords have plenty of space to roam around in and they just LOVE human contact, their favorite thing in the world is to launch you off a waterspout from their blow-holes.

"OH and one more thing" Gary said "Be sure to check out the neighboring native's village."

At first I thought of cannibal tribes and that sort of thing, scary naked people with weird masks going 'Oobla-boobla-ablada' and that sort of stuff.

We finally landed at the islands personal airstrip and we were met by armed guards this time, nothing military about them they were just overdressed wannabe cops or whatever it is the yanks call security guards.

We were escorted into the main building, WOW is all I could think, the center had a massive glass elevator, looked almost like the one out of Roald Dahl's books and beneath it was a statue of I think Kyogre another Whale type Pokemon spitting out water like a fountain.

The Various floors of the building had eggheads in white jackets running to and fro with files and clipboards and all over there were Pokemon companions, Flygons and Pidgeottos flew around, Abra's noted for their super intelligence walked along with scientists and Clefairy's and Chanseys walked around with Nurses wearing first aid hats themselves. On the floor we were on was the reception, it was flipping massive! It was surrounded by monitors and laptops on the front, two women were working the computers and various files that littered the desk.

"Well Nick what do you think?" Gary asked.

"Amazing!" I replied.

"Glad you like it."

I then looked at Gary and asked him:

"Gary, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you want me to come to a top secret place like this? I mean what business DO I have here?"

"Nick" Gary sighed "Your father was a great man. Along with a handful of other smart professors and doctors, your father helped build this island into what it is today. Without him this facility wouldn't exist and some of the greatest advances of Pokemon medicine would never have been discovered."

"But why do you need ME for?" I asked getting agitated.

"We bought you here Nick" Gary continued "because we want you to unveil a memorial statue of your father, right here in the lobby."

"Oh" I asked feeling a bit silly now "I'm sorry for getting agitated, I was just tired of people comparing me to my father, I'm nothing like my father." I bowed my head in shame and sorrow knowing my father was a very renowned man.

"Hey" Gary said "Don't worry, just go to your room, get showered and shaved and meet me back here in an hour. The unveiling will be and hour after that so I'll just show you what to do."

"What pull a sheet off of a statue?" I asked.

"….Yeah" Gary replied laughing a bit "But anyway I'll have security show you to your room." Gary then waved down a Security guard with Kevlar, boots and a helmet all colored black, the strange thing about him was he looked like that Secret Service agent from 24.

"Mr. Simpson?" He asked and I replied yes.

"My Name is Logan, please follow me." And I did as I was told.

But as I walked away I noticed Gary talking to the freaky eyed couple, his face looked very serious and he was whispering to them, strange I thought it was as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him.

The Guard showed me to my room and handed me the keycard for it.

"Please do not lose this card and if it gets damaged, come see me in the security center to get a replacement." And he walked off without saying anything else.

I walked in and I dumped my bags on the floor, the apartment was lovely, a twenty inch plasma TV screen, TWO double beds, a fridge full of food, beer and pop/soda and a bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi bath.

I decided to try the beds because every time I went on holiday I could never sleep in them because they didn't feel like my bed, to my surprise they were better. I lied there sighing peacefully when all of a sudden a Chansey walked in from the bathroom, I got the shock of my life but it seems she was the cleaner. She (I think it's a she because it's pink) walked over to me and handed me a tray with a champagne bottle and glass, 'Christ' I thought as I took it and handed the Chansey five dollars tip (the island took the American dollar here like oil businesses, so I had to change my sterling).

She said 'Chansey' like how all Pokemon say their names in a happy tone and left. I couldn't be bothered to drink alcohol right now so I put the champagne in the fridge. After taking a shower & a shave I walked back into my room drying myself with a towel with a pattern of Chikoritas along the bottom.

Suddenly I heard a noise, the shuffling kind of noise coming from my door. I went to investigate to see a piece of paper appear from the bottom of my door. I picked it up and it appeared to be a note. I read it:

'Meet me downstairs at the lobby five minutes' and instead of a signature there was a heart drawn on the bottom.

I thought it was off Gary but it's only been twenty minutes and why would he leave a heart on a message to me?

I got changed into some Jeans and a grey T-shirt and I did what the note told me. I got to the lobby in six minutes, not bad I thought but I couldn't see Gary anywhere. I waited for two more minutes when I noticed the female freaky eyed twin come right at me. She stopped in front of me and smiled gleefully.

"Aw god what do you want?" I asked nothing she just pointed to my note.

"Aw no you didn't send it did you?" again nothing but this time she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me along with her, that's when I lost my rag as my I yanked my arm right out of hers.

"Now LISTEN!" I said angrily "I don't know what you want from me but I'm too old to date you and I don't know who you even are, Gary said you knew my dad but I don't know you so stop acting as if I'm my father I'M NOT HIM!"

The girl then held her arms up to her chest and her head lowered scared but still she said nothing.

"And why do you never talk?" I asked "Did you lose your tongue or something?"

"She can't talk because she has a damaged voice box!" I heard a male voice from behind, I turned to see Mr. Red Eyes himself looking angry with me.

"Err I'm sorry?" I asked.

"She has a damaged voice box ok?" the boy said, at least he didn't act like Mr. Silent like his sister or girlfriend anymore "She was born like that, no-one knows why, she's never talked in her life." that's when I started to feel crap.

"Oh I…I am so terribly sorry I did not know she was physically unable to speak, but can you blame me for getting upset? I don't know her or you and she acts like she loves me or something."

"Well" the boy chuckled "My sister is the very friendly type so I apologize on her behalf if she's acted TOO friendly in any way, but she knew your father very well, so did I in fact. He used to talk about you all the time when he as alive and me and my sister have been dying to meet you ever since."

"Why is it everyone thinks so highly of me because I look like my dad? I'm not him I work at Subway for crying out loud; I had to borrow some money off my Mam for this holiday. My Dad was a world renowned Pokemon scientist." I said, the guy looked at me and said.

"Just because you don't have the qualifications doesn't mean you can't achieve your dreams."

'This guy is living in Neverland' I thought 'Who does he think he is JRR Tolkein?'

"The reason my sister bought you down here" the boy said "is because she wanted to show you something, we want to show you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Just follow us and find out." He said and he and his sister literally dragged me along.

I went outside for the first time, the Jungle met the entrance and it was humid as heck. I already started to burn up from the heat and clammy jungle climate. I stopped again when Lana I think her name was grabbed my arm again tugging it to hint to me to come along. When we finally stopped at the place of their interest it was the native village Gary was telling me about, but they were far from being the primitive cannibals I thought they would be, they were actually all wearing pretty snazzy outfits, nothing I had ever seen before but they looked tropical, they must be the Natives own unique outfits.

The siblings dragged me into the center of the village where Cubones were twirling their bones while around a fire in a sort of ritual dance. Then I noticed the villagers started crowding around me in amazement. They couldn't be looking at me because I was the first foreigner to visit their island surely.

Then from out of the crowd a beautiful looking girl walked through, she wore a white dress with an orange bandanna and long brown hair reaching her shoulders, attached around a strap across her shoulder was an ocarina it looked very well crafted.

"Are you Nicholas?" she asked (I prefer to be called Nick, that name she called me makes me sound dorky) "The son of John?"

"Err yeah that's me…" I replied. The crowd then started cheering and shaking my hands.

"Wait what's going on here?" I asked.

"Come with me" the girl asked as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a flat rock sitting above the ocean.

As I sat down I asked:

"Whoa what's going on here? I just got here and everybody is acting like I'm a hero or something."

"Our people" the girl said "knew your father very well…"

"Again I'm being compared to my dad." I said.

"You love your father, yet you hate being compared to him. Why?"

"Well of course I loved my dad, it's just people see me as him when I'm nothing like him, my Dad was a hero to many and I'm a hero only to myself."

"Your father talked very much about you and he was very friendly to me when I was five, he'd always bring me chocolate from Britain. He also helped my community to survive because of the facility he helped to build, with the facility we found work and with work we could afford better clothes and food. If it wasn't for him our community would be starving."

I took all this information in she was telling me, I knew my father was a good man but I never knew about him saving a village. But what about the other people the built the facility? Why did everyone think so highly of my dad and not the other eggheads who built this place?

"Here I have something for you" she said and she handed me an old type of Pokeball.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's your dads pokeball" the girl said "when your father was dying our villagers found him and took care for him, but he knew he wouldn't make it. Before he passed away he gave me this pokeball to me and told me to use the Pokemon inside to protect me until the day you arrived on this island and when that happened I was to give this to you."

I didn't want to take it at first but she insisted I have it, it was rightfully my heirloom. She told me to open it and so I pressed the button in the middle. How Pokemon fitted inside these things I don't know but as I opened it the lightshow that appeared afterwards showed a very sleek looking Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir" the girl said "The guardian Pokemon sworn to protect its trainer. This was your fathers Pokemon ever since he was your age and this Pokemon protected him well."

"Christ" I thought "I've never had a Pokemon before. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Look after her well and she'll protect you no matter what."

The Gardevoir then floated to me and around to my back where it attached its arms around my neck.

"She's already taken a liking to you." said the girl "She already recognizes you as your dad's flesh and blood."

"Again I'm being compared to my dad" I said.

"You should be proud of your father." The native girl replied.

"I do I'm just sick of people thinking that I'm as great as he is when I'm not."

"Well sometimes it's good to be modest than brag about it." Just then drums could be heard and the girl seemed to leap up to the noise.

"Oh the night ritual has begun, come quick you must see this." And she ran off into the jungle.

I returned Gardevoir to her Pokeball and shouted:

"Hey wait; I didn't catch your name."

I ran into the jungle after her, shoving leaves and plants out of my way and avoiding some rather nasty looking Heracross, I then got the fright of my life as I was confronted by an old woman.

"The Curse, beware the curse!" she yelled at me shaking her stick in my face, the walking stick had charms attached to the top and she wore a robe lined with other charms and trinkets, she must have been some form of village Shaman.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You are in grave danger, you must leave at once!" she yelled again "The darkness, the dark one, fear him for he will destroy our world and only you have the key to stopping him."

"Old lady what are you talking about?"

"He's coming for you, the monster created by the evil ones within the modern village of the island's center." She then pointed to a rock "Read the legend young blood and view your fate!"

I looked behind to see a rock as black as night and so jagged it looked like I'd cut my hand right open if I touched it. On the rock was writing and it looked like it was carved into the rock years ago but it was in perfect English, its contents read:

'Lo & Behold the dark one for he shall destroy us all,

Read this message with fear and awe as you cower before him dark & tall,

For the future holds a terrible fate,

For the boy who holds the key to our freedom the key to the gate,

But for the boy he knows not of this key or his destiny,

A destiny filled with fear and death awaits,

The evil created by the foreigners shall come for him without haste,

If you are the key holder to which I refer,

Leave this island it's what you'll prefer,

If you decide to stay and hold ground and dig in your heels,

Against the dark one your fate is already sealed.'

Shivers ran down my spine, what witchcraft was this?

"Does this stone refer to me Shaman?" I asked her.

No answer, she stared at me with sympathetic eyes as if she could see what was going to happen to me. Suddenly I felt something grab my shoulder and I yelled in panic, but to my relief it was Lambton.

"I think its time we were leaving" he said, he was flanked by his sister and the native girl I met a few minutes before.

"Please forgive my grandmother if she scared you" she said.

"It's true, the dark one, he's coming for us all but he's coming for YOU in particular!" she said pointing her stick at me again.

"Grandma; stop it with the shaman rants will you?" the native girl then grabbed the old woman by the arm.

"I'm sorry Nick I'll have to talk to you later." She said as she dragged her delirious grandparent away.

I tried to contemplate what just happened but Lambton again grabbed my shoulder.

"Come, I think it's about time Gary was looking for you."

"Aw Christ your right!" I said "the unveiling!"

I rushed back with Lana and Lambton to the lobby of the research complex. Lambton told me not to let that mystic mumbo Jumbo get to me but I must admit I was scared by it. But no matter, I'll have soon forgot about it, after all I'm sure the rest of my stay here would be a pleasant one and nothing out of the ordinary will happen because I'm too ordinary to have things like curses happen to me…

'_**Foolish Boy' I think, you have something that I want and my master commands me to get it from you.**_

_**I swim beneath the ocean waves as if I was apart of them, even the swarms of Gyarados that inhabit these waters avoid me and quake with fear in my presence for my being makes the water fade to black. I am the dark one, the bringer of sorrow but if I am to destroy this accursed human race I must first retrieve the one thing the ONLY thing which can stop me and return me to my weaker light self.**_

_**Believe what you want about the shaman boy, but rest assured my red eyes are piercing through these waters watching you and I will stop at nothing…NOTHING to get you…**_

_Disclaimer: the Pokemon franchise and all its characters are © and TM to Nintendo and Game Freak,_

_The Transformers movie is © & TM to Hasbro/TakaraTomy and Sunbow/Marvel inc._

_24 is © and TM to 20__th__ Century Fox,_

_Counter Strike is © and TM to Sierra computer entertainment,_

_  
PSP (playstation portable) is © & TM to the Sony corporation._

_All other characters not belonging to the above corporations are fan made characters of mine and are not allowed to be used without permission,_

_This story is purely for fan reasons only and is by no means in any way has been made for me to profit from, this is purely for the enjoyment of it's readers. _


	3. Chapter 2: The shadow has arisen

_**Chapter 2: The Shadow has arisen**_

Several hours had passed, but that witch's words were still plaguing my mind, the complete opposite to what I had hoped for especially when I tried to concentrate on this unveiling ceremony. Everyone had gathered in the foyer, hundreds of people and Pokemon alike crowded the floor and balconies above the foyer watching the center, watching me.

Gary gave a usual introduction speech, saying how great my father was and what his accomplishments at the facility were and once he finished crapping from his gob he introduced me to the stage, I walked up nervously still wearing my jeans and grey shirt but this time I had a casual leather jacket on. I began my speech knowing to keep it short, I didn't want to stay on that stage for long, I told the crowd I loved my father and that's all I ever knew him for, a great dad, not an egghead, just a man I adored plus I wanted to get the message across that I was no way like him by reminding them I'm just his son.

And as soon as I finished I pulled the sheet off of the ten foot tall statue. It was bright bronze and I was surprised to see that the statue was practically a 3D photograph of my dad, the beard, hair it was all spot on. I felt a tear run down my cheek but I wiped it quickly to avoid any embarrassment. For the first time in fifteen years I could feel him as I ran my hand down his copper leg…

After the ceremony there was a grand party that had all the luxurious imported stuff like Champagne, Vodka, Caviar and fresh Salmon. I decided to go back to my room and change into something more comfortable, a clean pair of jeans, a white tee and a sleeveless denim jacket that had more pockets than a Swiss army knife had tools. I went back down to find Gary outside on a balcony overlooking the ocean.

Below you could see the natives in their village around the fire and the moon lighting up the bay, Gary stood there and watched the moon in its aluminous glory.

"Hey Gary" I said.

"Hey Nick, wild party eh?"

"Yeah a hoot" I said sarcastically, I wasn't the least bit interested in the party.

We started talking about when we were kids and how different growing up in Japan was to England and Gary's old rival turned friend Ash, when out of the party came a man that I can only describe as looking like a midget replica of Buddha.

"Ah Master Nicholas" he greeted me as I shook his hand "The next to kin of John."

"You knew my father?" I asked.

"Did I know him?" he said almost insulted "heck my child I was his greatest friend, along with him and others I helped find this great facility in which you dine now." He then took off his glasses, cleaned them and put them back on his face.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" he asked.

"Yes I am thank you very much" I replied, "May I ask what your name is?"

"Greevil child call me Greevil." He replied.

Just then two tall sleek men came out onto the balcony as well; both the same height and one had red curtain hair, the other long spiky-ish silver hair.

"Father" the silver haired one said "It is time."

"Very well my sons" Greevil replied "Master Nicholas, Master Gary please excuse me." And Greevil walked back into the building with his sons.

"Who's this Greevil fellow?" I asked Gary.

"He's the sole surviving founder and CEO of this whole complex, the top Growlithe. Trust me he is a weirdo and you'll probably agree so stay out of his way." Gary replied.

"I will." I said back, that guy had creepy written all over him, then I remembered something I wanted to ask Gary about.

"Gary?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"…There is a legend, on this island. While in the village I was confronted by this crazy shaman declaring that the legend written on the black stone was referring to me. Care to tell me anything about it?"

Gary paused and bit his lip but he finally said.

"It doesn't exist."

"It DOES exist Gary, there is a rock down there that has perfect English written on it and frankly it's something that I'm not comfortable about being this island."

Gary then looked at me and sighed.

"What aren't you telling me Gary?" I said "You know something that I don't and I know what your not telling me is something about that curse and me and my father for all I know, he's linked to this as well somehow I can feel it."

"Nick…" Gary stuttered "I…I can't tell you right now, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me" I said.

Just then I heard the most haunting sound. Gary heard it as well as we both looked out to the horizon of the ocean and something mysterious could be seen on the moonlit water. Whatever it was it seemed to jump out of the water and it looked big; I thought maybe it was a whale but then to my astonishment the creature took to the air, it had wings that looked like hands, BIG hands. The villagers noticed the thing as well as they crowded onto the beach of the island looking towards the horizon.

Then the beast made a terrifying noise, some kind of howling roar and some people from inside the lobby saw & heard it as well as they came onto the balcony to investigate.

"What is it?" a woman asked me.

"Don't look at me love" I replied "Gary what is that?"

Gary looked like he had seen a ghost, he gripped the balcony railing so tight it looked like it was going to be crushed, a Growlithe who belonged to the woman cowered away just looking at the sea monster and that was scary for me because Growlithe's are not known for cowardice.

"Nick" Gary squeaked "You must run, now."

"What?!" I asked in utter confusion.

And then the most terrifying bit happened, from what appeared to be the head of the monster its shined blood red, so bright they reflected off the water and with another terrible roar it dived back into the water. What happened next was the water turned black, the moon didn't shine on it anymore because the water blocked out the moon; it had formed into a tsunami the size of a building! And then two buildings until it reached a height of about ninety feet, then a hundred!

The people who had originally joined us on the balcony fled back into the building in sheer panic and terror, the woman I was talking to screamed frantically.

"Oh my God…" I said stunned as I faced this tidal wave of biblical proportions.

"NICK!" Gary shouted "Get in the damn building NOW!"

"But…the villagers!" I said, I could see them sprinting from their homes to the higher ground of this building.

"There's no time we must get to a chopper or plane Now!" Gary said grabbing my arm.

"We can't Gary" I shouted back "That wave will be on top of us in minutes!"

"Then at least let me get you to higher ground." He shouted back.

I could hear the roar of the wave, much worse than that beast's roar. I ran back into the foyer, me and Gary were shouting 'Take cover, get up to higher floors there's a massive freaking tidal wave heading our way!' as soon as everybody looked out and saw the wave they fled in utter panic, pandemonium ensued as people fought to get upstairs and into the elevator.

Some guy tried to grab onto the long tail of a fleeing Flygon but fell to his doom as he slipped, falling right onto the reception desk. Another scientist actually went fisticuffs with a Machoke and won as he shoved it out of the way. Just then the doors to the foyer opened 'The villagers!' I thought about all one hundred of them ran a mile from the village to here in two minutes. Leading the villagers into the lobby was the girl I met earlier.

"You!" I shouted.

"Nick she shouted back." But it was by then too late.

CRASH! Water filtered through the glass doors and all the villagers were swept away in an instant, following the water was trees and debris the wave had picked up on its sweep through the jungle. I couldn't see the villager girl anymore within the water but I had to get to safety quickly. I ran for the stairs and got up about five steps until I was taken off my feet. I held onto the banister with all my might as the sea water tried to swallow my legs and drag me with it.

Women screamed and some men even louder, people were being eaten by the water whole and then I looked at my Dad's statue. His body didn't move against the mighty current but as I saw the water slowly rise I saw his head eventually get enveloped by the water.

"I must hold on and be strong, just like you dad" I said to myself as I tried to tighten my grip, but it seemed the tighter I held on, the more powerful the water current became and more determined it was to swallow me as well. Just then I felt being lifted up right out of the water, I could feel someone or something grab my waist and hoist me up, but I wasn't being lifted up…I was flying!

And the strange thing was I couldn't see whose arms it was that was hoisting me in fact I couldn't see ANYTHING that could possibly be lifting me up. I eventually floated to the top floor where I was dropped onto the balcony. I quickly rose to my feet and looked around to see who might have rescued me… no one, just fleering people.

I tried to contemplate what happened but then I noticed Lana come at me through the crowd.

"Lana!" I said, I don't think I was ever happier to see her before.

She looked frightened but I can't blame her, we were in the middle of a natural catastrophe.

"Where's Lambton?" I asked but she shook her head, he must've gotten separated from his sister in the panic. Now that I realized Gary was nowhere to be seen either.

"Aw God let him be alright" I said.

I grabbed Lana's hand and we ran through the crowds as fast as I could, dragging poor Lana along. I reached the door to my room with people running all around me and I fumbled out my Wallet and inserted the key card. But to my horror I got a red light and error noise!

"What the hell!" I shouted as I checked the room door number and it was right but every time I tried to insert the card it denied me.

"To hell with it" I thought as I booted at the door again and again.

It cracked a bit and then I got angry and tackled the door, it remained fixed to its lock and hinges but the middle broke away at my tackle. I rose to my feet looking around my room for anything that might be of any use to me. Thankfully I found a first aid kit in the bathroom and I packed into a backpack, I then noticed my Poke ball on the table. I might need that Gardevoir's help so I put that in my bag as well.

Again I heard another massive crash; my bedroom window gave way to a huge piece of metal and slammed against the opposite side of the room barely missing me and Lana. I looked out the gaping hole to see a tornado! Except it was a waterspout.

"HOLY HELL!" I shouted "GET DOWN!"

I shoved Lana to the floor outside my room as the twister came to within about thirty feet of my room; everything got sucked out, beds, chairs, the TV and fridge. As soon as the jet sounding noise lifted from my room I peeked in, everything was sucked clean, my case and clothes with it.

Me and Lana ran further and further up the main building to get away from the waves, where we then took shelter inside a female toilet room. Twenty terrifying minutes passed, the noises stopped, there was no longer a sound of rushing water, or the sound of tornadoes but the sad thing was we no longer heard anybody either.

Lana huddled next to me holding on for dear life and frankly I did the same but as I realized everything went quiet again I summoned the bravery to make a decision.

"Lana listen to me" I said "I'm going to take a look outside and try and find Gary and your brother along with any survivors. It'd be better if I went alone so stay here in the bathrooms and lock yourself in a cubicle over there. That way you'll be safe." She nodded in approval.

I took her over to a door and she went in, she gave me a scared look but I smiled at her back, no need to scare her any more than she already was. I closed the door and a few seconds after I heard the lock click into place.

"Just stay brave for me Lana, I'll go get help. Perhaps someone at the security center can help us call for rescue." Of course I didn't get a response but I'm sure she agreed with me behind that door.

I exited the toilets; the rooms up here were relatively untouched because they were higher up than the waves could reach. I ran to the bottom of the corridor back to the main staircase connected to the lobby. When I went to the balcony and looked down I just saw utter destruction and death, the Water seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it came.

Bodies lay along the wet floors both humans and Pokemon, crushed against the walls by the waves or drowned to death. A lot of dead Magikarp littered the floor as well, must've been washed in by the tidal wave but what struck me was there were no bodies of the villagers, they must have all been washed out by the water.

I thought of that girl that gave me my Dad's poke ball. I never found out her name or thanked her for giving me this item that belonged to my dad. I never dreamt of using Pokemon before but this Gardevoir might just be the right type of Pokemon I need to survive this…horrific carnage as the girl told me.

I walked along to head for the stairs when I kicked something; I reeled in shock to see a dead Growlithe, perhaps the same one that I had seen before with that woman. What puzzled me was how did it die up here? This area had been untouched by the wave and the poor thing was…cut to ribbons.

"How did this happen?" I asked out loud.

Suddenly I heard shouting, a male's voice.

"Help!" it shouted over and over again "Is anyone alive in here?"

I ran to the source of the voice, around the staircase and into another corridor. A man in a tuxedo wet and bleeding, I was hoping it would be Gary or Lambton but it wasn't, but if this guy can help me and Lana then I'll help him.

"Hey" I shouted "over here!"

The man was at the other end of the corridor "Run" he shouted "before" just then he turned backwards, he yelled in a panic until he was set upon by a pack of Houndoom's a wicked looking dog Pokemon. The leader of the pack leapt onto the man and it clamped its teeth onto the man's throat. All I heard was gurgled screaming as I dove around the corner to hide in shock, I knew those Houndoom's were nasty looking, but I never heard of a Pokemon KILLING a human before.

The screaming eventually stopped, silence once again dominated the building except for the growling of those devil Pokemon as they headed my way. I sneaked up a flight of stairs to get away and I looked back over the balcony to see the evil Pokemon flooding out of the hall where they had just killed that man, a pack of about ten.

Thinking they might have sniffed me out I ran down another random corridor. Luck however would intervene; I found the body of a security guard, looks like he was killed by those hounds as well poor guy. But what I found in his hand was a black Berretta Handgun.

I've had air soft guns before and I've seen enough army books to understand how to operate a handgun. I picked it up and it seemed to have a full magazine but this seemed to be the only one the guard had on him.

"Shit" I thought, only one magazine of ammo and ten killer Pokemon downstairs but I took the gun anyway. I pulled the slide of the top of the berretta back slightly to see if there was a bullet in the chamber and thankfully there was. Just as I examined the gun a glass window in front of me broke into pieces, a Houndoom appeared! It saw me before I saw it. The thing growled as I just stood there motionless, sensing my helplessness the Pokemon decided to attack, it leapt at me as I could see straight down it's throat almost into it's stomach where my fate may lie.

But in an act of pure instinct I yelled and raised the handgun:

BANG! Headshot, the 9mm bullet hit the dog square on in its mid air leap. It fell to the floor, but it started to climb to its feet again.

BANG! Another bullet struck the side of its chest; the Houndoom slumped to the floor dead quicker than the cartridge from the gun ejected and hit the floor. Thank god that was one obstacle out of my way but then I realized the gunshots must have alerted the other Houndoom's and I was right. Behind me a pack of five evil dogs had found me! I raised my gun and tried to fire but all I got was a dead-man's click, the magazine was empty!

Without haste they chased me down and I ran, as fast as I could. To my fortunes a separate staircase at the back of the corridor separate from the main staircase at the other end. I ran through the double doors and I shut them behind me.

I pinned my body against the doors as the Houndooms tried to break through from the other side. Realizing if I let go and run, no doubt they'll catch me, so I had to give up my Berretta handgun. I lodged it between the handlebars of the doors creating a makeshift lock and thankfully the doors held with the handgun supporting them. I wasn't going to stick around to find if the doors would hold or not, I ran like a machine down three flights of stairs when I ran through a corridor.

This section of the building seemed different from the guest's rooms. The hall was grey and dull and had metal doors instead of wooden ones. At the end of the small corridor I saw a single metal door, I don't know what made me want to go through it but my brain told me to.

I tried to open the door and it opened slightly but it was blocked, looks like it was barricaded. I tackled the door a few times and it eventually gave way.

'Success!' I thought and then I heard a distinct 'ca-click' noise. To my horror I found a gun pointed at my head!

"Son of a bitch!" I heard a voice "You scared the hell out of me."

I looked up as the gun was lowered away from my head, I saw a familiar face, it was Logan that security guard that showed me to my room earlier on, he didn't have a helmet on this time and his head was revealed to me, thinning ginger hair with a slight bald patch in the middle.

"Logan!" I said "Thank god you're alive." It was then I noticed he was holding his left arm to his chest and his head was bleeding profusely "What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was overlooking the party security when suddenly I heard news of a tidal wave heading our way. The waves hit me against a wall and I think I broke my arm in the process but thank the lord I was able to get away from the water.

"But suddenly as I entered back into the security hall of the complex, our guard Houndoom's for some reason went berserk, they attacked me and other survivors, I can't think how many people were killed but I managed to get away."

"Why are Pokemon attacking and killing humans?"

"I dunno kid, I'm not a Pokemon professor like all the other eggheads in this building."

"Where is the security room then?" I asked.

"You're joking right Kid?" Logan replied.

"No I'm not and I'm no kid I'm twenty one for Christ sake. Listen the security room may have a radio or a cell phone, something we can use to contact the outside world to get rescue."

"It's no use kid, the whole building for some god damn reason is in lockdown."

"Lockdown?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you try the keycard to your room but it didn't work?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Every electronic door in this building has been locked and I have no idea why, this sort of procedure is only meant to be used in the case of a breakout or an attack but this is a natural disaster, why do they want to keep us locked in here?"

"That's a good question, why?"

"Don't ask me kid, I'm just a routine security guard."

"So we're stuck here?" I asked.

Logan paused for a minute:

"…Hmm maybe not."

"What do you mean?" I enquired.

"There's a helipad right above us, if we can find a way to the top we can escape in a chopper. I just hope nobody has already taken it." Then Logan reeled in pain.

"God Damnit" he cursed again.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm losing blood, lots of it. I can't get to the medical room either it's too dangerous…"

I then remembered:

"Hey Logan can you use this to heal yourself?" I asked him producing the first aid kit out of my backpack.

"Holy cow" he said while opening the box "the Red Cross on a white box, it even has tourniquets and morphine. Where did you get this?"

"It was in my room." I replied.

"Huh, nice to know Cipher cares more for its guests than its security. Here son will you help me while I guide you through what to do?"

I agreed to help him, he showed me what I needed to do to help him while he guided me on what to use to heal his wounds and I had to do the gruesome task of putting a cigarette lighter to his cuts to stop the bleeding.

Once the bandages and morphine had been applied he seemed to feel much better.

"Thanks son, you probably saved my life. I might've bled to death if you hadn't come along."

"Yeah but I used up all that kit to heal you. That was my only medical pack." I replied

"Hmm well perhaps there is a way I can repay you" Logan said as he opened a draw and produced a Glock 18 "Here take this, use it to defend yourself and here's a kit bag of ammo and some flash-bang grenades."

I looked inside the kit bag and there were three spare mags of ammo and two stun grenades.

"Wait" I asked "What is a security guard doing with flash-bangs?"

"We're better equipped than standard security guards of other companies, but I'm afraid that's all the kit I can spare you."

"Thanks Logan" I said back "Listen you still seem in pretty bad shape so let me go look for this chopper pad, perhaps I might find a chopper there."

"Thanks that would be great of you, listen what's your name?"

"Nick" I replied, Logan then looked at me with a shocked face "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"…No, no I'm sorry it's just that's what my son is called as well. Ok listen Nick take this with you as well." And Logan threw me a handheld radio "You know how to work a radio don't you?"

"Of course" I said.

"Good then, don't worry about anything else, it's already set to my radio's frequency. If you need help on anything just call me, I might be able to give you a hand on some things."

"Thanks again Logan." I said, he waved to me with his uninjured hand and I exited the room.

I clocked my Glock and again pulled the slide back slightly to see if there was a round in the chamber. I don't know how well this gun might serve me but one thing is for sure, I'm going to need a LOT more than this if I am going to survive this Nightmare…


	4. Chapter 3: My nightmare has only begun

_**Chapter 3: My Nightmare has only just begun**_

'Great' I now think 'now I have to find a chopper as well as Gary and Lambton.'

I headed back for the staircase I used to get to this corridor, after a couple of more flights and thankfully no more Houndoom's prowling around I returned to the bottom floor. There was still water in the lobby and I was waist deep in it, so maneuvering around was difficult.

Then I noticed the reception desk, if I knew better the women behind there could use some phone device that allowed them to talk through the announcement speakers through the entire building.

'Perhaps I can call Gary and Lambton to come to me' I thought.

There were several phones on the desk so I took turns in talking into them to see if I could hear my voice through the speakers in the building.

"Hello" I said on one but I failed to hear any noise by my own voice "Hello" I said in another and another until I got to the very last phone.

"Please God" I said as I picked it up and put my mouth to the bottom piece.

"Hello!" to my relief I heard my voice boom through the halls of the building, echoes still ringing in my ears 'thank goodness' I thought.

"Lambton, Gary or if anybody else can hear me" I said into the speaker "if there are any other survivors please head back to the lobby, the tidal wave and storms have passed but there are dangerous Pokemon roaming the area, so bring weapons or your own Pokemon to defend yourselves with."

SPLASH! I heard.

'What was that?' my mind began to tell me, I didn't hear or see anything else, just the swampy water that filled the lobby.

I continued to talk into the phone…

'Holy Shit' my mind screamed 'I just felt something brush against my leg!'

In an instant all I heard was a huge gush of water and I found myself being flipped upside down off my feet, I looked up to find my right leg in the mouth of a huge Feraligatr! It instantly tried to crush my leg and I felt its sink into my skin as blood poured from its mouth down my leg.

I started to howl in pain as I felt the blood, MY blood drip onto my face and the Feraligatr then started to throw me about like a doll. I yelled in more agony and I yelled louder because I thought my leg would pop right off at any moment.

Then as suddenly as I was in danger, rescue came. A random Flygon flew from out of the sky and dived right at the Feraligatr. Its long sleek tail shined bright silver light and it slammed it down onto the head of the Gator Pokemon. I was instantly let go and fell head first into the water, I clambered out and onto the desk that was only slightly above the water's surface knowing it wasn't much but this desk is all that's keeping me alive right now because if I went back in that water I would be dead meat.

The Flygon was flying circles around the beastly Feraligatr, it tried to bite the Gator on the back of its neck a couple of times but it quickly retreated as the Feraligatr brought its fangs to bear on the Flygon. If this Flygon was helping me I didn't know, I just tried to use the confusion to my advantage by bringing my Glock to shoot the Feraligatr. As I fired the bullet it struck the Gator Pokemon in the back, but it seemed the bullet only penetrated an inch as I could see the slug still sticking out of the scales.

I had gotten its attention now, aw Christ!

It dived under the water, the part I hated most; just murky swamp water is all I could see, I frantically pointed my Glock in multiple directions to try and predict where it would attack from. But like normal Crocodiles this Feraligatr just pounces onto you out of nowhere, it landed right on top of me, this seven foot plus animal crushed me against the desk as I tried to hold its jaws away from my face and as I did I felt its fleshy, warm tongue slap my cheeks.

'I'm done for!' is all I thought 'I'm bloody dead!'

However I had completely forgotten about my Poke ball, on its own accord the Poke ball opened inside of my backpack; the lights it shot out formed my Dad's Gardevoir. Just like the native girl had told me this Pokemon protects its trainers at ANY costs, it must've somehow sensed my distress and came out of its Poke ball to come to my aid.

The Gardevoir's eyes lit an aluminous blue; it levitated the Feraligatr right out of its water home and slammed it against a wall, very hard. It must've really hurt the Pokemon; it retreated out of the building back into the jungle. With the threat taken care of, the Gardevoir turned to me. I was in frigging pain is all I can tell you, lots of it.

My Leg was bleeding and it felt like a bone had been fractured or at least a muscle was torn, I clutched it grinding my teeth riving in agony. The Gardevoir floated to my location, it kneeled down, closed its eyes and it touched my leg. For some reason I felt the pain subsiding, anything that was broken in there was now fixed or so it felt. The Bleeding also stopped and once the Gardevoir had gotten back to her legs I raised to my own.

I could stand and walk with no problem at all; the Gardevoir had completely cured me!

"Wow" I said "You're full of surprises." The Gardevoir simply smiled and nodded at me.

I then turned to face the Flygon that attacked the Feraligatr, I assumed it was helping me because well at this moment in time it wasn't attacking me and I was glad for that.

"I guess you were the only person that heard my announcement huh?" I asked it, the Flygon nodded making buzz noises in agreement, I also noticed the Flygon was quite taller than what I had originally thought, six foot seven inches! It easily dwarfed me at just a mere six feet exactly.

The other thing I noticed was that the Flygon was carrying some sort of leather bag strapped around its shoulder; it peeked its head inside the bag and picked up a Poke ball with its mouth which it placed in my hand.

"A Poke Ball?" I said "What happened to your trainer?"

That's when I realized that I already probably knew the answer to that as the Flygon bowed it's had in sorrow, its trainer must've been killed in the Disaster or by the killer Pokemon.

"I guess I'm the first living human you've seen after the disaster huh?" I asked it, the Flygon again nodded and buzzed in agreement.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked again, the Flygon buzzed frantically trying to communicate with me.

"Do…you want me to look after you?" the Flygon again nodded and buzzed happily, I guess it wanted to have somebody around to keep him/her company & to tell you the truth I might need its help to survive as well.

"So it's a deal them, I'll take you on board and we help each other OK Flygon?" I said to it and it nodded back at me, so I opened up its Poke Ball and it returned to its spherical home.

I did the same to Gardevoir but not till after saying 'thanks' to it for its help. She smiled back at me and she returned to her ball. Now what was I supposed to be doing again? Looking for the helipad and any survivors particularly Gary and Lana's brother.

Speaking of Lana perhaps I should go check on her to see if she's alright…

I headed back up the stairs to the female toilets, I was again confronted with a Houndoom but I easily eradicated it with a burst of 9mm bullets from my Glock on Full Auto. I opened the door to the toilets and I shouted for her.

"Lana?" I shouted "It's me Nick are you ok?" no answer as usual so I went to knock on the door she had locked herself in but to my horror I knocked once and the door swung open, it was empty…

I opened all the toilet doors and she was not in any, I was by myself in the room.

"Ssshit! I cursed.

Then my Radio crackled to life.

"_Nick!" _it said _"Nick come in"_ I picked my radio up and held the button down to allow me to send a message.

"Nick here, I hear you loud and clear Logan."

"_Nick…I have a survivor here…" _Logan replied back.

"A survivor…who?" I asked back.

"_A small girl…blonde hair…green and purple striped sweater…you know her?" _

"Lana?" I said over the radio.

"_She nodded her head wildly at that Nick…she must know you…"_

"Yeah Logan she does, I was with her when this whole catastrophe struck us, I tried to come back for her but she was missing but thank God you have her…where are you?"

"_I'm outside the medical room…trying to get more medical supplies but the whole building is still in lock down…oh my GOD!"_ I heard multiple gun shots.

All I could hear on the radio was 'Damn' and 'Son of a bitch' as Logan grunted and fired bullets.

"_Shit! My bullets aren't affecting these things…NICK I need support…" _then the line went dead…

"Logan" I screamed "LOGAAAAN!" he was in trouble and Lana was with him, she must be in danger too.

I ran out of the toilets; Glock in hand. I ran up and down flights of stairs and down entire corridors while paying attention to signs on walls pointing me to the medical room. It took me about three minutes when I got there but I was out of breath. There were two huge glass doors that had a Red Cross symbol on them obviously hinting these were the medical rooms. I upholstered my Glock handgun as I tactically entered the corridor, ahead of me was another metal double door saying 'waiting area'.

I entered the 'waiting area' checking left and right with my Glock, I then noticed to my shock Logan lying on the middle of the floor in a pool of his own blood; he didn't seem to be moving and Lana was nowhere in sight.

"Logan!" I shouted as I ran over to him, I picked his head up in my arms, slapping him trying to get him to come back to me "Logan, Logan open your eyes Damnit, don't leave me like this."

The door behind me opened. It opened in a menacing sound and I sensed danger immediately as I turned to face the double doors through which I had also entered. I was confronted by two horrendous looking monster things. They were green and had a head like a lizard but they had abdomens like an insect with blades for arms, if I remember these things were called Scytehrs!

They hissed at me and I knew these were dangerous Pokemon, I raised my Glock to fire but the nimble monsters used their Scythe arms to deflect it, I fired again and again but my bullets didn't find its mark. The two Scythers leapt at me and I avoided the slash of one's arm as I dove to the right but the second one got me slashing down on my chest tearing a part of my T-shirt, blood instantly poured from the cut as I held it to try and take the pain.

But I couldn't take the pain; I landed on my knees in agony as I tried to look up. The Scythers sensing their victory was at hand stood before me and slashed me right across my face but with the other side of their arm where the blade was blunt, not the sharp side. It was as if they didn't want to kill me…yet but the blow nearly knocked me out.

As I lay on the floor either going out cold or dying, I managed to keep my eyes open; long enough to see what I thought was a ghost. A Scyther was struck down by some invisible force. It fell flat on its back and as it struggled to get up to its feet, its partner tried to attack this invisible assailant but its blades met with thin air and again something invisible knocked it away.

The Scyther's regrouped but at that moment, some paranormal force hoisted them into the air, much like what happened to me earlier, but the evil Pokemon were enveloped in some blue light and that's when I saw the 'Ghost'.

I saw a patch of what I can only describe as blurred thin air, it made a shape but I could not describe the shape but it had two ghostly blue eyes lighting up as it telekinetically lifted the Scyther's up and threw them right through the metal doors of the medical room. Spooked out the Scyther's got up and fled.

As I looked up at this ghost that's when it turned around and made eye contact with me, its blue lit eyes staring me down…that's all I saw…until I faded… to… black…

…

_He's unconscious thank goodness, do not worry Nick you're in safe hands…I'll protect you no matter what…just like me and my brother promised your Dad…_


	5. Chapter 4: A shine of hope

_**Chapter 4: A shine of hope…**_

Slap……SLAP!

"Nick…NICK!"

Light flooded to my eyes for the first time since I fell into blackness. To my surprise I found Logan completely healed and conscious in front of me, last thing I remembered was looking down at him as he lay out cold swimming in his blood and as I looked around the room I also realized that we were inside of a medical room complete with beds and medicine cabinets.

"How did we end up in here?" I asked.

"I have no idea; last thing I remember was being with that girl, we were then ambushed by those bladed monsters, my bullets didn't affect them at all. They slashed me several times and then they knocked me out cold."

"What about Lana, what happened to her?"

"I don't know Nick, when those things attacked us she ran. Then when I managed to come back to my senses, I found myself lying down in that bed over there and I see you lying in the same room with me."

"But if you didn't bring us in here…who did?"

"I'm clueless as to that answer & the weird thing is this room was meant to be electronically locked, but now it's open. Somebody or something opened the door and I can't explain as to why because the whole building is still in Lockdown."

"Something is wrong Logan; this thing that's happening now is happening for a reason it can't all be coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters that Tidal Wave didn't happen on its own accord. I was looking out to Sea when I saw it being formed. That tsunami formed too quickly and it grew too big to be able to reach this island within the short amount of time it hit us and what is even more shocking is that a Tornado swept through the island immediately after, that's too much of a coincidence for a twister to form right after a tsunami.

"And then Pokemon all over the facility go wild and start attacking people for no reason, they're deliberately hunting us down and killing us, to make matters worse the whole facility is in lockdown? I'm not buying it, Pokemon don't intentionally attack and kill humans and then we all get locked in without any means of escape. Someone or something wants us imprisoned inside here until we all die and it's that simple."

"So if that wave didn't form by itself then what did?"

"Right before the wave formed I…saw something…a sea monster."

"A sea monster?" Logan said amazed.

"Yes, it had eyes that lit all bloody red and its skin was so dark it blended into the night sky. As it flew above the ocean it then dived into the water…and that's when it all begun."

"Jesus…what was this thing you saw?"

"I don't know Logan, but whatever it was it might still be here. We have to keep on guard and get out of here!"

"That is an affirmative Nick; if we stay here any longer we all buy the farm. We must search for survivors and any equipment that will help us escape."

"Wait Logan" I said "Take this with you" as I showed him the Flygon Poke Ball.

"Whats this for?"

"It's a Poke Ball, it contains a Pokemon" I replied as I ejected Flygon from its portable house.

Logan seemed taken aback by its size, for a guy who was six foot two with military grade boots on, this Flygon dwarfed him as well.

"Sorry Nick after tonight I don't trust any Pokemon." He sternly replied.

"Logan, weapons might not be the best countermeasure to combat certain Pokemon, you have to fight fire with fire sometimes."

"Are you sure it can be trusted?" he asked me.

"It saved my life Logan so yes you can."

"Okay then, Flygon will you help me along our journey?" the Flygon nodded and buzzed in agreement, Logan then returned the Flygon to its Poke ball, for a guy who acted like he didn't like Pokemon he professionally enough returned the monster to its ball and pocketed it.

"Alright Logan" I continued "I have a feeling there may be survivors around this medical wing, this might have been the first place any survivors came back to after the wave subsided."

"Yes that is rational thinking Nick. I'll search the left wing and you go right understood?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

I don't know why I said that, it's as if this guy now had me acting like a private and he was the Sergeant.

Logan walked to the electronic door and it opened automatically as he approached it.

"Oh and Nick, keep in radio contact at ALL times."

"Understood Logan." And with my reply Logan left the room.

Bringing my Glock back up I too exited the room, Logan was nowhere to be seen. Must've made haste with his search. I must've walked two feet in front when I heard strange noises, ghostly noises.

"Who's there?" I asked, the noise sounded like some high pitched thrumming noise, like purring but more powerful than a cat's purr.

"Show yourself or I'll shoot you!" I warned but that's when I saw it again.

The blurred air, a patch of air that seemed to show something there but it hadn't quite formed its image. Then the haunting blue aluminous eyes opened up and stared at me. I stood there in disbelief, first killer Pokemon now I'm being haunted by ghosts?

The thrumming noise seemed to come from the shape as it went 'Brrrr'…

"What are you?" I asked it but with that question the shape took off around the corner like lightning.

"Hey wait" I said "Come back…" and I ran after it round the corner but it was gone, I stood there trying to think what I saw was real or not.

"WOAH!" I shouted as a door opened behind me and I swung my Glock around to face the noise…

"LANA!" I shouted, she came out of a door behind me and as soon as she saw me she smiled with a huge grin and ran at me, swinging her arms around my waist.

"Lana…" I said hugging her back happy to see her "thank goodness you're alive and well. Are you hurt at all?" I asked her but she shook her head in a confident 'no' gesture.

"That's great, listen we're still continuing the search for your brother but now that you're safe and with me we must stick together understood?" and Lana nodded in agreement.

"Logan" I said into radio "come in."

"_What is it?" _he replied.

"I found Lana; she was hiding in a room on my side of the hospital."

"_Excellent work Nick…I'm continuing my sweep of the wing. Listen you should go back into the medical room and stock up on first aid kits…we'll most likely need them later." _

"Roger that over & out!" I said and I holstered my radio "alright Lana let's go see if anyone else is down here."

We checked all the rooms in the Medical wing but we found nothing but I did find another dead guard, he was being cared for by a Chansey when they must've been both attacked and killed by some lethal Pokemon. I took the guards ammo clips and something that was a good bonus, a massive Gurkha hunting knife, these huge strong blades were created by the Nepalese tribes in North East India. I attached it to my belt and continued with our search.

However it was inevitable we would not find anything or anyone, I waited back in the waiting room (despite the irony) for Logan to link back up with us. After a while he did.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"No, not a living soul, just dead ones, but I did find this" and he produced me two pieces of paper stapled together "it has some information that has some scary information on it that sounds all too familiar to what's happening tonight."

Logan handed me the document and I began to read it:

'September 31/10/07,

Time: 12:45pm GMT,

Subject: Charmander with alarming heightened levels of aggressive behaviour,

Doctor: Charles Williams, Pokemon psychiatrist and behavioral expert.

Symptoms: Unexpected aggression towards humans and other Pokemon, flame on tip of tail burning violently & a preference of being solely on his own, refuses to interact with anyone.

Notes: I have never seen a case quite like this on a Charmander before, usually these are the gentlest form of the flame Pokemon through it's evolutionary cycle; it is not meant to get this aggressive until it reaches its Charmeleon stage, a species of Pokemon renowned for being difficult and stubborn.

But this Charmander's behavior is worse than that of a Charizard! I studied the Pokemon for several weeks but it seemed to be constantly depressed, angry and preferring to be left alone. I tried to tempt the Pokemon with a ball but it burnt it with one fell breath of fire, I then tried to tempt it with food but it refused to eat.

A Pokemon like Charmander refusing to eat is a serious and alarming case; I will put forward a suggestion to have the Pokemon checked for any medical ailments and/or illnesses. I will give you an update as soon as my suggestion goes through because in terms of psychology this case utterly confuses me.

Hypothesis: Unknown at this time; the subject is either highly depressed of its surroundings and enclosure or it might be completely breaking down mentally but I will confirm this as soon as he is tested for any illness,

Doctor Charles Williams.

UPDATE/October 01/11/07 9:12am GMT:

The nurses have finished testing on the subject and there was great cause for alarm in this case. For the nurses discovered that the Pokemon had been tampered with in a sadistic manner. Rumors have been flying around for years that the Pokemon that me and the other doctors and nurses care for, have been experimented on behind our backs.

The subject's brain has had certain alterations made in to how it thinks. Certain parts of the brain contain the certain things which operate on how we act in terms of emotion is how I can describe it simply. The Charmander has basically had the parts of its brain altered or completely shut down so the Pokemon only show signs of hate, greed, depression and anger where all the other parts of the brain have been totally shut down, the parts where the brain stores happiness, sorrow and the other emotions that makes a Pokemon emotionally balanced.

My hypothesis now is that this Pokemon has been experimented on to show hate and hate only and to my further distress this is apparently not the only case of this type of experimentation reported. I am going to go straight to the top brass and sort this 'rumor' out because I feel….'

And that's where the document ended, as soon as I finished reading it I read a huge red stamp printed across the first page:

'Obsolete document, to be destroyed ASAP by order of the CEO.'

"Experimenting?" I said to Logan "There has been experimenting on Pokemon at this facility?"

"According to that document it appears so." Logan replied.

"Those sick bastards, how could they. Do you think all those Pokemon that have been attacking everyone are the end results of this facility's experiments?"

"I don't know Nick; it seemed just before you arrived; everything was fine. The Houndoom's we had as guard dogs were fine, they never acted dangerously to anybody until after this disaster happened."

"Yeah; everything bad that happened started as soon as I arrived. I haven't even been here a full day and now look at this mess that's happening because of me." I sighed.

"Nick…" Logan said "Don't blame yourself for everything that's happened today…look I'm sorry when I said everything happened when you came, I know you're probably thinking natural disasters like this don't happen to you. But that's what everyone else thinks Nick, you just happened to be caught in one it's just bad luck."

"Yeah Logan you're probably right. I've got bad luck written into my DNA."

"Listen Nick, standing here moping around isn't going to get us anywhere alive. We have to think of a plan before another catastrophe strikes."

Logan was right; I had to stop feeling sorry for myself. Getting out of here took priority over everything else. I know we're looking for Lambton and Gary but if we find a way of escape before we find them…well…that's tough luck I'm afraid, but I will vow that I will try my best to look for them before we find an escape route.

"Alright" I said "You're a security guard and you must have some kind of armory somewhere am I right?"

"Yes of course" Logan said "There are two basement floors below us, the armory lies on the second floor basement. We have a substantial amount of firepower in that room, frag grenades, shotguns…"

"Alright" I said…but I remembered something "Wait, the lobby was still flooded, chances are the entire basement is submerged in water."

"Shouldn't be anymore" Logan said "The sewer system runs adjacent to the lobby basements; by now all the sea water should have been drained. The people who built this facility weren't stupid, they have failsafe systems to be prepared for an emergency like tidal waves and we are on an island."

"Excellent" I said "Can you lead the way?"

"Does the pope shit in the woods?" Logan replied; I took that as a yes.

"Alright Lana" I said to her "We're going to scrounge up some more equipment and hopefully we'll find your brother or Gary down there but only God knows what dangers lurk down in the basements, so stick with us at ALL times do you understand?" she gave me a frightened nod in return.

"Okay Logan, we're all set. Lead the way."

Logan lead us back to the ground floor of the lobby, directly behind the reception desk there was a staircase that lead down, it was very dark with only few patches of light to guide us through the tunnels. Logan revealed a massive set of keys from a pouch on his belt; he opened one door in a corridor of three doors.

"This door leads to the sewer, that's our only route I'm afraid as all the other doors down here are electronic. However the man hole to the sewer pipe is just a crank activated door so access should be easy."

"Whatever just get us down there Logan…" I said.

"Just pray to God you had all had your shots…" he replied.

We headed down another flight of stairs deeper into the ground and the darkness was just terrifying. Several lamps is all that lit the hallway with several metal doors that lead to other maintenance rooms for engineers, electricians, etc. We headed further down into the darkness…

"Did you hear that?" I said, clacking footsteps! From out of the Dark a Scyther jumped at us screeching, but this time I was prepared.

I unsheathed my Gurkha knife and blocked the Scyther's blades, we locked with each other like musketeers as I stared into the evil Pokemon's eyes. It released its lock and tried to swing at my side but I blocked it again.

We swung back and forth blocking and counterattacking but I couldn't land a blow, it was too quick, I had to think….the Flashbangs! I pulled a stun grenade out of my side pouch and pulled the pin.

"LOOK AWAY!" I shouted as I threw the grenade between the Scyther's legs, it exploded upon impact with the ground, a blinding flash and deafening bang threw the Scyther into disorientation.

As it tried to come back to its senses, Logan didn't wait around. From his Berretta handgun he fired a full magazine into the Scyther's head & body. It fell dead after taking a full mag of ammo.

"Shit" Logan said "those were some crazy knife skills you've got there and I see it's a Ghurka knife too, excellent weapon."

"Yeah thanks but you should've let me finished it with the blade and saved yourself a magazine of ammo."

"I had to drop it quickly Nick; going toe to toe with that thing is not smart and even if you won you would've lost an arm in the process."

Logan was probably right; those bladed arms were much bigger than my knife despite its size. Logan's gun shots seemed to attract the attention of someone.

"Hello?" I heard a voice coming right after the noise of an opening door "Who's there?"

"Gary?!" I shouted, from out of the dark came the familiar shape of Gary.

"Nick…Lana!" he said, Lana instantly ran to Gary and hugged him, I shook Gary's right hand enthusiastically as well.

"Gary, am I glad to see you alive!" I said "How did you…"

"Survive? Not easy and it's too boring of a story to tell you…and I see Logan has helped you too." Gary said turning to the security chief.

"Hell Doctor, don't thank me that Nick kid saved my ass twice tonight."

"Actually" I continued "I saved his ass ONCE tonight, for some reason we found ourselves wake up inside the medical room after we were both knocked out cold, did you have anything to do about that Gary?"

"No…I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about" Gary replied "I've been down here the whole time…"

"Doing what?" Logan asked.

"For some reason this whole building is in lockdown as I'm sure you're aware by now. I've been down here for several hours trying to re-route power and hack into the security mainframe to try and lift the lockdown." Gary replied.

"Well Gary you work here" I said "can you tell us why the building is in lockdown and why there is loads of killer Pokemon on the loose? Also did you know anything about this?" I said pulling that old document Logan gave me from my bag and I handed it to Gary.

He flicked through the document quickly…

"Hmm just as I suspected…" he said.

"What?" I and Logan asked.

"For some years now I've been working at this Cipher facility. Everyone here had their suspicions about what the top brass were actually doing with the research Pokemon here, the whole medicine research has been a mere disguise to their true intentions….

"I reported my suspicions to powers which I cannot say at this moment as that information is confidential but I've been working undercover here for two years…"

"You're a spy?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I'm a source. I've been reporting my findings to real undercover operatives here that were actually working for somebody determined to stop Cipher. Just as this document states; Cipher has been experimenting on Pokemon, to enhance their combat capabilities and to do this Cipher completely shut down all sentience and feeling the Pokemon once had except for their dark side, their evil side."

"You mean Cipher has been turning these Pokemon into…evil Pokemon?" I asked.

"Correction Nick…Shadow Pokemon"

"Shadow Pokemon?" I said beleaguered "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means" Gary said sternly "Cipher are creating _evil _Pokemon but as to what their intentions are I do not know, but this organization are creating monsters whose potential for destruction is through the roof. I believe Cipher already has thousands of Dark Pokemon ready to follow the command of Cipher at any given notice, this isn't the only Cipher research center in the world; there are multiple, similar facilities across Africa, South America and Eastern Europe.

"If Cipher unleashes a vast army of dark Pokemon across all the major continents of the world, thousands of people will be killed."

"Wait…wait!" I said "What is a bunch of Pokemon going to do to world peace? I mean they're just Animals!"

"No Nick, Pokemon are not like regular animals, some Pokemon have powers beyond human understanding and technology. The regular armies of the world might stand a chance but these dark Pokemon are relentless, powerful, they can't be stopped if Cipher is allowed to continue their work. But that is where I come in…I have the information and evidence necessary to prove to the world that Cipher is guilty of terrorist and Pokemon cruelty charges, if I can get off this island I can present this to the United Nations in which I hope they will agree to recognize this company as a danger to the human race & hunt down and destroy those who defend Cipher by any means."

Gary then presented a portable USB hard drive.

"This hard drive contains voice logs, documents and photographic evidence of evil experimentation on Pokemon with the intention of unleashing a catastrophic Armageddon across the planet." He then placed the device back in his lab coat pocket.

"Jesus Christ" Logan said "This is insane…this is Blasphemy, what sort of lunatics are running this place?"

"Greevil…and his sons"

"Greevil!?" I shouted "That freak I met on the balcony?"

"Yes" Gary replied.

"Wait the balcony…" I said "That thing we saw out at sea that caused the wave, does that have anything to do with these Dark Pokemon experiments?"

"I'm not sure…" Gary said "but there have been rumors that Greevil had been using considerable amounts of resources and manpower to perform considerably more advanced experimentation on a single Pokemon and has transformed this Pokemon so greatly, that it cannot be purified whatsoever and its appearance has been changed completely.

"And I may think the subject Pokemon which I speak of…may be a legendary…"

"A Legendary?" I asked.

"A term given to extremely rare Pokemon; like Mew or Rayquaza, Pokemon that when they were normal, peaceful Pokemon already possessed great power and if it's true Greevil has turned a legendary into a Shadow Pokemon of supreme evil…it's power would be too terrifying to even contemplate… and if this supreme Dark Pokemon is that same monster we saw right before the wave…escaping from this island alive might be an impossibility and its power so great, the entire world will be unable to stop it and Cipher."

"You mean to tell me there's a monster of supreme power roaming this island?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure" Gary replied "They're after all just rumors…"

"Wait Gary" I said "This Greevil knew my father and if what you say is true…did my Dad originally have any involvement with these twisted experiments?"

"Again Nick I don't know…but I highly doubt it. Your father was too much of a good man to be involved with Greevil on these evil affairs."

My dad…did he help to create this evil that now roams this bulding? This evil that has killed many people tonight? Will I fall victim to this evil?

"But the important thing is" Gary interrupted my thoughts "I must get off this island as soonest, if I lose this hard drive then all my undercover work will have been for nothing…"

"What about survivors?" Logan asked.

"I haven't forgotten about them don't worry, hopefully when I override this lockdown security grid I can open all doors to allow any survivors, if there are any, to escape if they're trapped behind an electronic door thus making it easier for us to find them."

"Speaking of this lockdown" I asked "Why is there a lockdown in effect when we need all exits clear to escape?"

"That I'm afraid is the cruel irony of this disaster" Gary replied "This lockdown isn't a safety procedure; Cipher has deliberately locked us in here to prevent anyone from escaping, to prevent ME from escaping."

"But why would they trap us in here like rats?" Logan asked.

"So Cipher can observe how well their 'experiments' perform in combat. All we are at the moment are dead men to be hunted down, they also want to prevent me from escaping with this evidence, I fear they may be onto me now and if its true that they've released their ultimate experimental weapon already… then they must know about me"

"Listen Gary" I said "keep working on breaking this lockdown then, me and Logan are going to search for the security armory to stock up on equipment; in the meantime would you mind looking after Lana for me?"

"Sure Nick I'll look after her, that way she won't get in any danger…"

Lana looked at me as if she didn't want me to leave her.

"Don't worry Lana; you'll be safe with Gary. God knows what we'll encounter in the sewers so it's probably best if you stayed up here where it's relatively safe." I then pulled my Gardevoir's Poke ball out my bag "here take Gardevoir to protect you in case you get separated again or something bad happens, she'll protect you no matter what."

Lana took the ball and she looked up at me all teary-eyed, she then hugged me and I hugged her back. For some reason I could feel a real bond begin to form with me and her.

"I'll be back soon and hopefully with your brother" I whispered to her, she smiled at me bravely and took Gary by the hand.

"Nick…be safe" Gary said as he closed the door to the room he originally came out of.

"Nick, its time we moved out" Logan told me.

"Right lets go locate that armory…"

We ventured down the large dark halls of the first basement floor, we encountered some Houndoom's along the way but our pistols took care of them with ease. Once we reached a man hole with a wheeled handle on top of a metal lid, I and Logan heaved as we turned the rusty wheel clockwise. After a few minutes of turning the tight wheel it revealed the path to the sewers, I could already smell the awful sewage air whip my face from the manhole.

We clambered down the ladder and that took about a minute…these sewers were huge! The pipes in which we were in looked like massive halls and the sewage water was like a river, it crossed multiple cross sections of barred openings… this place looked like a maze.

"Which way do we go?" I asked Logan.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea, but I do know we can get to the second floor basement from these sewers, there are man holes connecting the two floors that allow engineers from both floors to work in here."

"So which way do we go?"

"If we split up we could cover more ground…"

"Whoa, whoa Logan we do NOT split up, you heard what Gary said, if we are to survive we MUST stick together."

"Yeah you're probably right…let's try heading down that tunnel there…" and Logan pointed straight forward.

We climbed into the dirty river of sewage as it was the only way to cross to walkways, where there are paths there must surely be exits. But after half an hours search we found no presence of any ladders or stairs and it soon dawned on us that we might be walking in circles.

"This place is a maze!" I said "do you know where we're going."

"Your guess is as good as mine Nick, but we must keep searching…"

"Yeah but are you sure these sewers lead to the bottom floor basement? …Logan?"

I turned around to see Logan was not there!

"Logan?" I shouted frantically until I saw him rise from the sewer river, but he was covered in oozing purple slime.

"Ah shit get it off me!" he shouted as he struggled to keep above the surface.

"Logan what the hell is that thing?" I yelled, the slime was crawling up his skin in an attempt to envelop him, hundreds of small tentacles of slime traveled up his legs and it then reached his waist where it tried to attach to his shoulders.

That's when I saw what it was a Muk, a vile rancid Pokemon that was known to live in sewers and I saw its eyes on top of Logan's shoulders; I had to do something before the slimy body of the Muk sucked Logan in completely.

"Logan; close your eyes!" I told him, I didn't wait for him to obey but I pulled my last Flashbang out of my bag and placed in into the oozing slimy body of the Muk right between the eyes!

I pulled the pin, looked away, closed my eyes as tight as I could and plugged my ears.

'BOOM' the stun grenade detonated while lighting up the dark tunnel. The Muk instantly let go of Logan and reeled back as it was blinded by the flash.

Logan held his ears in agony as he didn't have the chance to plug them when the grenade went off, but he pointed behind me and said:

"Nick LOOK OUT!"

It was too late, I found two slimy tentacles coil around my body and drag me backwards and I got turned around to see a massive Muk had caught me. As I tried to wriggle free the Pokemon opened its huge mouth and placed me inside.

All I saw next was Darkness as the Muk closed its mouth with me in it, I tried to break free but I found as I tried to grab onto the side of the walls of the mouth, the slime drew me further into the throat of the slimy monster. And then I heard the terrifying Gulp noise, I had been eaten alive!

Instantly I felt my body completely covered in cold slime, I tried to breathe but I sucked the foul stuff into my lungs and soon I was realizing I was beginning to drown.

I fought and fought but all I could feel with my arms and legs was cold wet slime, the body mass of this thing seemed infinite. For two minutes I struggled to get free but I knew I was running out of air; I could feel my lungs aching for oxygen and telling me to keep fighting.

Success! I could feel my hand breach the side of the slimy body and I could feel thin air…but I had spent my last bit of strength to only get my hand out as I could feel my heart beginning to fail from lack of oxygen, I felt the slimy body of the Muk begin to suck my hand back into it's body…

My Hand! Something had grabbed it, it held onto my hand for dear life as I could feel it yanking at my arm. I could feel my arm outside the slimy wall now and then my shoulder and then my head! I gasped like I had seen King Kong for the first time as I felt air flow through my lungs again, but I could not see yet, my eyes were stinging from the poisonous slime but I could still feel a hand or two pull me from my slimy prison and into the air, for the second time tonight I found myself flying for no reason.

I remained airborne, dangling from my arm for a while but I didn't care, I was free and I could breathe again. After flying for about thirty seconds I got placed back on concrete where I fell to my hands and knees, I began to puke probably from the slime I inhaled, but god knows what I might catch from this poisonous stuff.

Suddenly I felt myself being hosed down with water; it swept any entrails of slime off my body completely. Despite the hosing down I could feel the poison infect me, I vomited more and then I started to go into shock, shaking violently…for a second time I faded into unconsciousness…

'GAAASSP!' I breathed in, it seemed I was out for only a few seconds but I found myself in a different hallway from before.

"Ah good you're awake again." Standing before me was Lambton!

"Lambton?" I said squinting my eyes "What happened?"

"You were devoured by a Muk; I was roaming the second basement floor when I heard screaming…you're screaming. I rushed to the sewer as fast as I could and I found a Muk with a hand sticking out of its Body so I grabbed the hand and it turned to be you I pulled out." He said smiling.

"Lambton…you saved my life!" I said shaking his hand fast like "And to think it was me who came here to save you.

"Wait" I said "You said it was you who pulled me out but I felt like I was flying…"

"The poisonous slime of a Muk infects a human body quickly and it instantly starts to attack the brain in which causes the victim to hallucinate." Lambton replied.

"I was hallucinating?" I asked and the boy nodded back.

"Of course I must've been" I said laughing it off "I mean how COULD I fly? How did you cure me of the poison anyway?" I asked him and he immediately presented me with an empty bottle of anti-venom and syringe.

"I know some basic first aid, luckily I found a medical kit in the engineer's room on this floor, the packs carry anti-toxin because of the contaminated sewer air."

"Wow that was extremely fortunate you found that, I might've been done for…"

"Jokes aside Nick its time we were moving on." Lambton said.

"Yes of course. Did you say we were on the second basement floor?" I asked and Lambton nodded back

"My Radio, I must contact Logan to tell him where I am."

"Sorry Nick, all your equipment was lost inside that Muk when I pulled you out." Lambton said.

"What! You're joking aren't you?" I yelled "How are we going to call for backup when I don't have a weapon?"

"I'm not sure of that myself Nick, but we cannot give up hope. If we can locate the armory you can stack up on weapons again."

"Wait" I said "How did you know about our mission to the armory?" I asked him, Lambton opened his eyes in shock when I said that, he knew that I knew I didn't tell him about that, he had been missing since the disaster.

"I…could hear the echoes of you and Logan talk when you entered the sewers." He replied.

"If that's so how come you didn't shout for us? We might've heard your echoes."

"…I…couldn't…I can't shout very loud." Lambton replied.

"Why not?" I asked getting suspicious.

"My sister…is not the only one with a speech problem…"

"But…you can talk fine." I said.

"Normally yes…but I too was born with a damaged voice box, I was more lucky than Lat…Lana was, I retained normal speech, but my voice breaks when I try to speak louder than this." And in a demonstration, Lambton tried to yell but all he reached was a middle note until his voice squeaked.

"Oh…I'm sorry for you too Lambton." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright; I thank you for your concern Nicholas…"

"Please I prefer if you called me Nick." I said "You also don't speak like a normal teenager do you?"

"I…am not like other teenagers…I come from a better family." Lambton could've fooled me, he looked like any ordinary teenager with colored spiked hair and a sports top on with jeans and then I looked at his eyes…

"Hey those eyes of yours…are they contacts?"

"Contacts?" Lambton asked me confused.

"You know contact lenses?" I've never met anybody before that did not know what contact lenses were and Lambton did not seem like the dumb sort of person.

"N..no, this is my natural eye color."

"Come on Lambton NOBODY has red eyes as their natural eye color without some kind of alteration…"

Just then the halls of the basement floor echoed with some kind of synthesized voice.

"_Lockdown sequence disengaged, returning to minimum security status. All electronic doors and computers back online."_

"Hot Dog!" I said "Gary must've done it."

"What's happening?" Lambton asked.

"The lockdown sequence has been deactivated thanks to Gary; we can now go through all electronic doors now. We're no longer locked in here."

"That's good Nick, let's find this armory quickly..."

"I'm with you Lambton."

To my pleasure as well all the lights came back on in the tunnels of the basement. I ran after Lambton, he knew the way out and hopefully we would run into Logan who would show us where the Armory is.

"Lambton slow down." I said as he started to get further in front of me.

Suddenly he stopped, suspending in mid air…he grunted as he tried to get free of something.

"What the hell? Lambton what's happened to you?" I shouted but then I saw something around Lambton flicker in the light…a Spider's web!

And as quickly as I had noticed the web, a massive spider sprinted down from the top of the web, an Ariados! It hissed at Lambton and he saw the monstrous arachnid descend upon him and he froze with shock. But this time I was going to return the favor to Lambton, I ran up to the three foot long spider and clubbed it of its web with my fist.

It quickly got back up and faced me, scuttling left and right to keep me guessing, it screeched and hissed as it pointed its fangs at me. I tired to feel around my belt for something, _anything…_ but I had no Pokemon, I gave Flygon to Logan and Gardevoir to Lana; Damn I could use Gardevoirs help right now and I had also lost my Gun…

But as I felt around my belt I felt a hard leather casing…my Knife! I forgot I had clipped it to my belt; it must've survived the encounter with that Muk that ate me unlike my Gun and bag. I armed myself with the huge Gurkha blade. I slashed at the Ariados but I missed…

As quickly as I had attacked the spider attacked me quicker, climbing onto my arm it bit down hard….

"Aaarrrrgggghh!" I yelled in agony, I could feel the spider's venom enter my body.

I pulled it off but it clambered onto me again.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I roared at it.

I eventually brought my knife to bear and I hacked at the spider's legs. Success, it fell off of me limping. Wasting no time I flipped the blade upside down and slammed the tip right down into the Pokemon's head.

The fight was over…I walked over to Lambton still trapped in the web and I cut him down. After two minutes of picking cob web off him he smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Thanks…now we're even."

"Yeah don't sweat about…Uuugggnnhh!" I cringed as I held my arm "I…I think I'm poisoned…"

"No…no you can't be!" Lambton said "I have no serum left."

"Oohh!" I grunted "Quick…go find Logan, he might help...or get your sister, she has my Gardevoir, she can cure me…"

"There's not enough time, the venom is killing you already…"

My eyes flickered as I tried to keep them open, if I fell asleep then I was doomed, foam started forming around my mouth…I was beginning to shake violently…the pain…THE PAIN!

I could see Lambton stare at me, helpless to do anything for me, my hearing began to fade…but I could see Lambton's frustration.

"No!...you can't die now!" Is all I could hear him say.

Then I went deaf but with my last remaining vision I saw Lambton open his mouth as if he was yelling in frustration and he shut his eyes tightly, then he placed his hand on top of my forehead and his eyes…they flashed the same ghostly blue that…

FLASH!

…

…

"Whu…."

"What…"

"What Happened?"

My vision returned to me, the blinding light emptied from my eyes and I could see myself inside a room…full of weapons.

"Where did you find him?"

"I managed to save him from the Muk that devoured him but he fell into unconsciousness after that."

My Hearing kept coming on and off.

"Lati…Did…see…You…use…"

"No…he…"

"Look, he's coming to." The face of Logan appeared in front of my eyes.

"Nick…Nick?" he said "Can you see me? Do you feel alright?"

"…I…I think so." I said "What happened to me? I can't remember what happened, last thing I do remember was being with you Logan, until I got eaten by that slimy monster."

"Yes" Logan said "I saw you get attacked by that Muk and he ran off with you inside him."

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"We…managed to hunt the Muk down and save you…but you were poisoned and half drowned. We got you back to the armory just in time to save you."

I then sat up holding my head, I had a huge Migrane.

"Gary succeeded in overriding the lockdown?"

"Yes." I heard, it was Gary and with him was Lambton and Lana.

"Lambton!" I said "You're alive!"

"Yes Nick" he said back "Logan managed to find me while he went looking for you."

"Lana" I said "I told you I'd get your brother back…" Lana smiled at me with her glowing golden eyes and she embraced me in a gesture of thanks…for some reason I actually enjoyed her company now.

"Now that all the doors are open and that we're all together" I said "Is there a possible way of getting off this island?"

"Yes!" Logan replied "The helipad on the lobby roof, the electric gate should be open again."

"You mean we have a chance?"

"Yes!" Gary replied back to me.

I sighed in relief and smiled, I fell back to the floor exhausted but I was hopefully going home provided if there was a helicopter on the roof.

"Aw thank God…lets get out of here shall we?"

"First up we'd better kit up" Logan said handing me a Berretta handgun and eight magazines of 9mm ammo, three hand grenades and a stun grenade "Only God knows what we might have to face to get out of here" and Logan cocked a pump-action shotgun, the noise it made sounded so cool and rewarding.

"That might not be necessary" Lambton said "to fight our way out, we can teleport our way there…"

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Your Gardevoir" Lambton replied as Lana handed my Poke ball back to me "It's common for a fully evolved Gardevoir to know teleportation…"

"Well if she does it beats the shit out of having to fight anymore dark Pokemon." I said as I ejected Gardevoir from her ball.

"Gardevoir" I said "do you know teleport?"

The Pokemon smiled and nodded as if to say 'of course, do Pikachu's make electricity?'

"Alright!" I said "Gather round everyone." I linked hands with my Gardevoir, Lana linked with me, Lambton linked with her, Logan linked with Lambton and Gary linked with Logan and Gary linked to Gardevoir thus completing the circle.

"Okay Gardevoir, teleport us all to the main lobby floor… do it!"

Gardevoir closed her eyes and she began to lighten up, the light shot through my arm and my entire body as I could feel the power and it felt nice, the light Gardevoir emitted shot through Gary at the same time as me, as the light continued to merge with the people around the circle it joined together inside of Lambton, he jumped at the sudden surge of power but he then relaxed completely.

We then found ourselves levitating off the floor and from within the circle, all our lights joined together in the center, in one quick turn, our bodies separated into particles and were sucked in by the light and the light then disappeared. We had successfully teleported!

_**Well, this boy has more lives than a Meowth thanks to his friends. But are they really his friends? Little does he know he's mingling with a group of two faced liars that know more about his past than he does.**_

_**They're all lying to him about their true identities or refusing to tell him a dark secret, a secret which could very well destroy him inside. Those friends of his are faker than a Ditto posing as me!**_

_**But I…I am real unlike those living mirages he converses with… and soon Nicholas…soon…you and I will finally meet for the first time.**_

_**And it is an encounter I am looking extremely forward to…to see the fear on your face as you stare at me and my red eyes pierce through you like blades…to see your face…will be like gold to me… **_


	6. Chapter 5: & a shadow of Despair

_**Chapter 5:…and a Shadow of despair**_

The once empty lobby room lit up like my home town's Christmas light show, particles of light floated around the room and then merged into some sort of small tornado, as the tornado finished spinning our bodies appeared, we fell on our butts as we re-appeared in the lobby; except for Gardevoir, she elegantly flouted down back to Earth safe and sound.

I stood back up and helped the two kids back to their feet, and as I did, I looked at Gardevoir and smiled at her as she returned the smile back at me.

"Good job Gardevoir, return to your ball" I ordered as the Poke ball licked Gardevoir with its light and it sucked the Pokemon back into its spherical home.

"Alright" I said to everyone "We did it; Gardevoir got us back to the lobby."

"Excellent" Gary laughed with relief "we'll all be going home soon hopefully."

"But first" Logan continued "We must find the chopper pad and it should be directly on this roof" he pointed to the ceiling; apart from the walls, the roof was the only part of the building not covered in glass.

"Lead the way Logan" I said.

We TRIED to walk to the main staircase that coiled around the building's interior, but we were quickly ambushed. From the main doors that led to the dangerous jungles, a pack of Houndoom's, about six, quickly surrounded us into a herd so they could kill us all at once. To make matters worse they had backup; four Scyther's from the balconies above jumped down; there seemed to be some tension between the two different groups of Pokemon as they snarled & hissed at each other…but then they turned back to us; it seemed they were keeping an uneasy alliance…to hunt us down.

I, Logan and Gary quickly formed a defensive wall around Lambton and Lana. I cocked my Berretta and Logan brandished his shotgun.

"Quickly Logan" I shouted "eject Flygon!" as I pulled out my Poke Ball to get Gardevoir to help us, and a few seconds later Logan did the same as the large Flygon now bought our group to four able bodied combatants to their six.

But I shouldn't have counted Gary out yet…

"Go Umbreon!" he yelled as he brandished a Poke ball, it unleashed some black skinned dog thing with yellow markings.

"What is that?" I asked him

"Just because I'm a scientist now didn't mean I gave up on Pokemon training all those years ago; this is my Umbreon which I evolved from Eevee, my first ever Pokemon."

If what Gary said was true, we had a loyal fighter on our side now, I started to like my chances.

"Here" Logan said to Gary "You know how to use one of these?" and he handed Gary his own sidearm.

"Sorry chief" Gary said "I don't use firearms, Dark Pokemon or not I'll battle them with my own Pokemon."

"Fair enough" Logan said holstering his handgun again.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Gary shouted.

"Gardevoir" I shouted "shield the kids!" my Gardevoir formed some sort of energy field around Lana and Lambton huddling together, for the time being they were protected.

From the mouth of the Umbreon, some black colored ball covered in electricity formed. It grew bigger than the small Umbreon itself and it fired the ball right at a group of three Houndoom's, sending them flying in different directions.

I and Logan opened up with fire from our guns, I hit a Houndoom and a Scyther tried to leap at Logan, but the defensive wall of wide spread of ball bearings fired from his Shotgun knocked the Pokemon back into the still flooded Lobby. Gary's Umbreon then used some type of Sprint maneuver; in one fell move it rushed in between two Scyther's legs and they just seemed to fall over out cold.

'Impressive' I thought.

I got into another knife fight with a Scyther; pulling out my Gurkha blade I played swashbuckling with the Scyther; using the blunt side of my knife (that formed a thick and heavy metal club!) I slammed it into the back of the Scyther. It too fell down out for the count.

Logan clubbed a Houndoom with the butt of his Shotgun and fired into it at point Blanc range. The Houndoom's mates didn't seem impressed at Logan as they started to gang up on him, and altogether they opened their mouths, emitting a massive tower of flame heading right for him.

Not before Logan was hoisted into the air himself this time round, just avoiding the flamethrower from the Houndoom's. But unlike what happened to me twice I could see the reason why Logan was flying, Flygon had coiled its tail around Logan's chest in one full and half loops which came as a surprise, Logan was big but that Flygon had one long tail, it also held onto his shoulders with its Talons.

Logan looked up to the Flygon:

"Thanks buddy, now drop me down on those fleabags!" Flygon let go with both feet and tail right above the Houndooms that tried to toast Logan, the big man landed right on the middle Houndoom as it yelped under his crushing weight.

As Logan got back up he began to fire with his handgun again…

And that was when the last Pokemon went down, me and Logan killed two and knocked out two, but Gary's Umbreon KO'd the rest.

"Damn Gary" I said "That's some pet you've got there…"

"He's a good fighting machine" Gary said stroking his Umbreon while giving it some sort of treat "He's been my Pokemon since day one and I love him more than anything in the world."

"Well" Logan interrupted "Now that those things are taken care of shall we move on?"

Apart from Gary we all returned our Pokemon to their balls, but for some reason Logan gave me the Flygon back.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said "I just figure you might be able to handle that Pokemon better than me; I couldn't command it to do anything in that fight…"

"But it saved your life."

"Yeah, but I don't want it to get hurt because of me. I just think you can take better care of it than I can."

'Oh well' I thought, I just took the Poke Ball back anyway; we were going home soon! That's all that mattered, and nothing else can possibly go wrong now…

Logan led the way up the stairs and we kept going up and up. I was so excited it was me that eventually took over leader of the group; on the top floor now and right at the end of the top floor balcony I saw it! Two big metal doors with a sign next to it stating these doors went up to the roof helipad.

Despite my friends shouting at me to slow down, I kept running and smiling; this was it the moment of truth!

PHWOOSH! I heard all of a sudden, I looked back to realize that in my sprint for freedom I left a seven foot gap between me and the rest of the survivors, and in between me and the group some huge spherical metal ball landed right in between us.

The Metal ball rolled along the floor, knocked against the wall and then came to a stop right in the middle. It seemed to be leaking smoke or steam, perhaps indicating it had been fired from a launcher of some kind.

Gary and the rest froze in their position; all that was blocking them from we was this metal ball. Then it opened and it revealed to be some kind of Poke Ball, but it was bigger and as I looked at it I saw the horror on the face of Gary and Logan. What could they be frightened of?

Then the Poke Ball turned around; it was no Poke Ball it was a Voltorb!

"Oh Jesus!" I said as the Voltorb started to glow red…

"Get Back!" Logan screamed; I had to go the opposite way from the others because if we tried to go towards the Voltorb….

BOOM! A massive explosion rocked the Balcony…I was blown off my feet and slammed against the elevator doors leading to the helipad. My Ears were ringing and time seemed to slow right down; this must be what they call 'Shell Shock'

I clambered back to my feet and what I saw before me what WAS once the balcony, but in its wake there was now gap about thirty feet long. At the opposite side of the gap stood everyone else…I was cut off! Well I was cut off from help but they were cut off from escape.

"Are you all ok?" I yelled towards them.

"We're fine Nick" Gary said helping Lana to her feet "but we're cut off from each other, what do we do now?"

I looked upon the gap; there was no jumping across it that was for sure…

"Wait" I said "My Pokemon! I can use Gardevoir or Flygon to get you over here…"

Just then disaster struck again in a night full of disasters, a flock of about eight nasty looking birds flew up from the lobby.

"Oh No Spearow's!" Gary shouted.

The Spearow's all dove right at me, pecking and clawing at me but no serious harm done. I flapped my arms around trying to get them off me as they flew circles around my ears and eyes. Thankfully they stopped, to my surprise, but why?

My Poke balls were gone! I felt around my belt to see they were missing; they had gone from my belt into the talons of two Spearow's. They must've swiped them when they attacked me and they started to fly off…

"NO!" I yelled as I fired blindly with my Berretta, eight shots spiraled towards the direction of the bird Pokemon, one slug found its mark as it struck a Spearow in the back but not the one I needed to hit for the ones with my Poke Balls were escaping.

"Umbreon!" Gary shouted "Stop those Spearow's"

The Umbreon woofed its name out loud and dashed down the stairs at incredible speed to stop the Spearow's.

"Come on Logan, I need your help to stop those Spearow. Nick's Pokemon are our only way of crossing that gap…" and Gary along with Lambton and Lana dashed right after Umbreon.

"Hold on I'll link up with as soonest." Logan shouted "Nick catch!"

Logan tied the strap of a small kitbag to his Shotgun and with one running leap he hurled the Shotgun at me. It spun through the air and it didn't seem it was going to make it. I ran right to the very edge of my part of the gap and caught the Shotgun with two hands; its weight nearly dragged me over the ledge but I regained my balance in time…

"Good catch" Logan shouted arming his handgun "Take that Shotgun, there's ammo in the bag. Go up the elevator and secure it from any hostile Pokemon that might be lurking up there; I'm going to help Gary get your Poke Balls back!" and Logan took off without saying anything else.

I wanted to shout be careful to him but he was already out of ear shot. I untied the kit bag and I saw inside a box of about thirty odd shells, plenty of ammo.

I pressed the call button for the elevator and the light panel turned green; the metal doors opened up straight away and I climbed in.

'Jesus' I thought 'what else can go wrong tonight?'

I was inside the elevator for about two minutes until I heard all the metal clacking noises hinting to me that I had reached a floor. The elevator doors opened and I was quickly assaulted by cold wind; the lift had led me straight outside.

"Ah this is it!" I said enthusiastically to myself, as I looked to see the bright yellow H sign trapped inside a huge yellow circle hinting to me that this was indeed a helipad, and at the other end was none other that a helicopter!

I ran over and actually hugged the inanimate machine, and as soon as I finished I finally took a look around the scenery from my vantage point. I could see the rest of the facility from up here, including the massive tower right in the middle; I then noticed the weather.

It was still night time as I saw the jungle foliage swing in the strong winds, lightning lit up some clouds above me and the sea seemed rough. I then noticed the facility's landing strip for planes.

"Survivors" I said as dozens of people and armed guards could be seen running for the planes on the airstrip.

Black clad looking soldiers with rifles seemed to be trying to maintain order among the fleeing people yelling out orders; people climbed into private jets and helicopters in a bid to escape.

Then everybody on the airfield seemed to stop dead; they were looking at something, not me, they were looking slightly further to their right from my position…and that's when I heard it.

I instantly stiffened up 'that noise!' I thought 'that was the same noise I heard right before the…'

I looked to my left and I saw 'it' again; the monster!

Its red eyes pierced through the night sky as if it looked like the sky was bleeding. It howled another terrifying screeching roar with its mouth wide open. It headed right for the people on the airstrip!

I could hear soldiers down there shouting:

"Oh shit it's him! Open fire!" they yelled as their M-16's opened up on the flying beast.

The thing just floated above them in the night sky, ignoring the bullet fire; what it seemed to do next was spin in mid air. As it did; dust on the airstrip started to swirl around underneath the monster and then a swirling mass of cloud enveloped it and touched down on the airfield; that thing turned into a Tornado!

A mass of spinning purple darkness swung left and right sucking up everything in its path. I could hear men and women scream as they were lifted off their feet and into the vortex they went. Soldiers kept firing until their magazines ran dry…they themselves were soon pulled in…

And after all living souls were devoured by the tornado; it went on to destroy every aircraft on that field. I watched in horror as planes and choppers were torn apart by the twister, explosions were going off everywhere as the highly flammable fuel leaked onto the ground and ignited.

As I looked at the purple tornado raging on, I saw a huge piece of metal debris fly right at me! I rolled out of the way in time as a huge piece of wing from a plane slammed onto the roof…right into the elevator completely obliterating it!

"No" I squeaked in horror as I felt around the pile of rubble that was once the elevator…my only escape route was gone…

I continued to watch the tornado but as quickly as it struck…it vanished, everything on that airfield; people and aircraft….gone.

I looked back into the sky; the only living thing I could see around the entire island was myself…and that beast that destroyed the runway! It just floated there motionless, for the first time I could get a good look at what it was; it looked like some black skinned dragon thing with a white belly, white fins on its back, a long sleek black tail with two white spikes, two ghostly white eye crests and…those eyes…those blood red eyes with haunting white circles for pupils.

The thing was currently looking away from me as I stared into the side of its right eye…suddenly the pupil of the eye looked back…towards me!

It then turned its full head towards me staring me down with both eyes…this thing that killed those people and destroyed that runway…I was now its sole object of attention…I could feel its stare pierce right through me…like blades.

It again roared spreading its wings out…and it came right at me!

I only had a few seconds to step back as the huge beast landed right in front of me, on the roof. Only ten feet away from me but it stood at about twenty to twenty five feet tall, and it continued to stare me down…I just stood there stunned with absolute fear, I almost felt like I wanted to dive off the side of the building to get away from it.

The beast made some horrible grunting noise as it slowly advanced upon me…oh my god what am I going to do?

I fired two quick successive shots from my Berretta at the thing…but the bullets deflected off of it like it had some kind of shield or force field around it. That was the bit that made me run for it…but I had nowhere to go…the elevator was destroyed and the only way out was a hundred foot drop down the side of the building…or towards the monster who took up a quarter of the helipad and I had no way of calling Logan for backup.

Speaking of the chopper I had to keep it away from the beast; if it destroys the chopper there is no way of escape. With my field of maneuver reduced to two thirds of the chopper pad I had nowhere to go. The monster then struck me with the back of its hand; I was sent skidding across the pavement as my skin rubbed along the floor cutting away at me, and I found my head dangling over the side.

I rose to my knees to see the monster coming at me again…knowing bullets would not work I pulled out my hunting knife in the hope that maybe a melee attack might do something…

SLAM!

I drove my blade into the thing's foot and I seemed to hurt it as it roared at the pain. Or did I just give it a bee sting? I laid on my stomach still holding onto the blade handle as it remained lodged in his foot but I just looked up to see it look down at me with telling me that I didn't hurt it at all.

I just saw its huge hand reach down at me and hold me up thirty feet into the sky. It roared with its mouth wide open; it pulled me towards it, I got placed on its tongue…

"NO!" I yelled "I'm not being eaten again!" and while I held onto the beast's lip to prevent myself from going further in; I pulled my sole remaining flash bang from my belt.

I pulled the pin and I dropped it to the floor:

BANG!

The disorientating sound and light made the beast drop me from its mouth. I crashed onto the concrete after falling twenty or so feet. I almost cried from the painful landing as I thought I had broken something; but thankfully I could stand up fine and nothing seemed out of place.

The dark beast was still confused by the stun grenade; I had to take advantage quickly! I pulled a Frag from my belt and I threw that right between the legs of the monster. It exploded causing deadly pieces of shrapnel to slam onto the underbelly of the beast, it fell down but only winded.

'How the hell did it survive a Frag?' I thought, but no matter, it was down for the time being and defenseless.

I cocked the Shotgun Logan gave me and I blasted away; seven close quarters buckshot hit the beast right in the hip, I saw the ball bearing penetrate the monster's hide but to my horror it started to rise back up to its feet. My Shotgun was empty and it would take too long to reload so I equipped my handgun again and fired away; but the beast's force field was working again as the 9mm bullets deflected away from the monster for no apparent reason.

It again lifted its wings and in one almighty swoop; the wings created a small gale force wind heading right at me. I was nearly blown off the edge as I grabbed a hold of the side…beneath my dangling feet was a massive drop. I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't; I was weighed down too much but I couldn't just dump my weapons…the dark beast advanced on me again, watching over me as I dangled precariously over the edge.

It again tried to grab me with its huge hand but then I saw my knife still stuck its foot!

I pulled myself up with all my might to grab the blade handle, pull it out and drive it into the other foot of the monster. I held onto the knife for dear life as I was hoisted back over the ground when the monster reeled back in pain from the blade strike. Pulling the knife out again I holstered it.

I was back on ground for the time being but I had not slowed this monster down at all as it growled and came after me again! It seemed like an eternity but I was forever running circles around it and shooting it with no success, my bullets just kept getting deflected.

I ran for a corner of the helipad and tried to fire again…all I got in return was a dead-man's click, a hint that the mag was empty.

'Aw shit' I thought.

Now I done it, I was cornered with this thing advancing upon me with no way past it and no way back as I tried to stop from falling over the edge of the building. I looked into the beast's red eyes and his expression told me to surrender now; I had nowhere to go and he was right, I could feel my helplessness, I hated to feel helpless but I was going to die or be this thing's prisoner but I think it wanted to do the former. I just lost it as in an attempt to get help I screamed:

"HEEEEEEEELLLLP!"

Nothing the monster continued his advance…

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!"

"NICK!"

I gasped in shock; someone replied to my call! I looked around the leg of the monster to see Logan! Flygon was carrying him by the shoulders with his tail coiled around his chest again and to my astonishment I saw Logan carrying a large tube…a rocket launcher!

Logan was let go by Flygon and the security guard, now turned Rambo, landed on his feet and aimed with the tube…

'FWOOOSH!' came the noise as a projectile fired from the tube followed by smoky contrails.

'BOOM!' the rocket hit its mark right in the beast's back; it roared in pain as the rocket actually did some form of damage, it held its back and started squealing.

That is when I saw my opening to get away, I ran around the side of the monster avoiding its flailing tail in case it knocked me over the edge.

"Logan, thank God!" I said running to him and then I noticed the bazooka "Holy Shit! Where did you get that thing?"

"There's no time to explain Nick…this is the only way we can fight that thing." But we were interrupted as we saw the beast had regained his composure, he stared us both down with an increasingly angry look.

"Nick" Logan said again "I need to reload; you have to distract him!"

"Me?" I squaked.

But before Logan could reply the dark monster chased us both down at full running speed; me and Logan instantly split and ran around the edge of the Helipad. Unfortunately for Logan the beast chased him down gaining on him, that Rocket launcher weighing him down wasn't helping him at all. I had managed to reload my Shotgun now and I hoped that now Logan had the beast's attention I decided to fire again and see if it would do anything…

The shell blew out the barrel splitting into pieces of metal balls, and they all hit the monster in the back penetrating its skin this time. I felt proud of myself that I had finally been able to shoot the damn thing but I soon figured I'd need to be running again soon as the beast turned back to me. I equipped my Handgun again and began to shoot back while spiriting in a full circle.

It relentlessly chased after me and me only, it was only interested in Logan for about a few minutes trying to get revenge on him after Logan shot it with that bazooka.

"LOGAN!" I yelled "How is that bazooka coming?"

"Almost reloaded…just need to connect wires…"

I tried to keep the beast guessing as to where I was going, for a moment I stopped and I began to shuffle my feet to say 'am I going right or left?' to the monster. I tried to go right but the beast had figured me out…it stretched the entire length of its tail towards me to try and block me and I ran abdomen first into it, I suddenly found myself being ensnared in the coils of its tail as it lifted me up.

The wraps started to tighten as it forced all air out of me and prevented air from coming back in. I could feel the strain on my bones as they might fail at any minute…

I then saw Flygon…he flew at the monster in what was probably going to become a suicide dive. But thankfully the beast did not see him coming and the lightshow that appeared next was spectacular.

It fired a huge beam right into the back of the monster's head; I think this move was called Aeroblast and it woked! The explosion rocked the monster to its very dark core as I was instantly let go and for the second time; I fell to the floor with another very painful landing, dust spread out everywhere as I landed.

The beast held its head but even that spectacular attack did not seem to damage it…

"Logan! Is that Bazooka ready?" I yelled again.

'FWOOSH… came my answer.

BOOM!' Logan had fired the bazooka for a second time and it again struck the monster without it knowing.

The beast again held its back in agony, it walked back and forth holding its wounds but thankfully, instead of managing to regain its momentum this time, it actually fell to the ground. I think we had done it…we defeated it!

"Is it…dead?" I asked Logan, the beast was spread out completely over the asphalt with its eyes closed…

"Well I'm not going to stick around to find out are you?" he replied.

"Good point…let's get off this roof." And I pointed to the chopper.

"Ah thank heavens!" he yelled "Good work Nick."

"What did I do?"

"You found the chopper and you stopped it from getting destroyed…which is more than I can say for what happened to those poor souls down there…" Logan said looking down at the destroyed airfield which still had huge plumes of jet fuel ignited smoke reaching into the sky.

"You saw all of that?"

"Did I?" he replied "We managed to get your Poke balls back and we were returning to you when we saw it happen through the window.

"After the airfield had been destroyed we kept watching that monster fly towards the roof of the building…the roof which you were on. I grabbed a rocket launcher and Flygon here to come to help, but in my hurry I left the others behind with your Gardevoir to protect them." And Logan patted the Flygon on the head and then returned it to its ball.

"Yeah Logan…thanks a lot. You really came through for me there…"

"Don't worry Nick; let us pray that this helicopter is still working…"

"You know how to fly helicopters? I thought you were just a Security guard."

"…I was a captain in the Marine Corps for seven years…I learned how to fly SeaHawks and Cobra attack choppers."

"You were in the USMC?" I asked "Is that how you got a rocket launcher?"

"Not exactly…" Logan replied back looking inside the chopper cockpit.

The Chopper was a big troop carrying one, if I had to guess I think it was a Russian made Mi-17 Hip.

"Yes this chopper should do just fine." Logan said.

He opened the pilot door and looked forward; I just saw a horrified look in his face.

"Nick hit the dirt!" He yelled as he dove on top of me, my face got planted onto the ground and I think I chipped a tooth as the two hundred pound plus Logan landed on top of me.

All I saw was some dark beam slice through the chopper…it utterly disintegrated almost into particles as the beam ripped through it. Flaming pieces of metal showered down all around me as I looked up to see…the monster was not dead!

Logan clambered up off of me quickly but as he rose to his feet that is when the monster pounced. It flapped its wings and flew straight at Logan; he had no time to react as the beast scooped him up in its mouth and dove down the side of the building with him.

"LOOOGAAAAN!" I shouted as I could hear him screaming as the beast disappeared into the dark jungle, his screams eventually faded out and I could hear the wind again.

I…I… I just broke down into tears. Fear gripped me like a snake; I just fell to my knees bubbling for Logan as well as the fact that the last means of escape had been destroyed.

"Noohohohohoo…" I cried away, but my problems were not over.

The monster rose from the Jungle again; Logan was nowhere in sight…the Beast just made a beeline for me. I lost all sense of hope and urge to keep fighting; I just stood there stone cold with sorrow and fear.

As the beast flew over me at low altitude, it grabbed me with its long dark talons. With me along for the ride he flew right up into the cloudy sky. Tears now poured from my eyes but this time they were being caused by the extreme forces of wind in the skies.

As I lay there dangling in the clutches of this thing's feet, I could feel something tap into my brain. It felt like a drill as it forced its way into my cranium.

'What's going on?' I thought 'What's my brain doing?'

'_**Relax'**_ I heard the creepy reply _**'Your time is now and I promise to let you fade away peacefully…'**_

"What the hell are you?" I asked the voice.

'_**I am your destiny as well as your doom'**_ it replied.

I started to lose it as I began to club at the feet of the monster screaming & kicking. I looked up into the night sky as it blended into the creature's skin. But from the darkness I saw a ray of hope…some white blur dove down at the dark creature…it was as big as he was!

RAM! The blur shot into the back of the beast; it roared in pain again and I was let go…ten thousand feet in the air!

I fell and I fell as I saw the ground rapidly descend onto me…I started to go cold as the blood in my body began to slow down from the G forces of my freefall. I was scared of flying solely for the fear of falling out of the plane and falling to my doom…& I already had a terrifying series of deadly nightmares tonight…I however had no idea it would all end like this…


	7. Chapter 6: The USS Eisenhower

_**Chapter 6: The USS Eisenhower**_

'Pitter-Patter'

'Pitter-Patter'

'

Pitter-Patter'

'Water?' I thought 'wait…I'm alive!' My eyes flashed open quickly; I was soaking wet from head to toe…

"How am I alive?" I thought…that last thing I remembered was hurtling ten thousand feet to my death, but here I am alive and well.

I looked up at the sky…no wonder I'm soaking, it was lashing down with rain as if the sky itself was sweating from the humidity. It was still dark but I had a feeling I might have been out cold for a full day; I got a shock as Lightning streaked across the sky and the jungle foliage lashed me around as the strong winds forced them to hit me.

I then realized I was in the jungle…

"Aw crap" I thought; as usual I had lost my entire arsenal of weapons & Poke Balls when that…thing abducted me.

And now here I am in the jungle; no way to defend myself and probably Dark Pokemon surrounding me on all sides. Lightning again lit up the sky and I whimpered in fear, what do I do? Stay here and die of pneumonia or go deeper into the jungle and die in the stomach of a hungry shadow Pokemon?

I decided to do the latter; no point in doing nothing and dying, as long as I keep moving I have a chance…or so I fantasized; my brain kept telling me my actions were futile, that I had no chance in hell of surviving.

'Wait' I thought 'I never think like this!' it felt as though it wasn't my actual mind that was telling me these bad things…something else was!

I thought back to when I was being carried away by that monster…I could feel something forcing it's way into my brain and then talking to me through it. Had my mind been corrupted?

I tried to suppress this new feeling…I wondered into the jungle:

'Jesus what am I thinking?' I thought.

I felt weary from carrying these clothes; because they were so wet they were now twice as heavy…I had to seek shelter. I found a cave opening that seemed inviting…to safety or to doom? I had no choice, I needed sleep. I found in the pitch black a comfy enough looking rock.

I laid my head down and tried to close my eyes…the first few hours I couldn't get to sleep because of the noise outside like the wind and heavy rain…but eventually…my willpower gave in to exhaustion…

For what seemed like a few seconds I felt myself waking up. The cave was all lit up and warm as I looked outside the cave mouth to see sunlight! It wasn't boiling hot sunlight either, it was the kind of rays of sun that hit your face and feels nice…like your face is being massaged right where you stand.

I breathed in and out as the tropical air filled my lungs with a beautiful fuzzy feeling. I thought this was all too good to be true…and it was. The sun quickly turned black! Like an eclipse, but the sphere changed shape…as the sky turned to black again storms formed…waves crashed into the beaches of the island…tornadoes licked the island's surface while the changing sun turned into an animal of some sort…

To my horror it was that thing again! Holy Crap; it was back…It again stood before me staring at me with its horrifying eyes.

"W…what are you?" I asked it in terror…

"_**I am your doom, the dark one. My Shadow shall block out the sun as well as your chances of survival…"**_

The way it spoke was horrible…like a ghost voice but with an angry, evil tone. I decided to try and run again…but for some reason I could not move…the ground grew tendrils and held me in place. I grunted as I tried to rip them out of the ground but I obviously couldn't.

I was instantly grabbed by the 'Shadow' as he called himself and he bought his face right next to mine. He stared eye to eye with me for an eternity, until he grinned…evilly. Through my eyes I saw him open his massive mouth and roar and he pulled me inside it.

Have you ever felt anything that was painless…yet felt worse than pain? That is all I can describe as to what I was feeling right now, fell down into darkness…I was consumed by blackness…cold blackness…

"GASP!" I breathed for air desperately…I came to my senses and realized I was still inside the cave…

"Was I dreaming?" I said to myself.

The weather outside was still the same; except it wasn't raining anymore, it was just still so dark. After a nightmare like that there was no way I was going back to sleep. I wondered on outside…

'What am I doing?' I thought 'What objective do I have?'

Perhaps I should return to the facility…maybe I might find Gary, Lana and Lambton as well as Lo…Logan….that is when I remembered. I began to cry again, Logan had been such a huge help to me as he supplied me with weapons in which to defend myself. He got carried away by that Shadow monster. Did it eat him or kill him?

Just then I heard leaves moving:

"Who's there?" I asked.

More leaf shuffling…

I decided to stay quiet, why would I want to let whatever it is know I'm here? Well whatever it was it quickly jumped out at me and I yelled in fright…

What I saw before me was a Treecko…looked innocent enough but was it another killer Pokemon?

No…the lizard looked at me curiously and then ran back off into the jungle. I bent over with a huge sigh of relief…at least I had survived my first encounter…

WHOOSH!

I only walked a step forward and I was flung into the air ensnared in something…I was in the coils of a large purple snake…an Arbok! It hissed at me as my entire body was covered in scaly coils including my neck. I remember the stories I was told of how my father was killed by an Arbok; was I to be claimed by an Arbok?

"Arbok…return." I heard a voice.

The Arbok turned into a red light and vanished right in front of me, I fell to the jungle floor none the wiser to what happened. I climbed to my knees and I saw I was surrounded…by men armed with AK-74su's and clad in black military clothing. They all wore black berets bearing the Cipher logo and wore reflective red sunglasses. There was about eight of them around me in the exact same uniforms.

"Who…" I started to ask when I was suddenly met with the butt of an AK to my cheek.

"Shut Up!" the main looking guy said "You might have been able to evade even XD-001 but we finally have you…"

"But…" I started to ask again; this time the right boot of the guy who talked to me planted me in the chin…I was bleeding from the mouth and nose as I spat two teeth out of my mouth.

"NO QUESTIONS!" he yelled "OR YOU DIE ON THE SPOT!"

'BANG' I heard:

'WHACK' the guy that booted me instantly fell to the floor dead in an instant.

"SNIPER!" I heard the black clad soldiers shout…the whole squad was mowed down instantly as tracer fire filled the sky above my head.

I cowered on the floor holding my arms above my head…all the guys that I saw were dead. In pure panic I tried to grab an AK from one of the dead men when I heard:

"US ARMY, DROP YOUR WEAPON; DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!" I heard yelling behind me.

I instantly dropped the rifle and threw my hands above my head, I heard more shouting telling me to turn around slowly; as I did I saw six men dressed in jungle camouflage pointing at me with various weapons: rifles, light machine guns and a sniper rifle. All their faces were covered with paint of various green colors.

"Name, rank and serial number!" the lead soldier ordered.

"Err…Nick…I'm a civilian!" I replied.

"You're not with those Cipher troopers?" the squad leader asked me again.

"Of course not; didn't you see them hitting me with their boots and rifle butts?"

The squad leader looked at me curiously:

"Is your name Nicholas Simpson? Son of John Simpson?" he asked.

"Y…yes how did you know?" I asked back.

Without saying anything the soldier lowered him rifle, pulled a photo out of his chest pocket, walked over to me and put the photo next to my head. I saw his eyes flick between me and the photo several times…

"My God" he said pocketing the photo again "this is the target…" his squad mates seemed to smile at that as if they found something they had been looking for.

"Target?" I said while gulping.

"I didn't mean it like that" the squad leader said "My name is Sergeant Keller of the US Navy Sea, air and land unit."

"Navy Seals?" I said in amazement.

"Good to know you know your stuff about the armies of the world" Keller said "we've been on a search and rescue mission for any survivors but we can't begin to tell you how happy we are that we found you especially Nick…"

"Me?" I asked "what is so important about me?"

"I can't explain to you at the moment but we will return you to our mother ship; the USS Eisenhower for a debriefing. They will let you know whatever you want to know about why you're here. In the meantime did you find any survivors right after the tidal wave hit?"

"Yes" I replied "two teens named Lambton and Lana, my friend Gary Oak and a security guard named Logan but that was it."

"Logan?" Sergeant Keller asked "How is he, how did you get separated from him and the others?"

I explained to the Sergeant how I had encountered that monster on the roof of the main public building. I was as good as dead if Logan hadn't come to save me with that bazooka, but I then explained that as he saved me from being blasted to smithereens; he got carried off by the monster into the jungles.

"And that was the last I ever saw him" I finished as I started to sniff with tears again.

"This monster what did it look like?" Keller asked me again.

"Err lets see; it was about twenty feet tall, it's skin was black with white eye crests, white tail fins, eight dorsal fins on it's back and eyes as red as blood. It was so terrifying…"

"And what about Logan, are you sure he's dead?" Keller asked me.

"Well I didn't see him get killed, but I presume he is by now…." Keller looked at me with a disappointed look; he then turned to the smallest bloke in the squad:

"Thompson!"

"Yes sir"

"Get on the radio to the admiral; tell him the Sergeant Major is in enemy hands and XD-001 has been unleashed, I repeat: XD-001 has been unleashed! Tell him we need the Marine Corps here now and a full carrier battle group; this island must be contained and ask for a seahawk to come extract a survivor."

"Wait sergeant major?" I asked confused "and XD-001? What are you all talking about?" as Thompson started to chat away on the radio.

"Too much to explain, but what I can tell you is; we're at war right now. We've had undercover operatives & recon parties observing Cipher's activities for some time now, and if XD-001 has been released…the entire world will be powerless to stop Cipher…" Keller replied.

"Wait a minute; who or what is XD-001?" I asked.

"…Cipher's ultimate weapon."

"Sir" Thompson replied "Command has authorized a rescue mission for us to retrieve the Sergeant Major."

"And the Seahawk?"

"On it's way now sir…ETA two minutes."

"Alright Nick" Keller said to me "a chopper is inbound to take you to the Eisenhower where you will be debriefed; tell them everything you saw on this island and whatever you found out."

"Wait" I said "What about my friends?"

"Don't worry son, we'll keep an eye out for them. But you need to get off this island now; you have no idea how important you are to us alive." And the Sergeant laid out a smoke grenade.

The smoke erupted into the night sky and within a minute, the US naval version of the famous BlackHawk helicopter touched down a couple of yards away from us. I was escorted to the chopper where three armed Marines grabbed me and pulled me inside the belly of the chopper.

"Don't worry Nick" Keller said "We'll find your friends and they'll return to the Eisenhower with you. In the meantime you'll be well protected on that ship; two thousand Marines and dozens of armed aircraft will keep you safe…"

"Keller" I said "If you find Logan…please tell him that I said hi…" I felt silly about saying that, but the sergeant understood what I meant.

"Will do!" he smiled back, he knocked on the pilot window and soon after we took to the air.

About ten minutes later we arrived at the USS Eisenhower; one of the largest aircraft carriers serving in the United States fleet. Its decks were covered with aircraft and helicopters; a mobile air force base capable of responding with sufficient enough firepower to any crisis on the globe in a matter of hours.

We landed quickly and I was shoved off by the armed marines; they quickly dragged me to the massive deck elevator which they used to move aircraft from the ship's interior up to the deck. The chopper which bought me here soon took off again; ready to do another recon sweep of the Cipher Island.

During the first half hour I spent on this massive ship, I was given a medical examination, a quick shower & given a hot meal with a cup of coffee. I was then put inside a small room somewhere inside the metal leviathan. Inside my room was a table with eight chairs and a white board with dozens of charts & words written on the board and a map of the Island stuck on it.

Just outside was probably the main operation room where the commands were given; monitors, charts, consoles and keyboards littered the entire room with numerous men and women operating them. As I sat down on a chair with a blanket wrapped around me; my assigned guard, a Mexican fellow, stepped in:

"Please rise for Admiral Lennox…"

"That won't be necessary Roberto." Said that man that walked in, a massive black fellow who must've reached six foot four; he wore the usual Admiral uniform adorned with stripes, medals and that huge strip of multicolored blocks that was pinned onto the breast of the black jacket.

"Mr. Simpson?" the man addressed me "My name is Rear Admiral Lennox Walters; I will be personally debriefing you on tonight's events." He then reached over to shake my hand, I was physically exhausted and my shake was weak…this tall man however nearly crushed my hand with his own shake.

"Admiral" I said "please tell me what on Earth is going on…"

"First" the admiral said "you tell me what you know. Any information you have, could help us to neutralize Cipher once and for all…"

The only thing I could tell him about was the monster; the dark one as he referred to himself in my dream.

"This monster…" I said "he appeared right before the tsunami. And those poor people on the airstrip…he killed them all by turning into a tornado…" I was shaking all over and I began to lose myself in sorrow again.

The Admiral placed his hand on my shoulder:

"Calm down Nick; I see you're extremely upset by tonight's events but I need you to explain to me what else happened."

"What do you want to know?" I said sniffing.

"Tell me what this thing looked like…what could it do…what powers did it have?"

"He looked like…" I hesitated because the mere thought of him made me cringe "he had skin as bla…" I stopped there.

"Come on Nick don't hesitate to say Black; it's just a word in my opinion."

Sighing with relief I continued:

"He had skin as black as night; eyes as red as…blood. Admiral believe me if you saw this thing you would crap yourself…but I…I confronted the damn thing…I fought it with Logan. Being that close to it; it was just terrifying."

"This Logan character you speak about." The admiral said "He was a security guard you met when you first arrived here?"

"Yes!" I said surprised "A lot of people seem to know him. Come to think of it, during the fight with the monster he was able to obtain a rocket launcher…why is that?"

"Security chief Logan Robinson…" the Admiral said "Is not his real name…"

"What?" I asked.

"You knew a Gary Oak didn't you?" the Admiral continued looking at a folder laid out in front of him.

"Yes…how did you know about him too?"

"Did Gary say to you that he was leaking information about Cipher's experiments to an outside source?"

"Yes Admiral; may I inquire into how you know about these things?"

"Gary Oak was working for us, the United States as part of a plan by the CIA to catch Cipher red handed. And the man you knew as Logan was his contact inside of Cipher posing as chief of their security. After we heard Cipher had plans to invite you to their island that's when we knew things would start to escalate.

"We knew Cipher was experimenting on Pokemon; altering their minds, shutting down their hearts, but once we knew Cipher had their sights set on you; that was when we knew XD-001 was near completion."

"XD-001?" I asked "Who is that?"

"Not who; what is it?" the admiral said "XD-001 is a codename for Cipher's ultimate weapon; the first of it's 'Xtra Darkness' Pokemon, a Pokemon that is so dark and evil that it cannot be saved or purified by any means…" the admiral then turned to me:

"Except for one thing and one thing only…"

"W…what is that?" I asked.

"I will get to that in a minute as that information may shock you…first off let me show you some things that might clear up some more questions you have of tonight's events." And the admiral stood out of his chair, pulled down a fabric screen while pulling out a remote of some kind and pressing it.

He then turned the light out and I could see on the canvas screen were images being projected by a projector above me. The first picture I saw was a very well shaded image of a galleon in a storm with a picture of some creature flying above it bringing trails of sunlight into the storm.

"This is an artist's depiction of a legendary Pokemon." the admiral said "Legend has it that Sailors of old times who survived storms, most famously the English channel hurricane of 1746, told stories of some great elegant beast rising from the ocean into the air; capable of swimming as well in the sky is it could in the water, saving lives of countless men and vessels from furious storms that would have otherwise destroyed them all."

"So why are you telling me these stories Admiral?" I asked.

"Oh these aren't stories Nick." The Admiral said seriously "Despite there never being any photographic or film evidence of these creatures…they do exist. Let me tell you a story about an extraordinary event that happened to me three years ago…

"I was serving my third tour of duty in the Iraq war. An enemy vessel was said to be transporting illegal arms shipments to guerilla groups in Asia and we were the only ship in the area that could intercept them. We set sail for the Indian Ocean & when we came to within distance to intercept…the disguised ship were somehow able to launch two Exocet anti ship missiles into our port side…

"The Eisenhower was left with untold damage on our port side and the enemy ship was able to escape. To make matters worse a tropical storm, most likely a hurricane blew in from mainland Asia. Our ship swayed in the ocean as waves as high as eighty feet smashed into us and water was pouring into the holes damaged by the Exocets.

"I was overlooking the repair operations from my bridge as rain and sea water punched me in the face hundreds of times; then a massive wave reached the top of the deck, several aircraft went into the sea with dozens of men and our water tight doors were not closing fast enough to stop the water coming in. Then the miracle happened…"

"Miracle?" I asked.

"Something appeared out of the water and it flew into the sky as it watched our predicament. The magnificent beast roared, and as if by magic the storm stopped as soon as it appeared and the men that were washed overboard were lifted right out of the water and placed back onto the deck as if some invisible giant hand saved them. If you ask me I think the beast used telekinetic powers to save the sailors.

"As soon as the sea was calm, the beast dove back into the ocean without a trace…during the whole time Radar and Sonar never picked up anything during our crisis. Ever since that day our sailors have adopted the creature that saved them as the Ship's mascot." And the Admiral showed me a badge on his chest with a creature that looked familiar sitting on top of two huge anchors.

"What was this creature that saved you and your ship Admiral?" I asked.

The Admiral pressed the remote again and the slides on the screen changed to a drawing of…it!

"Don't be alarmed Nick, this is not the same creature you encountered." The Admiral was right…it was a very well drawn picture of what looked like the monster I had the displeasure of meeting; except for a few minor changes.

Its skin was white instead of black and its fins were all blue and unlike the Dark creature XD-001, its eyes were elegant looking.

"The ancient Greek sailors used to call this Pokemon 'Lugan Poseidieas' in honor of the sea god Poseidon, historians believe the Poseidon legend was based on this Pokemon whose name has now been shortened to 'Lugia' by scientists."

"Lugia…" I said, the name seemed…familiar to me…

"Familiar?" the Admiral said "look at the signature on the drawing…"

"The signature?" I said as I looked in the bottom right hand corner of the drawing…it was my Dad's!

"My Dad's signature!" I yelled.

"Yes Nick, your father spent most of his life at your age trying to find these elusive creatures and he hoped to befriend them, he must've told you these kind of stories when he was alive am I right?"

"Yes…how do you know all this?" I asked again, the admiral slipped me a black book, a diary, and I looked at the cover to see it had the year 1974 stitched into it in gold string.

"That diary chronicles your Father's journeys around South East Asia and the Pacific. He went to many tribes who knew the legend of Lugia and he found the tribe that lives on the Island that is known as Cipher Island today. Apparently the tribes people had a very successful relationship with the Lugia's who lived in this secluded spot, centuries of successful co-operation in the fishing seasons bought much food to both humans and Pokemon. Why don't you read yourself and see what happened next?"

I heard the Admiral alright but I was so thrilled by this journal…it belonged to my Dad! I was reading through the small pages quickly as I am a very accomplished reader, everything so far what the Admiral said was spot on; the diary had it all here, but what shocking revelations would it reveal?


	8. Chapter 7: The journals of John

_**Chapter 7: The Journals of John**_

June 13th 1974,

Location: Lugiaz Island.

I have been living with this tribe for four months now, I have gained their trust somewhat as they all sit around the fire with the village Shaman, a woman who looked very old, (and villagers say she has been the shaman for over fifty years no) would tell us stories about the Lugias who are supposed to live near this island.

She told us of the time she herself was rescued by a juvenile Lugia who she called 'Silveen' after nearly drowning in a struggle with a tentacruel. However the night turned worrisome when the old Shaman started rambling on about a curse…a curse that involved me somehow. I ignored these delusions because as a man of science & logic I don't believe in Witchracft….

Unfortunately my funds are low and I must travel home tomorrow…oh how sad I am to not have seen any Lugia's.

John Simpson.

I then flicked the page:

May 23rd 1975,

Location: back on Lugiaz Island.

It was this day two months ago that I finally got that job at Cipher; all those years at Durham university have paid off! But I am saddened to be the bearer of bad news; an epidemic has hit the villagers of Lugiaz Island. A Tsunami hit the island and wiped out a quarter of the villagers; they are starving and have no shelter.

Which is why I am now happy to be the bearer of good news! As soon as I heard the news I got the first flight to Australia and hired a boat which I sailed myself back to the island. It took up almost all the money I had in the bank, but I bought the villagers food and cheap clothing (besides, with my new job at Cipher, I'll be able to make the money back). I also bought several large military mess tents for the villagers to find shelter in. Five weeks later I have helped the locals rebuild their huts after a lot of exhausting work.

The villagers trust me completely now and I am over the moon to have been able to help them. In return for helping them to survive the bad times & for my generosity, they have promised to show me something which will blow my mind. My God I hope it's what I think it is…

John Simpson.

I again turn the page:

May 24th 1975,

Location: Lugiaz Island.

I saw one! I saw a Lugia for the first time in my life and I am probably the first ever white man to meet one face to face. What was really amazing was this thing could communicate telepathically with me!

It told me it was grateful to me for saving her friends in their time of need and that I was welcome to speak with her (the Lugia) any time I wish and as a present, she gave me a flake of her skin but it looked like a silver jewel! It was called 'the silver wing' and as I held it I could feel…immortal…a strange feeling to describe really but it felt wonderful.

To end a very perfect day, the female Lugia allowed me to climb on her back. Despite the legends and stories referring to Lugias as a 'bird' the skin felt smooth, like a Dolphin. The Lugia flew through the air with me hanging on for dear life and then from a hundred feet into the air, she dove into the ocean with me on her. I saw magnificent things as the Lugia dove further down into the sea, but I was somehow unaffected by water pressure.

We saw schools of Goldeen's, Gyarados hunting, whales and tropical fish…amazing…just amazing… I am sorry diary but I am still so excited by today's events I'll have to write to you later…

John Simpson.

"After that last entry" the Admiral said "Your father had to return to England to begin work with Cipher. Somehow Cipher grew aware of your Father's interest in Lugiaz island and they offered him a proposal."

"What kind of proposal?" I asked still flicking through the book but there were no more entries…

"They offered your Dad a high position in Cipher and to pay back all the money he spent on saving the village from starvation. He accepted."

"What did Cipher want in return?"

"They wanted to know the location of the island and to build a camp to observe Lugia's in their natural environment for research purposes. Seemed like an innocent enough proposal and because the villagers trusted your Dad, they were okay with the foreigners working there and the villagers grew excited at the prospect of getting jobs and money to pay for a better lifestyle.

"Over the years, Cipher collected vast amounts of information on the Lugia's who lived here and as the years passed Cipher grew into a multi-billion dollar organization after making great advances in Pokemon Medicine thanks to your dad along with another great scientific mind, helped to create. Some of the things today that your father & his colleague helped build were anti-Pokerus serum, Pokemon anti-venom, Pokemon flu shots and various other things that makes the Pokemon medicine business a vast one."

"Who was my Dad's colleague?"

The admiral pressed the remote again and the screen showed a face I met earlier tonight.

"Greevil Mishima"

"The CEO of Cipher!" I yelled.

"Exactly" the admiral replied and he handed me a blue book this time…

I opened its pages to see it was another journal that belonged to my dad.

September 12th 1989,

Location: Cipher European HQ, London, England.

My Son Nick seemed so happy to be here today at my workplace. I still lived a far way away from the family home in Sunderland but at least I was in the country to see my family. My four year old son has been dying to come here after all the stories I tell him about the wonderful Pokemon I meet here and I think he's going to particularly love these ones as I am sure these ones will love him.

During what time I get off work and free time from seeing my family (don't take this the wrong way I love my family more than anything and as the head of the London branch here in England it can get very busy) I still pursue my interests in searching for Pokemon legends and last year I discovered another one in Venice. Italy Which I did not tell you about yet.

During the time I spent in Venice I saw a girl being chased after by some members of Team Rocket and their pet Meowth. Why these crooks were after her I don't know but I came to the girl's aid by seeing Team Rocket off with my own Pokemon Kirlia. I asked the girl if she was okay but she would not say anything but she seemed happy for my help.

Then her brother appeared, he seemed to look at me as if I was the one chasing her. But after the girl did some head gestures at her brother, he relented and shook my hand. Instantly he vanished! And so did the girl, I felt myself fly into the air at top speed, I was terrified but at least I wasn't falling to my death…

A few minutes later I found myself in what I can only describe as the Garden of Eden. Flower beds & blossomed trees reflected into the clean pools in which various kinds of Pokemon harmoniously frolicked in. I thought that I might actually be in heaven, which means I did fall to my death…but while I contemplated that thought the two kids I met before appeared right before my eyes! Were these ghosts?

The Girl joyously dragged me over to a swing and I sat in the seat while she stood up behind me standing on the back of the seat, I told her to get down before she broke her neck (me being a father now) and the most astonishing thing happened. The girl…transformed…into a Latias! I leapt off the chair in shock and as I stumbled onto my back I saw her brother transforming into Latios!

This was them, the brother & sister Pokemon of which ancient Roman philosophers wrote of, unlike the Lugiaz Islands these legends had found me! I was frightened at first…but the Latias (the female Pokemon sibling) just picked me right up and started to rub her head against my face like a cat would. Her brother gave me a sly lick to the cheek as well. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing with these wonderful things, took me back to the Lugiaz islands back in the 70's…I wonder how that female Lugia I met is doing?

Night fell and I had to leave, much to Latias' dismay but I gave her and her brother a Pokemon chocolate treat…that was enough to make Latias kiss me on the lips! I told the siblings if they ever needed help to come find me in London, England. As I turned to leave the secret garden I heard a faint voice in my head: 'Thank you' and as I turned the Pokemon twins were gone.

Looks like they would need my help after all…Team Rocket struck again in a bid to capture the two…both were seriously hurt in the fight to escape…with their secret garden compromised they had nowhere to go. One night I woke up in a shock to see them both standing there in their human forms, Latias was crying, hurt very badly…

I spent all night in my office to look after Latias' and Latios' wounds, they sometimes tried to resist help because some my medicine stung their wounds, but they relented and I gave them their injections. I've been looking after them for a month now and they should be ready to leave here and find a new home soon (looking after them wasn't easy, I had to create a lot of excuses to not let Cipher know I had these legendary Pokemon in their main European building, they would have took them away and imprisoned them for scientific purposes as soon as they found out…)

But I thought they would like to meet my son, the little chap is the delightful sort and I'm sure these Pokemon will love to see him as much he will love seeing them. I bought my son into my office where my legendary friends were currently looking out of a window. I announced to them that this was my son, Latias came face to face with Nick and she instantly started rubbing her face along his. Latios then took Nick on his back and flew around the large room with him, my son squealed with excitement.

I thought my son was in good hands as I had to go do some tests downstairs…half an hour late I came back to my office to see the cutest thing I have ever seen…Latias laid against the back wall asleep, cradling my sleeping son on her belly with Latios huddling with his sister. My brain could've expoloded!

Not wanting to disturb the three sleeping beauties I left my room, I would allow Nick to stay the night and tell his Mam that I didn't have the time to get him back home from London tonight…

John Simpson.

"Now" the admiral said "Turn to page fifty three"

I turned to that page number to see that the year had changed from 89 to 91.

August 12th 1991,

Location: Cipher Island (formerly known as Lugiaz Island)

For the first time in a certain number of years I had a good chat with the female Lugia I met when I was twenty two. Despite that first meeting being thirty something years ago, her voice still sounds so young in my head. I showed her my son who I finally got the chance to bring here and show him personally what happened. The Female Lugia declared he was a very lovely child and allowed Nick to stroke her; the expression on his face was priceless.

The Cipher research center was completed about this time last year and it has boomed ever since. I never thought I would get this far in life but here I am now the co-CEO of a multi-billion dollar Pokemon pharmaceutical research company. I have some care workers and Chansey's looking after Nick while I do my business.

We have tended for and released countless numbers of sick Pokemon and their illnesses will help us research ways into stopping them.

John Simpson

August 15th 1991,

Location: Cipher Island.

Greevil is starting to let power go to his head. Spoilt by a rich lifestyle he's become sloppy in his work; the state of Pokemon facilities here are at an all time low…Pokemon have started acting…strangely…

A few have started acting aggressive as of late, injuring a couple of workers. I had Doctor Charles Williams have a look at the Pokemon and his hypothesis was the same as mine. Most likely the heightened aggression is caused by the increasing deterioration of the pens in which they're looked after. I spent millions to get the facilities re-furbished and thankfully the aggressive Pokemon incidents died down soon after.

But Greevil gave me no hand in the refurbishment program, in fact, he didn't seem bothered about the dangerous Pokemon…I will have to keep an eye on Greevil, I'm starting to question his loyalties towards the care and safety of Pokemon…

John Simpson.

I turn the page again:

October 29th 1991,

Location: Cipher Island.

Madness! What kind of man has Greevil become? The day after my last Journal entry, I entered the hive (the largest building of this complex) where our most top secret work is safe guarded from terrorists…what I find is sickening.

Experimentation on various kinds of Pokemon.

Greevil's excuse was he was looking into ways on how to increase Pokemon's battle endurance…I told him he was a lunatic, this was a research center for Pokemon MEDICINE not Bio-organic weaponry. I stormed around the top floor of the hive looking at these…people if that is what they call themselves, helping Greevil experiment on these poor things.

Pokemon acted differently, evilly, they jumped at the windows as you walk past growling and clawing. I began to wonder if Greevil was the real reason why all those aggressive Pokemon incidents happened…and then I saw…it.

A Lugia! Its appearance had been…changed, its skin was black and its eye crests had been altered in a sinister way. I could've vomited on the spot. What have I done? I agreed to let Cipher build camp here, I agreed to let them know where the Lugia's lived so they could observe them in the wild; all of it was an excuse to do THIS to them!

I demanded that Greevil cease this experimentation immediately or I will see to it that he is removed from the organization altogether…

John Simpson.

I turned to the next page:

October 30th 1991,

Location: Cipher Island.

That God Damn lunatic! Greevil has turned on me…I cannot write much diary, but Greevil has wrestled complete control from me. After looking into his XD-001 experiment I found out that they had been experimenting on this poor Lugia for years without my knowing of it. There are some ways in which regular Dark Pokemon can be cured from their evil state…but that poor Lugia, it has been so sadly experimented on…there appears to be no way of purifying it.

The Lugia race is a very powerful race of Pokemon; capable of quelling storms as well as being able to create them, and it is also clear they possess a strong array of telepathic abilities. If this…_Dark _Lugia has had its powers increased to create destruction…the consequences the human race will suffer it it's released is too frightening to imagine, nothing will be able to stop…not me, not any Pokemon, not the Army…NOTHING will stop it.

Except maybe for one thing…something that I as given years ago…I cannot say diary for in case you are found by the enemy…I have to go now I have Dark Pokemon and Cipher troopers after me….

This time there was no signature on that entry and as I turned to the final page of this last journal:

October 31st 1991,

Location: Cipher Island.

I…those god damn…they shot me. They know of the item I have that can stop their ultimate Shadow Pokemon…they'll do anything to get it. That's why I had to escape with Nick. He's currently being looked after by a family of villagers who I trust won't tell Cipher where he is in case Greevil used my son to bring me out of hiding. They promised to get him to safety…I trust them…like they trusted me…like the Lugia's trusted me…oh how I betrayed them all….

As for the item…it's somewhere safe, I can't say where though because I am not proud of where it's hidden. What I will say is…Nick…if you ever read this journal…please forgive me for what I've done to you…

And if you ever see the female Lugia I speak of…tell her…I am so sorry….

That is where the journal ended; to my horror I could see two bloody fingerprints printed onto the bottom half of the page.

"Oh my God…is that my Dad's blood?"

"Yes Nick" the Admiral replied "Cipher…murdered…your father, to stop him from telling the world of Cipher's secret Dark Pokemon experimentation. Had Greevil found you too…you might not be sitting there now and the world will have burnt to the ground before you reached ten."

"Oh my god…oh my god, oh my god…" I bubbled up with tears, what on Earth is going on? What intrigued me most was that my father took me to these places and I can't remember a thing about them, like seeing those Pokemon twins and tonight (if it still was tonight I had completely lost track of time) is not the first time I had been to this island.

"Let me show you one last thing…" the Admiral said and he pressed the remote one last time to display on the screen a picture of the experimental Lugia in a massive tube of water.

"Oh my god…that's it! The monster!"

"Yes Nick…that is Shadow Lugia. This photograph was taken two years ago by a concerned worker at this Cipher facility."

"Gary?"

"Precisely…like the rest of the world, he had been duped into believing Cipher's goals on this Earth was to advance Pokemon medical science. Along with you, me and Gary, we now know the lies Cipher are feeding us.

"Let me remind you Nicholas, that the normal Lugias have the ability to control the very forces of nature. Judging by your witness account and what I saw three years ago, these things can create tsunamis, hurricanes, tornadoes as well as having strong Psychic abilities. The normal Lugia can quell raging storms, but do I need to tell you what an EVIL Lugia can do? An already powerful Pokemon with those kinds of powers, corrupted for evil purposes and its powers heightened frighteningly.

"Can you imagine the destruction that thing is capable of doing?"

"I…I…No." I replied.

"Not forgetting Cipher also has thousands of Shadow Pokemon across its various facilities around the world…we don't know what Greevil's motives and intentions are for turning Pokemon into his own evil servants; but I can tell you it's not good for us.

"And if XD-001 is unleashed on the unsuspecting world…thousands will die before we have a chance to muster a response, and even then our combined firepower might not be enough to stop it by force. But like I said and like your father's journals said; there is only one thing in the world that can stop it…and that's where you come in Nicholas."

"Where I come in?" I shrieked "What could I possibly do to stop an army of Shadow Pokemon and a monster that can level entire cities?"

"We can stop the other Shadow Pokemon" the Admiral said "and you can't do anything to stop Dark Lugia…it's something that you HAVE that can stop it."

Suddenly I felt my brain beginning to ache tremendously. As if I had a split personality, one half of my brain was telling me dark, sinister things.

'_He lies!'_ my brain said _'There is nothing you can do to stop this…NOTHING!'_

"Nicholas; are you alright?" the Admiral asked.

"_You're powerless…what makes you think you can stop all this? Do you think you're brave? Do you look at yourself as some kind of hero?"_

"Nicholas answer me are okay?" that admiral asked worried.

"You LIAR!" I roared at him while flipping the table over "You think you can STOP this!? You're all delirious…incompetent humans…you will ALL BE DESTROYED!"

"NICHOLAS!" the admiral yelled "Get a grip of yourself!"

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND YOU DAMN INSECT!" and I then pushed the admiral to the floor…

"Admiral!" the guy standing guard said and he came running in to restrain me, but I suddenly felt like Hercules as I lifted this Marine off the floor with my hands and threw him onto a pile of chairs…

What in god's name was happening to me? I had completely lost control…I continued to rage on; when I felt a stinging sensation in my left arm…the Admiral had stuck a syringe into my body and I almost instantly began to calm down and feel drowsy…

"You mother…" Roberto said charging at me.

"Roberto No!" the Admiral said restraining the Mexican "He's scared and delirious; the pressure is just getting to him!"

"That damn lunatic nearly broke my arm!" Roberto yelled struggling from the Admiral's grip.

"Look Roberto I think it's best if you let me deal with this…so go and see a doctor and have yourself checked out."

Roberto was let go, he dusted himself off and looked at me with a furious look. As left, Lennox closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I…I….don't know. I had voices inside my head, telling me bad things, telling me how futile my efforts are…"

"Voices?" the Admiral asked shocked "What kind of voices? What did they sound like?"

"They sound just like my normal thoughts. But as soon as I think them; I just want to go berserk; fury just grips me. They were saying you're a liar and that nothing I can do can prevent Cipher from succeeding."

"You're obviously tired and still shocked from your experiences. Perhaps its better we continue this conversation tomorrow after you see a psychiatrist…"

"No…no please!" I begged "Tell me more…I must know."

"Are you sure Nick? I still have some very shocking secrets that might make you feel worse than you already are…"

"Believe me; I've seen so many shocking things tonight. Nothing you can possible say will shock & surprise me any more…"

"…Very well then, as I was trying to say; it's nothing you can do to stop Dark Lugia…it's something you have."

"Something that I have?" I asked "What do I have Admiral?"

"You…" the admiral continued.

"Admiral Lennox!" Roberto barged in asking for the commander.

"Not now Roberto I'm busy."

"Its urgent sir, radar has picked up something entering our five mile exclusion zone…"

"…excuse me Nick." And Admiral Lennox rose to his feet and walked into the adjacent operations room.

I stood at the door to see what was going on.

"What do you have on screen?" the admiral asked some young looking bloke operating the radar.

"I had an unidentified blip that flashed on radar then disappeared…"

"How far was it from our position?"

"It was just entering our exclusion zone…about five clicks exactly on our Port Bow."

"Did you get a flight path? Did you get in contact?" the Admiral frantically asked.

"No sir…the signal was weak and we didn't pick up any radio frequencies on our list of registered frequencies here" the radar operator said while flicking through a clipboard.

"Then where is the God Damn aircraft that violated our airspace?" the admiral yelled.

"I don't think it was an aircraft sir…I think it was something else."

"Admiral!" a girl operating the Sonar asked "I'm picking up something on Sonar."

"What now?" the Admiral asked.

"It's the exact same heading we picked up on radar, except now we're picking it up on Sonar…now four point five clicks off our port bow…now changing direction directly to our port side."

"Sonar?" Lennox shouted "You mean to tell me it's coming in and out of the water?"

"I think so sir"

"Don't think Jessica, confirm it Damn it! Do we have any aircraft patrolling near that area?"

"Sir" Another young man shouted operating the radios "Starmie-5 is coming back from patrol; I can divert them to get a visual on the target."

"Do it Jefferson!" the Admiral ordered.

"Starmie-5" the radio operator announced "Starmie-5, this is the USS Eisenhower. We have unconfirmed reports of a radar and sonar blip directly North-West of your heading, your orders are to go and get a visual on the target…"

"_Roger that Eisenhower" _the chopper pilot replied back and his voice could be heard through the ship's radio _"Starmie-5 is now going to intercept target, we will report with a visual as soonest, out."_

"Roger that Starmie-5." The operator replied.

"What's going on?" I asked the Admiral.

"Nick! Everything in this room is classified; please go back into your room…"

"Admiral Lennox" the radio operator shouted "Starmie-5 is reporting in…"

The Admiral forgot about me and returned to the radio.

"_Eisenhower this is Starmie-5, we have a visual on something in the water according to the directions you gave us…but we can't exactly confirm what it is…"_

The Admiral then pressed the button to allow him to speak through the radio.

"Starmie-5, use your spotlight, tell me what the hell it is."

"_Roger that Admiral sir, activating search light…we have a visual, I repeat we have a visual…"_

"What is it?" the Admiral asked.

"_It appears to just be an animal…maybe a Pokemon of some kind…it seems to be diving in and out of the water to confuse our radar and sonar, but judging by what I can see it doesn't look pretty…"_

"Spare me your chatter Starmie-5 and tell me what it is, give me a description!"

"_Yes sir Admiral, it appears to have a very dark skin complexion and a lot of white fins over it's body…wait I think I can see it's head…Jesus its took to the air._

"_My God…its eyes are…red…it has a…wait there's a light coming out from its mouth… oh God no NOOOO! ..."_

After the pilot stopped screaming you could hear metal being blown apart and that is when the radio went silent…

"Starmie-5 this is the Eisenhower; come in over!" the radio operator asked into his mouthpiece.

…

"Starmie-5 this is the Eisenhower; what is your SITREP over!"

"It's no good" the radio operator said "Starmie-5 just disappeared off radar."

The Admiral went stiff with fright. The whole room fell into silence.

"Admiral?" I asked with a highly worried tone in my voice.

"He's coming straight for us…get everyone to their battle stations NOW and get some F-18's in the air to intercept whatever it is that shot our chopper down!"

Other various operators started hitting switches and buttons on their consoles and keyboards.

"All hands to Battle Stations, I repeat, all hands to your Battle stations, this is not a drill…" that message as well as whooping sirens could be heard around all the decks of the ship's interior.

"Nick!" the Admiral yelled at me "Come with me to the bridge now!"

"What's going on Admiral?" I asked, scared as two armed Marines guided me over to the Admiral.

"I'm needed up top and I need to keep my eyes on you. If that chopper was shot down by what I think it is…we're all in grave danger…"

…

…

"Is it wise to be sending XD-001 against one of the United State's most powerful warships father?"

"They have the boy…we must get him back before he is taken to safety by the Americans."

"I have every bit of confidence with XD-001's capabilities father; but I agree with my brother, I fear this is a suicide mission for XD-001."

"Then your confidence isn't as high as you think it is my son. Dark Lugia is the single most powerful Pokemon ever created. Unlike Team Rocket's failed 'Mew2' experiment, this Pokemon no longer has any clarity of thought, any sense of right and wrong, good or evil. He is a machine, a force of nature programmed to do only one thing and understand one thing; destroy. Trust me my sons…Shadow Lugia WILL succeed and he WILL capture and destroy the boy along with the item he possesses, capable of stopping XD-001…"

"Even if XD-001 manages to destroy the American warship…what will the consequences of our actions be? Our operations will be compromised and we will have the whole military might of the United States after our blood…what then father?"

"Trust me my sons; by the time XD-001 gets rid of that nuisance American toy boat, Nicholas will be in XD-001's grasp and we will then be long gone…working underground...waiting for the right time to strike. Does your confidence for XD-001 still falter now my sons?"

"No…father Greevil."


	9. Chapter 8: Assault on Eisenhower

_**Chapter 8: Assault on Eisenhower**_

WHOOOOSH! Three FA-18 Hornets took to the dark sky with Afterburners blazing to give them enough altitude to launch from the carrier without crashing into the ocean. They formed up into a small squadron and headed east towards where the Chopper got shot down…by what I'm dreadfully thinking was the work of the Monster…that now has a name: XD-001 or Dark/Shadow Lugia.

I was in the bridge of the massive ship with Admiral Lennox; armed Marines were stationed all around us and I could see guys outside of the windows armed with portable Stinger surface to air missile launchers.

"_Eisenhower this is Rayquaza-leader reporting in, my wingmen have formed on me and are awaiting orders…"_

"Rayquaza-1 this is the Eisenhower" Lennox said commanding the planes from his radio "give me a pilot and weapons check."

"_This is Rayquaza-1 reporting in, all weapons systems and avionics are online." _

"_Rayquaza-2 reporting in, all instruments are reporting my plane is fine and dandy."_

"_Rayquaza-3 let's just go kick some ass already!"_

"_All pilots are ready and able Eisenhower, what are your orders?"_

"Head directly East for three clicks and maintain a defensive patrol. Once you get a visual on anything report back to me; be careful because the target which shot down Starmie-5 is invisible to our radar, I repeat, target is invisible to Eisenhower's radar."

"_Roger that Eisenhower, heading three clicks due East. Will report to you as soon as we see anything, Rayquaza-leader1 over & out."_

"Roger that Rayquaza leader, Ike out. Captain Daniels, are all the ship's RAM's, Sea Sparrows and Vulcan cannons online?"

"Yes sir Admiral" the Captain replied.

"What about the Marines, are they stationed on deck?"

"Third and fifth company are stationed on Deck with the Stingers sir, while third platoon are manning the manual operated AA guns. Eight, Ninth and Eleventh squads are guarding the bridge, you and the subject sir." The captain was obviously referring to me as the subject.

"Excellent, tell all men manning defensive positions to stay alert…"

"Admiral, aren't all these defensive actions a little much? I mean there was just one target on radar and even then if it is this XD-001 you keep telling me about then surely our Hornets can handle one measly Pokemon. I mean its Cipher's loss for bringing their top secret weapon out into the open where we can easily destroy it right?"

"I hope so Captain" the Admiral replied "but you have no idea what this thing is capable of…"

"Oh please Admiral, not the Lugia legends again…" the Admiral then turned and raised his hand to silence the mouthy captain.

"Shut up captain and do as I order; tell all defensive positions to stay alert!"

The captain gave a black look at the Admiral and picked up a phone connected to some board full of buttons.

"This is Captain Daniels; all defensive positions remain alert and vigilante…" the Captain kept talking down the phone and I finally got a chance to talk to the Admiral.

"Admiral, don't tell me that Dark Lugia thing is coming to attack this ship?"

"We have no idea what it was that shot down our Chopper Nick. It could've been a land based missile launched by Cipher, or…" I then held up my own hand to quiet the Admiral.

"DON'T give me that bull crap Admiral. I heard the description Starmie-5 gave over the radio; that beast is coming for me!"

"Nick!" the Admiral said through his teeth as he grabbed my shoulders "that may be the case, but look around you. You have two thousand armed marines on this ship, dozens of fighters to call on and a crap load of ship defenses all keeping you safe, we're all doing this to protect you. Do you really think ANY Pokemon has a chance of getting through ALL of that alive?"

"That's not what you were saying to the captain a minute ago…" I said with fear growing in my eyes (when your eyes feel wide as the black center of the eye stretches outwards and you feel like your eyes are wet).

"The Captain is a jealous fool; he's been trying to wrestle the control of this ship from me for years, he says things that make me uncomfortable so I say things that make HIM uncomfortable."

"But is that a good enough reason to lie for me?"

"_Eisenhower this is Rayquaza-leader, please come in over." _

"Rayquaza-1 this is Eisenhower; what is your SITREP?" the Admiral replied.

"_Ike we have a visual on something disturbing the ocean's surface, do you want us to sweep low and get a better look?"_

"Roger that Rayquaza-1, sweep down and get us a better visual."

"_Roger that Ike, we are descending to lower altitude to get a better visual."_

You couldn't just hear the lead pilot talking; you could also hear him talking to his wingmen over the ship's radio.

"_It's dark as hell out here Rayquaza leader; requesting to switch to infra-red?" _

"_Affirmative on that Rayquaza-3, Rayquaza-2 you switch to infra-red as well."_

"_Roger that Rayquaza-leader." _

"Rayquaza-leader…" the Admiral said "Once you get a visual through infra-red, download the images back to us."

"_Roger that Ike will do once we get a good sweep over the target." _

Minutes ticked away as the pilots could be heard talking to each other as they made sweeps over the ocean's surface. Every time they said they could not scan anything, until:

"_I have a visual! I repeat I have images of the target on my HUD (heads up display)" _

"Can you download the images back to us Rayquaza-3?"

"_Roger that Eisenhower, sending photos to you now." _

A guy operating a laptop on a desk next to the admiral was typing away quickly as his monitor started to show a clear black and white image of the water's surface. Something could be seen swimming in it, and it looked all too familiar…

"_Eisenhower, Rayquaza-leader here, can you give us a confirm on the target?"_

"Fire a warning shot into the ocean Rayquaza-leader; try and flush it out of the water and get a better look at it…"

"_HOLY CRAP!"_ a pilot could be heard cursing _"I'm taking shots…I repeat I'm taking shots from the water!" _

"_Rayquaza-2, where are you taking fire from?"_

"_It came from beneath Rayquaza-1, from the ocean." _

"_Oh my god I see it! I see…a monster!"_

"_A monster…what are you talking about Rayquaza-3?"_

"_Something just flew out of the water Rayquaza-leader and it's tailing Rayquaza-2!"_

"_Yeah and I'm still taking fire here guys I need assistance!" _

"Rayquaza-leader…what's going on?" the Admiral shouted down the radio.

"_Eisenhower, some beastly animal or Pokemon just flew out of the water and it's now engaging Rayquaza-2, requesting permission to return fire?" _

"Affirmative Rayqyaza-1, shoot that thing out of the sky!"

Frantic chatter was exchanged between the pilots. It seemed Rayquaza-2 was still being tailed.

"_Rayquaza-2 bring him back to me, I'll get him as I fly over you." _

"_No need Rayquaza-leader, I've got him in my sights…"_

"_Well fire then Rayquaza-3!"_

"_I…I'm trying Rayquaza-leader, but my thermals show this thing is colder than the water and air; my missiles won't lock!" _

"_Rayquaza-3, switch to laser-guided air to air missiles."_

"_Roger that sir, I've got a lock now…Rayquaza-3, Fox one!"_ and the sound of a missile could be heard launching from the aircraft.

"_No hit, I repeat, no hit. Target evaded but has disengaged Rayquaza-2 but I've lost visual…"_

"_Look out Rayquaza-3 he's right above you! EVADE!"_ Rayquaza-2 screamed over the radio, next thing I heard was Rayquaza-3:

"_Aaagghh, I'm hit, I'm ejecting!" _

"_Jesus Eisenhower, that thing just flew right into Rayquaza-3's plane, he went down but safely ejected…requesting an Evac as soon as we clear the area."_

"What's the status of the target Rayquaza-leader?"

"_The target is not phased Ike, I repeat, target is still combat able. It flew right through my man's plane without even scratching itself."_

"What is the status on your man down?"

"_I see him floating on the ocean's surface Eisenhower; pilot is alive, please get an EVAC here now!"_

"Not until the area is clear Rayquaza-1"

"_Rayquaza-leader look, that thing just dove back into the ocean right next to our downed pilot!"_

"_Oh Jesus it's going after him…"_

"Rayquaza-1, give me a SITREP!"

"…_We have pilot KIA Eisenhower, I repeat, a pilot KIA (killed in action) the beast went back into the water and seconds later, our pilot was dragged below…"_

"Damn it!" the Admiral roared.

"_I'm going to get this son of a bitch…Rayquaza-1 Fox 2!" and more missiles could be heard firing…_

"_Target has been hit, I repeat target has been hit...oh my god….he survived!"_

"_How did he survive two missile hits Rayquaza-1?"_

"_I don't know Rayquaza-2…he just…my missiles didn't damage him, he must have a shield or something…"_

"_Rayquaza-leader, he's coming right at you!" _

"_Oh shit the light, no…AGGGHHH!"_

…

"_Rayquaza-leader is down!"_ the rookie pilot screamed.

"Son of a bitch!" the Admiral nearly cried "Rayquaza-3 cease engagement and return to Eisenhower, you're totally outclassed!"

"_Roger that Ike, I'm firing my afterburners…he's still on me and I'm taking fire…JESUS that one nearly hit my tail…"_

"Rayquaza-3 report Damn it!"

"…_I…oh thank god I think I got away…I'm nearing you now Eisenhower…"_

"Sir" the Captain said to the Admiral "We got a visual on Rayquaza-3 coming in from our port side."

"Give him clearance to land as soonest Captain!"

"_Rayquaza-3, requesting permission to land, over." _

"Permission gran…"

BOOM!

The last remaining F-18 blew up into a fireball; the cockpit got blown right off and nose dived into the bow of the ship. Nobody saw the pilot's parachute…

"Damn, get some emergency crews out there!" the Admiral bellowed.

"Admiral!" some young officer working the Bridge' radar said "I have a blip on radar, coming in on our port side directly at us!"

"What, how far away?"

"One and a half clicks sir."

"Get the port side RAM and Sea Sparrow launchers ready captain!"

"Aye sir."

The Captain made some frantic calls over his radio phone connected to his control console.

"One click and closing Admiral!" the radio man said.

"Admiral, our RAM batteries have a visual on target and are ready to fire…"

"FIRE THEN!"

The captain gave the order to fire, from the vantage point of the bridge I saw two missiles shoot out from the Port side of the ship. They zoomed off into the distant night sky; the only thing you could see was the exhaust smoke from the missiles.

"One minute until missiles reach target sir." Said the Radio operator as he observed the two dots on radar representing the missiles, grow closer and closer to the unidentified dot on the radar.

"Ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…" the Radio man fell silent.

"What happened to one?" the Admiral asked expecting to hear the last number before zero.

"The missiles vanished off radar sir; the target is still heading at us!"

"Jesus; fire again!"

"It's too late Admiral" the captain said "The Target is too close for us to track with the missiles."

"Get the Vulcan cannons ready!"

"I have a visual sir!" an officer said looking through his binoculars on the port side "Target is within five hundred feet of us!"

I watched in horror as I saw the eyes again…the black sky bleeding red…it only meant the presence of the monster. Three fighter jets and two surface to air missiles didn't stop it…I was seriously screwed...I heard the terrific fire from the Vulcan cannons on the port side; they continuously fired tracer fire into the air at the target with no pause in it's firing line.

VRRRRMMMMMMMM! They roared as they spat out bullets the size of milk bottles (enough to penetrate a tank). But the Radar showed the target was closing in…closer…closer…

"He's too close; he'll pass over our Vulcan cannons any minute!" the Captain shouted.

"Tell all Stinger positions & sharpshooters to open fire; protect the deck at all costs!"

Then I saw it…Dark Lugia! How the hell could it take on one of the US Navy's most powerful warships? It circled around the ship's deck roaring, staying close enough to the ship so its side-most defenses could not target it. Soldier's all over the thousands foot plus long ship fired homing missiles and rifle fire at the monster. If you seen the Pearl Harbor movie; this scene looked like the scenes of Japanese fighters swerving in and out of US ships with bullet fire flying everywhere.

"Keep firing!" soldiers were shouting "Our bullets can't hit it!" others screamed in horror, Dark Lugia landed right in the middle of the ship's deck; stingers and rifle fire concentrated on the exact spot where the monster was, but it's shield kept deflecting bullets and missiles exploded before they hit the target.

"Jesus" the captain said "Our weapons can't even slow it down!"

Lugia went on the rampage, he grabbed two marines and threw them nearly a mile away into the black sea, and then using some telekinetic ability, his eyes flashed blue and thirty plus men were pushed by an invisible force right into the ocean. One extremely unfortunate man bravely ran forward armed with a Stinger; he got XD-001 in his sight and fired.

The missile exploded on some invisible bubble before it hit Dark Lugia…the monster looked at the Sailor or Marine with a deathly look. He opened his mouth and…a powerful vacuum started to draw the Sailor towards him. Flags fluttered towards the direction of Dark Lugia's suction attack as the man tried to grab onto something for dear life…but on a flat open deck like a Carrier, there was nothing to hold on to, he was swept off his feet screaming and flew directly into the monster's mouth; I almost vomited as I saw the lump go down Dark Lugia's throat and into his belly…

"Oh my God…" I started to go into shock.

"Nick…" Admiral Lennox grabbed a hold of me "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Get a HOLD OF MYSELF!?" I yelled "all those marines and planes and you can't hurt that thing…you're telling me to CALM DOWN when it's me it's after?"

"We WILL get you to safety Nick I promise…"

"Oh shit!" the captain screamed "it's picked up a plane using some kind of telekinetic power…he's aiming for the bridge!"

"Get DOWN!" Lennox shouted out loud; he dragged me to the floor and that was all I saw the metal floor of the bridge, then I heard a massive crash sound as I felt debris fly all around me…flames erupted as the jet slammed right into the side of the Bridge and fire filled the room.

It was so hot…I felt blisters forming on my arms from the searing heat. Metal was ripped from the walls, computers were obliterated…in response; the Bridge' fire extinguishers activated. It started to rain inside the room as the sprinklers not destroyed by the plane's impact into the bridge, tried to extinguish the fires in the room.

The water did a good enough job as the heat seemed to die down…I got thoroughly soaked again as water dripped down my hair and onto my face. I noticed Admiral Lennox on the floor.

"Admiral…" I said "Are you…" that is when I saw a huge iron bar had plowed right through him…he lay on the floor dead.

"N…no….NOOOO!" I screamed with sorrow "No Admiral…I never found out what it was that could stop Cipher…Admiral please, don't die on me…."

I surveyed the room; the nose of a jet lay in the middle and dead bodies lay everywhere. Fires were still burning as the sprinklers continued to fight them…the carnage and destruction was unbelievable. In a sorry state I ran out of the bridge and down…from a balcony I saw Marines and sailors continue their fight against Dark Lugia.

Some men got crushed under his feet and some others were tail whipped along the deck's entire length.

'I have to do something…' I thought, all these men, Admiral Lennox and the others, were fighting to keep me alive…dying to keep me alive…because I have a secret that can stop XD-001 but I never found out what.

I saw a dead Marine lying next to me…he was holding a MP5N (navy version) the world's most popular sub-machine gun. I picked it up and all the remaining mags the lost soldier had on him.

Lugia continued to literally wipe the deck with sailors…all the men now realizing their fire wasn't doing anything, they started to jump overboard or cower behind cover or run below the deck to reach safety.

"LUGIA!" I shouted…I didn't need to shout twice as the beast instantly recognized my voice and he turned to face me, he seemed pleased to see me.

"Lugia, you're fight is with me…" I shouted "Not these sailors…"

In a gesture of defiance, Dark Lugia shot a dark beam from his mouth and the beam hit several planes sailors were taking cover behind…the planes disintegrated in the resulting explosion…I don't need to tell you what happened to those sailors.

"You damn bastard" I said "why are you doing this? These people did nothing to hurt you in any way…why do you destroy everything…why did you send a tidal wave against the facility…WHY DID YOU KILL THOSE PEOPLE ON THE RUNWAY?" I yelled louder and louder as I talked.

I got no answer…the beast just advanced upon me again…just like back on the helipad. I cocked my machine gun and I began to fire away on full auto with it while slowly retreating down the deck…bullets just deflected off the monster's psychic shield…as I ran out, I reloaded and kept on firing.

I kept firing and firing, knowing not one bullet would hit the thing, but I kept firing. Was it a sign of defiance? Or was it pure instinct driving me on to keep shooting? I soon found my back against the fiery wall of the destroyed parked aircraft…this was it…I had nowhere else to go.

I kept firing until I got a dead-man's click…that was it…I had no way of fighting back. I just looked up at Dark Lugia…he kept advancing slowly on me…God why is the slow advance one of the scariest things a persistent killer can do?

I just stood there again, was this going to be my time? The raging fires behind me reflected its light onto the beast's skin. The Lugia looked like a monster straight out of the pits of Hades, as it reached fifteen feet in front of me it stopped. It leaned its neck right down and bought its left eye right in front of my face…I could see my reflection in the white pupil at the center of the hideous red eyes.

My knees were shaking and I think I was really about to wet myself, the Lugia was playing with me before it finished me, doing this to freak me out more.

"D….do you're worst…you damn monster…"

As if he was insulted; Dark Lugia raised his head quickly and grunted angrily and then with a terrifying roar he lunged at me with an attempted bite. I rolled to the side, avoiding the lunge and then I jumped over his tail as he attempted to lash me with it. I ran towards the side of the ship…there was just a drop straight into the ocean where men were swimming for their lives, luckily for me however, there was a net beneath my feet, and obviously those nets were placed there to prevent personnel from falling into the ocean if they tripped overboard.

I jumped onto the net and I frantically & slowly clambered into an archway…I thought I could pass the fire here if I go under here and over the other side towards the stern (the back of the ship). As I ran past an open door I noticed an axe in a glass cabinet; 'Use only in emergencies' it said probably to be used to force the door open if it got stuck. Well in my case it was a bleeding emergency, I just used my bare fist to smash the glass and take the axe.

I left a trail of blood pouring from my hand, as I ran down the metal archway. I kept running until I found the back of the ship; a staircase lead upwards onto the deck. I climbed up the near vertical staircase with difficulty as I reached the top. Between me was the back of the ship which dropped into the open, and the wall of fire caused by the wrecked planes. I thought the wall of flames would keep me safe…it wouldn't be the first time Irony proved me wrong tonight.

The middle of the fire wall opened like curtains as Dark Lugia advanced through. Once he had safely passed, the fire wall joined back together to prevent me from escaping.

"Damn it!" I muttered through my teeth "when will fortune smile on me for once?"

Lugia again stood still staring at me, to show him I wasn't running; I tapped the axe on the floor of the deck and then swung it into a guard stance with my feet dug into the ground. Digging my feet into the ground…where did I hear that before?

'If you decide to stay and hold ground and dig in your heels,

Against the dark one your fate is already sealed.'

That damn curse…it was real…as if holding a secret which can save the world but you don't know about it & being part of a plan for world domination while being chased by a monster wasn't bad enough…I was part of a century old curse…my Dad's journals spoke of some village Shaman telling him of a curse…was it the same woman I met?

As I readied myself for a fight to the finish, Dark Lugia roared furiously. He tried to take another bite out of me, but I rolled out of the way.

Bringing my axe to bear; I slashed Lugia across the face with the sharp weapon. I slashed his face across the left cheek, but he countered me by head-butting me across the deck. I landed on my back and I rolled backwards several times; trying to get my wind back I crawled for my life towards my dropped axe…

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHRRR!" I squealed and I looked behind to see Lugia had slammed one his Talons into my left thigh, I was instantly rendered immobile.

Blood seeped through a gaping hole in my leg and I again squealed in pain as Shadow Lugia pulled his Talon out of my leg. Sensing victory, the thing seemed to gloat by spreading it's wings out, it roared several times and I just laid there…wondering what he'd do to me.

However I looked behind his legs…I saw two Marines clambering out from their hiding place equipped with Stingers! They both kneeled down as close as they'd dare get to XD-001 and aimed…I tried to keep Lugia distracted by pleading for my life…if I was acting or I actually was pleading I don't know myself.

"N-no please don't kill me; what did I do to you to deserve this?"

The beast looked at my own eyes…it smiled…it seemed to love my pleas for mercy.

"My father worked for Cipher, what did he do to make them want to kill me?" I kept ranting on, I had Lugia completely hooked on my cries…the men were almost ready…

FWOOSH,

FWOOSH,

BOOM!

BOOM!

Two stinger rockets plowed into Lugia's back, he instantly keeled over hurt…holding his back with one of his hand like wings, his face fell next to mine. Knowing he was hurt; I pulled myself back to my feet. Bouncing along the floor on my right leg, I hopped over to my axe and I picked it up…I hobbled over to Lugia who still lay there in pain.

"Doesn't feel good to be scared, does it bitch?" I said spitting at him.

I looked into his left eye again, except this time it seemed he was the scared looking one and I could see the reflection of myself bringing the axe down….I slashed his left cheek again and then his right shouting swear words at him…I raised the axe to bring it down into his skull…

He didn't seem hurt for long, but he flew back into the night sky. I fell over backwards by the sudden draft of him taking off; he circled around the ship a few times until finally stopping to hover over the center of the ship.

He roared with a terrifying furious roar, his mouth started to suck in balls of light…I watched as the monster fired another beam from his mouth right into the middle of the ship. He controlled the beam of firepower and using it like a knife, he cut right through the middle of the ship and it split in two. My half of the ship started to go down…it tilted forward slightly and it then got steeper and steeper until I was sliding down the runway!

Men, planes and debris fell into the ocean as the aircraft carrier began to sink; thousands of men who were hiding inside got pulled into the water and thousands of men could be seen, splashing and screaming for help.

I too fell into the icy water, I got drenched in oil and fuel…men tried to hold onto me for buoyancy and I did the same back. I had an injured leg…I couldn't keep myself above the surface and I swallowed fuel flavored sea water…I instantly began to vomit it out, only serving to choke me while I was drowning.

Fires erupted from the middle of the cracked ship…oil was set ablaze and men swam away from the fires to avoid getting burnt alive. There was another mighty roar…everyone in the water looked skyward to see Dark Lugia.

His red eyes shone an angry red & without warning, he dove into the sea…with all of us people floating about. The water was so dark, you couldn't see your waist in it and with that monster lurking about…panic erupted as grown men started to scream and swim for their lives…some men just chose to drown themselves there on the spot, while others just bobbed up and down in the water frozen stiff with fear.

I started to panic as well, I was screaming 'oh my god' over and over again. And suddenly right where the ship was sinking…a whirlpool the size of a soccer stadium started to spin…

Men and women got dragged into the watery vortex and the two halves of what was the USS Eisenhower and its aircraft were pulled down as well. I felt myself getting pulled down into the vortex' center, I flailed my unharmed leg and arms in a circular motion to get away…

Something pulled at my leg…my head was quickly dragged under…I managed to pull myself back to the surface and I started to yell in panic and fear. Something was going to pull me straight down to Davy Jones' locker and it was one of my greatest fears to die drowning.

"NOO, NOOOOO!" I screamed and I got pulled under again, I rose back to the surface and I continued screaming at the heavens…

"NOOOOO, GOD NOOOOO!"

"_Don't resist!" _I heard a voice in my head.

"What?" I shouted.

"_I'm trying to help you; stop resisting or you will drown!"_

"Who are you?" I asked the voice in my head…

"…_One of the few allies you have…"_

Before I could answer back; I was pulled under…I did not come back to the surface this time…I felt the rush of water past my ears and I could hear the muffled screaming of Personnel from the USS Eisenhower get pulled down into a watery grave.

The USS Eisenhower disappeared beneath the waves…with all hands…I saw it beneath the water as I too got pulled down further into the black sea…

…

…

"Command this is Sergeant Major Johnston, come in…"

"Sergeant Major Johnston?"

"Yes Colonel…"

"God Damn am I happy to see you son…can you give men an update on your operation?"

"Yes sir; I was captured by Cipher and interrogated until Sergeant Keller and his men came and rescued me."

"Excellent job Keller; as for you Johnston, did they hurt you in any way during your interrogation?"

"Yes sir…I was tortured, but I didn't say anything."

"Good job Sergeant Major, I knew you wouldn't let us down son. Can you give me a SITREP on the Eisenhower? Last contact we had with them was when they said they were being attacked."

"We…we've lost the Eisenhower sir…"

"Wait…say that again Sergeant Major?"

"We witnessed the entire thing from the SeaHawk we're hovering above the site now colonel, XD-001 has been unleashed…and it sank the Eisenhower. I can only see debris, plumes of smoke caused by fires and destroyed planes…I think it went down with all hands sir, there aren't even any bodies…"

"XD-001 SANK the Eisenhower with all four thousand personnel on board? This is unacceptable Sergeant Major, one god Damn Pokemon sank one of our carriers?!"

"Yes sir I'm afraid so, this Dark Pokemon is far more powerful than we dared to even imagine…Cipher possesses a living weapon capable of more destruction that a tactical Nuke sir; this island must be contained at all costs."

"You DAMN right son; I'm going straight to the Pentagon and the President with this, this Cipher organization MUST be stopped by ANY means. I'm going to get a full carrier battle group and the entire Marine Corps in on this as well as the entire SEAL regiment, we are going to avenge the Eisenhower at any cost!"

"Affirmative sir I agree…"

"What about the Simpson kid? Don't tell me he died as well, he was the only thing we have that can stop XD-001!"

"Like I said sir there aren't any survivors at all here. But the kid was resourceful; he saved my life a couple of times tonight. I think he might be alive…"

"Are you joking Sergeant Major? From what you're telling me, four thousand men and a carrier got sunk by one animal and you expect by the off chance that one civilian might still be alive? Nonsense Johnston, report back to the USS Cole at once!"

"We don't have the fuel sir…it's too far away. Besides I have talked over this with my men. We are all requesting to begin a search and rescue operation back on the Island. Nicholas and myself have confirmed that there are others on the island, particularly Gary Oak, he has enough information and data on Cipher's experimentations to show they present a serious danger to the world…"

"FORGET the UN and Gary Oak Johnston, Cipher just sank one of our carriers; this is an act of war, I have all the evidence I need to bomb the hell out of Greevil's midget backside to hell and back!"

"Colonel Listen…that may be the case but this is supposed to be a secret operation. With Gary Oak we can use the information he has to reveal to the public of the crimes Greevil has committed and he has more information and data on other Cipher operations across the globe; sure XD-001 might be a terrifying weapon, but he'll just be a cog in a massive war machine of Shadow Pokemon that can kill thousands if we do not locate all of Cipher's top secret facilities first, Gary can help us with that…but Nick…Nick is too important to accept he's dead, we have to make sure, we cannot leave any stone unturned…sir."

"…Ah alright then Sergeant Major, you have my authority to search for any survivors. The Pentagon will chew me alive for this, but you're right, we cannot leave anything unturned…go get me Nick and Gary Johnston!"

"Roger that Colonel, Johnston over and out…."


	10. Chapter 9: The legend of the silver wing

IMPROVED/RE-EDITED

_**Chapter 9: Legend of the silver wing **_

It seemed like forever that I was being dragged under the water, salty sea rushing into my ears and mouth as I was dragged further down by something. I thought it might have been Dark Lugia but the voice that talked to me…was soothing and female like. My head finally reached the surface of the sea; I swallowed in as much air as I could before I felt my feet touch the sandy bottom.

The waves swept me onto the beach…I lifted myself up with all the strength that I had left, my left thigh still injured and the pain was still causing me to limp. I spluttered sea water out of my mouth like the Nevada dam, how much water had I swallowed? Not to mention the water was full of oil, fuel and god knows what else…

What was it that dragged me under the water and then bought me back here? Last thing I saw was the Eisenhower going down with all hands thanks to that…XD-001 thing; as I turned round to see if I could see what it was that saved me…nothing…just the fires still burning on the horizon from the Eisenhower's leaked oil. I shed a little tear for the men of the Eisenhower, but I had already done so much crying and seen so many horrifying things on this hell hole that it didn't really surprise me, but it should've, one of the United States navy's most powerful ships had been sunk by a force of nature…and that force was doing everything it can to come after me…

I thought back to the now lost journals of my dad; I now know how my father met his fate and how the beast came to be created. It was hard to believe that the monster was once a benevolent type of Pokemon according to the deceased Admiral Lennox' stories, the beast he referred to had created so much suffering tonight.

The Admiral said this thing can't be stopped, and judging by tonight's events and what my dad described in his diaries, they were right. But he also said I have something that can stop XD-001…and I have no God Darn idea what it is! Damn it, as if I already wasn't frustrated enough I'm stuck on this island so even if I did know what it was it was a million miles out of my reach right now.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed "FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

'_That's right'_ my brain told me _'What did you do to deserve this?'_

'I…I don't know you tell me!' I replied to my thoughts.

'_Give it in Nick; you're a weak pitiful human being. You have no chance…__why don't you just give in now?'_

'What…what do you mean?'

'_See that knife you have?'_ my brain asked me, I looked down at my belt…to my surprise I saw my Gurkha blade still holstered by my side…this weapon seemed to stay with me no matter what happened to my guns, it was as if it had sworn to protect me _'You can end it now…your suffering, your fear, your feeling of uselessness…you can take it all away…'_

As if some force controlled my right hand I unsheathed the blade from its pouch. I was in a trance…my right hand had a mind of its own as it held the knife to my heart:

'_That's it…finish it…NOW!'_

My right hand reared back ready to plough the knife through my heart…

'What are you DOING?' I heard a different voice say this time. What was it with all these voices? I could hear mine and my dark thoughts but now I could hear something else in my head, sounded like the voice that dragged me under the ocean earlier…

As if my left hand was now being controlled, it grabbed my right hand. My own two hands wrestled with each other for control of the knife…my right trying to stab me…and my left trying to save me. Unfortunately my right hand is the stronger of the two and the left started to yield…

I felt the cold sharp tip of the blade touch the skin of my chest…it started to penetrate my body, blood started to appear slightly from where the knife met my skin. That was when I finally woke up thanks to the pain.

I could finally start to feel my own thoughts come back to my head; I looked at what I was doing…in a last ditch attempt to regain control of my brain I screamed with all my might, I screamed and I screamed more until I finally had the power to throw my knife away…

The blade landed in the sand like a rock dropped from a plane…I fell over with complete exhaustion. Whatever it was fighting for control in my head, it completely sapped my strength, and I had to go to sleep right there in the sand…

I could feel something wet on my forehead, a sponge? It wiped away at my brow…

"Ugghh" I grunted in a groggy tone.

"I see you're finally awake, that is good."

"Who's there?" I asked, my eyes opened and I was blinded by light instantly.

"Don't worry, you're in good care."

"Your voice" I asked "so familiar…" my eyes finally adapted to the light and I saw:

"You! The village girl"

"Surprised?" she replied.

"You were…swept away…I thought you and your people were dead!"

"We have strong beings looking after all of us Nick…even you."

"Strong beings?" I asked "who are these strong beings you speak of?"

"Despite what you're going through Nick, you have many friends from your past looking after you."

"From my past?"

"You read your father's journals did you not?"

"Uh…yes…but how did you know?"

"Oh let's say a BIG bird told me."

"Big Bird?" I asked again and I tried to stand up. I instantly fell over in a heap…my leg was still injured from my last fight with Dark Lugia; I looked down at the wound and it had been bandaged…but the first aid applied to my leg wasn't enough to let me stand back up normally.

"Stay still!" the village girl said "you're still hurt."

"Crap" I muttered "It blooming hurts…"

"You need rest, come on I'll take you back to the village."

"But the village was destroyed; wasn't it?"

"We have more than one settlement on the island; thankfully this is one of the remaining shelters we still have that survived the storms."

"Yeah" I said "the weather has really been terrible after the tsunami."

"Yes, the storm has not changed for three days now…"

"THREE DAYS!?" I roared "you mean three days after the tsunami?"

"Yes" was the reply.

"Good god…I've completely lost track of time. This weather has been raging for three days straight?" I asked the girl.

"Yes and there has not once been a ray of sunlight. My people grow scared as my senile grandmother continues to rave on about curses; some of my village people actually believe her…"

Little does the village girl know that her grandmother has been right in some cases tonight, her referrals to me in the cursed stone and her referrals to 'the dark one' must be non other than XD-001. What other things has her grandmother been saying in my absence…I'm too scared to even think and I do not want to know either.

The girl led me back to another village but with all the same inhabitants from the village I had visited previously. Most of them seemed to be happy to see me, another group of people that seemed to recognise my importance. However I could not help but sense an aura of…hostility among some of the people.

Some villagers looked at me like a danger…they weren't furious at me…they seemed scared of me. But that was all forgotten quickly, I was taken into a hut (to my surprise it was made of brick!) and some village nurses and the girl tended to my wounded leg, but they did not have the proper medicine to heal it.

"You've lost a lot of blood, thankfully we've stopped the bleeding but you're going to feel weakened by the blood loss. A part of your thigh muscle has been torn slightly and unless you see a proper surgeon you're going to be in trouble..." a nurse told me.

"Do not worry Maria" the girl told Maria "I know how his wounds can be healed..."

"You can't mean…" the other Nurse said quickly as if she was holding a secret.

"Do not worry Christine, he can be trusted. He is the son of John…the legendary one will understand."

I tried to ask what she was talking about, but she quickly turned to me and opened her mouth hinting she was going to talk, strange thing about women is they seem to know when men are going to talk and when I even think it, and they open their mouths to stop me from talking…

"Oh I just remembered" she said giggling "I have some friends of yours!"

"Friends?"

The curtain door to the concrete shack opened to reveal some old friends…Lambton and Lana!

"Oh my god you guys!" I said with a smile like a kid at Christmas, and the brother and sister smiled at me as well.

Lana as usual grabbed me like I was her property but she actually jumped up on me. Her fine golden blonde hair reached my nose and to my surprise I could smell how clean it was. Unlike me I was drenched in blood, fuel, water, sweat, dirt, I stunk from head to toe and my facial hair had grown rapidly along with my hair and fingernails.

I ran my nose through her hair as I hugged her back with an almighty sniff, nice hairspray I thought. I placed Lana on the floor again and I went to grab Lambton's hand in a vice like shake.

"Nick" he said "I am so glad you're alive."

"Same for you as well lad" I replied "where's Gary?"

"There are Dark Pokemon rampaging all throughout the island, but that Dark creature has been pursuing us with relentless determination. We had to split up to escape it after you and Logan went missing, how is Logan anyway?"

"Logan…he got carried away. I don't know what happened to him, but US forces are looking for him."

"The military is here?" Lambton asked.

"Yes, I got into contact with a squad of soldiers and I was taken to an American aircraft carrier for protection, turns out I'm as important to them as I am to everyone else tonight."

"If you were rescued, why are you back on the island?" Lambton asked.

"That monster that's been chasing us all night…it destroyed the ship and it killed every single person on it."

"The Dark Lugia killed all those soldiers on that ship?" he asked shocked, I nodded in reply.

"My goodness" he said "how can we escape from this thing?"

"I don't know Lambton. I'm starting to question whether I'll even live through tonight…"

"Come on Nick" Lambton said putting his hand on my shoulder "That doesn't mean we can give up…"

"Why Lambton…why keep going on. That Lugia monster can create storms and sink a ship the size of a city, what chance do we have? Guns won't work against it and I pity any Pokemon who dares try to stand up to it.

"And what's more I now know the truth how my dad was killed…on this island. He had something which could stop Cipher, which could stop XD-001 but what his diaries referred to I have no idea. It seems that now my father is dead everyone thinks that I have the thing which can save the world…but I don't even know what it is everyone is talking about…"

In my frustrated speech, I keeled over. Loss of blood and my aching leg were weakening me further.

"Nick" the girl said "come, it's time we got your injuries healed."

"Why should I?" I asked "injuries or not I'm as good as dead…"

"Well if you wish to know some more things about your relevance to this madness then you'll follow me."

Ten minutes later we were walking down a secluded coast of the island. What the village girl said did not make me think twice, whatever mysteries could be revealed I want to know. But why we had to walk so far I don't know; the village girl led the way down the sand and Lambton and Lana gave me support as I hobbled along at an agonising pace.

"Why do we have to walk all the way out here? Can't you tell me now?"

"I think it's better if my friend told you herself." The girl replied.

"Your friend, who is that?" I asked her.

"Another one of your Dad's closest friends." Lambton said in my ear.

The reason Lambton replied for the girl is because she pulled out a flute…no some kind of Ocarina, could be straight out of a Zelda game, she started to play the instrument. The tune also sounded like something out of a Zelda game, but it was a song even Simon Cowell could approve of.

She kept her eyes closed as she played the song, her fingers running along the holes of the instrument professionally like a computer technician could do with a keyboard.

"What is she doing?" I asked Lambton.

"Prepare to see something truly spectacular Nick…" he said.

As the village girl continued playing her musical instrument, as if by magic fog surrounded the beach…not too thick mind you but thick enough to obstruct my vision for about thirty feet…you couldn't see the tree line anymore or the horizon on the sea. Apart from the music being played there was deafening silence.

"What's going on?" I asked Lambton…but he paid no attention to me…he just kept watching the girl play on her ocarina.

Then something else could be heard…a gentle but haunting noise…what it sounded like was hard to explain but it sounded like it was something singing back through the fog…it was singing the same notes as what the girl was playing! They both played music with each other for a few minutes…it was an incredible sound…but who or what was singing to the village girl's tunes?

Then the village girl stopped playing…and so did the thing that was singing with her but after an eternity of silence:

"Silveen…please come forth" the village girl said.

'Silveen?' I thought…sounded familiar…

Like Lambton had promised, I would indeed see something spectacular, as the girl finished playing the song a part of the fog cleared away and a patch of sea 15-20 feet away from the beach calmed right down, all around it the sea was raging but this particular spot remained still and calm. I stared into the water with increasing curiosity.

I was taken back as the calm spot suddenly exploded! I almost fell over but Lambton and Lana kept me upright. Then I looked into the sky…a massive waterspout erupted from the water and shot right into the clouds! Sprays of seawater rained down onto the beach from the sky. The waterspout suddenly dissipated and a spinning white blur continued to spin in the sky. This white blur looked familiar, I thought back to the tower when I was carried away by Dark Lugia, some white blur slammed into him and forced him to drop me.

Then the white blur opened up in the sky, it howled out some kind of roar but it wasn't a roar, it was singing. It sang the same song the girl played before this event happening before me. I kept staring wondering what the heck it was until the thing finally stopped spinning and floated in mid air.

The girl walked towards the creature as it slowly and elegantly descended down to Earth. The girl came face to face with the creature and petted the thing on the forehead; it gave off a small smile from being petted by the girl.

"It's good to see you…Silveen."

The creature then raised its head and looked towards me…even though it was some distance away from me…I looked into its powerful looking eyes and I missed several heartbeats. I instantly went into fright; I tore myself from Lambton and Lana's grip and fell over instantly thanks to my crippled leg. I stood up and tried to hop away, but the sand moved under my feet and I fell over again. As I sat back up I heard large thudding noises behind me up I turned around with dread…I saw this large beast right in front of me and staring down at me!

"_Nick"_ it said without moving its lips _"It is good to finally meet you again after all these years…"_

My eyes never blinked, I looked into the eyes of…a Lugia? I tried to turn and run but my leg gave way again, I grunted in pain and agony as I held my leg. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted from the sand, the giant white hand of the Lugia scooped me up and put her face next to mine, it could see my desperation to get away.

"_Why are you so frightened?"_ it asked _"I won't harm you."_

"You…you look like that…thing…XD-001!" I stuttered.

"_Do not mistake me for that monstrosity" _it replied with a serious tone but its next words were more gently _"you have been harmed by evil…be healed." _

The giant white fingers of the Lugia closed down on me until I was completely enveloped by its hand. Light filtered out through its hand completely covering me with light, I could feel my leg become better in an instant and I felt my body surge with strength again as if my lost blood was being replenished.

The Lugia opened its hand again…my leg had been healed completely and my arms and legs no longer felt heavy, I could lift them again without my muscles cramping.

"_There, your body has been revitalised" _The Lugia told me.

She placed me back on the ground gently; I not only felt like normal again, I felt better! I felt twice as strong and just as witty and quick.

"I…I feel great!" I said as I looked up at the Lugia "Err…thank you. I apologise for acting irrationally towards you, it's just..."

"_I understand Nick" _the Lugia replied_ "You've faced many dangers in the short time you've spent on this island and your fears are well placed and understood…"_

"Wait!" I said "your voice sounds familiar to me now…"

"_Yes, it was me that rescued you from the sinking ship and from Dark Lugia."_ It replied.

"You're the one that saved me? But what about the other people on the ship? They were all dragged down to their deaths by Shadow Lugia…why didn't you help THEM? The stories I was told about Lugias rescuing sailors, why did you leave all of them to perish?"

"_I am sorry, the loss of human life you witnessed was indeed…terrible…but I had to get you out of there…before Dark Lugia got you first__."_

"But why Lugia?" I said "why am I so important that a useless guy like me must live and thousands of good soldiers had to die? Why am I so important?"

"_You may think you're a waste of space Nicholas, but your heart and spirit are noble. Qualities like that should be commended…you really are just like your father…"_

"You knew my father?" I asked, but then it clicked on in my head "wait a minute, you're name is Silveen right? The same Silveen that knew my Dad?"

"_Good, I see you know of me from your father's journals…" _

I envied this Lugia, she was old enough to remember what my father was like, and I wish I could have been twenty one back then when my Dad died. At least I could've remembered him better.

"You knew my father..." I remembered the last journal entry I read before the ship sank "He wanted me to tell you…he was sorry…he was sorry for betraying you and the villagers. Because of him he led Cipher right to this island to create…the evil things that are killing everyone…"

I then felt the giant white hand of the Lugia grasp my left shoulder; its elegant eyes looked straight into mine with great sympathy.

"_Your father has NOTHING to be sorry for. He was a gentle spirit who was tricked by __a deceptive evil force created by Greevil. After what he did for my villager friends, he has my trust forever. But I am sure you would like to know what the events on this island have to do with you am I correct?" _I nodded frantically…I must know why I'm here, why I'm so important to Cipher, these people and the US Army.

"_You read in your Father's journals"_ Silveen said _"that your father had something that could stop Cipher that could stop XD-001…am I right?"_

"Yes" I replied.

"_Cipher has experimented on Pokemon for years, shutting down their hearts thus ridding their bodies of sentience, feelings and thoughts. But those are the regular Dark Pokemon, they can be cured of their evil state…but their ultimate weapon XD-001…Dark Lugia…was so sickly re-animated into a force of Darkness that his heart no longer has any hope of being re-opened by natural means…"_

"So if Dark Lugia cannot be purified, why is it Cipher and XD-001 are after me? I read in my Dad's journals that he has something which can stop them but I don't know what it is."

"_That is true Nicholas, Shadow Lugia and Cipher __isn't after you because you know the location of the item which can stop them, they're after you because…you ARE the item which can stop them."_

Those words rang in my ears like a grenade went off inside my brain. What bloody madness is this? I am the thing XD-001 and Greevil want? Why?

"_I sense you doubt what I am telling you…"_ Silveen replied.

'How did it know that?' I thought 'Can this thing read my mind?'

"_Yes I can"_ she replied, well I guess Admiral Lennox was right that Lugias are psychic.

"I'm the item of great interest to Cipher? But why…how?" I asked.

"_Your father wrote about an__ item that I gave him when he was your age and I first met him right?"_

"Yes" I replied, I thought back to the diaries but I couldn't remember exactly what Silveen was talking about.

"_Well I'll recap for you"_ she said _"When your Dad saved the villagers from starvation, I gave him a gift, a gift Lugias pass onto the kind and noble…the silver wing."_

"The silver wing?" I asked.

"_The silver wing is a piece of our skin which we shed only when we see fit and only when the moment is right. A flake of our skin is passed onto a kindred human spirit who has qualified for its possession, the flake hardens as it leaves our bodies and forms into a silver jewel…more valuable to you humans than Pearls._

"_Even though the flake leaves our bodies, it retains a part of our life force, our spirit. Which ever human possesses a silver wing; their body and health are boosted beyond natural human limits. Their feelings and courage increase and their lifespan are increased sevenfold. Humans that possess this jewel can survive and live through certain things which would otherwise kill a normal human being long before and the silver wing has amazing healing properties which can cure even some advanced forms of cancer in a short amount of time._

"_Only a few humans have ever being granted this gift, famous historical figures such as Alexander the Great; he was gifted a silver wing after rescuing a Lugia in a battle with a vicious Gyarados. Winston Churchill was another; in his early days in the British Army, a baby Lugia got stranded in the desert and was suffering from the heat. Despite his low supplies and the enemy chasing after him, he gave the baby water and nursed it's injuries with his small supply of medicine."_

'Wow' is all I could think; these great historical figures had been granted the same gift and had achieved immortality in the history books. My Dad had achieved greatness too, creating great advances in Pokemon medicine is clearly a title you could hold with great pride.

"So my dad had a silver wing?" I asked "How is it he met his fate if he held an item which could make him…immortal nearly."

"_Yes I suppose that is another mystery to you. To put it in simpler terms, the moment your father was murdered by Cipher, he passed the silver wing on...so Greevil could not find it, his journals said he hid it somewhere am I right?"_

"Yes!" I said quickly, wanting to hear more "who did he pass it on to?"

"_You Nicholas…"_

I stood there confused and silent; I don't remember my Dad passing anything onto me.

"Me?" I said "I don't remember being given anything…"

"Silveen" the village girl said "mind if I continue?"

"_Of course not"_ Silveen replied with a smile.

"You might not remember Nick, but I do. This is not the first time you've been on this island am I right?" she asked me.

"No, I don't remember but according to the diaries I was actually here when my father was…shot."

"Exactly, I was seven years old when your Dad came to our village looking for help. He was wounded from a bullet and he was carrying you in his arms. You had been drugged by Cipher guards to keep you quiet until your Dad rescued you and escaped from the facility on the island, that is why you do not remember anything, you were too young to remember anything and asleep the whole time.

"However in his bid to escape, your Dad had confronted a Cipher Arbok. The snake used a poison sting attack and your father was able to evade it but a barb struck you in the chest. Fearing for your life your Dad brought you to us for help. I watched it all happen inside of a tent where you were being treated, our nurses and your Dad tried hard to get the poison out of you…but your young body could not handle the venom and it spread rapidly.

"Knowing Cipher was after your Dad for the Silver wing, he had to hide it…and it was the only thing which could save your life from the poison…" the girl paused.

"Go on…" I said intrigued.

"Your Dad stitched the silver wing inside of you…"

"He did WHAT?!" I yelled.

"_The Silver Wing"_ Silveen continued _"like I said has great healing properties. Your Dad had to hide it from Cipher and he used it save your life Nicholas. He inserted the Silver Wing near your heart…where the properties of the Silver Wing could be at their most effective. It suppressed the venom and then destroyed it over a period of several days."_

"That may be so" I said "but if my Dad put the silver wing inside my body…he must've known Cipher would eventually find me…wait a minute. That's why I was invited to this island, it was a set up. Greevil brought me here to get the silver wing…"

I started to clench my fist in anger…how could my Dad do something like this to me? He hid an item inside me in which a dangerous organisation like Cipher wanted…and they sent an army of Shadow Pokemon and armed soldiers to get me for it…

"I can't believe it, I'm just a part in a sick plan to retrieve the Silver Wing. Nobody looked up to me for being myself, they just looked up to me because I'm holding an item which they all want…"

"_No Nick you are wrong…"_ Silveen said _"you are Mankind's and Pokemonkind's last hope at defeating Dark Lugia and the Shadow Pokemon…"_

"How is that?" I said "what the heck is some damn Jewel going to do against an army of killer Pokemon?"

"_The silver wing does not just contain amazing powers_" Silveen continued _"it holds a part of the life force of a Lugia, a LIGHT Lugia…you hold the only item in the world that can cure Dark Lugia of his evil state…you CAN return him to normal…"_

"WHY SHOULD I?!" I roared "that damn beast has been trying to kill me and he's killed thousands of people tonight, why should he deserve to be saved, he seems to enjoy killing enough."

"_He's not a monster!"_ Silveen said getting face to face with me…for some reason I held my ground against this large Pokemon, but she seemed determined to help Dark Lugia for some reason _"He was an innocent Lugia like me at one point, but he was captured and experimented on…he was forced into what he's become now and I know deep down…he's in there somewhere…pleading to be freed…pleading for you Nicholas…I plead you…"_

"…You care for Dark Lugia don't you?" I asked "was he related to you in any way?"

"_He is…__was…my mate…then he was taken away from me…"_

"Silveen…I'm so sorry" I said "please understand that your…mate has been trying to kill me all night…"

"_Yes Nich__olas…I understand your fears towards my mate. The Silver wing contains the life force of a light Lugia…if you were to place the Silver wing into the skin of Dark Lugia…the light force of the jewel can return him to his normal self again, the light force would destroy the darkness…opening his heart again. The silver wing can save him Nick and if you save Dark Lugia, you can save the world." _

"You mean…I'm the only hope the world has against Dark Lugia?"

"_I am afraid that is the case Nicholas"_

"But why can't you or another Lugia just shed another piece of skin? I mean if another one of your kind can create a Silver wing then there won't be any need for me…"

"_No Nicholas, it is not as simple as that."_ Silveen replied _"We Lugias can only shed our skin to humans and only to humans deemed worthy of its possession. Throughout the course of human history, only three people have been given that honor. Alexander the Great, Winston Churchill and your father…"_

God almighty, only three people in the course of history have ever been given a silver wing and that means only three Lugias throughout the whole course of history have shed their skin. I was Earth's last chance of survival against Dark Lugia and I am so important to world security that even the United States Army recognises my importance.

"_I know it's a difficult burden to bear Nicholas, but the powers that control our destinies __have bought us altogether."_

"My Destiny?" I said "No…Destiny is just…a word to make fantasy stories sound exciting. The destinies of people are controlled by themselves, not others."

"_That may be true, but I'm afraid Cipher has bought this upon you Nicholas, your dad had no choice but to hid__e the Silver Wing inside you as it was the only thing he could do to save you at the time."_

"And now I have to repay the debt for my survival all those years ago…"

"_No you have no debt to pay, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

"So what do I do now? Can't you fly us to safety off this island?" I asked Silveen.

"_I wish I could,__ believe me…but Dark Lugia, he controls this island. Only he decides who leaves and who enters, and I fear he is constantly monitoring the island for me and for you. Escape is not an option at this moment in time…"_

"So what the heck do I do?"

"_There may be a time when you will have to confront Dark Lugia and defeat him."_

"BEAT HIM? I'm just a human for goodness sake!"

"_But you have the silver wing!"_

"I'll probably be long dead before I get a chance to use it!"

"_You won't die!"_ Silveen almost roared _"You're too important to die, you have friends Nicholas, and we will protect you…no matter what Dark Lugia will not get his hands on you!"_

Friends…one of them is already dead…and what good can Lambton and Lana do? They're just children.

"If you're going to protect me, where were you the first time I encountered XD-001? Logan was killed by him and Gary is missing, my Pokemon are gone and I have no weapons…"

"_I was there with you at the tower"_ Silveen replied _"Don't you remember when you were being carried away…"_

"The white blur…that was you?" I asked.

"_Yes."_ Silveen replied back.

"Oh dear…again I am…sorry, that's twice you've saved my skin Silveen. How can I ever repay you?"

"_Help my mate and the world…please."_

I guess that was it, my objective was clear…I had to confront Dark Lugia and beat him somehow and use the silver wing to return him back to a normal Lugia, how I was going to get the silver wing out of my body was just the start of my problems.

"Then I guess my mission is clear, I am the only person on Earth that can stop Dark Lugia. But how can I beat him? Guns won't harm him and I doubt there is any Pokemon on Earth powerful enough to face him."

"Take this…" the village girl said. She handed me her Ocarina "I will teach you the song I used to summon Silveen…"

"_Yes Nicholas…whenever you are in serious danger and all other options have been exhausted…use the ocarina and I will come to your aid if I can."_

Silveen then looked towards Lambton and Lana:

"_Legendary twins…make sure he stays safe…"_ Silveen told them, the brother and sister nodded back.

I should've really thought more about what Silveen said to Lana and Lambton, but I kept staring at the Ocarina.

"How will you find me if do play the song?" I asked Silveen.

"_Do not worry…the Silver Wing inside of you will lead me to you. Lugias can sense their presence for miles."_

"Silveen…thank you for your help, I hope I can save your mate…but I can't make any promises you understand? If the fight becomes too life threatening I may have to run away."

"_I understand Nicholas…all that I ask is that you try your best. But remember, as long as Dark Lugia remains…escape from this island is impossible…"_

"I understand Silveen…thank you for everything…for saving my life…and for sharing your cherished memories of my Dad with me…as well as shedding light on some mysteries for me…I will try my best to help you all. I promise I will…"

I extended my hand out to Silveen in a handshake gesture…she looked confused by it at first.

"You shake it" I said "as a friendly gesture."

Silveen smiled and grabbed my hands with her thumb and index finger:

"_Godspeed Nick."_

Silveen let go of my hand; she spread her wings and in a backwards flip she dove back into ocean, the beach was again bombarded by sea spray from the almighty splash.

As I stood watching the water again, I felt motionless; still shocked by that…amazing encounter. I didn't think Pokemon were so intelligent to engage me in conversation like that…as I stood there still as a statue the village girl tapped my shoulder:

"Well Nick" she said…"I think it's time I taught you how to play that Ocarina if you're going to use it."

Twenty minutes later I found myself sitting on a rock by the ocean with the girl, holding the Ocarina with me, Lambton and Lana had returned to the village to get some much needed sleep. She held my fingers in place of where they should go to play the song right, my fingers were aching like hell, but I needed to learn this tune. My life could depend on it in the future.

"No put that finger there as you blow lightly into the Ocarina…remember gentle blowing creates the most powerful notes of the song…"

I had no clue what she meant by that but the time kept going on and on as I tried to learn the song. Eventually I managed to play it all the way through but not without pausing and starting again after I made a mistake.

"Christ" I said "I had no idea how much holding and playing this thing hurts your fingers as you play it!" I laughed a bit.

"Yes, the Ocarina is a difficult instrument to hold never mind play; but you'll get the hang of it."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said.

"I never caught your name…can you tell me what it is?"

"…Rose."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah!" she giggled "silly name I know." I laughed with her but I then summoned up the courage to say:

"I think it's a very nice name, perfect Girl's name really."

"You…think so?" she said nervously.

"Yeah…and can I ask you something else?"

"What's that Nick?" Rose said.

"How did you and your people survive the tidal wave? Was it…."

"Silveen." Rose replied back.

"I see, I thought as much. I'm glad you're alive Rose…I…if you hadn't given me that Gardevoir I might already be dead. That Pokemon really helped me get through most of tonight and it was a great help to Lambton and Lana too."

"I'm glad you're alive too Nick" Rose said shifting closer to me "I am sorry for the burden you have to carry…but the world and Silveen are relying on you to save Dark Lugia from his evil imprisonment. Are you really willing to do all of this for the world?"

"Well…Silveen rescued me twice tonight…and she saved you. Plus she knew my father well, so I guess my Dad would want me to help her, just like he helped you and the villagers of this island. I always did want to be a hero…but now I guess that's a dream I don't want to live through again."

"So you fight for your Father first and foremost?" Rose asked me.

"Yes…I guess so; I mean my father has done so much for so many people. Perhaps it is my turn to carry on his good name. Plus I do not want to live with myself knowing that I'm a coward…"

"It's only natural to be scared Nick" Rose said putting her hand on my shoulder "But I think it's very brave of you to say that and for your decision to help us is greatly appreciated…"

Before I knew it, Rose kept getting closer to me and closer until our noses were just inches away from each other. Before I knew it…we started kissing, nothing wild, just a first kiss…a nice gentle one that felt nice.

We unlocked lips for a moment and I looked into her eyes, they were sapphire blue…just like the blue skin of a Lugia, amazing eyes that you could pass off for jewels.

Half an hour later back at the village, I finally got a chance to shower. The shower in the village was just a shower made out of bamboo and canvas to hide you from outside eyes as you showered, the water was cold but it was good to get the dirt off. I walked out of the shower and into the bamboo hut it was in, I dried myself with a fur towel from some animal.

There was a mirror in the hut thankfully, I could look at myself for the first time in day and as I looked into it, my hair was all over. It had never grown that long before, and my facial hair was just inches away from becoming a full beard. My fingernails had reached half an inch off of my fingers and I guess you could say they were almost like claws.

Some villagers washed and steam dried my clothes, I fumbled my clothes back on my body and it felt so good, like putting on clothes just right after it had been ironed. I kept looking into the mirror…I recalled over the last couple of days and nights of the events that happened.

But tonight was the first time I felt…happy for a long time. I had rejoined with some friends and made a new one in a light Lugia and I tried to replay my kiss with Rose in my head. Tonight had been a happy night for once, I had been showered and I was soon going to be climbing into a proper bed, I looked forward to that very much…

"That boy is here." I heard a voice outside "You heard what the Shaman said, the Dark one is after him…the boy will lead the monster here and we will all be destroyed." The voice was a man's and he had another bloke talking with him:

"You're right, if this village is destroyed then we will have no food or water…our race will be wiped out!"

I listened into the conversation as I remained hidden in the shower hut:

"Don't worry men" I heard a familiar voice, I think it was the village Shaman "It is not us the Dark one is after…but if he finds out we're hiding the boy he will kill us all."

"Then why don't we just give the boy to the Dark one?"

"NO, that boy can save us all and the world, we can't give him up."

"But what then Shaman? Either way is a lose/lose situation."

"Maybe not…"

"What do you mean maybe not?"

"The Dark One is a god and all gods can be appeased by some means…"

"How will we appease the dark one?"

"A Sacrifice!"

"Who will we use as a sacrifice Shaman?"

"My Granddaughter no longer believes in the ancient ways of our elders, therefore she is no longer my flesh and blood, she is beautiful enough. And that little blonde haired girl, her golden hair will appease the beast easily…"

'Ye Gods!' I thought 'That senile lunatic is going to sacrifice Rose and Lana!'

I tried to sneak out of the hut to warn the girls and Lambton of the danger here…too late. From behind two arms grabbed my neck and my mouth got covered with a handkerchief…the drug that it was soaked in started to knock me out cold instantly.

"Forgive me son of John…" I heard a male voice "but you cannot be allowed to save the girls…their sacrifice is our only way of survival!"

…

…


	11. Chapter 10: The sacrifice of Lana & Rose

IMPROVED/RE-EDITED

_**Chapter 10: the sacrifice of Lana & Rose**_

I don't know how long I was out for, umpteenth time I must've been out cold, but I started to regain my senses slowly. I tried to lift my arms to rub my face but to my shock, I found they had been restrained. So too had my legs been tied down nice and tight, I shook my body violently to try and get myself free but it was obvious I was going nowhere.

I opened my eyes…I was in another hut similar to the others of this village; a gas lantern lit the room. I looked around and I saw Lambton to my left hand side, he was out for the count as well and as I looked to my right I saw a villager man sitting in a chair.

"Why…why am I tied up for?" I asked him.

"It is our sworn duty to protect you Nick, but if Shadow Lugia finds out you are here he will destroy us all."

"Well that's no reason to hold me against my will; I'll gladly hide if you want me to, I just don't see why you have to keep me and Lambton restrained…"

"Yes, your friend Lambton…there is more to him than meets the eye" the man said "Cipher have put a lot of resources into capturing him and his sister. I feel they have some relevance to Cipher somehow…"

"Wait" I said "You're not working for Cipher are you? You're going to hand me and Lambton over to Greevil? And what importance does Lambton have to Cipher anyway? He's just a teen…"

"No, I am not on Cipher's payroll…I only follow the village Shaman, her ways have protected us for years and whatever she says we must follow without question. The reason you and Lambton are tied up is because the Shaman fears you two will interfere with the sacrifice…"

"Sacrifice?" I yelled "Wait, I remember now; that senile lunatic is going to sacrifice her own Grandaughter & Lana thinking it can save the village!"

"DO NOT TALK OF THE SHAMAN LIKE THAT!" the man spat and placed a blade…my own blade to my neck.

"But why? Those girls have nothing to do with Cipher and Dark Lugia, why must they perish because some woman thinks it will make the monster happy?"

"Like I said, the Shaman is a wise woman; she knows what will work out best for our tribe. And besides, we're doing this to protect you, as long as we appease the Dark one and hide you, you & us, will be safe…"

"Listen to me you maniac!" I spat out "A few hours ago I was on board a United States Navy aircraft carrier with dozens of armed aircraft and thousands of armed soldiers trying to protect me. Dark Lugia shot down four aircraft, sank the ship and pulled every person serving on that ship down to Davy Jones locker, what the hell makes you think her ramblings can protect you when a powerful warship was destroyed like a model boat in a bath by Dark Lugia?"

"Modern technology is not as effective as the ways of the ancient ones" the man replied "We have followed the ways of our elders for years and they have served us better than any western technology ever could. Once the girls are sacrificed, the dark one will be appeased and return to his lair where we can then move you to further safety…"

"LISTEN TO ME!" I roared "No matter where you hide me, Dark Lugia will ALWAYS know where I am. I don't know how but he's somehow been able to track me down and I think it's the silver wing. I met Silveen not long ago, she says Lugias can sense the presence of a Silver Wing and I have one stitched inside my body. Chances are XD-001 being a Lugia himself is able to track me down as well…the only way you're going to survive is if you let me and the others go…"

"I am sorry, but that is against my orders…"

"Think about it man…two innocent girls are going to die needlessly because your Shaman thinks some hocus pocus can save you all, but does it not bother you she is going to sacrifice her own Granddaughter? That's barbarism!"

"…It is…a shame yes, but it must be done."

"No it doesn't have to; there must be another way…"

"Enough of your talk!" the man yelled thrusting the blade to my throat again "you're beginning to annoy me…"

Suddenly the man fell over backwards like a sack of potatoes; he landed on his stomach as he did a full backward flip, hit the back of his head against the wall and then land face first into the ground. I tried to contemplate what just happened, but as I turned around on my bed…

"Gardevoir?" I said in surprise, my Gardevroir stood there with her hand raised. She must've knocked the man out using her psychic abilities.

She floated over to me and with a wave of her hand; the ropes binding me down were swept away like they were never even tied down. I stood up and cracked some joints to get rid of the stiffness, and when I finished I hugged my Dad's Gardevoir with a feeling of great gratitude and relief.

"Thank you…" I said to her and then I let go "Now, free Lambton and try and wake him up."

Gardevoir nodded as she floated over to Lambton, I meanwhile took my Gurkha blade back off the man that had nicked it and the Ocarina Rose had given me. I might need to use it in a second if Lana and Rose were in serious trouble…

Lamton's ropes were swept away by Gardevoir and I looked down at his face while slapping it:

"Hey, Lambton wake up!" I said first tapping his cheek then slapping it a bit harder…

Lambton finally started to react; he groaned as I slapped him a few more times to make him get his senses back.

"Lambton, are you alright?" I said to him.

"N…Nick?" he muttered "What happened, last thing I remember was being attacked from behind and being drugged…"

"Yes Lambton that happened to me too…" I replied.

"But…why were we drugged by the villagers? I thought they were our friends…"

"Lambton, listen to me. The village Shaman has got the villagers gripped in fear with her curses about Dark Lugia, she's got them believing they need to make a sacrifice in Dark Lugia's name to appease him and grant the villagers mercy…"

"Is that why we were drugged?" Lamtbon asked "They were going to sacrifice us?"

"No not us lad, they drugged us because they were frightened we would interfere with the sacrifice…"

"Then if it's not us then who are they going to sacrifice?"

"Lana & Rose…"

"They're going to sacrifice Lat…Lana?!" Lambton roared "Oh no, we must do something!"

"We will Lambton, I don't know how but God help me, we will help them. First let's see if we can bust them out and sneak out of the camp before anyone notices we've escaped. Gardevoir, you return to your ball." I said and I returned my Pokemon to her ball.

"Wait Nick, do you hear that?" Lambton asked me, I could hear drums and chanting…

"Oh no…" I muttered.

Me and Lambton peeked out of the hut we were in; all the villagers were crowded next to the sea with a massive bonfire ablaze lighting up the ocean's surface. Cubones again used their bones to perform a ritual dance, but this time they were dancing at a more slow-paced, depressing dance; on top of some small Aztec looking pyramid I could see…Lana and Rose!

Just like in King Kong, they were tied to wooden pillars, decorated with vast necklaces of flowers.

"No…" Lambton said scared for his sister, he tried to run forward but I pulled him back into hiding.

"Hold it John Wayne" I said "you can't just run in there; we need a plan."

"I can save her…" he replied.

"Not on your own, you're just a teen…"

"My fellow island natives!" we heard a voice; our heads sprang up like scared rabbits:

"As you may know; disaster has struck us many times tonight. The weather and the Pokemon of this island have hunted us down with great determination and ferocity, because we are protecting the son of John Simpson, the gentle spirit who saved our tribe many years ago…"

"It's the village Shaman." I told Lambton.

"What do you think she's going to do to them?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but she's got the complete attention and support of the villagers, look how they all crowd around her."

"John has entrusted his son with the item that can save mankind and because of that we must protect him. However in doing so, we have incurred the wrath of the Dark one, the same beast which the jagged stone of fate speaks of. We cannot give up the boy, but we cannot keep losing our loved ones to the evil god.

"As you may know, the Dark one is a Lugia of supreme dark power, and like all Lugias, he is a god of the seas and the weather. Like all Gods Dark Lugia can be appeased and his fury; suppressed. In order to calm such a violent deity we must initiate…a sacrifice!"

The crowd of villagers seemed nervous…obviously they did not want to go through with this, but they feared so much for their lives that they did not leave the ritual, or question the Shaman. Obviously they would believe anything just to save themselves…

"Grandma…" Rose said crying "how could you do this to me?"

"My child, you were once special to me. But your mind has been tainted by the westerners that run the modern village of the island's center, your beliefs in the ancient ways has deteriorated drastically and therefore…I can no longer call you my flesh and blood."

"Please Shaman" a village man came forward "perhaps we can sacrifice the golden haired girl but spare Rose. She is your family member…"

"NO!" the Shaman roared hitting the man with her stick "The spiritual essence which protects our camp must be fed with undying belief and loyalty, any sense of doubt and our defenses will vanish!" The man quickly retreated back into the crowd.

"My brethren, I know it has been a long time since our kind had made a sacrifice…but if we are to survive then we must revisit the ways of the ancients to guarantee our safety and our ancients' blessing…"

"Grandmother, listen to yourself!" Rose screamed crying "Your talking nonsense, do you think some legend is going to protect us from the evil Pokemon of this island?"

Lana too was crying with utter fear, Rose tried to talk to her to calm her down. Seeing a little girl like Lana cry was infuriating…the skin on me and Lambton were boiling red.

"You see fellow villagers?" the Shaman continued "Her belief in our old ways is nonexistent. Would you want such a negative mind operating within our camp? Our ancient ones demand total belief…"

The crowd remained silent; what could they be thinking to allow a wicked woman like this tell them to sacrifice two girls?

"Bring forth…the dancers!" the Shaman ordered; squads of women dressed in Persian like dance clothing came forward and they carried old types of Pokeballs with them.

From the Pokeballs, the type of Pokemon that all came out of the Pokeballs were Jynx's, one of the most bizarre looking Pokemon I have ever seen; the Dancers and Jynx's all formed a circle around the girls at the base of the small pyramid. The women danced and the Jynx's began to sing.

The whole crowd of villagers and Cubones too danced to the song. It sounded utterly depressing and it was certainly a song I would not remember in a hurry.

"Oh Dark master" the Shaman chanted "spare us your wrath and your rage, for we offer you, a sacrifice. In exchange for our safety and freedom, we sacrifice to you these two beautiful girls. One a pretty golden-haired westerner and our village's most beautiful daughter…"

"Oh my God!" I squeaked as the Shaman and singing continued "They're going to bring Dark Lugia here and give Lana and Rose to him."

"No, they can't. How could they do such an evil thing after everything your Dad and the native Pokemon of this island did for those villagers?" Lambton said.

"It's not entirely the fault of the villagers" I said "that Shaman witch has them all in such a state of panic and confusion; they actually believe they can save themselves by sacrificing one of their own and your sister…"

"Its humans like these that really make me hate the human race at times…" Lambton forced through his teeth, I looked at him with confusion at that statement.

"Nick" he said "We must do something now, before this thing goes from bad to worse..."

"I agree, take my Gurkha knife and cut the girls down, I'll try and use Gardevoir to make you an opening and I'll try and keep any villagers away that try to block our escape." And I cracked my fingers and knuckles, getting ready for a good old bout of fisticuffs.

I handed Lambton my blade and got my Pokball ready; "Okay" I said "let's do it!" and I ran out ready to eject Gardevoir from her Pokeball.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged back and slammed against the wall of a hut:

"What are you doing?" I asked Lambton.

"Nick…look!" Lambton pointed to the sky, his whole body shaking; as soon as I saw what he was pointing at, I too quaked with fear.

Dark Lugia! The villagers had actually summoned him:

"Behold the Dark one!" the shaman shouted "Kneel before him, less you too incur his wrath." All the villagers and Pokemon surrounding the sacrifice altar instantly fell to their knees; I think I could feel the ground shake from the quivering in their bodies traveling through their arms and into the Earth.

"My God" I said.

"No…no, no, please not like this" Lambton squeaked.

Dark Lugia slowly descended to the ground and landed right in front of the sacrifice altar holding Rose and Lana.

"Almighty Dark Lugia" the Shaman carefully addressed him "we have asked you to come before us to grant us your mercy. In exchange for your forgiveness, we will give you not only our undying loyalty; but we also sacrifice to you these fair, beautiful maidens…" and the Shaman then bowed down to XD-001 and hinted for him to take the girls.

Dark Lugia looked all around him; villagers bowed at his feet, he made loud grunting noises at them and the villagers kept bowing lower and lower until their entire bodies touched the floor with fear.

He then turned his attention to the girls; Rose was screaming like a banshee, tears dripping down her face. Lana too was crying I could hear her actually groan with fear; I guess fear can make you do things which you could never before.

"Unnngh, uuuhhh!" Lana sobbed, she sounded like a baby right before it was going to bawl its eyes out.

As Dark Lugia approached the altar, he bowed his head down and looked right into the faces of the girls. Poor lasses; I know how they must be feeling right now. Dark Lugia then began to sniff at the girls, bringing his snout into their faces he sniffed at their delicate, perfumed skin.

Rose screamed as she brushed her face along with that of death itself, and Lana tried to shake her head away but couldn't.

"That son of a…he's toying with them!" I whispered.

"I know; if he does anything to my sister, I'll…"

Then Lambton stopped, Dark Lugia scooped up both girls in his wings/hands and grasped them like a prize; he roared with pride as he stared at his prisoners in his hands…

"NO!" the word echoed through the camp like a horde of elephants, everyone including Dark Lugia and myself looked at Lambton, he had shouted those word as good as anyone else…so much for what he said about having a speech impairment.

"Lambton?" I said grabbing at his arm confused.

We both looked at each other…and then at Dark Lugia, he grunted violently and instantly dropped the girls; he ran right at us and villagers instantly ran in all directions in a panic…

"Aw God, Lambton RUN!" I yelled at him, he instantly ran for the cover of a hut and I did the same going the opposite direction, we were able to lose ourselves in the crowds of villagers, but in an attempt to get at us, Dark Lugia began swatting and punching away locals who got in his way.

Huts were swatted away more easily than the humans; Lambton kept moving from hut to hut to get away, but I remained frozen with fear…most of the villagers had fled by now so I was on my own hiding behind huts and shelters. I looked to my right and left, it seemed clear so I decided to try and run to a different hut:

Dead end…Dark Lugia appeared from around the corner, he could've seen me but he was looking the opposite way at the time and I was just right next to him hugging the wall of a hut. Too afraid to run in case I made any noise; I saw a little pebble on the ground, I picked it up and gently threw it against a tin roof of a hut behind Dark Lugia.

PING! The pebble rattled against the tin roof and thankfully Dark Lugia looked towards the direction of the noise; with his head turned around, I crept away from him behind another hut.

I shimmied along the wall of the hut again until I was around the back of it; I tried to see where Dark Lugia was by peeking around the corner. He was no longer where he was before; I saw the pebble I had thrown lying on the ground with no soul in sight. I suddenly felt a rush of warm air run down the back of my t-shirt, 'Strange' I thought…

I looked up:

'Oh my god…' I thought I looked right up to see Dark Lugia's face bending over the top of the hut and staring right down at me!

I ran for it and the hut was instantly obliterated as Dark Lugia charged through it. I screamed for my life as I just ran around the remaining huts that were left, they all fell under Dark Lugia. I was sure he was catching up on me…

My Pokeball suddenly opened itself; my Gardevoir came out and confronted Dark Lugia!

"Gardevoir" I shouted "Don't do it; he's too powerful!"

Gardevoir wouldn't budge, she just stood there staring Dark Lugia down, and he returned the stare back at her.

"Gardevoir!" I shouted again.

"Nick" I heard, I got a shock but it was only Lambton "You're not going to budge her; she's going to defend you no matter what…"

"But, she can't possibly hope to stand a chance against that thing!"

"Don't count her out…" Lambton replied as I looked at Gardevoir again:

FWOOSH! Some EMP looking shockwave blew out right out of Gardevoir and knocked Dark Lugia right onto his tail.

"Hidden Power" Lambton said "A powerful psychic move…come on Nick, the villagers have fled, we can rescue the girls."

I looked at Gardevoir not wanting to leave her to her inevitable defeat, but using another type of psychic maneuver; a wave of light exited from her hand and hit Dark Lugia. No doubt that move was confusion, Dark Lugia started to throw his hands around wildly in confusion, looks like Gardevoir could hold her own while we got Rose and Lana.

"Alright Lambton, lets go get your sister and Rose."

We sprinted to the altar, thankfully Rose and Lana were still there sitting at the top. They were huddling together scared.

"Rose" I shouted.

"Lana" Lambton shouted.

We climbed to the top of the altar; Rose embraced me and Lana embraced her brother, then the girls swapped boys in hugging.

"Nick" Rose said "You have to get out of here, that monster is here for you."

"Rose, it's too dangerous for you here now. Your Grandmother will do anything to see you dead..."

"Yes, you're right. I can't believe she would do this to me…" and Rose just burst out crying again, I would feel the same if my Grandmother wanted me dead…

"Hey don't worry…" I said hugging her "I'll protect you…" I then turned to Lana.

"Me and your brother will protect you too Lana; you should be grateful to have a brother so caring" I said 'more than I can say for me and my sister' I thought.

"Thank you Nick, that means a lot to both of us." Lambton replied

Suddenly I was knocked over forwards as something flew right over my head…I fell face first on the concrete busting my nose open. I got back up to see…two snakes…an Arbok and a Seviper. Arbok ensnared Lana and Lambton in its coils and the Seviper also had Rose wrapped up.

"No!" I shouted.

"You shall not escape" I heard, I turned to see the senile Shaman again "the Sacrifice must go ahead if we are to survive!"

"Look around you woman!" I shouted at her "Dark Lugia has already flattened your village, what good will any sacrifices do now?"

"The village may be destroyed but we can still save ourselves…"

"Give it up Shaman, there is nothing you can do to protect yourself from the horrors we are all facing, you're just needlessly sacrificing young girls to a monster which will give you nothing in return…"

"Enough of your insolence child and give me the girls now!"

"No…" I said.

"Very well son of John; you leave me no choice…"

The Shaman woman pulled out some wooden looking device…an old type of Pokeball? Despite its ancient look, the ball ejected a Pokemon of some sort…dear god what was this thing? It looked like a…Kabutops!

It had a thick shell covering most of its body and two threatening scythes for forearms reaching nearly three feet in length. As for the monster itself it was round the same size as me.

"Kabutops; bring me the girls and destroy anyone that gets in your way…" the Kabutops did as ordered and it advanced towards Lana and Rose…but not before the Pokemon met the tip of my Gurkha blade to its forehead.

"I don't think so!" I told it.

"You'll be wise to stand aside son of John, my Kabutops is a real killer…"

"You're not going to give the girls to XD-001; I will not let you!"

Before the Shaman could answer the Kabutops took a swing for my head…the thing took a bit of my hair off with its blades as I managed to duck in time and I counter attacked with a stab to the chest…barely even scratched the surface.

The Armor was strong; conventional blades would not penetrate it much. The Kabutops hooked my legs with its own leg and I fell flat on the floor, a blade was thrust towards my chest but I managed to roll out of the way. Grabbing the remaining arm of the Kabutops, I pulled his arm forward and thus throwing his body over my head and slamming him onto the ground in a wrestling like maneuver.

The Kabutops rolled forward before I could attack again, it swept twice at my face and I retreated slowly back to avoid the tips of the blades. Noticing his legs were open, I knelt down and slashed at its kneecap.

Success, the knee seemed to be a vulnerable area and it limped as a result of it. But the Kabutop's combat prowess was barely damaged though and he kept fighting like a demon. I played swashbuckling with the Kabutops with my own knife; I seemed to be able to handle a knife better now because of the number of times I've used it.

But the fighting kept getting faster and faster…it was getting too hard for me to keep up:

SLASH! The right side of my chest got cut open, I yelled in pain as my white t-shirt showed a massive stain of blood from the wound. The Kabutops never relented in its attack; he came at me again and slashed at me furiously.

I was struck again, a swipe got me in my right cheek; the pain caused me to kneel down.

"Give it up now son of John" the Shaman mocked "You don't stand a chance; I will still protect you, all you have to do is let me have the girls!"

"Sod off you cow" I spat "the same way you think you can protect the villagers with your curses? I'd rather fight Dark Lugia bare handed…"

"Very well then, Kabutops finish him off!"

The Kabutops held the top of his blade against my forehead; obviously getting back at me for doing it to him earlier. He lifted it up and prepared to lodge the scythe in my brain, I just looked up and as if time slowed down, the blade came crashing down towards me…

WOOSH! Something flew right over my head and rammed the Kabutops to the ground, I leapt back up to my legs and in astonishment I saw some strange creature…it formed a wall between me and the Kabutops.

It was sky blue in color and white as well, wing like things formed from its back but it also had arms; strange for a flying creature as it floated there on the spot. Then it turned to me and I saw the ruby like red eyes…

'Those eyes…' I thought.

The Kabutops attempted to attack this new Pokemon I think it was. The swift blue Pokemon evaded and clawed the side of the Kabutops' face. A major battle ensued as they attempted to literally kill each other. I turned to see if the girls and Lambton were okay, but I saw the Arbok and Seviper once holding them hostage were now knocked out cold.

And as for the people they were holding, they were gone too. I ran to the side of the altar to see if I could see them; thankfully Rose and Lana were huddled together just below.

"Rose, Lana; are you alright?"

"Yes Nick, we're fine but go help Latios!" Rose said.

"Latios; is that what that Pokemon is called?" then I remembered something "Wait, is that the same Latios my Dad wrote about in his diary?"

"Son of John!" I heard a voice "use this."

I saw a village man throw something towards me; it was the same bloke who was holding me prisoner earlier. The item he threw landed next to my feet, it looked like a gun inside a leather holster and a small leather bag was attached to it. I opened up the holster to see what the gun was…

'Flaming heck!' I thought as I saw a massive silver revolver with a black handle…a 357. Magnum one of the most powerful handguns in the world and it was by Smith & Wesson.

"Use it to protect yourself son of John" the man said "& forgive me for what I've done to you, you were right the Shaman is wrong and she must pay for trying to sacrifice one of her own…" and with that the man ran off into the jungles.

Latios was fighting furiously with the Kabutops, the tough armor of the shell Pokemon protected itself from Latios' attacks. Suddenly the Kabutops jumped onto Latios and pinned him to the floor and as the Kabutops kept his nemesis pinned down, he prepared to finish him…

BANG! A 357. slug slammed into Kabutop's chest, no amount of armor it had could possibly stand up to the impact of a Magnum bullet. The Kabutops held its chest in agony and slowly backed up off of Latios.

I walked over to the sinister Pokemon and I aimed the barrel of the gun right at his head…

BANG!

The Kabutops was finished; it fell over like a sack of potatoes. Smoke filtered through the barrel of the gun, hinting a good day's work for any firearm. What surprised me was that the Latios was nowhere to be seen…I'm sure my Dad wrote about a 'Latios' in his journals; was that thing I saw the Pokemon my Dad referred to?

I went back to Lana and Rose while the Shaman cried over the death of her sinister Pokemon. When I went to check on the girls I was surprised to see Lambton sitting next to them.

"Lambton, where the heck were you?"

"I was right with you Nick…"

"Huh?" I grunted as I pulled Rose and Lana back onto the top of the Altar…

"Nick" Rose said "You were so brave; thank you…"

"Don't thank me; thank that Pokemon that came out of nowhere, he saved my behind there."

I then turned to Lana:

"Hey Goldeneye, hope those snakes didn't rough you up too much…" and I ran my hand over her fine silk like blonde hair, she smiled and winked at me in return.

I looked back at Rose; she suddenly had eyes full of fear…

"Nick look out!" she shoved me out of the way…I fell to the floor. Regaining my senses I looked right back up:

"OH MY GOD ROSE!" I yelled, the Kabutops was not dead…it had slammed the tip of its blade right into her chest…I didn't waste time; I aimed my Magnum and emptied the remaining four bullets in a row.

The Kabutops toppled backwards and fell over the ledge of the altar, and that would be the last time I would see it. Rose too fell over backwards, the color of her eyes were beginning to fade but before she hit the floor I managed to catch her…

"Ha, ha, ha" the Shaman laughed "It is done; my Granddaughter has been sacrificed!"

I lay there holding Rose's head in my arms, she was gasping for air…

"You…you murderous WITCH!" I roared at the Shaman and I aimed my revolver at her…I just got an empty click; I had used all the rounds to dispose of that Kabutops.

"Now for the golden haired girl…" the Shaman smiled.

"If you come near Lana I will rip you limb from limb witch!" I snarled; primitive like rage gripped me like an addiction.

"Oh I'm not the one coming to get her…HE is."

SLAM! The unconscious body of my Gardevoir landed on the top of the altar…

"Gardevoir!" I shouted…I looked up to see who had thrown her on top of the altar.

"Dark Lugia!" the Shaman chanted "Behold my grandchild has been sacrificed in your name; now take the Golden haired girl like I had agreed…" and she cackled like a witch.

I quickly returned Gardevoir to her ball:

"Lana RUN!"

She tried to run, but the giant hand of Dark Lugia came crashing down in front of her, blocking any exit attempts.

"NO!" I yelled and I tried to run for her…

WHACK! I was slapped by Dark Lugia over the edge of the altar; I managed to cling onto the side with my fingertips. Hoisting myself up so my head could see over, I saw Dark Lugia cornering Lana and then scooping her up in his giant right hand. She started screaming…then placing her in his talons, Dark Lugia took to the air with Lana…

"NOOOOO!" I roared "LANAAAA."

"Nick…" Rose spluttered.

"Rose, no don't die on me."

"Do not worry Nick" she coughed "my life is not important, it is yours…"

"Don't talk like that Rose; my life isn't any more important than anyone else's…"

"I remember when you told me you're nothing like your Dad Nick…you were right…your father was a man of pure good, and only he could spawn a human that was more good and had a greater sense of justice than he did…he would be proud of your bravery Nick…"

"I…I hope so; I always wanted him to be proud of me. But please Rose, forget about it I need to…"

"No Nick…it's too late for me now. Lana needs your help and she and her brother can help you…"

"Lambton…LAMBTON WHERE ARE YOU?" I just noticed he was gone as well, did Dark Lugia get him?

"No Nick don't worry, he is fine. Now go help Lana…"

In a touching moment, Rose grabbed my head softly as she rubbed her hands over my face. I knelt down and we both kissed each other…it felt like an eternity we kissed, but eventually…Rose faded away…she used her last breath on me.

"Rose…" I said shaking her head, no response, and my hands quaked with sorrow as I could see her head shake from my shivering.

"The sacrifice is complete!" the Shaman shouted "the sacrifice will guarantee our safety!"

"SAFETY?!" I roared "Look at your village you senile witch…Lugia obliterated your village and its residents before he even took your damn sacrifice!"

"That is not the point…we are free!"

"Listen to me Shaman…if we ever cross paths again you better stay out of my way!" I said gritting my teeth "I will make you pay for Rose; count on it!"

I didn't have time to shout anymore; Lana needed me. I had one last look at Rose's body and with tears running down my cheeks I reloaded my Magnum. Running into the jungle, all I could hear was the senile laughter of the Shaman ringing in my ears.

'Count on it witch; you will be brought to justice…'

I ran through all sorts of foliage in the same direction Dark Lugia headed. I began shouting wildly for Lana's name:

"Lana…Lana!" I yelled, fat chance in getting a response; she couldn't talk. But I heard her screaming when Dark Lugia abducted her…to hell with it, I kept shouting anyway. What I wanted to know is why was XD-001 more interested in Lana than me?

'Or was he setting a trap?' I thought.

Five minutes later I came to a large clearing in the middle of the jungle…on top of a rock I saw Lana! She was lying there motionless…

"Oh God Lana please be alright!" I shouted as I ran towards her.

SLAM! From out of nowhere Dark Lugia landed right in front of me! He opened his wings and roared wildly. I stood there frozen…he had set a trap!

He jumped up about twenty feet into the air and sucking in balls of light, he formed a dark ball in his mouth. Then he fired it in a concentrated beam at me! I ran away as fast as I could and I heard behind me a powerful explosion:

BOOM! The shockwave knocked me flat on my face, dragging myself up I felt shaky all over and dizzy, shell shock I thought. But before I reached five feet in front of me, I felt a crushing blow to my back which nearly broke my spine…Dark Lugia's tail whipped me forward, but before I even fell to the ground the tail quickly coiled around my waist.

Lifting me up to his face, Dark Lugia grunted and snarled at me. I started to lose it; fear, anger & sorrow forced me to shout:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"_**Die…" **_


	12. Chapter 11: Edge of Sanity

_**Chapter 11: Edge of Sanity**_

'Die' was what this thing told me; those three letters penetrated my brain like a sledgehammer, but with a much more demoralizing effect. I now know what it was earlier that was making my mind think dark, evil, thoughts; the ghostly yet monstrous voice of this monster has been dwelling within my mind for some time now, he had tainted my mind.

"Nooo!" I yelled "I won't die like this!" violently shaking around to get myself free.

As if by sheer luck; I was let go. Falling to the ground, I fell flat on my back…I felt something go click in my spine as I landed on the floor. I stood back up very slowly; my back hurt as I moved, and I used my left hand to try and cradle the pain.

"_**Even when you stare in the face of death itself; you resist me…" **_I heard in my head _**"For a human your bravery should be commended…or do you keep resisting because you're scared?" **_

"W-why are you doing this?" I asked as I tried to stand up right.

"_**I have come…for you…" **_

I gasped with fright and I swallowed a huge lump in my neck:

"_**You…are MINE!" **_and as I stared into Dark Lugia's eyes, his pupils changed shape…they grew smaller as if he was…

My mind went blank…it was so blank I almost went blind; I had no thoughts and I could not process the brainpower to think them; my brain had been taken over and as soon as I realized this, I felt utterly exhausted, something in my mind told me to fall asleep.

"_**You have successfully evaded and resisted me for far too long; despite humans being fragile creatures where they can be so easily broken physically, their spirit is something I gravely underestimated…but to break a human's spirit, is to truly destroy him. Let's see how you hold up…when you're not even safe in your only refuge and shelter…your mind." **_

I felt myself waking up and my pupils were flooded with light; they shrunk and shrunk trying to adapt to the light. When I could see properly I managed to stand back up, funny my back was no longer killing me. I was in a room of some kind, it was all bright white; the room had no doors, no walls, no ceiling, just bright white and it looked like I was actually walking on air, there was nothing to hint I was actually walking on ground.

"Where am I?" I said out loud while watching my step in case I fell…

"_**In the deepest parts of your sub-conscious mind; where your dreams…and nightmares…become a reality when you sleep."**_

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"_**The question isn't who am I; it's who are you?"**_

"What?"

Suddenly I heard roaring noises behind me…surprise, surprise I turn around to face Dark Lugia who appeared out of nowhere.

"Dark Lugia!" I shrieked "What are you doing here?"

"_**No matter where you hide Nicholas, with your friends, inside a human warship, even your own mind and dreams…I will find you…"**_

"But…I must be dreaming…this has to be all one huge nightmare…"

"_**You really think you're safe within your own little world? You have no idea how easy it is for me to tap into the brains of human beings and intellectual inferior Pokemon, & you are no exception Nicholas. Whatever you think, whatever you wish, whatever you feel…your mind is like an open book to me."**_

"No…no you're wrong I am dreaming…I must be!"

"_**Dreams are amazing aren't they? Streams of images created by your sub-conscious mind to reflect what you think, dream or what you do, and sometimes it can seem so real…just like what this is." **_

Dark Lugia then jumped into the air and formed a dark twister; I was instantly pulled in as I tried to grab onto the floor, but as I had guessed, there was no floor. All I kept grabbing was air but I still felt myself been dragged along by the vacuum cloud. Before I knew it, I had been sucked up through the bottom of the tornado and I was surrounded by a dark purple swirling vortex; my body was spinning so fast in the middle I no longer could tell whether I was upright or upside down.

Just then I came to a screeching stop like I was on a train when someone had pulled the emergency brake. The vortex around me dissipated and I was left hanging in mid-air, I was now surrounded by darkness; black air filled the room (if I even was in a room) and I couldn't see anything in front of me.

"W-What is this madness?" I shouted.

"_**Welcome…to my sub-conscious mind."**_ I heard Dark Lugia say.

I looked around…I finally saw I was standing in the palm of Dark Lugia; before I could react he swung his fingers around my body and I was caught within his grasp. I yelled and grunted trying to break free, but there was no way I was going to break his grip.

"_**Tell me Nicholas"**_ Dark Lugia said _**"what is life, to a human being?" **_

"Life?" I asked back.

"_**Please; tell me a truthful answer, tell me how you really feel about life."**_

"Well, before & after I arrived at this island; I felt like my life was not worth living, like I had to relevance to any of this madness. Then you started chasing me, I felt like I wanted to die. But after I heard about the item my father passed onto me, and all the people that have died to protect me because I am the one that can save the human race from you…I now feel I have a purpose in life, my destiny is to save Earth from the evil of Shadow Pokemon.

"And especially after I saw Rose die in my very arms; I now know that life is the greatest gift any human being can be given, & luckily for me I still have that gift…"

"_**Hmm"**_ Dark Lugia replied _**"Life to a human being is a gift, is that what you think?"**_

"Yes I do!" I replied with clenched teeth.

"_**Well…let me tell you about life. Life is just a joke; human beings think their lives are worth something, that they have a meaning in life. But at the end of the day, no matter what they accomplish in life, a human being is short lived and after a short amount of time, the clock will always seal the fate of every human on this planet, whether they be murdered, die from disease, starvation, or even when their bodies grow too old to live anymore…no matter what humans do…they all meet death sooner or later."**_

"You mean that we are born into the grave?"

"_**Yes…yes that is right; that's a very good answer Nicholas. You know, despite what you think of yourself Nicholas you really could be great at whatever you wish to do. But like with the rest of the human race, they place boundaries and laws against you to stop you from becoming whatever you want to be, so that they themselves can obtain all the glory they wish, while you are left with nothing…"**_

My eyes widened in shock…he was right; he can read me like a book. This is what I personally think of the human race, no matter who you became…people above you would make sure you would stay there so you don't take their power whether it be a business, circle of friends, or even the army…people are always telling you what they want you to do and not what you want to do.

"_**I am right aren't I Nicholas?"**_ Dark Lugia asked _**"You feel this way because of what happened to your father don't you? He was the top Man in Cipher…along with Greevil of course. Greevil grew jealous of your father, he wanted complete power for himself and he also knew your father would get in the way of his own projects.**_

"_**Hiring several groups of Mercenaries and hit-men, Greevil ordered them to murder your Father. Now Greevil has complete control of Cipher and his Dark Pokemon experiments went uninterrupted."**_

"Greevil…" I thought.

"_**I can sense your hatred for Greevil and Cipher, and I can't blame you for it either. Greevil is one of the most disgusting species of human beings I have ever met. Corrupt, greedy, Spoilt…evil…he is the best example of what both you and I hate about the human race Nicholas."**_

"Evil?" I said "You're one to talk Dark Lugia, you murdered over five thousand people tonight. The villagers, the sailors on the Eisenhower, Rose, the people killed by the tornado you caused on the runway, the people who drowned from the tsunami you caused…the list is endless and you blame Greevil for being wicked? Take a look at yourself, in fact he was the one who created you!"

"_**Yes…he did. I don't know whether to hate him for tainting my very soul, or thank him for giving me the power to eradicate the human race…" **_

"Eradicate the human race? Do you blame all of us for what Greevil done to you?" I asked Dark Lugia.

"_**Not exactly, for you see, Greevil gave me and thousands of other Pokemon the animalistic instinct we need to finally stand up to the human race and resist them. For years mankind has enslaved Pokemon for their own entertainment. People from all over Earth put Pokemon through rigorous and tiring training programs and then they force them to battle for man's pleasure…"**_

"No Dark Lugia you have it all wrong. Because of the relationships between Mankind and Pokemon; both species have greatly prospered from the friendships made by Men and their Pokemon allies. And as for battling, I have learned that battling to Pokemon is just a sport, even a game to them. They don't battle because they're forced to, they battle because they want to, it's like boxing to humans, it's a physical sport yes, but its rewarding and fun; plus it creates a greater bond between them and their human friends."

"_**Hmm"**_ Dark Lugia said _**"Your opinions and the ways you look at things now is completely different to what you did before you came here. You're a different person now Nicholas; clearly your time on this island has changed you…" **_

"Well with evil Pokemon and armed men trying to kill you, yeah I say it's a pretty damn good change of life."

"_**Let me show you something…"**_ Dark Lugia said.

Opening his mouth, he hoisted me towards his gaping maw…I was placed inside his mouth and I started descending…into thicker darkness. Then the darkness dissipated and I was back in what looked like the jungle.

"_**Don't be fooled Nicholas, this is not the same jungle you have been trekking…"**_ I heard the same wicked voice of Dark Lugia say _**"this was fifteen years ago…"**_

"Fifteen years?" I asked; then I could hear shouting:

'He went this way!' I heard men shouting 'Set the Houndooms after him, Greevil's orders!' another voice yelled.

I started to walk towards the direction of the commotion, the leaves and air felt so real as I traversed the difficult jungle terrain. The voices got louder and louder as I got closer…then to my astonishment I saw him!

"Dad?" I asked…I could see him as real as everything around me; he was bleeding badly…a bullet wound to his left shoulder left a trail of blood drops leading his enemies right towards him.

"Dad…DAD!" I yelled as I tried to wave him down…

"_**It is no use; this is just a memory you forgot about a long time ago…one which I was able to unlock from your earliest archived memories."**_ I heard Dark Lugia say, even though he was nowhere to be seen.

I don't remember any of this I thought, but then I saw my Dad cradling something in his arms…it was me! Me when I was six years old; I did not look good; my eyes were flickering on and off as if I was fading in and out. Then I saw a large purple barb in the left of my chest…the Arbok's poison sting attack, my Dad wrote about it in his diary. I must've remembered something if this whole event was being replayed from my memory vaults; it was obviously a memory I had fortunately suppressed a long time ago…

Just then my Dad still holding me looked up, there was rustling in the leaves near him. A tall figure and a little girl about my age stepped out:

"Tyrese!" my Dad said to the man, I think he was a villager judging by his clothes.

"John…you and your son are hurt" the man said "You must come to the village at once!"

"No Tyrese…if Cipher finds out you're holding me there, Greevil will order his guards to wipe you all out. But my son…he can't die because of my betrayal…"

"Do not speak like that John, you were tricked like we all were…Silveen does not blame you for what has happened to the unfortunate Pokemon in the Cipher HQ."

"Really Tyrese? She will blame me when she finds out about XD-001. I still have the silver wing though…it contains the spiritual essence of a Lugia's life force; if it is attached to XD-001, and this is only theory, but hopefully the light can destroy the dark. But it is obvious I am not going to escape off this island alive and if I'm found, Greevil will get the Silver wing…Mankind's last chance will be gone."

"What are you going to do then John?"

"My son is now dying because of me. Nick…I am sorry for ever bringing you to this hell-hole. But this is the only thing that can save you now…I just hope Cipher does not come back to haunt you when you're older…" and with that said, my dad wrapped his right hand with his lab jacket sleeve, pulled the poison barb out and then he presented the item he talked about.

The silver wing: he pulled it out of his lab coat pocket…it shined a silvery light, probably the only time silver has looked more beautiful than gold.

"Nick…forgive me…but it is the only way to let you live." And my Dad placed the silver wing over my wound.

By its own accord as if it could sense my distress, it pushed itself into the hole in my chest above my heart and entered my body. The wound started to glow white and as if by magic, the hole sealed up without any marks (no wonder I was never able to find a scar in which it could've been inserted into my body) and the blood stains evaporated.

I then started to see my small self stir…grunting and moaning my Dad smiled with tears running down his face.

"Thank God it worked!" he then looked towards the sky "Or rather thank you Silveen; at least now my son may live…"

"John" Tyrese said "That was good thinking, your son is alright and now the silver wing has been hidden…"

"Yes Tyrese, but as long as my Son remains here, he is still in danger and so is mankind if Greevil gets a hold of Nick. Please…take him and get him off the island any way you can."

My Dad sniffed and cried as he handed me over to Tyrese; the little girl to Tyrese's side seemed distressed also.

"John what about you?" Tyrese said "We can get you off the island as well…"

"No" my Dad said flatly "If I escape, Cipher will hunt me and my family down. I will not allow my loved ones get hurt now because of me. Also if I keep Cipher occupied, it gives you enough time to get Nick and the silver wing off the island."

"Are you sure John? Please think about this…"

"I already have Tyrese…please just ask Latios and Latias to get my son off the island. Also please ask them to watch over him…no doubt sooner or later Cipher will find out he has the silver wing inside his body and they'll come after him. Pleas ask Latios and Latias to be there to help him when the dangers of his past finally come back to haunt him."

"…I will John. But Silveen could probably get Nick to safety quicker…"

"No Tyrese…I have already asked enough from Silveen, I do not deserve to ask her any more favors after I betrayed her loved one…"

Suddenly there was more shouting…guards and dog like Pokemon could be heard shouting/barking.

"There's not much time…before I go, Rose, I want you to have this."

Rose…that was the little girl. The same girl who died in my arms minutes earlier.

"Inside this Pokeball is my own Pokemon Gardevoir, use her to protect your village in case Cipher threatens your kind in any way. But if you ever meet my son in the future when you are both older; please pass it on to him as my heirloom to him. He may need the further protection, but if you do pass it on to him…tell him…this was from his Dad, who loves him very much."

"Thank you John." The little Rose said.

"I must go now…Greevil's men are almost here."

"God Speed John"

"You too Tyrese…goodbye Nick." And my Dad brushed his hand over my hair.

The two men went their separate ways and I decided to follow my Dad.

"DAD WAIT!" I shouted…I didn't care what Dark Lugia said, he must hear me!

I kept running after him for about three minutes longer…suddenly a man stepped out in front of my Dad and using some kind of wrestling technique, he punched my Dad in the gut and then grabbing his head he flipped him over onto the floor.

"I HAVE HIM!" the man shouted…within seconds his comrades came running in and they surrounded my Dad.

They were accompanied by Houndooms, and they were all glad in Black tactical army gear armed with AK-47's. One Man stepped forward and aimed a handgun at my Dad's head.

"After I kill you, I'll be in Singapore tonight dining at the Raffles hotel." He smiled.

I do not need to describe to you what happened next. As the gun shot went off it felt like I had been shot along with my Dad. I fell to my knees…my mind really was telling me I had been shot…shot with sorrow. The jungle around me disappeared and I was back in the black room I was in earlier.

"_**Do you now see how evil the human race is?"**_ I heard Dark Lugia ask _**"Despite all the glory your father helped Greevil achieve, he murdered him as his way of saying thanks."**_

I placed my head in my hands crying.

"Why?" I blubbered "Why did you have to show me that?" I felt Dark Lugia putting his hand on my back as if he felt sorry for me.

"_**You know, when I first set eyes on you Nicholas I viewed you as a lesser being. I saw you as the only thing standing between me and my destiny. But as I observed you fighting for your life, the sacrifices you made for your friends, the way you fought for the life of Lana and Rose and how you now feel like you must carry on fighting for your father's name. I no longer hate you for what you are…I now pity you.**_

"_**Despite your inferiority, I now find you humans, especially you Nicholas, an interesting species. When I was born into Dark Lugia by Greevil, I felt angry, betrayed by the human race. But now I see that I have been given a great gift; with these new powers I can now take my vengeance on Mankind. And I am not the only one to be given this power…across the various major Cipher facilities across Earth, Cipher has created legions of Dark Pokemon that they think they can use to rule this world.**_

"_**But they are sadly mistaken…Cipher is unwittingly giving us the power we will eventually use to destroy them…and the human race."**_

"Is that it?" I asked "You blame all of mankind for what Cipher did to you?"

"_**Not just Cipher; there are many evils on this world for which mankind is responsible for. Pollution, crime, murder, imprisoning innocent Pokemon, and there are many more. This planet will not be at peace until Mankind is extinct. I intend to lead the Dark Pokemon hordes to accomplish this Planet's liberation…" **_

"No Lugia" I said "Your not like this…I've learnt many things tonight and now I know that you are not my main Nemesis. We have both been tainted by Cipher…your Greevil's prisoner, he turned you into what you are…a cold blooded killing monster. That is not what normal Lugias are like and I know deep down inside that black heart of yours…your light self is begging for someone to free him…and I can free you Lugia, if you'll just let me."

"_**Hmm, very well if you wish to help me then do it…use the Silver wing." **_

I forgot the Silver Wing was in my body. But how was I going to get it out? I saw my Gurkha knife still attached to my belt…reaching for it I placed the knife to my chest.

Agony was all I could feel; I fell to my knees with tears of pain…I screamed as I tried to fish out the silver wing, my fingers were in my chest…heck I think my whole hand was in there.

I felt something hard…my ribcage? No it seemed to feel like metal. I pulled it out…a shiny silver jewel that looked like a leaf sat…no, floated in my hand as its light shined my face up. I stared in awe at it for a few seconds:

"GUH!" I felt something in my body hurt…it forced me to collapse to the floor. My body was shaking violently and I couldn't breathe; was I having a heart attack? The silver wing landed beside Dark Lugia's feet, he used his telekinetic powers to lift the jewel up and he stared at it curiously.

"_**Yes…just I thought"**_ he said _**"the silver wing has lived inside your body for so long…it has actually both physically and spiritually bonded with your heart. This jewel is now your second heart; your second soul, and without it…well how can a human live with no beating heart?" **_

I felt my brain telling me it needed the silver wing…I lifted my arm up to reach for it but Lugia was suspending it in mid air where I could not possibly reach it. My Lungs felt like they were seizing up, closing in on themselves, imploding even. My heart was pounding like a drum and my nerves all ached like they were on fire.

"_**It's a shame really…how does it feel to know…that the only thing that can stop me…is the thing your body needs to survive. Yes, no wonder you've been able to survive the horrors of this island, the Silver Wing has seen you through otherwise, fatal experiences. You should count yourself lucky to have it Nicholas, despite you feeling this item is a curse that was placed on your shoulders." **_

I was starting to fade…I was actually dying!

"_**Yet you've gotten so far now…we both wouldn't want it to end here now would we?"**_ Dark Lugia said.

The Silver Wing floating in mid air started to spin out of control. And like some strategic missile; it fired with pinpoint accuracy into my open wound where I had cut my chest to get it out in the first place.

I felt life shooting back through my body; air reached my lungs, my heart calmed down and my nerves started to cool down. My head span like a plane propeller and I crawled onto my hands and knees breathing like a sweaty dog. The cut had now been sealed and no marks appeared on my chest.

"W-why…did you…let me live?" I asked Dark Lugia.

Before I knew it…the dark room suddenly transformed back into the light room of before…again nothing could distinguish it as a room, just open bright white air.

"_**I have managed to destroy many preys since I was unleashed on this island. But you have been the most exciting prey of all Nicholas. To destroy you in your own mind would be too easy…simply put…I'm enjoying the hunt too much for it to end now."**_

"Hunt?" I said "You think I'm some kind of prey to you!? Let me tell you something…XD-001…I'm the hunter just as much as you are. Just wait till I use the silver wing on you…"

"_**Have you forgotten?"**_ Dark Lugia said ferociously _**"If the silver wing leaves your body, you die. This war is a lose/lose situation for you human; you cannot possibly win." **_

"No…you're wrong, this is just a dream you're creating inside my head. I heard about your kind's psychic abilities and I know you're using those powers to create nightmares in my mind to freak me out, to scare me. I now know it was you filling those dark thoughts in my head earlier, the thoughts which made me lash out at Admiral Lennox, the same thoughts that nearly made me commit suicide on the beach…your just bluffing Lugia!"

"_**Hmm…am I?"**_ He replied _**"Are you really willing to find that out for yourself? Ignore it if you want…but it could either cost you your life…or it could cost you your life and the survival of the human race." **_

Just as Lugia continued talking, slimy black tendrils started to emerge from the bottom of his feet. They snaked outwards around the light room, covering it in darkness. In minutes the room had been covered black and I was the only one with light under his feet.

"_**Either way Nicholas"**_ Dark Lugia continued _**"You will fail and I will triumph. For despite you being a human, you and me are practically the same, our destinies are intertwined, our opinions and thoughts are the same…you even have a piece of a Lugia within you…making you one of my brethren."**_

As Dark Lugia continued to talk, the black tendrils reached my feet; the whole room was now covered in blackness and the tendrils started to wrap around my feet, legs and then waist. I tried to swipe it off with my hands, but the tentacles caught onto my arm and began enveloping it.

"_**No matter what you do Nicholas, or where you hide I will find you. For me…this hunt is far too good to finish now…"**_

"NOOOOOOO" I screamed as the tendrils covered my whole body and it then went down my throat choking me…

"AAAGGHH" I yelled as I suddenly woke up; I was back in the jungle.

"What the hell?" I said to myself in a panic; I seemed to be fine…was I just dreaming?

I looked down at my t-shirt…there was no blood. But there was a tear in the shirt right where I had dreamt I cut myself open! That cut wasn't there before.

"Oh my God!" I said and I thought I could hear laughing inside my brain.

"No…it can't be true. You son of a bitch Dark Lugia; I swear you're lying. After all why would you lie to me? Is it because you're scared of me? I know I can stop you…and if you want to let me live longer then so be it. I swear to God I'll make you live to regret letting me live…"

I got to my feet cursing and grunting with anger, and I could feel my skin getting very hot from my anger. It's funny that I should be angry…why? If what Dark Lugia said was true, what chance in hell do I have in stopping him?

I had lost my sense of direction as I seemed to have forgotten where I was before I was…dreaming? I looked around me in all directions, it was all the bloody same. Leaves, rocks, insects…however I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Oh Damn Lana!" I said to myself, I instantly turned around and ran into some foliage.

It only took me a few minutes; I came back into the same opening before I was hypnotized. Thank god, Lana was still lying there on the rock, I picked her up into my arms and to my relief, and she appeared to be breathing.

"Lana?" I asked her, I didn't get a response from her; I tried to slap her cheeks a few times gently to make her stir.

"Lana…Lana, wake up!" I yelled a bit; success finally smiled on me, she started to groan with a tiring sigh.

My heart filled with joy as I saw her big golden eyes appear from her shut eyes. They seemed to sparkle full of life and it was one of the few things that made me happy as of now.

"Lana" I smiled "you're alive…oh thank god!" I cradled her head in my arms and I stroked her silky blonde hair with my dirty hand (I hope she won't kill me for getting it dirty).

She smiled back at me with half heavy eye lids; she stood up and stretched like a tired cat.

"Lana…do you know where your brother is?" I asked her, she nodded wildly as she picked me up by my hand and pulled me along.

She rushed me along into the jungles like a large excited dog pulling along his physically weaker owner. We kept running and running which caused me to sweat like a fat girl at a rave.

"Lana…slow down." I asked her as I panted while wiping my forehead; Lana looked at me and pointed into a random part of the jungle.

"What is it?" I asked her, she jumped up and down excitedly and I could hear faint noises in her throat as if she was happy by something.

"Lambton?" I asked her; she nodded like mad with a beaming smile across her face.

"LAMBTON" I yelled "It's Nick…where are you?" I advanced into the deeper jungle with Lana following behind me.

I heard disturbances in the leaves… 'Lambton?' I asked quietly.

It wasn't Lambton…it was that…thing that fought that Kabutops and then disappeared without a trace along with Lambton. Was there a second super Dark Pokemon operating on this island? And did it have something to do with Lambton's dissapeareance? Because I remember that village man telling me about Cipher had some interest in the siblings I had come to know, for whatever reason I don't know why, but this thing might've had something to do with Lambton's disappearance.

After all the evidence weighs up; this thing appeared right before the Shaman was going to sacrifice Lana along with Rose and she also had Lambton within her Pokemon's grasp. When it did appear, I found the snakes knocked out and their prisoners gone, Lana and Rose might've gotten away, but this thing might've gotten Lambton. And it's appearance while not as sinister as Dark Lugia's; its red ruby eyes were menacing enough to send chills through me. Was it looking for me now?

"Lana" I whispered "Stay here and stay still."

She started to pull at my arm and shake her head sideways at me:

"I know you're scared Lana" I whispered again "but wait here I'll take care of this." And I crept forward brandishing my 357. Magnum.

Lana suddenly grabbed hold of my arm and I could hear her trying to moan in her throat. The sudden move shocked me a little and it caused me to stand in a bunch of very crunchy leaves. The noise was enough to alert the mysterious Pokemon and before my eyes it vanished!

I started to panic a bit; it now knew we were there and now that I could not see it, I saw only one option left.

"Lana…run." And I grabbed hold of her arm and I sprinted for my life back the way we came, I could feel Lana trying to resist me however; she tried to dig her heels in and pull me back.

"Lana you silly girl, what are you doing?" I said stopping and using my superior physicality, I yanked her towards me to get her running again.

I made one step when as if by magic, I saw a figure appear in front of me. Not a ghost but the Pokemon that had disappeared before! I stared into its face just feet away from my own eyes. I stepped backwards but I soon found myself falling over on my backside; a thorny branch cut into my cheeks and it stung a bit.

But I didn't even feel any pain at first; I just kept staring at this thing. What did Rose say its name was? Latios I think. Before I could react to this new menace, the strangest thing happened.

Again the Latios disappeared, but this time it seemed to change shape…light bent around it and a somewhat awesome sparkling light show ensued. The lights were making the thing change shape…to a human!?

"W-what is that thing?" I asked to myself out loud; but to my utter surprise and disbelief, I saw…Lambton!

"L-Lambton?" I asked him…

"Yes Nick…although I think it is time you knew mine and Lana's true identities…"


	13. Chapter 12: Latios & Latias

_**Chapter 12: Latios & Latias**_

What the hell was going on? Lambton…he changed from a Pokemon to a human, or was it the other way around? He told me it was time for me to learn about their true identities:

"Wha-What are you talking about Lambton?" I asked him still reeling in shock.

"My name is not Lambton…" he replied "my real name…is Latios." And again light bended around his body; bizarre light shows were formed again and he returned back to his Pokemon form.

"L-Latios?" I asked.

"_Yes"_ I got the reply back in my head.

"You can speak telepathically?" I asked him in amazement.

"_Yes…when I'm in my true form I can communicate with humans telepathically."_

"Oh my god" I said "Why?"

"_Why what Nick?" _

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier…that you…were a POKEMON?"

"_I am sorry we had to lie to you Nick."_ Latios replied _"we think you would not understand if we told you and if we told you about Cipher, about Dark Lugia, about the true reasons for your father's death…you would not be able to handle thee truth. But now that all the other secrets are out…there is no point in disguising ourselves anymore."_

"Wait" I said "who do you refer to by 'we' and 'ourselves'?"

"_Me and my sister of course!"_ he replied happily.

"You mean…Lana…" I turned to face Lana.

I still saw the cheery faced little teen girl that I had come to know well, but as she stood there smiling as if she was holding a secret…she was indeed holding a secret. Right in front of me…Lana changed into different colors of light; they shaped and shifted into different poses…but once it was all over and the light finally revealed what it was…I saw a Pokemon of similar appearance to Latios…only it was red and it retained the Golden eyes of Lana.

I fell back in shock…the kids that I had known as Lana and Lambton were gone, or at least they weren't real. As I lay on the floor with my eyes wide open, this new form of Lana floated over to me and hoisted me back up by the waist.

"_Nick" it_ said into my brain _"It's so good to finally be able to talk to you!"_ and in one excited move…this Pokemon rubbed its head up my chest and onto my face…thrumming _"and its feels good to finally meet you in my true form after all these years_" she said.

"Whoa, whoa" I said pushing…Lana away "I don't get it…what are you both?"

"_I'm Latias…"_ the Red Pokemon said to me _"and you already know about my brother."_

"That's not the point!" I yelled pushing Latias away "The point is, why did you hide yourselves from me? I mean all this destruction going on and it hardly seems like the time to be holding any secrets from me…"

"_You don't understand Nick"_ Latios said _"We had to keep our identities secret from Cipher, all the while trying to protect you from them."_

"Protect me?" I asked "What do you mean?"

"_You read your Dad's diaries did you not?"_ Latias asked me _"Didn't you read the part about us?"_

I thought back to when I read my dads journals…wait I think I remember something in it about…

"Wait…you're the Latios and Latias my dad referred to in his diaries? The ones he saved from Team Rocket?"

"_Yes"_ both siblings replied_ "and you should also remember that this is not the first time we met."_ Latios said.

"We've…met before?" I asked.

Of course, my Dad had also written down about me as a child. I remember something about my Dad taking me to his office in London and he had written down about me meeting a Latios and Latias…I can't believe I didn't see it before.

"So we met all those years ago in London…when I was a child?"

"_Yes!"_ Latias replied _"I can't believe it's been so long either, but we can finally interact again."_ And she rested her head on my shoulder pleading for me to stroke it like a cat would.

"But I don't understand…why did you wait all these years to reveal yourselves to me?"

"_You weren't ready, we weren't ready. Ever since your Dad helped us escape Team Rocket, we owe him our lives and freedom. So we always followed your Dad either being invisible to the human eye, or in our human forms, watching over him for we owed him dearly._

"_But unfortunately, nobody saw the betrayal by Cipher coming…and we were…we were not around to help your Dad"_ Latios said closing his eyes in sorrow.

"_But a villager man named Tyrese, the last person to converse with your Dad told us that John asked us one last favor. To look after you…to protect you…from Cipher or anything that was thrown against you to get the silver wing." _

"But you still haven't answered my question…why didn't you tell me all about this when I might've had a chance to stop myself from coming to this island…"

"_Well Nick…"_ Latias continued _"To simply put it; you were always meant to come to this island." _

"I was what?" I shrieked.

"_It's true Nick"_ Latios said _"While it is a great injustice to you to force you to come to this island…the entire world depends on you to be here…to carry the fight to Dark Lugia and Cipher."_

"You…you mean I was…tricked to come here?" I said angrily "You all wanted me to come here to face…monsters…natural disasters…armed gunmen…witches, I had to endure all of that so everyone could trick me into using the silver wing?

"That is utter BULL!" I roared "First my father plants this-this-silver wing inside of me to hide it from Cipher, and then fifteen years later, they trick me into coming to this island and they unleash a horde of evil Pokemon against me to get it! But the cruel irony is…it wasn't just Cipher that wanted me here. The USS Eisenhower, Gary, you two, the villagers…my Dad…they all pre-empted my return to this island and they were prepared for it.

"Gary must've found out about my Father's dirty little secret from the US army who in turn recognized the danger Cipher poses to world peace; so they set up a massive sting operation to bring me here and feed me a bunch of lies to get their hands on the Silver Wing and use it to bribe Cipher into giving up their operations on Dark Pokemon. But they paid the price didn't they? Cipher unleashed XD-001 and it sank their precious ship and as for Gary and Logan, if Logan was his real name, damn them, damn them all for their lies!"

"_Nick!"_ Latios said to me agitated _"Do not speak ill for the people that currently care for you like that." _

"CARE for me?" I roared "They just want this damn cursed item in my body…everybody wants it…a murderous corrupt businessman, the US army, and a Shadow monster the size of house! Dark Lugia was right…the human race is just a series of corrupt, evil, disgraceful little maggots who want more power the more they gain…"

"_Dark Lugia told you that?"_ Latios said shocked _"When did you converse with him?"_

"It doesn't matter…out of everyone I have met tonight, Dark Lugia is the one person that has made the most sense to me in terms of feelings and ambition. He's right; I and he are totally alike."

"_No you're not Nick"_ Latias said _"You're a lot better than he is. His heart is dark and evil, yours is noble…" _

"No I'm not Lana…or should I say Latias. Before I came to this island I was a lazy waste of space, I only just got a job at Subway and I'm 21. I'm also pretty selfish…"

"_No Latias is right"_ Latios said _"You are a good person, you might not have a great job or a very unsociable attitude, but we can feel how good your heart is Nick. You have a great sense of justice and you know wrong from right…to hear you say things like you and Dark Lugia are alike…that is wrong, what would your father think?"_

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FATHER!" I shouted with tears down my face "Sure he might've been a great dad and a great man, but look what he did to me! He planted an item which the four horsemen of the apocalypse would kill to get their hands on, he betrayed me…just like he betrayed Silveen and the villagers."

"_DON'T TALK ABOUT JOHN THAT WAY!"_ Latios snarled at me _"You have no idea what your father was like…you were too young." _

"How dare YOU claim to know my father better than me you flying piece of trash; I'm his son!"

Before I knew it…Latios rammed me in my gut at the speed of light; I fell over on my backside. Latios floated there all fumed up, but a few seconds later he seemed to show guilt for doing it.

"_Latios stop it!"_ Latias came in pleading her brother _"we're meant to be protecting him!"_

"_You're right sister; I should never claim to know his Dad better than he does, I have no right to take that fatherly relationship away from Nick. Plus his mind is plagued with Dark thoughts, I believe he's been tainted by Dark Lugia." _

However I did not listen to those Poke' brats ramble on, strike me down and I'll come at you like a Train being driven by a psychopath. Fuming from my nose, I aimed my Smith and Wesson at Latios. The siblings gasped with shock…but I continued to aim my barrel at them.

But it seemed the longer I aimed at Latios…the urge to shoot grew thinner. I looked into his red ruby eyes; he might be a different shape, but this was still Lambton in spirit. The kid who I had come to know well:

"The sewers" I said "It was you that hoisted me out of that Muk. I had faint images of seeing Lambton before I whited out, but I think I know now. Yes I was flying…it was you that was carrying me wasn't it Latios?

"And Latias, in the foyer when the tidal wave hit; it was you that hoisted me to the top balcony right before I saw you as Lana…as well as in the medical room, it was you that saw off those Scythers and opened up the medical room. It was you that put me and Logan in there, am I right?"

The siblings looked at each other and then looked at me smiling:

"_Don't forget the Ariados"_ Latios said _"I managed to heal you from the poison, but the force of the power knocked you out." _

"I don't believe it…you two were watching over me all night. I owe you my life…"

"_Yes Nick"_ Latias Said _"I know you're angry for being tricked into coming here, but you have allies. Us as well as Silveen…"_

"Yeah and we also had the Eisenhower and the villagers on our side…but the Eisenhower got sunk by Dark Lugia, the villagers turned on us, and Dark Lugia continued to wipe them out anyway. Gary is still missing…Logan or whoever his name is, is dead, Rose is dead, and now it's just me, you two and Silveen.

"I'm sorry to say, but I think our chances of survival are nonexistent. Not to mention that if the Silver Wing leaves my body, I'll die as a result…"

"_What?"_ Latios said _"What do you mean about the silver wing killing you?" _

"Dark Lugia showed me…in my sub-conscious mind. The silver wing has bonded with my heart both physically and spiritually. If it leaves my body, I die; either way I can use it and die or leave it in there and be hounded by Dark Lugia until he gets me. Don't you all see, your hopes of rescue in me are false…there is nothing I can't do that will see me live through this catastrophe."

"_Don't believe whatever Dark Lugia tells you."_ Latias said _"He's playing mind games with you Nick, he wants you to grow scared into not using the Silver wing. If he breaks your mind and spirit, he's won; we need you to be strong!"_

"Don't you get it? He already has won. Even if he is lying…how will I get the silver wing out of my body? And what if I die before I get a chance to us it?"

"_You won't die Nick; we'll make sure of that."_ Latios said

"Come off it man" I replied "Cipher's pet Lugia sank a US warship…what chance does anybody think they have against him?"

As I lay there feeling sorry for myself; I thought back to the bad things I said about the people that cared for me. Gary and Logan might have had no choice but to bring me here, there might not have been any other options, and if they wanted the silver wing; why didn't they tell me about it at first or take it from me? Something didn't quite add up.

I also think of the bad things I said about my Dad…Latios was right, I had no right to call my father the things I did; I was forgetting he put the silver wing inside of me to save my life. My Dad gave me the gift of fifteen extra years of life…

What kind of human being have I become? I've become what I…what Dark Lugia…hates about the human race…our selfishness. I began to just drown myself in tears…I told Gary and Logan to go to hell…I told Latios and Latias to go to hell; they had risked their lives to keep me safe…yes maybe because I have an item they want, but Latios and Latias have saved my life several times tonight, Gary was one of the few friends I had left from my childhood and Logan gave his life to save me on the helipad.

What right did I have to call them all the things I did?

"Dear God" I said "I can't take this anymore…I…I…I can't handle this depression, this death, this horror!" and I bawled like a baby…I just wanted it to end…now.

I saw my S&W by my side and I raised it to my head…I just wanted to die because I knew I wasn't going to survive this island…why live on longer when you know your imminent death is waiting…I closed my eyes and I tried to pull the trigger.

Not before I was set upon by Latios and Latias, Latios grabbed for the gun with his arms and Latias tried to pin down my other arm. I struggled and struggled to kill myself, but eventually, Latios used his mouth to grip the gun and rip it from my hand. He spat it away and I was instantly let go.

I sat there like some spoilt child crying after he didn't get the toy he wanted from toys R us and I was weeping like a woman after she had seen 'Ghost'.

"_Nick!"_ I heard Latios say in my mind _"What in heavens were you thinking?"_

"You don't understand" I bawled "all the horror and destruction I've seen tonight and its all happening because of me…thousands have died to protect my name and its all going to be in vain…all in vain! Like Rose…she died because I came into her life, she believed I was a hero…and I let her down…she lost her life for my ignorance…"

"_Hey…hey"_ Latias said embracing me in a hug _"Nothing is your fault."_

But I quickly pushed her away shouting but she seemed to just keep coming for me…I eventually lost my rag. I lifted my hand and struck it against Latias' face; I quickly got to my feet huffing and puffing…but the face I saw stare back at me all teary eyed and full of question…I saw the same golden eyes of Lana…the same girl who I had began to deeply care for and the only friend I really had and trusted when this whole crisis began.

Latias' eyes filled up with water…they were asking me 'why?' why did you just hit me after all we've been through together? I asked myself the same question there and then…she was just like Lambton/Latias…she may be a Pokemon, but she was still the same cheery golden eyed girl I knew well.

But before I could muster an apology, she flew off and vanished into the jungle upset. Latios followed after her in hot pursuit:

"Wait!" I shouted…but they were gone "I'm sorry" I said to myself quietly, knowing they were out of ear shot.

I once blamed my dad for betraying me…now I am the traitor. I had just made enemies with the only friends I had left…the only people or Pokemon that wanted to help me live. I picked my Magnum back up; at first I wanted to throw it away in frustration…but I had lost too many defensive weapons already…this thing packed Firepower and I needed that badly.

I should've chased after Latios and Latias, but I decided what was the point? Even if I found them they wouldn't speak to me. Without haste I journeyed further into the jungle with my gun at the ready. It was a few minute later that I realized I hadn't eaten or drank anything for almost a day, I keeled over from pains in my stomach but I had to suck it up.

My first priority is now to find some food…but I knew nothing about survival in a jungle environment!

I trekked for hours looking for something…along the way I was attacked by some Bidoofs. My magnum easily wasted the little buggers and I shouted "Is that best you got Greevil?" in defiance. I contemplated if I should use the things for food…but I couldn't bring myself to do it, even if they were Dark Pokemon or not.

I kept pressing forward…it seemed like I was going to starve…but suddenly I heard voices! I laid low on my belly and as I crawled forward to the source of the noise:

"Taillow-Nine, blue sector to Swellow leader; nothing suspicious at my end over."

It was what appeared to be a Cipher guard…he was wearing dark green jungle gear with a black beret and the distinct red-reflective sunglasses that most the other Cipher guards wear and this guy was armed with the instantly recognizable AK-47. He was sitting on some fold up stool operating a small hand held radio.

"_Are you sure Taillow-Nine? We have reports XD-001 again failed to bring in any survivors never mind the target. The boss is fuming, if you don't keep up with the hourly updates, you'll have your rations cut short again."_

"Yeah, yeah, listen; when am I going to get some backup in my sector? This jungle is creepy as hell and the Shadow Pokemon seem hungry."

"_Listen Taillow-nine, if no news about the target is produced within the next 24-hours, the boss will take it out not just on you, but all of us as well. So for god sake keep an eye out and keep updating us frequently, not all of us want to be punished for your laziness again…"_

"Yes sir" the guy replied into the radio with a heavy sigh.

"_Listen…there are reports that enemy Spec-Ops are operating in the area. Our interrogation post was hit a few nights ago and we lost a valuable prisoner. Make sure to use the Houndoom Pokemon you were issued with to patrol your perimeter, they should be able to sniff out any enemies reconnoitering the area." _

"Roger that sir…over and out." And the guard laid his radio down on a box "You must be joking…I'm not letting that damn yappy dog Pokemon out of its ball…"

CA-CLICK!

The Guard instantly shot his arms in the air as the distinct noise of my Magnum cocking sent him into panic.

"Turn around slowly with your arms in the air." I ordered him; he did as he was told as he rose out of his stool and turned to face the barrel of my gun.

"Holy shit!" he said, the sinister looking magnum must've scared him deeply.

I kept the gun to his forehead as I flung his AK-47 to the floor and any Poke-balls he had on him. He didn't have much equipment with him…no sidearm, no grenades, no night-vision goggles, not even a basic torch; just his AK. Must be just a basic grunt watching over some random part of the jungle because the more important people are doing more important things.

"Jesus Christ" he said "You're that Nick kid!"

"Believe it you scumbag." I hissed as I pressed the barrel harder against his skull "and if you don't do as I say…you'll get your brains blown out…understood?" The guard nodded terrified.

"Please…" he said "I'm just a basic grunt…I-I don't know anything!"

That's when my brain cogs started to think:

"Oh really?" I replied "If you know who I am then you surely must now about the secret operations going on in Cipher."

"No…please I'm telling you the truth. I'm just a basic guard hired by Cipher."

"You're basic alright…a basic little useless grunt. But are basic guards issued with AK-47's? An illegal black market weapon?" I noticed a bunch of rope attached to his belt, I unclipped it and threw it at him.

"Make a noose…now."

"A n-n-n-noose?" he shrieked "What are you going to do to me?"

"MAKE A NOOSE NOW!" I blared at him; he did as he was told as he quickly fumbled a makeshift noose out of the rope.

When he was finished I took it off him and threw the loop over a tree branch.

"Have you ever watched the Hannibal movies? Did you see the one where he slit a guys stomach open and then hung him over a balcony as his guts fell out?"

"Oh my God…you're not…" he stuttered, without haste I pulled out my Gurkha knife, pulled up the guard's tactical vest and placed the tip of the blade on his stomach and I pressed down harder and harder…

"WAIT!" the man squealed…I stopped pressing down on his stomach put I kept the pressure on it; any second and it would draw blood "alright I'll tell you what I know…just don't kill me please!"

"What is Greevil's plans?" I asked him…he replied what but I started to slowly press the knife against his stomach again and he squealed "Why is Cipher creating Shadow Pokemon, and how did they all manage to escape?"

"They didn't escape" the man said "they were released."

"Released…why?"

"Greevil is a madman…but he's smart. These creatures he's turned evil are terrifyingly strong. He released them upon the guests he had staying at the complex to see how well in combat the Dark Pokemon could perform. So far our reports indicate a 90 success rate of combat effectiveness; nearly all the guests and their Pokemon were wiped out…even the security guards didn't stand a chance…imagine how good those things could do against a platoon of soldiers."

"I thought you said you were just a guard?" I hissed "How come you weren't killed along with the rest of the security?"

"Alright…alright I'm not regular security…I'm just a hired hand from a small time mercenary business which gets a lot of income and equipment from Cipher; we've had a long time successful business with them. It's our job to round up survivors and bring them in."

"What do you do with the survivors once they're brought in?" I asked.

"Sometimes they're just executed; other times they're let go, only to have Dark Pokemon unleashed after them and most of the times they don't get away. However those that are deemed physically fit enough…they're…their fate are probably worse than death."

"Explain…" I ordered.

"A handful of survivors that have been bought in by our men, or by the Pokemon hordes, Greevil hasn't just spent large amounts of resources into researching into Pokemon experimentation…he's also looked into human experimentation."

"What!" I bellowed "Tell me more now!"

"I don't know much more than that…but I think I heard my superiors growing worried about these types of experiments. It seems Greevil wants more and more Shadow Pokemon to fight for his cause…and to obtain more…he's actually looked into physically transforming human beings into Shadow Pokemon."

"Oh my god" I said "you sick bastards!" and I pointed my gun at his head again.

"No…please I didn't have anything to do with it I swear. We're just hired hands we run our own business."

"Why is Greevil creating evil Pokemon for? What does he hope to achieve?"

"Greevil while smart is an utter lunatic. For years he's been experimenting in secret and his plans are almost near completion. But the stupid imbecile decided to sink a major US warship; he's basically declared war and its gonna be us that face the bombs of the US army."

"You still didn't answer my question!" I roared "Why is Greevil creating Dark Pokemon and what is he going to do with them once he's finished?"

"World conquest of course!" the soldier replied.

"World conquest?"

"Yeah, he wants it all…the money, the Pokemon, the land…the power. Rumors are going around that Greevil has obtained further funding from terrorist and Pokemon criminal organizations interested in using his dark Pokemon for combat purposes. He's also gathered the support of a consortium of oil-business owners who frequently hire the talents of XD-001 to attack and abduct oil tankers in the pacific.

"But that's not all…this consortium have also helped fund Greevil's projects and in return they asked Greevil that when he does unleash his Shadow Pokemon on the world…they asked that they attack and destroy the US oil facilities in Texas in the hope of creating a new energy crisis in which this oil consortium hopes to reap the benefits as the demand for their fuels grows in more money for the barrel."

"So Greevil is selling his Dark Pokemon to terrorists, criminals and greedy businessmen? What has this planet become?" I again thought back to what Dark Lugia told me…

"Yeah but Greevil doesn't plan to hold this alliance for much longer…Greevil doesn't want any more humans living on planet Earth when he conquers it. He's either going to kill them all or turn them into his Pokemon slaves."

"Jesus Christ; I'm not only going against a tyrant…this man plans Armageddon!"

In the short amount of time I pondered these things…the man dove on top of me and tried to go for my gun. I wrestled with him…he might've been a coward but he was strong. If he restrained me I might've been taken to Greevil and turned into his pet. No way in hell was I going to let that happen.

I kneed him to the groin and he let go; I tried to dive on him but he kicked me in the face which knocked a few teeth loose. He tried to go for my neck with his hands and as he clamped down and tried to cut my air off from my lungs, I delivered a swift punch to the throat causing him to cough and splutter.

As he got back up I wasted no time; I bought my Magnum up and I shot him in the leg.

"AAAHHHH" he screamed "You son of a bitch you shot me!"

"Yeah and good night to you Prince charmingless." And using the handle of my gun; I slammed it on the back of his neck knocking him out cold.

I felt around my face where I had been kicked…I could see a massive bruise on my right cheek using the highly reflective silver casing of my revolver. I started to search the unconscious man's body for anything. I found notebooks and maps which I placed in my pockets…might be good for something later. Then I searched one of the packs attached to his belt…food at last!

A packet of beef burger and beans as well as a chocolate bar, a packet of Lay's crisps, some cheese and various protein biscuits; as I finished searching the soldier I found five magazines of AK-47 ammo and that was it. This guy wasn't very well armed.

I holstered my magnum and took the AK-47 with the clips; fifteen minutes later I was back in the jungle and I thought it would finally be safe to sit down and eat this food. I scoffed it all in minutes and it seemed my stomach was satisfied…I then realized how tired I was. Before I knew it I just fell into a deep sleep.

…

…

For once I slept a few good hours without incident. I did have a dream…but it was a dream like no other. I woke up in my own bed back home; in the dream, I thought I had woken up from a bad dream…I went downstairs to see my mother…and my sister to greet me with the morning welcomes. I actually felt toast and tasted Tea go down my throat as I felt happy…I had woken up from the worst nightmare in my life…

But it was not to be; turns out the dream was not the nightmare, but that the nightmare was very real. I always had the same type of dream when I got homesick. If only I could find myself a pair of red slippers now…

I couldn't get back to sleep; the thoughts of home were too much for me to handle; I wept wishing for my guardian angel to come to Earth and take me home…stop all this madness, this death and destruction. But then I thought no, it wasn't an angel I needed, it was a friend I needed. A friend I could talk to even if they were a stranger.

I decided now was the time to continue my journey; I picked up my weapons and carried on through the dense jungle and clammy heat, despite the wind lashing against the trees just as violently as before. Moving on and on for hours and the night sky never seemed to go away.

The scenery was just depressing and scary; why couldn't it at least be sunny?

CRACK!

Something went into my body…a bullet! It penetrated into my right shoulder rendering my right arm useless. I think it hit into my bone…I fell about seven feet in front of me as the bullet knocked me down. I looked up to see Cipher troopers all around me! They must've found their friend who I knocked out.

"He's here; get the son of a bitch!" they all shouted firing away with assault rifles.

I took cover behind a thick tree…it wouldn't last long as those bullets would hit right through. Using my own AK47 I peeped around the corner and with my left hand I fired single shots at the enemy soldiers to keep them down. They instantly fell for cover…one of the soldiers threw out a Pokeball.

"Rhydon…give us cover!" the owner shouted as an imposing Rhydon stood there staring at me.

Rather than charging however, the men formed a single file behind the Rhydon, and the rock hard armored Pokemon covered its eyes with its arms and advanced forward. Kind of like a mobile cover, like infantry would advance behind a tank to protect themselves from small arms fire, the Rhydon performed a similar strategy. I fired my AK at the Rhydon, but the bullets cracked off of its hide and it did no effect to the Pokemon or the men behind it.

"Damn it" I said and I had no option but to run…

"He's running…we have him now!" the men began to shout.

My injured shoulder slowed me down as I limped forward and forward. But in my bid to escape I ran through some thick bush and suddenly I found myself screeching to a halt…the jungle suddenly ended at a huge cliff face going into the sea…with lots of jagged rocks at the bottom.

As I swung back and forth over the ledge of the cliff I managed to regain my balance…but not before I was met with another bullet…right into my back…my legs started to go jelly like as I cradled the wound with my hands…the Cipher troopers eventually came swarming in…about five of them with their guns raised at me. I dropped my AK and held up my remaining hand (while I used the other to hold my wound).

The main looking guy with three echelons on his camouflaged shirt smiled cruelly at me:

"Rhydon…knock this bastard to Davy Jones locker." And from out of the trees the massive Rhydon snorted and butted me right in the stomach where my wound was (the bullet exited my body through my front as it entered my back).

The unbearable pain grabbed a hold of my senses and shut them all down because the pain was too much for them to handle as I was sent flying over the cliff face. My chest plowed into a piece of rock sticking out the side of the cliff as I went hurtling down; the blow knocked me out nearly and then I went 'Slap' right into the ocean…

…

…

"Jesus…did you see that kid fly over the cliff? He went like over fifty miles an hour down there ha ha!" the leader of the Cipher troopers taunted.

"Boss…shouldn't we go confirm he's dead? I mean he could be alive…" one of the other men said.

"No way Carlos, that bastard was sent flying like a sack of shit. Good work Rhydon" and the captain returned his pet Rhydon to his Pokeball "Now that idiot is dead; we're sure as hell gonna be getting a major paycheck from the boss, plus we've shown him we accomplished what his shitty little Shadow Pokemon and XD-001 failed to do."

"Yeah boss you're right; I was getting worried about Greevil's reliance on those evil Pokemon. It seems he's becoming more and more disillusioned with the human race as a whole…no wonder the crazy bastard is morphing those sailors into Pokemon."

"Yeah Jung; once we report back to the boss, he's sure to keep us on the Cipher team…after all I wouldn't want to be on Greevil's bad side when he unleashes his plans for America…"

"The only thing you'll be reporting to is a US judge!" a man shouted out from the jungle foliage.

The Cipher troopers were taken completely by surprise! Seven armed soldiers burst from the jungle all wearing jungle combat kit and armed with US infantry weaponry.

"US army; you're all under arrest, drop your weapons now!" the leader of the US soldiers shouted.

In response, the Cipher men instantly did as they were ordered and they lifted their hands above their heads.

"Sergeant Keller; search them for any intel and Pokeballs."

"Yes sir." Keller replied as he started emptying the pockets of the Cipher men; any Pokeballs that were found were confiscated by the US Spec Ops.

"Oh my god" the Cipher captain said "You're that bastard that broke that son of a bitch over there out of our interrogation camp."

"Glad to see you remember us." Keller said as he delivered a right hook to the Cipher captain "and that's for what you put the Sergeant Major through…"

"Sergeant Major eh?" the Cipher captain cackled spitting blood from his mouth as he looked at Sergeant Major Johnston "last time I heard your name was Logan Robinson; head of Cipher security. We know all about your undercover operations…Logan…and rest assured Gary Oak is going nowhere…"

Johnston marched over to the Cipher captain and lifted him up by the neck with one hand:

"Where is Gary being held?" he spat into the Cipher captain's face.

"He's fine…but we have him in our custody and your little hero Nicholas is dead. There is nothing you can do to stop XD-001 now and by the time your little armies come here; Cipher will have long gone underground and their plans will have been completed. You're all dead you hear? DEAD!"

"What does Cipher have planned for America? We heard you talk about an attack on the United States; where is Cipher going to attack?"

"Screw you I'm not telling you anything American dog!"

"…Then I'm afraid taking you prisoner will just be a waste of our time and resources…Sergeant Keller, would you do the honors?"

"Yes sir!" And Sergeant Keller delivered a powerful kick to the stomach of the Cipher captain…the man was sent flying over the cliff face screaming.

"Corporal Thompson…radio the USS Los Angeles to Prep a boat for prisoner extraction." The Sergeant Major ordered.

"Sergeant Major…" the Corporal asked "I hope you don't mind me asking; but that was cold what you did to that guy."

"The damn bastard deserved it" Sergeant Keller replied "We're SEAL's remember? We're not police officers who have to care for the well being of criminals; we're here to fight terrorists and if the Sergeant Major sees a prisoner as a potential compromise to the mission…we have authority to waste them."

"But sir…you just kicked him off a…"

"Didn't the Sergeant Major order you to get on the Radio Thompson?" Keller said; the small Corporal hushed up and got working on his radio equipment.

From over the cliff face; a Flygon swooped in towards Sergeant Major Johnston. It seemed to stand to attention in front of him as if it too were a soldier.

"Flygon…did you find Nick down there?" the Flygon looked sad as it shook his head in a depressing 'no' fashion.

"Damn it" Johnston cursed "alright Flygon return to your ball." And the Flygon vanished into the confines of its spherical home.

"So that's it" Sergeant Keller said "he's dead…and the silver wing is gone with his body into the ocean."

"Damn it to hell" Johnston said "If only we had been a couple of minutes quicker…"

"There's no time to feel sorry for him now sir…we still have to go obtain the second target…Gary Oak."

"Yeah I know Keller; but that's not the point. The silver wing was our only chance…and it's gone. Along with that brave kid; it's just too hard to accept this…he had been through worse."

"Forget it about sir" Keller said "There's no way anyone could've survived that fall and he had been shot twice. There's just no way…"

There was silence for a minute; Johnston looked over the cliff into the ocean and all the jagged rocks at the base of the cliff:

"Alright men load up…we're going after Target B. We're back to infiltration mode so return fire only, make sure to call back the Pidgeots and see what they picked up."

"Yes sir Sergeant Major."


	14. Seperate Paths: Gary Oak

_**Separate Paths: Gary Oak.**_

_For most of this story; we have followed Nick face his worst fears, death, and many more terrible events; all of which he has endured with almost superhuman endurance and bravery as we see him transform from being a self-loathing kid, to a selfless human being. However Nick was pursued by Cipher soldiers and when they caught him; Nick was brutally thrown to his execution over a cliff face. Presumed dead, Sgt. Major Johnston and his men continue the search for Gary Oak._

_Let us see what happened to Gary during the time Nick was thrown to his presumed death:_

Three days…three days I've been locked in this cell or basement. I've had to endure…inhumane things that have been performed on my body. I've been electrocuted, I've been cut open with a knife left to burn over a fire for five minutes and I dare not tell you all about what they did to me with the pliers…

The last time I saw Nick, Johnston, Latios and Latias seemed like an eternity now. By the time Latios had flown me to the top of the tower in which the Sergeant Major went to help Nick…they were both gone. All I saw was a destroyed helicopter and the burning wreckage of all the planes on the island runway…god almighty what has Greevil unleashed upon us all?

His little pet Shadow Lugia certainly is the most dangerous thing I have ever had the displeasure of encountering. It was scarier than that…cyborg Pokemon I met all those years ago during my Trainer years. I had already known about this XD-001 project for some time now but no one, not me, not John, not the United States Army, heck I bet not even Greevil could predict how terrifyingly strong XD-001 was.

I knew all about the silver wing though…all of the notes John had passed onto my Grandfather about the silver wing, told us all about the amazing almost magical properties the little jewel held. The light force it contained was once described in legends as having the ability to cure blindness…cure cancer…even priests of old lore used the silver wing in exorcisms to rid the host of its demon.

And that last part I'm hoping, John hoped and the whole world is hoping can purify Dark Lugia from his evil state. During the years when I first was hired by Cipher and then started to grow aware about their Dark Pokemon experiments; that was when I first met Johnston.

It was when I was studying at the California University when one night on my dorm door I heard a powerful knocking. I opened the door to see a tall man with thinning ginger hair dressed in a typical secret service suit. All throughout that night after downing several dozen cups of coffee; Johnston told me that my concerns about Cipher's wrong-doings were not misplaced at all.

At the time Johnston was working with the CIA (boring desk job as he called it), a long and successful career in the US Special Forces landed him the job as one of the head figures in the agencies counter-terrorism department when he retired from the army a year and a half before.

The conversation we had lasted till 06.00am the next morning and what Logan told me about the man that writes my paychecks might be planning something horrendously spectacular that Johnston told me to expect 'another 9/11 on the scale of a Hiroshima Bomb'.

During the conversation Johnston showed me several diaries that belonged to my friend's dad when he worked at Cipher. I was horrified to hear that John had been murdered by Cipher and that my fears on Pokemon experimentation had been confirmed. Johnston asked me if I knew anything about a procedure called 'heart sealing' to which I replied no.

He (Johnston) told me that Cipher could biologically seal the heart of a Pokemon…ridding it of feeling, ridding it of compassion, ridding it of all sentience it once had and turned into a machine…an evil machine. Johnston explained to me that several years ago…John Simpson (a name I know all too well) had managed to get in touch with certain people who could help stop Cipher and he (John) told them all about Greevil and his dirty little secrets.

'They' (I presume that means Johnston's superiors) started to maintain surveillance on Greevil and his operations. Moles had been placed inside Greevil's security and work force trying to collect any information they can on Greevil's inside operations and US Special Forces had been used to spy on Cipher activities around the remote regions of the world.

The information they dug up was frightening…Greevil had been traveling to many parts of the world and had been meeting with various terrorist organizations who had become interested in Greevil's dark Pokemon experiments.

'It appears Greevil is receiving funding from terror cells including Al-Qeada, the IRA and Team Rocket' Johnston told me 'and in return, Greevil is beginning to equip these terror cells with Shadow Pokemon'.

I was shocked to hear that not only my boss was meeting with terrorists, but he was arming them as well? With Pokemon? This upset me greatly…I thought Cipher was supposed to help advance Pokemon medicine, but instead they're capturing them and turning them evil and then giving them to terrorists…

Johnston immediately sensed my anger towards Greevil; he said I could get back at him, that I could help put a stop to Cipher's plans. All I needed to do was gain Greevil's trust and feed any information I found out to Johnston, who would be working undercover with me posing as chief of security for the Cipher building we were going to be spying on.

For about a year I had worked my way up in rank at the Cipher facility on Cipher island when I was finally accepted into Greevil's handful of most trusted workers…a club exclusive only to his two sons and a couple of Cipher administrators. This was when things started to get scary. I had to personally oversee the shadow experiments being performed on poor Pokemon to make sure Greevil's pets could be at their most dangerous levels possible.

I had to swallow my pride and do all these jobs…I promised to myself that whatever Pokemon I helped turn dark…I would do my best to purify them when the time had come to stab Cipher through the heart. It seemed Greevil had taken a liking to me for my almost perfect work…Pokemon were having their hearts shut down at a rate of two dozen a week and climbing.

As a reward, Greevil wanted me to see his most secret experiment. He declared that with this organic weapon he possesses; no-one will stand in his way of becoming the most powerful man on Earth. This was when I first saw XD-001; a terrifyingly huge and sinister looking Lugia that had been so badly experimented on his entire appearance had been tainted.

The 'XD' stood for Extra Darkness Greevil told me, the first type of super shadow Pokemon that could not be purified by ANY means. He also said that XD-001 was near completion…they just needed to do some things before he could be released. Using the small camera that was hidden in my ID badge; I had managed to get some video evidence of this terrifying weapon.

I got in touch with Logan (the name Johnston was posing as in Cipher security) as soon as I could…I showed him my video evidence of this 'Dark Lugia' and Logan immediately transferred the data back to his contacts outside Cipher. They told us that this was a startling new development but they needed to find out more. Logan told me that it was possible we could find out more by hacking into the Cipher servers; the main data hub was located within the Cipher security center and Logan could easily get access to it…it was then up to me to find out what I could.

Me and Logan infiltrated the data hub and as I continued to hack into the most secure servers of Cipher's operations data…I found out information that startled me greater and greater…

It turns out Cipher had every record possible on my friend Nick…medical records…school/college records…addresses of him/family/friends…Cipher was interested in him for some reason. I saved all the data on Nick to my USB hard drive and as I continued to search for more information...I found out all about their experimentation of Lugia and what plans they had for him, the other shadow Pokemon and for all of mankind.

Greevil had kept his own electronic diary on his personal computer (which I managed to hack into) and from reading its contents; I found that Greevil's mind was that of a madman. He constantly displayed his disgust for the human race, he wanted to rule them all but after years of 'incompetence' within his ranks, Greevil has ceased to trust humans anymore and has now turned towards Pokemon to help him achieve his dreams.

This is why he began researching into Dark Pokemon experimentation. He was greatly influenced by Team Rocket's 'Mew2' project; Greevil sought to find a more cost effective/mass production procedure into making Pokemon more strong and powerful, rather than going through the difficult process of cloning…Greevil noted that Rocket's MEW2 experiment failed…because it still retained its sentience and will and because of that…Mew2 turned on Team Rocket…Greevil wasn't about to let that happen to him.

He found that shutting down Pokemon's hearts not only made them more powerful through their heightened levels of aggression…but it guaranteed that the Pokemon would lose its sentience thus rendering it unable to resists commands. This method was more easier than cloning and it would allow Cipher to use the already vast amounts of the Pokemon population to freely experiment on.

But Greevil knew that Shadow Pokemon had their weaknesses…they found out there was many ways in which to purify a Pokemon from its evil state…so Greevil spent vast resources into ways of creating a Pokemon that would be utterly impossible to purify and for this he needed a Pokemon that was already powerful in its normal form. He wanted…a Legendary Pokemon to experiment on.

Finding a legendary would be hard and costly…first you have to find them in the most remote regions of planet Earth and then trying to catch them was a task within itself. However this is where the cruel irony came in. Greevil already knew about the Lugias that lived around Cipher Island thanks to John Simpson who spent most of his life looking for them.

Greevil was able to capture and subdue a Lugia and for five years they experimented on the poor creature. Their experiment was a success…the advanced heart shutting procedure was so effective that they not only rid the Lugia of its sentience…they turned him into a completely new being…an evil being.

Greevil constantly bragged about Dark Lugia in his electronic diary; he declared that 'A Lugia; already one of Earth's most powerful creatures…Imagine its power after I am finished with it…its Shadow heart will propel its power levels through the roof! And once XD-001 is completed…I will finally have a weapon that can destroy the human race once and for all…'

'So this is what he plans?' I thought; Greevil had become so disgusted in the human race that he no longer sees any use in it…he wants them all wiped off the face of the Earth!

Before I could find out any more information…a firewall had detected my intrusion into the mainframe and attempted to track me…Logan quickly pulled all the networking cables out of my laptop and we both ran out of the room before we were found out. Concerned that my friend Nick was in danger (We already knew that Cipher murdered his father) I asked Logan what links he had to Cipher's experiments.

We sat in Logan's office for hours and he explained to me that Nick had came into possession of the silver wing…a piece of a Lugia's skin that was passed down to a human worthy of it's possession. The Silver Wing contained the noble/good life force of a Lugia…which ever human held the Silver wing would be gifted with a piece of a Lugia's power. Nick's Dad was given the gift from a Lugia after John had saved the Lugia's human friends from extinction.

I also learned that in their escape from Cipher Island…Nick as a child was on the verge of death and to save him…John hid the silver wing inside Nick's body saving him from death. But what I didn't understand is what the Silver Wing had to do with Cipher…

Logan told me that the Silver Wing could cure any ailment on Earth…this was what John found out about his Silver Wing…and there is a hope that the Silver Wing's force of light can destroy the darkness poisoning XD-001's soul. This piece of information was crucial and Cipher knew it; they weren't taking any chances with XD-001…any dangers to the project had to be removed quickly.

I felt like I had to warn Nick somehow…but Logan said otherwise; doing so would compromise the entire operation. But Nick needed protection from Cipher…and I know who. I first met John and Nick when I was eight years old; Nick was six and my Grandfather had flown me to John's Cipher HQ in London, England.

It was here I met two very lovely Pokemon…Latios and Latias. John had rescued them a few years ago, and in return they promised to protect John at all costs. But ever since John's death…the two siblings went into hiding; it took a long time but I eventually found them. I explained to them the predicament Nick was in…they seemed determined to protect him…the son of their old friend.

When I returned back to Cipher Island…Latios speaking to me through a phone in his human form would keep me updated on Nick's welfare. They would stay disguised and look over him in case Cipher comes knocking on Nick's door. With our now most vital asset secured…Logan's superiors sought to put an end to our operations as soon as possible and collect whatever information we can. The US army was going to get involved soon and we had to get off the island, because this will be the first place Cipher will get hit…with charges of association with Terrorists and the possession of illegal Bio-Organic weaponry…I'd hate to be in Greevil's shoes when the fireworks fly…

However things would begin to escalate…I had a surprise meeting with Greevil himself one day. Logan had been summoned too; Greevil knowing my old friendship with Nick…he asked me to get in contact with the fellow…as I asked why, Greevil replied to me saying that as the next of kin to John, his old friend and colleague…Greevil wanted Nick to attend a 'special' ceremony in memory of his Dad.

I knew this was an utter lie; Nick wasn't the next of kin to John, his sister was, and this 'special' ceremony Greevil talked about was most likely a wicked plan to dupe Nick into coming to this island and then seize the silver wing without incident. Me and Logan knew at once that if this was the case…XD-001 was near completion, and we had to act fast.

The US Navy sent a carrier near the island with Special Forces to assist us in case Greevil attempted to get the silver wing. We thought we'd be safe with a super carrier helping us…how wrong we all were…

Greevil did the completely unexpected…not only did he unleash his Shadow Pokemon hordes against all the visitors and least-important workers in the facility…he unleashed his ultimate Dark Pokemon on us all. Greevil obliterated most of his research center just to see how his pets would perform in combat…and XD-001 exceeded all expectations. It created a tsunami of biblical proportions in seconds, wiping out most of the facilities staff and visitors…but XD-001 also sank the carrier the US had sent to help us…dear God we're all doomed now.

Greevil had obviously done all of this no just to get the silver wing off Nick…he did this because he must've known about our operations, he must've known about the carrier too which he sank…Greevil was doing this to show the power he now possessed. And that is how I ended up here now…

Tied down to a splintered chair stripped down to my boxer shorts…It was probably this time two days ago (or so it felt…I had no idea of the time as the constant storms blot out the sun) that I had been captured…I had gotten separated from Latias and Latios as we ran from Cipher mercenaries. But like Nick and Logan…I too faced the wrath of Shadow Lugia!

He hunted me down in the deepest jungles of the island and before I knew it, he sent me into a deep sleep through hypnosis. I later found myself tied up in this exact chair…this same chair I had sat on for days straight. My cheeks were numb from just sitting on them for so long.

"You're a stubborn man Gary…" a woman with long pink ponytails asked me "but you can end your suffering if you just tell us what the Americans know about our operations, and if you agree to help us advance our Dark Pokemon experiments, we'll end your suffering right now."

"I already told you" I said to her "it doesn't matter what the Americans know…you sank one of their ships and they're coming after your blood so at the end of the day the Americans pretty much know you're a bad bunch of people."

The lady with the pink ponytails sighed…she had a Delcatty as her main Pokemon…it was a strong Pokemon at that…she said 'do it' to her Delcatty and the cat Pokemon struck me with a bolt of electricity. I howled like a Houndour at the pain…this electricity must've been thousands of volts strong and I think my fingernails started to burn from the intensity.

"Gary…" the Cipher admin said to me placing her hand under my chin as she ordered the Delcatty to stop frying me "You are such a great scientist…we cannot begin to tell you the benefits you'll receive if you just say yes…you do know what 'yes' means do you?"

"I don't know toots" I replied "Do you know what 'get lost' means? Or do you have blonde hair under that pink dye you have?" I said that trying to make it sound like a blonde joke as best I could.

"Aw like this is so unfair!" the woman replied with a cheerleader accent "the longer you, like; totally keep us waiting…the longer it's going to take us to fulfill our plans!"

"Good" I hissed back at her "the longer you're delayed the sooner the Americans will be able to bring you all to justice for your crimes!"

"The Americans?" the girl said confused and then she started to blurt out laughing "You mean that Carrier they had off shore watching over us? XD-001 got rid of that toy boat yesterday…you should've seen it, XD-001 was awesome he split that giant tin can like a tin of beans!"

"You're all mad!" I hissed back "You sank an American aircraft carrier. Don't you know of the consequences you'll suffer now? You've practically declared war on America!"

"Yah like I know…" the girl said "The Americans will come find us…bomb us…steal our oil…blah, blah, blah…but don't worry…we have contingency plans, while we continue trying to fix the problems you and the survivors are causing…we'll keep the Americans occupied in the mean time…it will be a while before they get a chance to strike back and by that time…we'll already be gone and ready to strike!"

"World domination…is that your plan?" I asked her.

"Well…yeah I guess…personally I just wanted to use XD-001, the ultimate shadow Pokemon which I personally oversaw operations for, to make me rich. But Greevil wants to conquer the Earth…like how crazy is that? But he can do it…he has the power…wealth…influence…and weapons to do it."

"You don't understand" I pleaded with her "Greevil is a lunatic, a senile old man who has become disillusioned with the human race as a whole; that's why he's creating shadow Pokemon…to wipe every last living human from the face of the Earth…what makes you think he'll give you any mercy?"

"Gawd, like you're so wrong! Me and Greevil are great friends…he would never do anything to hurt me! If it wasn't for me his XD-001 wouldn't even exist so he has a lot to thank me for."

The cipher admin then shook her long pink pigtails around as she tried to shake the stress out of her brain…I had read that the XD-001 project was headed by a woman, but I never knew it would be a brain-dead cheerleader like this girl.

"Oh my gosh I forgot to tell you" she said "As for your friend Nick…he's quite an annoying little fellow isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well he was on that American ship when XD-001 attacked it…but somehow he was able to survive…the only survivor in fact. A day later, our soldiers said they had managed to find him…"

"Listen" I said "Nick is just a civilian, he doesn't know anything about why Cipher is after him…I mean sending your most powerful Pokemon after him to retrieve the silver wing is just overkill…just let him be, let him live a normal life again. I mean if he doesn't know about the silver wing then he can't hurt you in any way can he?"

"We like, can't risk that" she replied arrogantly "Even if he never used it, the Americans would get it off him and like, our ultimate weapon will be rendered useless instantly. Besides you don't need to worry about him anymore…he was shot by our men."

"You shot him?!" I squealed.

"Yeah…about time too, that ugly guy is gone now and our plans can go on without any further interruption."

"You're all murderous crooks!" I snorted "You experiment on innocent Pokemon and then you use them to kill innocent humans…this is not right, all the years the human race has peacefully co-existed with Pokemon and you're all going to destroy a thousand year long dynasty. You're going to create a war between humans and Pokemon that will cost possibly millions of lives!"

"Gawd, like your starting to annoy me…if you don't like behave yourself then your little Umbreon will get his heart shut down!" and from behind the female Cipher admin, another female wearing a white tactical suit of some kind presented my Umbreon locked in a cage…

Umbreon was whimpering for me, I thought I could see tears come down his eyes…

"No, Umbreon." I shouted and Umbreon barked in reply "If you hurt him I swear I'll make you pay you Cipher piece of trash!"

"Well like, now that you know the things you can lose…perhaps you'll behave yourself a bit better…" just then an annoying cell phone sound started to play.

The female cipher admin pulled out a snazzy looking cell phone and flipped it open…I could hear her say a few words but all they were was 'Yeah' 'Uh-huh' & 'right' when she was finished she closed the flip-phone.

"Greevil wants all commanders to report back to him…he says there's like a new situation…so I'll return later, in the meantime like try and get him to talk…he's as stubborn as a Ponyta!" and with that said the pink haired teenager walked out of the hut and into a waiting jeep.

"Well, well essa' looks like I get to play with you for a while" a mean looking Cipher mercenary said to me, must be South American, most of the world's Mercenary outfits have contracted many South American guerillas.

"Now, I always wanted to try and be a dentist" the Merc said as he picked up a pair of pliers "now open wide and say mommy!" and my mouth was torn open and he tried to grip one of my teeth…

Suddenly I saw something fly through an open window…a cylinder of some kind…wait I know what that thing is! I kicked the Mercenary away and I fell backwards strapped to my chair and I closed my eyes as best as I could…

BANG! A massive bang noise echoed through the small building and my ear drums vibrated violently from the noise…even with my eyes closed I could see the sudden flash of light through my eyelids and when I opened them I saw the Mercenary hold his eyes and screaming…just as I had expected it was a flashbang.

The door flew open and armed men in camouflage poured through the door frame…the Mercenary was instantly shot on sight.

"X-ray down!" one of the soldiers shouted…but they forgot about the other Cipher trooper…the woman in the white tactical gear threw a Poke ball into the middle of the room and a Ninetales appeared…it charged at one of the soldiers and bit down onto his arm…he squealed at the pain…

"Charlie snag that shadow Pokemon quickly!" and in response one of the soldiers threw a Poke-ball at the Ninetales capturing it immediately.

With her Pokemon gone, the female Cipher trooper lifted her arms in a gesture of surrender, one of the soldiers butted her with their rifle and she fell on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"That's going to leave a headache" he said looking down at the woman.

I felt my chair being lifted back upright on all four legs; I was immediately set free as the soldiers cut the rope away with their bayonets.

"Long time no see Gary…" I heard a familiar voice.

"Logan…I mean Johnston!" and he smiled happily at me as I shook his hand so hard I nearly pulled it off!

"I thought you were dead…I saw you being carried into the jungle by XD-001." I asked him.

"No, unfortunately Cipher knew about our whole undercover operation in their facility…I was too important for them to kill…Dark-Lugia took me to Greevil himself and I was tortured…but thanks to Keller and his men here I got away, and now we have finally found you."

"Yes my name is Sergeant Keller, the man who saved the Sergeant Major's ass here." Said Keller as he shook my hand laughing.

"Quiet Sergeant, or I'll tear off your head and…well you know how the rest goes" Johnston laughed, Keller returned the chuckles also.

"Here I think this little fellow belongs to you." And Keller presented me with my Umbreon.

Umbreon's tail wagged like a fan as I picked him up to my face.

"Umbreon thank god you're alright." As I stroked him a few times "And thank you two as well."

"Alright" Johnston said "thankfully we have one of our submarines inbound in approximately 2300 hours. Once they arrive we'll call in a boat to extract you and the information you've obtained."

"Yeah thankfully Cipher wasn't smart enough to take away my personal belongings…my laptop and USB hard drive are on that table over there…" and with that said, Johnston ordered his men to go and secure the laptop and hard drive.

"Johnston" I asked him "Is it true that…Nick is dead?"

Johnston sighed heavily "I'm afraid so Gary" he replied "We were just a few seconds too late to help him…those Cipher bastards sent him falling to his death at the bottom of a cliff."

"Those damn monsters!" I said clenching my fists "He was a good friend of mine…and his father was a good friend of my grandfather. This killing has to stop Johnston…when will the United States finally retaliate against Cipher? I hope all those murdering traitors to Pokemon medicine get bombed to hell and back!"

"Trust me Gary, it won't be long now…the Submarine that's on its way is going to launch surgical strikes against strategic targets on this island to pave the way for an eventual invasion. Once you're safely on board the sub, me and my man are going to stay behind to designate targets for the sub. One word of advice: plug your ears when you're on board."

A few hours later at about eleven at night, I was bundled into an inflatable dinghy.

"As soon as you get on board" Johnston said "Get into contact with my commanding officer; Colonel Harper. Send him the information on your computer and once that's done…you can return back to your normal life once you get back to the US."

"Logan…as long as Cipher still function I'm not returning back to my normal life until I see their destruction…none of us will be safe until they're destroyed."

"Thanks for the support Gary, but you've already helped us out in so many ways already. You've suffered enough when you agreed to help us, but I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for everything you've done for us…and not just for collecting the information you retrieved but for helping us get out of that building when we were all locked in. Your some technical wizard kid." And Johnston offered me a handshake.

I gladly shook his hand…Johnston then proceeded to stroke my Umbreon's head.

"Gary, you've already done enough for a civilian…just go back home and let us handle it from here…"

"Johnston…if by some chance you find Nick alive…please tell him I'm sorry I'm not there to see him."

"Don't worry Gary I won't forget to say hi to him for you. Let's just hope his luck held out again…"

"Yeah" I said with a heavy spirit, I had known Nick for a long time now…he can't be dead. I hope Silveen or Latios and Latias were able to save him…

Five minutes later the dinghy pulled away from the shore…I waved off Johnston and his men until they were out of eyesight…soon I was pulled aboard a giant black submarine which was painted by the night sky rendering it invisible to the naked eye unless you really focused on it.

Once I was inside…my torture wounds were treated and me and my Umbreon got our first decent meal in days…man Brussels Sprouts never tasted so good!

Well I managed to get away safely…I just pray to God that Nick is ok and that Johnston and his men get off in on piece too. And I also hope that they give Cipher hell…because I sure will give Cipher hell too…not with force but I will try my best to gather the support of the UN to recognize Cipher as a threat to world peace.

After all, they plan to destroy all humans…

_**To be continued in Separate Paths B: Sergeant Major Johnston…**_


	15. Seperate Paths: Johnston

_**Separate Paths: Sergeant Major Johnston**_

That desk job back at the CIA seems like heaven now…I'm an old man, but I have the mind of a young private who just got his first promotion…I just want to go out there and kick ass!

It was hard getting the superiors overseeing this mission to allow me to go undercover…they were frightened I had lost my edge, worried age would severely hamper my combat effectiveness…

But I proved them wrong…sometimes experience can overcome any obstacle which youth and physicality can't, wisdom is a luxury. Serving eight years of my young life in the Marine Corps and then a long and successful 10 year career in the Navy SEAL's taught me how to fight…how to survive…how to keep your body going even when it was completely exhausted…I remember my drill instructor screaming in my ear 'Pain is weakness leaving the body'.

And the top brass knew this…they needed my help on this mission…but now I'm starting to have second thoughts. I always thought that Pokemon were just cute little pets for children to play with…I always thought of Pokemon as little bastards who just existed to entertain children and trainer freaks.

God I had no idea that these creatures were capable of doing what they did to some of the people on this island. I remember when I was in the Cipher reception building after the tidal wave struck…all the security guards were all killed by the facility's guard Houndooms. Then I saw XD-001 in action…it took me…it took Nick…it took Gary…and it also sank the Eisenhower.

I had a lot of friends on that ship…particularly Admiral Lennox.

"Sir" Sergeant Keller interrupted my thoughts "We have Colonel Harper on the Sat-Phone wanting to speak to you."

"Give it to me then." I told him and he handed the large yellow brick phone to me.

"Poppa Bear this is Junior Bear" We were operating behind enemy lines so we referred to each other by our codenames from now on "We are reading you loud and clear."

"Junior Bear, Poppa Bear here…we are now on a secure line…"

"Roger the Colonel" I replied "I would like to tell you now that target B has been safely extracted, I repeat Target B has been safely extracted to Wailmer-9" (the code name for the sub)

"Good work Sergeant Major…can you give me a SITREP on target A?"

"I…I'm afraid we have an, as of yet, unconfirmed fatality on target A sir."

"Target A is down?" the Colonel asked, his voice didn't sound at all surprised "How is it unconfirmed Sergeant Major?"

"We were pursuing tangos that were chasing after target A sir, but when we arrived the Cipher Mercs shot him twice and knocked him off of a cliff. We didn't see a body…but you know what I mean Colonel."

"Yes I do son, it's a shame…this Nick kid seemed to be a really resourceful person for a civvie, and you seemed quite fond of him…I'm sorry if he's passed on, but that doesn't necessarily mean the Silver wing is lost…I'll send some divers from the USS Los Angeles to scout for his body and retrieve the silver wing."

"Make sure that kid gets a proper burial sir, that kid was a hero for what he endured, and all the while he saved my ass a couple of times. It's a shame he had to die like that sir."

"Well listen Johnston; you can't worry about him now. I'm relying on you to guide the first bombs that are going to annihilate Cipher to their target. Find any targets of strategic interest and relay them back to the Los Angeles. I'm counting on you soldier…make us all proud and show Greevil he can't screw with the US."

"Roger that sir…continuing with our main mission objective." And with that I cut the line with the colonel "Alright men" I shouted "Search and destroy."

We marched in the jungle for hours…trying to avoid the scent of a Dark Pokemon was hard…they'd smell our sweat from a mile away…thankfully we employed sprays on our skin to confuse their nasal senses. Moving on we came across a very valuable target…

"Sir" Sergeant Keller said looking through binoculars as we lay low in an OP (observation Point) which we set up for a few hours to spy on the particular area of interest "I think you're going to want to see this."

As Keller handed me the binoculars…I looked through to see several Cipher troopers walking around with AK47's and being accompanied by vicious Pokemon of various kinds. Then I noticed some peculiar looking things sticking out of the jungle foliage…tubes of some kind?

"Wait look" I said "One of the tangos is removing some foliage" and when I looked back through the binoculars…I saw the front of a massive tank appear as the leaves were pulled away!

"Holy shit!" Keller said "That's a tank compound!"

"Yeah" I replied "Russian T-72's and several BMP-2 APC's (armored personnel carrier) a nasty bunch of equipment to say the least"

"Sir…What's the date today?" Keller asked.

"Third of November" I replied back to him.

"Let's say we radio the boys on the Los Angeles and give those bastards down there a late Fourth of July party?"

"Hell yes!" I replied to Keller with a huge grin.

Our Radio man Thompson instantly got onto the radio to our Friendly sub waiting off-shore. As Thompson finished relaying the co-ordinates to the sub; we watched in awe as two huge cruise missiles launched from the sub came crashing down onto the Cipher tank compound…the ensuing explosion at least wiped out all armored vehicles, or took enough of them out to render that armored unit combat ineffective.

Whatever Cipher troopers and evil Pokemon that were left were running around like headless chickens. Confusion and shock had them gripped like a king python.

"Let's haul ass and get out of here before they notice us…" I said as me and my men quickly evacuated to a designated area and set up observation points where we'd hide out for the rest of the night…Cipher wasn't dumb…they know that position was too well camouflaged to be seen by any aerial reconnaissance; they'd know some people on the ground painted that target for the cruise missiles and we had to hide while things would calm down again.

Later that night…my thoughts were on my Son in the Marines…I hope he's okay, what with this whole war in Iraq. I'm sure he'll be fine…the guy is as every bit as tough as me. Sitting in the OP wasn't the Ritz, but it's better than that Cipher interrogation center.

"Sir" Keller asked me "Why did you do it?"

"Do what Sergeant?" I asked back.

"Why did you come back to the SEAL's? Your job back in the CIA pays a lot better than this…and it's a heck of a lot safer."

"Believe me son…You'd rather be shot then sitting behind some god-forsaken desk, looking at photos of a bunch of terrorists which you'll probably never catch. No this is what I am…a soldier…this is the only thing on Earth I'm good at. The only thing I can do right…"

"Hey forget about your wife" Keller said "She was a damn cheating whore. She didn't leave you because it was your fault Johnston…she just wanted more men in her bed…she's what you call a stereotypical bitch."

"Maybe" I sighed "But the times I spent with her were the only times I could concentrate on something else than soldiering."

"Would you give up your military career to be back with her now?" Keller asked…I smiled and replied with a swift:

"Hell no!"

"Sir!" Thompson suddenly popped his head through our OP netting "Command is on the line wanting to speak to you sir…it's urgent!"

I took the large yellow Sat-Phone and placed it against my ear:

"Poppa Bear this is Junior bear, we are receiving you loud and clear…"

"The line is secure Sergeant Major" the Colonel replied.

"What's the situation Colonel?" I asked him.

"Johnston…I'm going to cut the crap and get straight to the point…a new situation has arisen and I've been forced by the Pentagon to call back the Los Angeles." I nearly shrieked in horror when that was said.

"You called back the Sub Colonel?" I said angrily "Whatever the hell for?"

"Johnston…we have reports flooding into us from our intelligence agencies that a Russian Aircraft Carrier, the Admiral Kuznetsov, went missing within the hour…all contact has been lost with the ship…"

"A Russian carrier went missing?" I said "How?"

"At the moment Johnston we have no clue…but get this…the Russian ship went missing five hundred clicks north of Cipher Island…I don't know about you son but my gut tells me that Cipher is involved with this somehow."

"What makes you come to that conclusion sir?"

"You remember the Russian Typhoon sub that went missing about seven months ago? Its last reported position was, get this, three hundred clicks West of Cipher Island and the original conclusion was that it was lost at sea like the Kursk was in 2000. I don't know what you think Johnston, but I'm getting a feeling Cipher is behind both ships disappearances."

"If that's the case sir; how were they able to hijack two of the Russian Navy's most powerful warships?"

"Think back Johnston…you know how XD-001 so easily obliterated the Eisenhower. We don't know if the ships went down, went dark, or were hijacked…but we do know XD-001 has the power to sink ships and the power to abduct them as well."

"Abduct ships?" I said "Can XD-001 really do that sir?"

"Let me tell you something that happened a while ago Johnston; about two years ago…a commercial cargo ship the SS. Libra went missing…however the captain and his first officer managed to survive…their eyewitness testimonies declared they were first surrounded by unknown choppers…and then a giant flying sea monster flew over their ship. Before the sailors knew it; the monster fired some beam at the ship and lifted the thing right out of the water…the sailors were thrown overboard and saw the ship FLY away into the distance.

"The Sailors thought they were going insane…but their description of the sea monster was too closely matched to the appearance of Shadow Lugia to be a coincidence. The Libra was eventually found beached on a shore in the Orre region. Obviously XD-001 at that time wasn't perfectly completed…but I think Cipher was testing XD-001 out to find if it had any kinks left."

"So if XD-001 did steal those Russian ships…why would Cipher want them anyway?"

"Hey, which terrorist WOULDN'T jump at the chance to own an aircraft carrier and the most dangerous tactical submarine in the world? If Greevil is hijacking military equipment…he's starting to step up his plans…I can feel it."

"So how is the Russian Government responding to this missing ship?"

"What do you think? The Ivans are going berserk of course! They're trying to pin the blame on us as usual…our diplomats are working like ants to calm the situation…but the Pentagon has ordered all US ships out of the area near in which the Russian ship went missing in order to avoid any suspicion."

"So that's why the Los Angeles had to pull out?"

"Affirmative Johnston…that and Gary Oak was too important to us…we can't run the risk of having our ship abducted with him on board…the information he has on Cipher's worldwide activities it too vital to lose. And I'm afraid that means we can't send divers to retrieve Nick's body…that means the Silver wing is all but lost to us now…"

There was a haunting silence throughout my RP:

"If the Silver Wing is lost sir" I said "Then that means we can't stop XD-001…"

"Don't talk like that soldier!" the Colonel yelled "It's just a stinking Pokemon. We WILL stop it…I will not rest until that damn sea monster lies in Davy Jones locker along with Greevil, I WILL avenge the Eisenhower Sergeant Major…at any cost!"

"But Colonel…if the Sub was pulled away…that means we're left without support or a means of withdrawal…" I could hear the Colonel sighing on the other end of the line…

"I know son; you might not think its fair…but it's the Pentagon's orders, there's nothing I can do…the top brass are too scared by the angry Russians to sense the real danger is there where you are."

"You tell the Pentagon…and the Russians if you have to sir that I don't give a damn about a missing Russian aircraft carrier or submarine…we have Greevil right where we want him and now the Pentagon are going to allow Greevil the chance to get away."

"I'm sorry son; but the Pentagon has refused to send anymore ships after the Eisenhower incident. Combine that with the disappearance of this Russian Carrier, the high command now consider XD-001 too much of a threat to our ships to be sailing on their own unless they travel with escort…there were plans to gather an invasion task force…but this new diplomatic fiasco with Russia has put all our military operations on hold for fears of Russian accusations."

"Damn it Colonel" I roared "Don't you see what's happening? If Cipher did steal that Carrier, they did it because they wanted us to get into Russia's bad books by causing a diplomatic incident…Greevil wants us to pull our forces out of the area so he can escape or continue his work without further interruption. You're all playing into his hands!"

"You don't think I know that Johnston?" The colonel shouted back at me "This is Cipher's doing it has to be and any man with half a brain can figure that out. But those damn Commanders at the Pentagon have left me powerless to help you Johnston…you're on your own."

"But Colonel…why wasn't I and my men evacuated to the Los Angeles?" I asked Col. Harper.

"That is the sad part son" I heard the Colonel breathe heavily "The Pentagon needs feet on the ground and I'm afraid your squad are those feet. The Pentagon wants you to continue observation on Cipher's activities and damage them any way you can without compromising your mission."

"What insanity is that?" I asked "That is a suicide mission sir…the place is crawling with killer Pokemon and well armed, well trained men and then there's XD-001 still roaming this place…that thing can create storms and destroy ships at will…what chance do you think we have sir?"

"I'm not going to patronize you Johnston…I'd say your chances are next to none of getting out alive. But you are now our only hope Johnston…you and your men are our only hope of taking the fight back to Cipher and finding out anything that might stop XD-001. And I'm afraid it gets worse…over the past few hours; the information Gary Oak sent me has been passed onto the President and the POTUS (president of the United States) saw fit to go on the air and publicly announce Cipher's crimes.

"Ever since the POTUS went on the air…Pokemon rights activist groups and even the Pokemon Trainers League has pressurized the Government to make sure that the Shadow Pokemon come to no harm and they also ask that every action be taken to return them to their normal state. The Pokemon fan community remembers the Orre region incident all too well.

"So the POTUS has declared all military servicemen who engage Shadow Pokemon are to subdue and capture the Pokemon and return them to our labs to be purified."

"Screw that." I said "These Shadow Pokemon are killers; I've seen once innocent creatures rip human beings to shreds…and that damn XD-001 destroyed our carrier…I'm not wasting my time with Shadow Pokemon…we have a mission to complete and that's to get to Greevil before he unleashes Armageddon."

Suddenly I felt a chilling sensation go down my spine as I mentioned 'Armageddon': 

"Colonel" I asked "Those missing Russian Warships weren't carrying any strategic weaponry of any kind were they?"

"Well there's some good news in that Johnston" the Colonel replied "The missing Typhoon had it's Nuclear weaponry moved to missile silos in mainland Russia…but as for the Carrier that is unknown…the Russians won't let us know that much."

"My God…don't tell me Greevil might possibly have gotten his hand on nuclear weaponry did he?"

"I don't know Sergeant Major…that's why you're there…now go out there and get me some intel damn it…millions of lives are depending on your immediate action now Johnston!"

I sighed heavily…this was too much for a squad of seven men to handle. It was like sending children against a bull…

"I understand sir…we're preparing to move out now."

"Good Johnston…I know the stakes are high and the odds are hardly fair, but thank you. Make us proud son and I promise I'll help you any way I can with what little power I have left."

"Yes sir, we'd appreciate that…over and out" and I cut the line on the Sat Phone "Alright men gear up…we're moving out!"

An hour later with our OP's packed back up, we moved on keeping in a single file, each man watching in a certain direction to make sure we had 360 degree vision. My skin was raining with sweat as I carried my heavy equipment and wearing this thick jungle camo clothing...maybe I was getting too old for this.

Suddenly Keller who was taking point lifted his hand to signal us to stop. I turned round to the rest of our squad and made some hand signals myself…when I finished waving my hand, the men split into two teams and went left and right. With me and Keller on our own, Keller began to whisper to me.

"Three o'clock, about fifty feet in front…"

"Did you see what it was?" I whispered back"

"Looked human…but pretty small. I counted two others escorting the visual…animals or Pokemon of some kind…seemed like some kind of species of canine."

Me and Keller advanced slowly towards the direction Keller thought he saw whatever it was…as we got closer we heard noise…chatter of some kind and a vehicle driving away. We crawled on our bellies over a tall mound to see some kind of lightly populated barracks. A relatively small concrete barracks painted in a jungle camouflage and dug halfway into the ground to give it a smaller appearance, next to it was a jeep in a parking area and three armed men patrolling the perimeter.

The soldiers were accompanied by very large dog like creatures…Arcanines I think. They looked like they were going to be a problem…plus there might be more men inside.

"Looks too tough for us to crack" Keller said "Let's bypass it."

"Wait!" I said "Give me the binoculars." Keller did as I asked and I looked through the viewing lenses to get a better look of the barracks.

"Do you see those two people getting out of the jeep?" I asked Keller "I think…yes that's an affirmative. That's Greevil down there alright."

"Greevil!?" Keller shrieked "That's him down there?"

"Affirmative" I replied.

"What do we do then sir?"

"We get the bastard of course!" I replied.

I circled my finger to tell my men to regroup…in seconds all five came crawling back to me and Sgt. Keller.

"Alright men…we have visual confirmation that's Greevil down there. So we're going to get him."

"What's the plan of attack sir?" Chavez asked me…the youngest SEAL in our squad.

"Ricky…you take the left flank and use your sniper rifle to take out the guards patrolling the barracks, Holt you accompany Ricky and watch his back, Chavez, you take the right flank with the Machine gun right in front of the bunker door and take out any tangos that leave from the bunker, Thompson…your M16 is equipped with a grenade launcher...you accompany Chavez and lay down mortar fire with your grenade launcher, it's your job to take out those giant dog Pokemon.

"And finally O'Neil, you with your MP5 will accompany me and Keller on the assault into the barracks…alright you heard it ladies get to your positions…go, go, go!" and with that said every man got into his position.

Me, Keller and O'Neil crawled together to get as close to the barracks as we could. The back of the barracks was overlooked by a steep hill, so we had all exit points covered…that Greevil bastard was not escaping from us. When me and my team was in position I radioed my other teams.

"Point one in position…all points' radio in."

"Point two in position sir…I've got them dead center in my scope." Ricky replied.

"Point three ready with the machine gun and grenade launcher sir…let's get this going…" Chavez radioed in.

"All Points are in position hold your fire and wait for my command." I said into my radio but I let go of the speak button and looked at my two men:

"Keller, O'Neil…ready?"

"Yes sir" Both men replied with anxious faces…

"All points GO LOUD!" I shouted.

A bullet from Ricky's rifle took one Cipher trooper down as me and Keller mowed down his two other teammates at the same time. The Arcanine's went into confusion and scared of the noise…thankfully fled the area. The door to the barracks opened up and eight Cipher troopers poured out…they were dealt with by Chavez's Machine gun and Thompson's grenades.

"Sir" Chavez Radioed in "They've locked the door to the barracks. They're trying to barricade themselves in."

"Is the perimeter around the barracks clear?" I said into my radio.

"Affirmative sir" Ricky replied "My scope never lies and I don't see anyone moving."

"Alright then, Keller, O'Neil, on me to the target building…GO GO!"

Me and my squad got to their feet and ran for the barracks. We reached the west side wall and we could hear shouting from inside the barracks. I managed to see a small vent opening in the wall…

"Keller, get a flashbang in that vent!"

Keller pulled the pin on a stun grenade and threw it through the opening into the barracks. The stunning noise and flash ripped through the small building and men could be heard screaming in disorientation.

"Right hand door breach…stack up!" I shouted…me Keller and O'Neil moved to the Barracks door; O'Neil quickly placed a device onto the door.

This was a breaching charge, it's an explosive designed to blow doors to pieces and allow for easy entry, it was also designed to force the explosion through the door so the occupants inside would face the explosion and shrapnel, and not the explosive's users.

The breaching charge detonated disintegrating the door in the process, I charged into the Barracks entrance followed by O'Neil with his MP5 SMG and Keller with his M16. I saw one tango in the corner of the room and bought him down with a few shots from my M4 Carbine.

"X-ray down." I shouted.

"X-ray down" Keller shouted after.

"X-ray down" O'Neil followed up.

"All Tangos down…room clear" I shouted.

The next room didn't have a door attached to the frame, so all three of us just charged into the room…no armed targets could be seen within the vicinity…but in the middle of the room contained four people. A girl with long pink pigtails, two men of equal height and looked like twins in the face, but one had short red hair, the other long spiky-ish blue hair and standing in front of them was the man himself…Greevil.

"Ah" the midget man said "I see the Americans have finally caught up with us."

"Greevil Mishima" I said pointing my gun at his head while Keller and O'Neil took positions on the sides of the targets "Under the order of the President of the United States; I am arresting you for charges of illegal Pokemon experimentation, meeting and arming known terrorist cells and for planning attacks against the United States of America."

The little dwarf laughed defiantly "My friend" he said "It won't just be the United States…but the whole world that will feel the wrath of my Shadow Pokemon."

"You're planning other attacks across the globe? Where and when?"

"You'll find out soon enough my friend. Or should I call you Logan? It's a shame really…you were of the best security chiefs I ever had…it is a shame you had to sell your soul to the Americans…"

"I never worked for you, you bastard you understand? I am a patriot and I do anything to protect my country from insidious SOB's like you."

"Logan…" Greevil continued: 

"IT'S JOHNSTON YOU LITTLE FAG!" I roared at him.

"Yes sorry, Johnston I mean. Your like every other typical human being I have met…you just get raised to believe what your superiors want you to believe, when you were a child your mother sent you to church to become a better person, when you were in high school you were bossed about by the cool kids to get you to do what they want you to do in order to get them to like you, and when you were in the army, they taught you that nothing else in the world was more important than loving the USA."

"You got that last part damn right" I said.

"That's your problem though Johnston…you were blind to the things that ARE better in life than loving America that was in front of you the whole time you were working for me. You knew about the Shadow Pokemon projects and the XD-001 project…you could've made the right decision by joining me…but it is obvious you made your choice now and I am afraid you no longer serve me any use…so you can be destroyed along with the United States and the whole world."

"Keep talking like that and I'll put a slug in your head understood? Keller…O'Neil, search these morons for any weapons or Poke balls."

As Keller attempted to search the man with the short red hair, he punched Keller's gun away and kicked him in the gut…that poor bastard was going to get it. Keller was the SEAL's top boxer…twenty-five wins and thirteen KO's with only one defeat (and that was to me) Keller cracked the man in the chin and he fell over out cold.

His brother however with the long blue hair did a combo kick on O'Neil…he went down and the long haired man was able to eject a Pokemon…an Alakazam. It raised its hand at O'Neil and my soldier started to go insane…he held his head screaming like a girl…that Alakazam must've been using some hypnotic move on him.

I tried to raise my rifle and shoot the Alakazam…but it must've predicted me…it sent me flying against the wall with some PSI force. Keller tried to come to O'Neil's help, but the girl with the long pink hair ejected a Ninetales from her Pokeball.

The Ninetales leapt at Keller pinning him to the floor…growling and trying to bite him…Keller kept the beast's mouth at bay for now. We had to do something quickly before Greevil got away. What was it Nick said to me a few days ago…some Pokemon can only be fought effectively with other Pokemon?

"Flygon…go!" I said throwing my own ball into the room and Flygon ejected out "Take out that Alakazam."

Flygon buzzed in agreement…he charged at the Alakazam with a flying head butt…the Alakazam fell over on its stomach and O'Neil was able to climb to his feet again. The Alakazam's owner tried to reach for another Pokeball but O'Neil pointed his MP5 in the man's face.

"I don't think so!" O'Neil said.

Keller in the meantime was still struggling with the Ninetales…seeing one of its many tails snaking around on the floor…he grabbed one of them…the Ninetales seemed to shriek in pain at its tails being grabbed. Keller wasted no time…he threw the Pokemon by the tail onto the floor and before it could get back up, he threw a Poke Ball at it…that was one Shadow Pokemon now bagged.

"That's a thousand years bad luck!" I shouted at Keller.

"Superstitious bull." He replied.

Before Greevil and his cronies could attack again…the rest of our squad Chavez, Thompson, Ricky and Holt came running into the room with their weapons raised (about damn time too I thought). Noticing they were surrounded…the Cipher commanders raised their arms in surrender (except for the red haired guy who still lay on the floor out cold).

"Alright" I said as Flygon returned to my side "you're completely surrounded now, try anything like that again and we will kill you."

"You kill us?" Greevil laughed coldly "We are invincible Johnston; with our Shadow Pokemon nothing can stop us."

"I'm sorry, but from what it looks to me, you're in no position to threaten us and you look like a frail old man to me…so much for invincibility."

"Well in that case American…why don't you try telling HIM that?"

"Tell who what?" I asked.

Suddenly something ripped the roof of the barracks right off like a sardine tin. Cold air quickly swept into the room as we looked up into the sky. Wondering what the hell was going on…something huge peeked into the room and roared violently at me and my men.

"Aw Jesus not you again…"

"Oh my god" Keller said "Is that…."

"For you Americans who have not met him yet" Greevil said "Say hello to XD-001…"

"Squad FALL BACK!" I shouted…

"XD-001 attack!" Greevil shouted.

…

…

"Johnston…come in this is Colonel Harper…Johnston what's your SITREP? Answer me damn it…JOHNSTON! Lieutenant, get the Pentagon on the line…tell them the team on Cipher island has gone MIA I repeat, the team on Cipher island has gone MIA…"

_**To be continued in Separate Paths C: Silveen…**_


	16. Seperate Paths: Silveen

_**Separate Paths C: Silveen**_

The silver wing…I can no longer feel its aura. Nick…I should've stayed with you the first time I met you. Why I didn't stay by your side I don't know myself; John must be rolling in his grave knowing that I was too much of a coward to protect you…I should've given you my life to make sure you would survive. You were our only hope…mankind and Pokemonkind's last hope…

But alas it is too late now; the energy of the Silver Wing is gone now and that can only mean that…your brave heart gave in too. I am so sorry Nick and I am extremely sorry towards your father…the favors he did for me in his lifetime I could never repay him for, but at least I could've protected you. But I was scared just like you were…Shadow Lugia is a…terrifying weapon…the suffering you endured at his hands was nothing short of a living nightmare.

But that is not the only reason I'm afraid…I used to love him…that monster that was once my mate. Before he was transformed he was the most caring Lugia to ever live…if you met him in his light form Nick you two probably would've been the best of friends.

But no…now he has made it his life's goal to kill you…and he has already slaughtered thousands of your fellow men, I can no longer call that beast my mate even if he was changed…I could never love a creature like that anymore.

But yet I am still hesitating to stand up to him…is it because I fear him?...or do I still love him?...am I too afraid to hurt my loved one?

Now the danger is very real…with Nick and the silver wing out of the picture…Cipher will no doubt step up their plans to unleash swarms of Shadow Pokemon across the Earth and nothing will be able to delay them any longer. The human armed forces are taking too long to muster a response and now it is time for Pokemonkind to put up a defense for the whole world.

It has been hundreds of years since the last great Pokemon allegiance was formed…an evil Warlock created the first forms of shadow Pokemon through dark magic and almost succeeded in conquering all of Europe until the meeting of all Legendary Pokemon of Earth united and killed the Warlock and his shadow hordes in an apocalyptic battle in the South East of England.

Now the time for a second great Alliance may be at hand…but this time the enemy is a lot more different; stronger and numbering possibly in the thousands across the whole globe and leading them all is a powerful Shadowy figure second to none in terms of raw power.

I doubt that even the Legends of this world will unite to fight this great evil…Rayquaza felt that it was Mankind's fault for catching Pokemon and creating them into war machines only to have them turn on Mankind _'Leave them be'_ he said _'at the end of the day humans and dark Pokemon destroying each other is trash cleaning itself up.'_

I was getting ahead of myself…I was thinking what I would say to them…its FINDING them first that's the hard part and there is not enough time to rally all the legends together…by the time we do Cipher will have already struck…I know it. I have looked into Greevil's thoughts; they reveal an intelligent but utterly mad human being. He despises the human race so much that he wants to see them extinct…wiped off the face of the Earth.

Why would a human want to destroy his own kind? Perhaps Rayquaza was right…maybe Humans are not worth saving at all, their capacity to wage war against each other and destroy each other is the most terrifying thing I have ever witnessed. I remember the old stories my mother used to tell me about the many Human ships that engaged each other in these waters…the graphic sight of seeing so many young creatures die the way they did on a daily basis upset her but also made her see how violent the human race was.

'_Humans are intelligent creatures'_ she told me _'but their lust to kill is the most primitive of any animal on Earth…and with their great intelligence and as time passes, greater, deadlier weapons are invented by humans en masse.'_

In ways my mother was right…only the human race could've created something as terrifying as XD-001. I begin to rethink about my opinions on humans…it seems they do more bad then good…

However these past few days I have witnessed their capacity for bravery and caring. Nick seemed to shine up to his Dad's Gardevoir and the Lati twins (I wonder if they ever did reveal themselves to him though) and Nick has put his life on the line for several people.

Gary Oak I can sense is a man who puts his heart and soul into Pokemon care and medicine…I would like to meet him and his Grandfather one day…

The Human soldier Johnston…I can see from his memories that he has had a violent past, but I can sense that he has changed some of his opinions from his time on this island…and I wish him and his son the best.

Yes…there are bad humans…but there are the good ones who really want to help, who really want to make a difference. Their determination to save lives should be admired, I am no longer going to allow anything cloud my thoughts on the human race…I know more than enough good people to know that the human race are capable of doing Earth some good…

But I can't seem to sense any of the human survivors anymore…I have traveled searching for a signal of thoughts for hours, but none of them belong to a human. Saddened I look out to sea…I remember that colossal ship that Dark Lugia destroyed and then dragged all the sailors to their doom underneath the waves…why didn't I try to save them? Thousands of men and women died for trying to do the right thing.

I don't care what the other Legends say…the horrors of this Island have shown that we Pokemon too are just as violent if not more than the human race…once all the humans are gone who will Greevil come after next to fill his armies ranks? Us of course!

Something must be done…the human military is trying their best to strike back at Cipher, but Greevil's underhand tactics by causing bickering among the human nations has caused a huge delay in their ability to strike back. We Pokemon must do something before it's too late.

But then I remembered…I can't leave this island. Just like Nick, Gary, the Lati twins and Johnston, Cipher and XD-001 were after me too. Greevil would not miss the chance to own two Lugias…but I refuse to become that filthy man's personal pet like my mate did…I would rather die than become his prisoner.

So what do I do know? If I try to flee the island Dark Lugia will pursue me with untiring relentlessness wherever I go on this planet. Perhaps I can return to my own kind…perhaps with numbers we stand a good chance?

No…Dark Lugia wouldn't be that stupid…he'd just follow me and reveal our hiding location to Greevil…and then we'll have nowhere to hide.

Well it looks like I no longer had a choice…I had to remain hiding on this island hoping the humans will soon come and attack Cipher at this location.

I dove back into the sea to cool down a bit…the water was cooler than the air on the surface I decided to rest a bit by swimming for a couple of hours while keeping an eye out for Nick's body…maybe the Silver Wing can still be salvaged…

Nothing…hours later I found nothing of importance, just the sea bed and the various Pokemon swimming around. I took to the air and flew around for another couple of hours. What was I doing? I was just wasting time…but there was nothing I could do.

Perhaps now was the time to confront my fears…

I landed in the deep jungles of the island and closed my eyes. I flew thoughts around in my head trying to summon up a strong enough telepathic signals so 'he' could hear it.

"_Dark Lugia…I know you can hear me…let us settle this once and for all!"_

I opened my eyes and waited for an answer…waited…waited…he must've heard me; I put out that signal so that anyone with a basic form of telepathy could pick it up…

"_**I car hear you very clearly"**_ I heard a voice from behind me…I turned around in shock and to my astonishment I saw Dark Lugia standing right there before me! I stood back in awe…how was he able to sneak up on me like that?

"_**Ha ha…you seem surprised to see me Silveen…I thought you loved me?"**_ he mocked.

"_Love you? After you all killed all those innocent humans? I cannot begin to tell you how much I long to see your destruction….Dark Lugia!"_ I snarled _"And I will never forgive you for killing Nick…the son of the best human friend I ever had…"_

"_**Pah"**_ Dark Lugia muttered _**"As much as I enjoyed hunting down Nicholas…it was not me that put an end to his miserable existence."**_

I stood back in shock when that was said _"You didn't kill him?"_ I asked.

"_**No"**_ he replied back _**"As it turns out, it was his own species that shot him…twice…and then sent him falling to his doom down a cliff…pretty brutal I say"**_ he smiled wickedly "Those Cipher men sure know how to execute people effectively."

"_Cipher…"_ I growled with fury…they killed John…they stole my mate and turned him into this beast…and now they killed Nick.

"_**I can sense your fury towards Cipher"**_ Dark Lugia said _**"They killed your two human friends…it was them that murdered them Silveen…not me…" **_

"_But you were going to kill Nick! It was your sick fantasies that kept him alive because you wanted to enjoy the thrill of the hunt…you would've killed him eventually wouldn't you?" _

"_**Hmm"**_ Dark Lugia replied _**"Kill him? Actually I have changed my mind about that boy now. I had a good chat with him not too long ago, and as it turns out…me and him are extremely alike. Deep down he is sick of his life…and he is sick of the ways of the human race. And like you and me Silveen, he has been betrayed by Cipher…had he lived and I was able to catch him…there would've been a way Nick might've been able to be of use to me…but that is no longer the point anymore…he is dead and it's a small loss really." **_

"_What are you talking about?"_ I asked my former mate.

"_**Let's say the Silver Wing has become so acquainted with his body…it has actually linked with his heart both physically and spiritually. He was practically part Lugia…he just needed to have his other half unlocked…and I could've made him…my own brother." **_

"_You mean…"_ I gulped _"You planned to turn him…into YOU?"_

"_**Greevil has made machinery capable of turning humans into Pokemon…with part of a Pokemon already inside him, turning him into a Lugia would've been like winding up a toy…easy." **_

"_And let me guess"_ I growled _"You would've locked his heart too making him XD-002 am I right?" _

Dark Lugia just smiled.

"_**Like I said Silveen…he is dead now. And because he is dead the Silver Wing died with him…he could not live without it…and it could not live without him. So your hopes for stopping me are gone…there is nothing you…the humans…or the Legendaries can do to stop me from wiping out the human race. But there is still hope for you…"**_

I looked at him puzzled and he decided to walk a bit closer to me…for some reason I felt like I was in a trance by his eyes…I didn't want to move…I guess I felt scared. As he drew closer he put his wing around my shoulder and put his head next to mine.

"_**I still love you, you know."**_ He whispered "_**The humans say 'If you can't beat them, Join them' and seeing as you can't possibly win anymore Silveen…why don't you just forget about the humans and join me…you could have everything…all the sea to swim in and all the sky to fly in without any need to fear…everyone and everything will respect you…no…fear you because they would know you are my queen…and anything that would dare stand against you will be destroyed!" **_

Anger suddenly filled my body instead of fear…in one mighty push I pushed his arm away slapped him with my wing.

"_How dare you ask me to join you, I know what you're planning Dark Lugia now that Nick is dead there is still a space open for XD-002 and you want me to fill that space! Forget it…I believe in freedom for all creatures; Pokemon, Humans, animals, freedom is the right of all creatures and I will give my life to uphold those beliefs._

"_And I do not care if you still love me…I can NEVER forgive you for what you did to the poor people of this island…you killed them in cold blood because Greevil wanted to see how well you performed in combat. Well I hope he's happy with his little pet!"_ I said trying to make it sound like an insult.

"_**Hmph!"**_ He replied back _**"You think my long term plan is to keep serving Greevil? I do not care if he might despise humans as much as I do…as soon as he finishes serving his purpose I will put an end to his life and rally all the Dark Pokemon he has created to my cause. With all the wicked experiments performed on them by humans, they will want revenge and I will show them that with their new power the humans gave to them, we will all use those powers to repay them for what they did to us!"**_

"_Is that it?"_ I asked _"Do you actually blame Greevil and Cipher for turning you into a shadow Pokemon?"_

Shadow Lugia suddenly looked surprised at me.

"_Ah"_ I said _"I know what you're thinking now…deep down you're angry. You're still angry that you were captured and experimented on…deep down you wish you had never been reanimated into the monstrosity that I am looking at now. And because of your anger, you think the whole human race is to blame for your troubles!" _

As I continued to talk, Dark Lugia seemed completely speechless.

"_Let me tell you something Dark Lugia"_ I said _"There are bad, wicked humans out there and I won't deny that…Greevil as we know is one of them. But there are good people out there too…let me tell you something that happened when I first met Nicholas. He was scared, angry and upset by you constantly dogging him. But he has a heart of gold…I explained to him the predicament you were in and that you were once my loved one. I personally asked him to do everything he could to try and return you back to normal…I explained to Nick that you were once a good and noble being._

"_Nick didn't like the idea…but do you know what Dark Lugia? He agreed to help you…he realized that you were not his true enemy…Cipher was. If you had just let him…he could have saved you from your shadowy imprisonment. I could've been back with the Lugia I once loved…"_

I sighed heavily _"but now he is dead…and all hopes of saving you are now gone. And if you wish to continue with your dreams of destroying the human race and turning innocent Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon…then I see no need to care about you anymore…you must be stopped, by any means." _

Dark Lugia growled…his eyes squinted slightly from anger swelling up inside of him.

"_**You're wrong"**_ he shouted _**"I do not feel sorry for myself being turned into a shadow Pokemon…it is the best thing that has ever happened to me! And you're wrong about the human race too…I do not blame them all for what happened to me, no, I blame them for the other crimes they have caused to this planet. Pokemon all over the world are captured, forced through tiring training programs and forced to fight for the human's leisure. I am fighting for the liberation of ALL Pokemon Silveen…you as well…my cause is noble and just!" **_

"_No Shadow Lugia…what you're doing is the exact same thing…capturing innocent Pokemon, transforming them into evil beings against their will and making them fight for your insane cause…it's a plan that is doomed to fail! And as for the humans and their Pokemon fighting…it's a non-lethal sport for Pokemon…to them it's a game…like play fighting or wrestling to humans. And thanks to Pokemon battling, great harmony broke out between Pokemon and Humans. Both species rely on each other to live and what you're going to do is create a long and bloody war between the human race Pokemonkind!" _

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Dark Lugia roared _**"It is clear you have chosen your path Silveen and unfortunately for you, it is the wrong one. Very well, you can join your human friends six feet under…because once I destroy every last human insect on this planet I will come for you…and you WILL become my queen whether you like it or not!" **_

We both scowled and hissed at each other as the mood started to become extremely hostile…a fight could break out at any minute…Dark Lugia was bigger than me I could not beat him head on…but I had to defend myself…

"_**But luckily for you Silveen"**_ Dark Lugia grunted _**"Your time will not come…yet. For now, Greevil has some more jobs for me, jobs that I think will be extremely fun to do and this new job he has for me is going to be great!" **_

With one mighty swoop of his wings, he took to the air and flew away shouting _**"Don't worry Silveen…we will be meeting again in the very near future…" **_

I began to think to myself _'Just like I thought…Greevil's pet.'_

I stood there watching the great evil beast return into the stormy skies…lightning crackled near the exact spot he had entered into the clouds. I replayed our conversation in my head over and over…depressing me every time as I did. Not only was the Lugia I once loved turned evil…he's become mad, just like Greevil has.

What do I do now? He (XD-001) said he had to go do something for Greevil…perhaps now was my time to escape! Yes, now is the perfect time to get away…if whatever Dark-Lugia was doing was so important enough to ignore me then he wouldn't notice my attempt to flee.

If I could escape now perhaps I could find the other legendaries in time…trying to convince them however would be extremely difficult.

Then as if fate suddenly grabbed my tail and pulled me back to the ground…I sensed something.

'That…that Aura' I thought 'is that the…silver wing?'

Without haste I launched myself into the air; I could feel the wonderful feeling get closer…but the signal was faint…very faint. I circled the island for a few minutes trying to get a better signal and a visual on the sensation I was feeling. Then I saw something lying on a rocky beach…it seemed…familiar…but as I flew lower to get a better look…two other creatures came out of the jungle and began to investigate the object of my attention.

Fearing if it was the Silver Wing and that Greevil's dark Pokemon had found it…I rushed down to intervene…

_**To be continued in Separate Paths: Latios and Latias…**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi readers, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Firstly I'd like to know; did you like the Separate paths stories so far? Also I recently did a drawing for this story (I made it like a poster/book cover) and some of the main characters are on there to give you an idea of what they look like:

http ://i17. photobucket. com/ albums/ b88/ nick-metroid/ Poster. jpg

Copy and Paste the above into the URL and remove the spaces.


	17. Seperate Paths: Latios & Latias

_**Separate Paths D: Latios and Latias**_

"_Why…why did he hit me?"_

"_Don't be angry sister, he was in an emotional downfall he could no longer control his actions."_

"_I'm not angry Latios…I'm just…disappointed in him. I never thought he could get so violent…"_

"_Do not feel sad Latias, I am sure he'll have calmed down by now. I can already feel his guilt and sorrow through his emotional thoughts."_

"_Do you think…maybe he's calmed down enough for us to explain everything to him?" _

"_Yes I am sure, after all the mad things he has seen over the past four days nothing much will surprise him anymore. And you're right it's about time we came clear with him about why we needed to disguise ourselves from him and why we need him on this island." _

Latias wiped some tears from her face and let off a cheery smile:

"_In that case we'd best go looking for him shall we?"_

"_Yes sister…we'd best not leave him on his own…he's vulnerable without us there with him."_

The Lati pair set off back the way they had originally flew away from Nick. To be safe they made light bend around their bodies making them look invisible to the naked human eye. They slowly made their way back but they were shocked to see that there was no trace of Nick anywhere…the gun that Latios had wrestled from the human was gone too…

"_Oh no the gun is gone!"_ screamed _Latias "oh I hope he doesn't do anything stupid to himself." _

"_Don't worry"_ Latios said "_He is still alive…can't you feel it?"_ and Latios lifted his head into the sky closing his eyes as well as breathing in heavily.

Latias did the same…she held her nose up high, closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. For a few seconds she finally felt something.

"_Yes! I can feel it!"_ she telepathically shouted with glee.

"_Good sister…you're doing well."_ Latios replied _"It didn't even seem that long ago until you finally got to grips with understanding the human language let alone speak it."_

Latias fluttered her eyes while blushing and rubber her head up and down Latios' neck _"Thank you brother and its all thanks to you and your teachings…you really are very smart."_

Latios rubbed heads back with her, both of them thrumming happily in an almost cat like purr.

"_Come"_ Latios said _"Let's find Nick."_

Several hours passed as they continued to follow Nick's thought patterns…but the signal was faint to Latias.

"_I can barely keep track of him!"_ she telepathically said _"The signal is very faint…"_

"_He's some distance away that's why…that and the dense foliage is blocking our own signals." _

"_What if we just fly up?"_ Latias asked _"We can cover much more of the island if we're airborne and can see more…"_

"_No"_ Latios replied with authority _"Up there is far too dangerous…Dark Lugia rules those skies and the island is covered with thick jungle from beach to mountain top so our view will be blocked…however down here we can keep hidden in the jungle…"_

"_I'm tired of being in the jungle"_ Latias winged _"I'm getting claustrophobic down here…it's been days since we last flew…"_

"_Like I said Latias, Dark Lugia rules the skies around this island and unless you want to end up captured…or worse…please just do as I tell you…I am your older brother after all and it is my responsibility to look after you and care for you more than anyone else." _

"_Even more than Nick?"_ Latias replied.

Latios for once was dumbfounded by that question _"Let's keep going"_ he said with another stern order. Latias scowled a bit behind Latios' back, like all siblings they too were prone to their sibling rivalry moments.

"_And stop twisting your face!"_ Latios suddenly said to Latias and she raised her head up surprised…Latios turned around smiling cheekily and looked forward again.

'_How did he know?'_ Latias struggled to contemplate…

The Lati pair kept pressing forward and frequently kept going invisible at the sign of trouble, things like Cipher patrols and Dark Pokemon roaming around the area looking for another meal. When the coast was clear they kept moving on with a determined look on their faces.

"_Wait…"_ Latios said alert _"You sense that?"_

"_Sense what?"_ Latias replied.

"_Nick's signal, he's stopped moving…" _

"_Stopped? Is he hurt?"_ Latias asked with a look of dread in her eyes…

"_No"_ her brother replied with a smile on his face _"He's sleeping…he's dreaming…"_

"_Dreaming? You can sense his dreams?"_ Latias asked with amazement.

"_Not only sensing it…I can see it too."_

Latias floated up to Latios excitedly _"Oh how? Please tell me how? I want to see what he's dreaming too!"_

"It's easy…" Latios Chuckled _"just get your senses to lock onto his brain waves again and then when you do get a signal…just concentrate on his brainwave patterns…you can read the various waves animating a picture inside Nick's sub-conscious mind." _

Latias then looked at Latios questioningly _"Wait a minute"_ she said _"won't we be invading his privacy by looking into his dreams?" _

"_What he doesn't know can't hurt him"_ Latios smiled cheekily again.

Latias just sighed and closed her eyes…she wanted to see what her brother was seeing so bad…after she concentrated hard enough she got Nick's signal…and as she concentrated harder and harder she felt his brainwaves go into her own, animating the dream in her own mind too.

The picture took Latias to Nick's bedroom…he was sleeping peacefully.

"_Hey it's Nick! And this is his bedroom."_ She chirped happily.

"_Yes Latias…Nick is dreaming about home…he misses home so much."_

Latias turned to see Latios in the same room as her; looks like they were all now sharing Nick's own dream.

"_I miss our home in Venice too; until Team Rocket destroyed it…" _Latias sighed sadly.

Just then she hears movement…Nick was beginning to stir and wake up.

"_Nick!"_ She chirped happily again but as she tried to touch him, her hands went through his body as if he or she was a ghost.

"_Nick isn't dreaming about us"_ Latios said _"We don't actually appear in his dream so we haven't materialized in Nick's mind." _

Latias sighed sadly that it wasn't her being dreamed about…but everyone should love their home and family more than anything. After all the horrors Nick had faced he must be clamoring for his home…

The Lati siblings followed Nick as he got out of bed and smiled with relief…he must've thought he was waking up from a terrible nightmare…he smiled so happily that it brought warmth to Latios and Latias' hearts. As Nick ran downstairs they too followed and saw Nick embrace his mother as if he hadn't seen her for months…the mother looked surprised by Nick's sudden show of affection but she had no idea what nightmare he had just woken from.

After gobbling down his breakfast, Nick walked into his back room and turned on the TV to watch wrestling…he sighed happily and his face looked like he accepted the fact that everything that happened to him on Cipher Island had all been a bad dream…

And that was when the dream ended…

Latios and Latias suddenly found themselves back in the middle of the jungle; exactly the way they were before.

"_W-What happened?"_ Latias asked confused.

"_The dream ended…just as soon Nick found happiness…"_ Latios sighed as he closed his eyes again _"I can already feel how upset he is when he realized…poor human."_

Latias seemed to shed a tear…she knew all too well how Nick must feel right now as soon as he realized that his return home had been a dream _"He misses home" _she said _"Why can't we just take him back to his own kind?"_

"Escape off this island is impossible I'm afraid Latias…" Latios said with a heavy, sad tone _"Dark Lugia is a Lugia too…and like Silveen he can sense the Silver wing. The moment he felt the Silver Wing trying to leave…Dark Lugia would be onto Nick in seconds." _

Latias seemed even more confused _"If he can sense the silver wing"_ she asked "how come he hasn't already captured Nick? Or worse…"

"_Simple"_ Latios replied sternly _"to him this is all a game and he wants to endure Nick's suffering for as long as he can…he simply enjoys the thrill of the hunt." _

Latias seemed to grow upset at that statement _"Why?"_ she asked _"No Pokemon no matter how bad-tempered they may be, no Pokemon enjoys prolonging the suffering of innocent creatures…" _

But before Latios could say anything else, he lifted his head up high in an alert stance. And as he did; the sound of a bullet being fired filled the air with noise.

"_Oh no!"_ he shouted _"Latias come on!"_ he barked at Latias as he flew at top speed through the jungle.

"_Brother Wait!"_ she shouted after Latios and eventually took flight herself through the jungle…she tried to get a sense on what was happening…but as she felt Nick's waves again she could sense him screaming in pain…the bullet had been fired at him and hit it's target!

"_Oh no!"_ she yelped with fear…she redoubled her efforts and flew as fast as she could to Nick's location and as she kept flying…the sound of an intense firefight could be heard up ahead as bullets were exchanged.

Latias stopped for a second…trying to find her brother or for a sign of Nick. Eventually she caught up with Latios and they both headed for the sound of the gunfire…but as they got nearer and nearer and it sensed like they were close to Nick, leaves around their head were instantly chopped up and dirt was kicked up as bullets struck around them.

Latias shrieked with fear as she hit the deck; Latios managed to deflect a bullet with a psychic shield but only barely…the large caliber of the bullet almost penetrated it. Latios soon dove onto the floor along with his sister…bullets cracking everywhere.

Suddenly they saw a familiar figure in front of them…Nick! He had a large rifle in his left hand and his right arm was flopping around out of control as he ran behind a tree. As he turned the Lati siblings could see a wound in his right shoulder. As Nick hid behind the tree and used the rifle in his left hand to return fire at his pursuers…Latias tried to send a telepathic signal to Nick to let him know she was there…but she felt Nick's mind seem to block it out…his mind was far too busy trying to concentrate on the firefight and his brain racing with pain and frustration seemed to make his mind deaf to telepathic speech.

In frustration Latias let a cry out from her mouth…crying to get Nick's attention…but with all the shouting and loud gunfire he couldn't hear her.

Nick suddenly ran off again. Latios and Latias would soon find out why as a massive Rhydon along with five armed men followed Nick deeper into the jungle. In the confusion, Latios grabbed Latias off the floor and tried to follow the men. But with the constant shouting and dense foliage around them…it was hard to get a signal onto anyone never mind Nick.

Soon they had lost Nick's signal but continued to follow after the men that had shot him. But as they come racing towards the way the men went…they stopped as they saw a massive drop into the ocean as the line of trees ended suddenly. Looking to see where anyone went, Latios and Latias looked all around, and as they did they could hear voices…they went back into the jungle foliage and followed the tree line.

About a dozen seconds later, they came to the source of the voices. They saw Nick barely standing up with a second bullet wound now through his back and lifting his uninjured arm into the air as a sign of surrender. But before they could react and help Nick…the last words they heard was:

"Rhydon…knock this bastard to Davy Jones locker."

And as soon as that command was issued, the same massive Rhydon as before crashed through the foliage and butted Nick over the edge of the cliff…

The Lati siblings could hear his screams fade over the edge…and just like that…it was all over.

Latios stared on in disbelief…and Latias soon felt tears run down her cheek.

'_No…'_ she said sobbing "_Nooooo!"_ she burst out crying and flew off turning invisible…overcome by sadness she failed to hear the cries of her brother.

"_Latias come back!"_ he shouted as he flew after her. Latios searched frantically for his sister…looking in the trees…looking among the leaves…

As he started to despair, he got a lock onto her signal again and followed it. After a minute of following her trace, Latios unsurprisingly found his sister eventually. She lay next to a rock with her face cupped into her hands…trickles of water seeped between her fingers.

Latios floated next to her and snuggled up with her _"Hey, hey" _he said _"calm down."_

"_No…I can't!"_ she sobbed "_Those…those human monsters just executed him! They sent him to his death by knocking him over a cliff…and they already shot him…how could those wicked humans so coldly and brutally execute him like that?"_

Latios was lost for words…nothing he could say to Latias could justify what those Cipher troopers did to Nick. In those few seconds of events…Latios was now utterly confused about the human race…why were he and his sister helping them?

But then Latios' memories flashed back to John…everything he had done for Latios and his sister…they would be grateful towards him for all eternity…what the Cipher troopers did cannot be used to blame the human race as a whole for it's selfish, wasteful and power hungry ways. Men like John were the kind of people who made a living of caring for all creatures and humans, a man who fought for the right things in this world and he had done a very good job at it.

But John had his life taken away by Cipher as he had unwittingly given them the power and wealth they now have over this island…and now it seemed Cipher had taken the life of his son too…

"_We…we've failed him"_ Latios whimpered _"We've failed John…we've failed Nick…we've failed the world. We failed to protect our last chance against Cipher and the Dark Pokemon."_

"_I know!"_ Latias whimpered again…her tears running down Latios' belly as she hugged with him _"If only I hadn't flown away from Nick…we might've been there to protect him…" _

Latias was taking it very badly; she felt she was the one to blame for his death and for the loss of the silver wing and as a result the last thing that could stop XD-001. She felt she had hammered the final nail in the coffin for the whole world.

"_I've doomed us all"_ she cried _"It's my entire fault…" _

"_No…it's all my fault"_ Latios said _"If I hadn't tried to keep our identities a secret from Nick all this time…we might've been able to protect him more effectively…"_

Latias sighed…she seemed to agree with Laitos on that last statement, but as she breathed in again she finally held back her tears long enough to speak out.

"_I still remember all those years ago back in John's office…when Nick was just a child and John was still alive…Nick's happy young face as we played with him and the look on John's face as he smiled at us playing with his son._

"_And even though it would be more than a decade later until I finally got to meet with Nick again in my human form…on that plane from his home country…I could still see the same Nick…feel the same Nick inside. He might have been a young man now but he has barely changed since his childhood._

"_And after the disaster struck on this island…me and him really bonded again. I can still see his smiling and relieved face as he found me again in the medical room. Even though in my human form I was a complete stranger to him…I could feel his happiness as he treated me like a true friend…like I had known him for years." _

"_Well"_ Latios said _"you're right…Nick is a noble being…I really do see his dad in him…" _Latios then felt a tear trickle down his own face _"but it's all over now…we've lost. What would John think of us now?"_

As the Lati twins continued to cry…emotional breakdown and exhaustion finally overwhelmed them…they found themselves falling asleep huddled together like true brother and sister. Their sense of failure filled their dreams as the memory of the 'execution' of Nick kept getting played back in their minds as they slumbered.

After they finally woke up…the feeling was still the same. A sense of failure and doom plagued their minds and they both still felt responsible for the cause of it. They were not sure how long they were sleeping for, but they got up without saying a word and the siblings made their way down to an isolated spot on the sea shore…they watched the waves calmly flow onto the sand at an agonizingly slow pace.

The cruel irony is…it seems right after Nick had died…the weather seemed to calm down. The waves were no longer choppy…there was no more gale force winds…no more rain. The only thing that remained was the dark cloudy sky that no longer had Lightning bolts streak across them like snakes in the grass.

"…_Well"_ Latios finally said _"we no longer have any business here…"_

"_What are you saying brother?" _

"_I'm saying Latias we have failed and that we no longer have any use on this island. There is no point in us getting killed or captured to serve Greevil's cause…we'd do more harm than good if we stayed here any longer."_

"_Don't say that brother!"_ Latias yelped _"We can still help…"_

"_No Latias, the situation is un-winnable…the only thing we can hope for now is that the humans may find a way to stop Cipher…but even then I am still apprehensive." _

Latias couldn't believe her ears…but Latios was right. They had failed in their mission…what more could they do? There's no point in fighting…dying for a cause that can no longer prevail.

As the siblings prepared to take flight and leave Cipher Island for the last time…something was suddenly washed ashore…a body!

Latios sniffed it curiously…as he approached the body and flipped it over so they could see the face…

"_My goodness…it's Nick!"_ Latios telepathically told Latias.

She stood to attention and raced over to the body…Nick's eyes were firmly shut and his body motionless…two holes in his body from bullet wounds and no doubt half drowned…Latios was surprised to sense a minimal life sign in Nick!

"_I…I think he might still be alive!"_ Latios said surprised.

Latias seemed to be slightly happier as she nudged Nick's face with her snout then started licking him…trying to wake him up.

"_Nick"_ she cried _"please wake up!"_

But nothing would happen…Nick seemed to be more dead then roadkill.

"_I don't understand" _Latios said _"he smells like he's half dead but he still has a life sign…" _

Just then it seemed disaster struck…a loud roaring sound was suddenly heard and the shape of a large creature in the air could be seen diving at Latios and Latias…an aluminous beam shot above their heads and slammed into the sand behind them sending thousands of sand particles showering into the air.

As Latios and Latias looked into the sky to see what was attacking them, they seemed to recognize it…

"_It's a Lugia!"_ Latias said _"But it's a light one…why is it attacking us?" _

"_I don't think that's any Lugia…that's Silveen…" _

Latios sent out a telepathic signal to the attacker:

"_Silveen…is that you? Don't attack us it's me Latios!" _

"_Latios?"_ the reply came back _"Is that you?"_

"_Yes it is but please come down here quickly…we've found Nick and he's hurt badly…"_

"_Stay where you are, I'm coming down!" _

Silveen elegantly hovered in circles lower and lower to the ground until eventually she glided into a land and touched down near the Lati siblings.

"_Latios, Latias"_ she said _"please forgive me for attacking you…I thought you were dark Pokemon coming to inspect Nick's body."_

"_You could sense him Silveen?"_ Latios asked.

"_Yes…I could feel faint signals from the Silver Wing. I knew it was Nick down here and I am also glad to see you two are safe."_

"_Thank you Silveen"_ Latias said _"but we can't understand…Nick won't wake up, yet Latios says he's sill alive…barely."_

Silveen scooped up Nick's body in her wing and examined him with sorrowful eyes _"The life sign you're detecting"_ she began _"is the Silver Wing…it's struggling to keep him alive…but I am afraid Nick's heart has almost failed…without his life force to support the Silver Wing, it is struggling on its own to keep him alive…it won't be much longer until the Silver Wing fails…"_

Silence again broke out…just as it seemed they had found hope again…it was taken from them just as quick.

"_No…"_ Latias said floating up to Silveen _"Please there must be something you can do to help him…" _

Silveen looked down at the sad Latias and back at Nick again…she rubbed one of her own fingers along his face as a tear broke out from Silveen's eye.

"_I am so sorry Nick"_ Silveen sobbed _"you did all you could and I thank you for your efforts. But I am sorry I was not able to protect you more…"_

Latios and Latias felt the same way Silveen did. They all feel like they had failed Nick…

"_And I am afraid"_ Silveen continued _"the injuries Nick has suffered are too great and too many to heal and revive him in time before he passes away…it is beyond my power now…"_

Latias just opened up with tears again…turning away to huddle up to Latios again. Silveen looked on with sadness as she lay Nick on the floor…perhaps the Silver Wing might still be salvaged from his body…but that doesn't change the fact that they were going to lose a good friend and the son of their best human friend John.

But as Silveen laid Nick out on the floor…something fell out of his pocket…a pokeball. Latios noticed it and then seemed to smile with joy. He let go of Latias for a moment and rushed over to the ball, scooping it up in his hands. Latias felt sad that Latios had left her.

"_No don't be sad!"_ Latios said joyfully _"Have you forgotten about Nick's Gardevoir?" _

Latias suddenly stopped crying and smiled too _"Of course!"_ she chirped _"The Gardevoir has amazing healing properties…" _

Silveen smiled as well _"Of course…John's Gardevoir is an experienced Pokemon…her healing abilities are second to none…if anyone can save Nick it is her." _

_  
_Latios fumbled around with the pokeball for a bit…he had never handled one before, but with initiative he pressed the button in the middle and the ball ejected Gardevoir out instantly. However Gardevoir lay on the ground out cold…as a result of her battle with Shadow Lugia earlier on…

"_Oh no…"_ Latias cried _"What do we do know?" _

"_She is only out coldt…"_ Silveen said _"allow me."_

The female Lugia ran her hand over Gardevoir…strange…mystical noises could be heard but once Silveen retreated her wing…Gardevoir's eyes suddenly opened and she stood up a bit shaky but managed to regain her senses as she levitated off the floor like she normally would rather than stand on her own feet.

"_What…happened to me?"_ the Gardevoir asked the others through telepathy _"I remember fighting that dark lugia but I blacked out." _

"_You were"_ Latios replied _"you were fighting to protect Nick and us…"_

Gardevoir looked at Latios and Latias curiously _"Who are you two?"_ She asked _"I can sense something familiar about you but I've never seen you before…" _

"_You might recognize us as Lana and Lambton…but those were our human forms…we're actually Pokemon like you, our names are Latias and Latios." _Latias replied.

"_Ah"_ Gardevoir said _"I knew when I first saw you two there was more to you than meets the eye…was it you two who awakened me?"_

The Lati siblings shook their heads and pointed to Silveen, Gardevoir turned but was not alarmed by Silveen's size _"Ah yes"_ she said _"I remember Silveen all too well…the last time I met you, I was still a little Ralts with John as my master; it was on this very island in fact…" _

"_It is nice to meet you again too Gardevoir…it has indeed been too long…" _

Gardevoir then looked around searching for something _"Where is my master's son?"_ she asked…everyone around her gave a sad stare and moved aside…Gardevoir held her hands up to her face as she saw the battered body of Nick.

Instictively she teleported next to him, kneeling down she held his head up with sorrow written on her face.

"_No…" _she squeaked _"No he can't be dead…he was the only thing left I had to remember of my former master…and I had a promise to keep to protect him!"_

"_He's not dead…yet"_ Silveen interrupted _"His heart in on the brink of failing and the Silver Wing is fighting to keep it going, but it won't keep going much longer. He has suffered great injuries…too many for me to heal in time before he passes away…we were hoping you might be able to help Gardevoir…"_

Gardevoir looked up at Silveen _"Yes…yes I believe I can be able to do something…just give me a moment…" _

Latios and Latias looked on impatiently…waiting for Gardevoir to work her magic. Gardevoir breathed in with her eyes closed…then when she opened them they were an aluminous blue…light orbs began to form around her arms and she placed them onto Nick's chest.

Light energy from her hands entered into Nick's chest…his body began to shine blue as well…suddenly Latias noticed something…his right thumb began to twitch.

"_I think its working!"_ she said enthusiastically.

Then as it seemed Gardevoir redoubled her efforts…Nick's body began to twitch harder…his arms and legs began to shake but in a non-violent fashion. Before their eyes…everyone could see the bullet wounds close up and the skin grew back over the wounds without leaving any trace of a scar…next bone clicking noises could be heard…the broken shoulder bone and legs were fixing back into place.

Finally the moment of truth came…in one last ditch effort, Gardevoir shot a bolt of electricity through Nick's body…all of a sudden water came gushing out of his mouth…any threat of drowning was now gone as all the water in Nick's lungs were coughed out; faint breathing could be heard coming from his mouth.

"_The Silver Wing"_ Silveen said _"I can feel it shooting back to life…" _

_**To be continued in Chapter 13: The beginning of the end…**_

Author's Note:

_Hi again everyone, just thought I'd let you know to all of those who are still reading this story that this chapter was the last of the separate paths chapters…I wanted to write them to take a break from the POV of Nick and focus on what happened to the other characters, also I felt the whole Nick vs Dark Lugia setting was starting to get tiresome IMO so I thought these chapters might give the main story a rest and allowed you to focus on different things and view some sub-plots that may play a larger role later on in the story._

_So did you enjoy these side chapters? If not then I apologize because the next chapter will get back on with the main story and like the titles says; it's the begging of the end so I will be planning to wrap this story up in the next few chapters. Did Nick survive his cliff fall ordeal? Will Shadow Lugia be purified? Will the Americans get to the island in time to stop Greevil before he escapes? Or will evil triumph? Stick around and find out ;)_


	18. Chapter 13: The beggining of the end

_**Chapter 13: The beginning of the end**_

"_Courage is being scared, but saddling up anyway." __**–John Wayne**_

The interior of this vast scientific complex was quite frightening to say the least…various super computers and high definition monitors covered the walls like they were themselves the wallpaper of the big rooms. At least this is what Annie and Oakley thought as they walked into Greevil's main operations complex. A lot of activity was going on from experiments to battle simulators; Cipher henchmen training their Shadow Pokemon to be as ruthless and battle ready as they can be.

Oakley wasn't too impressed by the guy currently on the battle simulator as his Flareon managed to KO its artificial enemy in the form of a Raichu "Amateur" Oakley mocked. As the Cipher guard turned to her direction, she looked away smiling cheekily.

Annie and Oakley are world famous Pokemon bounty hunters; their job? To catch certain types of rare Pokemon for what the highest bidder wanted; while they had originally been working for Team Rocket, these femme fatale's were loyal only to themselves…and money.

For the past four years they had been imprisoned in an Italian jail for previous crimes of Pokemon kidnapping, plus breaking into a museum and stealing a valuable book from Ancient Roman times explaining about the Lations & Latias legends.

However these two women were resourceful, cunning and athletic. With the assistance of a certain 'group' the Italian papers reported that a couple of weeks ago; men equipped with vicious Pokemon raided and freed several high profile female criminals from the prison they were being held in. After the successful escape attempt; Annie and Oakley were transported by plane here to Cipher Island.

"Hey Oakley, do you think we can trust this guy?"

"Are you joking Annie? This Greevil is the head of the biggest Pokemon pharmaceutical company on Earth…he's loaded by the billions! We finish whatever job he wants doing and we pocket maybe several million dollars!"

"I dunno girlfriend, I mean you heard what his Shadow Pokemon did to the people on this island right? Not to mention his big Shadow pet sank that warship…"

"Relax you freak" Oakley hissed at her companion "we're fine as long as we stay with the right side. Besides better them than us huh?"

"Ladies" a Cipher henchman said "Greevil will see you now."

The two crooks made their way into a large room with Greevil at the other end sitting on a throne like chair, even with his small body the chair could make him look down on anyone.

"Ah Annie and Oakley" he greeted the two "I am glad you could finally join me." Oakley smiled slightly at Greevil:

"Yeah Greevil glad we could make it and first of all I want to say I'm impressed with your operations here…I've never seen Pokemon so powerful before…"

"Thank you my girl, I am pleased to know you are happy with my work…but that is not why I have brought you two here…that is not why I _freed _you two." The girls seemed to sulk a bit at the freed remark "You have been fully briefed about your job?" Greevil continued and the two girls shot back up with excitement.

"Yes sir" Oakley gleefully said "getting another crack at those bratty sibling Pokemon is more than enough for me to accept this job…that and a hefty paycheck if you know what I mean?" and she gave a sly wink at Greevil.

While Greevil twisted his face a bit at Oakley's arrogance, he relented and smiled again "Of course my dears, for the successful completion of your jobs you will be handsomely rewearded…five million dollars for both of you." The same Cipher guard that let the ladies into the room presented two metal silver briefcases filled to the top with one hundred US dollar notes.

"Wa-hey" Annie shouted "That's more like it…Greevil we gladly offer our services to you!" and the girls gave a sort of salute to Greevil.

"What about the boy?" Oakley asked "Would you like us to bring him in too?"

"No need my dear" Greevil said "the boy has some strong allies in the sibling Pokemon but if we can take that away from him then he will be alone…helpless…and then he will be _MY_ pet's prize…" and with that said a giant dark figure loomed over behind Greevil…Annie and Oakley could only watch in terror…

…

…

…

'!...'

'What?...'

'I can…I can think again!"

'W-what happened to me? Last thing I remembered was being shot…I thought I had died!'

It had been too long…while I still lay in a dormant state; my mind seemed to 'reactivate' on its own accord. But my body felt so weary…so tired…I managed to open my eyes slightly and before I knew it a feeling of rushing water came out of my lungs and out of my mouth as I coughed and spluttered salty tasting water. For a moment I thought I could hear voices…happy sounding voices as they shouted in excitement. It was at that moment I fell into sleep, totally exhausted.

I do not know what was happening to me…but I think I might be alive…maybe.

Time passed as I remained in an almost hibernation like state due to extreme weakness in my body, but as I started to come around…I could feel something warm on my back…it grew outwards and back in again as if it was breathing in and out. I opened my eyes for the first time; for how long I am unsure…but I could see the sky again…I could see my hands as I lifted them to my face and rubbed them along my cheeks.

"I-I AM alive!" I cracked a small smile "I don't believe it…how?"

As I gazed in wonder at my own two hands…I noticed a pair of arms linked around my chest and I felt someone breathing as if I was lying on their stomach. I lifted my head upwards to see it was Latias…her brother was snuggling up with her too as they both slept around me. Latias was holding me around the chest and had rested my back and head on her belly as she acted like a chair for me.

As I looked up at her…she opened her eyes slightly and saw I had awakened. With tired eyes she cracked a big smile down at me; using her left hand she ran it through my (dirty) hair.

"_You're finally awake…"_ she telepathically said to me.

Getting up and standing on my own two feet I cracked loads of joints in my body to loosen myself up again "What's better yet is I'm alive…I'm still alive!"

With the commotion I was causing, Latios too woke up. When he saw I was up and about he too seemed to be overcome by happiness.

"_Nick!"_ he said in my mind; floating up off the floor he approached me and rested his head on my right shoulder while giving me a slight hug…seconds later Latias did the same too resting her head on my left shoulder.

"_Nick"_ Latios continued _"we are so terribly sorry for lying to you and for running away from you."_

"No" I replied "I'm sorry; I'm sorry for striking your sister and I am sorry for not taking the time to hear your side of the story. That mistake almost cost me my life…"

For a moment I gently pushed myself away from the pair "What happened to me?" I asked "I thought I had been killed…"

Latios and Latias explained to me how I had been left to die by the Cipher gunmen after they had shot me and ordered a Rhydon to gore me off a cliff. After that my body had washed ashore where thankfully they & Silveen found it. They also explained how the Silver Wing battled to keep me alive and it had done its job long enough for me to be saved.

"The Silver Wing…" I said "I'm beginning to really like this thing now…" and I laughed a bit "Who was it that managed to revive me?" I asked.

"_Your Dad's Gardevoir did Nick…"_ Latios replied to me.

"Gardevoir?" I asked "where is she…I must give her my thanks."

"_It took a lot out of her reviving you Nick"_ Latias said _"she's currently resting in her Pokeball so give her a couple of hours to rest and she should be fine…"_ Latias then flew over to a tree stump and scooped up the Pokeball in her mouth and placed it in my hand.

Taking the ball back I clipped it onto my belt and I rubbed it in a gesture of gratitude…that Gardevoir really was something…to be able to revive me from the dead with some help from the silver wing. I now feel happy that I had this Silver wing inside my body…god know how many times it's saved my backside.

"Where is Silveen by the way?" I asked.

"_She is currently standing on the beach looking out to sea…I think she's dwelling on her own thoughts for the time being."_ Latios replied.

"Do you think she'll be not too busy to talk with me?" I asked.

"_Oh of course"_ Latios replied again _"she's not the type of Pokemon to ignore what you have to say." _

I walked out onto the beach and sure enough I saw Silveen looking out into the choppy, stormy seas of the Pacific ocean…her body still; its language hinting she's thinking deeply about something…Latios and Latias watched me from the tree line as I walked up to Silveen:

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked her.

"_Nick!"_ she said surprised to see me _"I was wondering when you were going to wake up…"_

"Heh don't worry I'm fine now…and although I've been helped by many benevolent beings tonight…the reason I'm still alive is thanks to you and this silver wing which was passed onto me…" as I said that; Silveen gave a cheerful smile and brought her head down next to mine…she rubbed it against my right arm hinting she wanted her forehead stroked.

I did as requested and Silveen gave out a very powerful purr like noise _"It was never really intended for you"_ she said _"I mean you were never intended to be forced into this nightmare you're now facing because of the silver wing. But I thank you for your gratitude; and I also thank you for your help in our time of need…"_

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" I said; Silveen raised her head in confusion and I continued "Silveen…I want this all to end…now. And at this time I now realize that the only way this is going to end…is if we confront our fears and destroy it!"

"_I understand Nick"_ Silveen said _"but we are not yet ready to take on Cipher and Dark Lugia…it would be suicide to confront them directly…"_

"You have any better ideas?" I asked her "we're stuck here…no one is coming to help us and we're all going to get hunted down one by one if we don't do something now and strike first!"

"_Help is coming Nick…"_ Silveen replied.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as Silveen talked on _"As of this moment I was telepathically conversing with some old…friends." _

"Old friends…who are they?"

"_Have you ever heard of the orange islands?"_ Silveen asked me.

"Sorry can't say that I have…"

"_There are three islands in which the legendary birds live…a bird of fire, a bird of thunder and a bird of ice. Like so many other Pokemon they were too once imprisoned by Cipher ready to have their hearts shut down…until one noble human Pokemon trainer saved them and released them back to their homes. Unlike the other legendaries; they understand the danger Cipher poses…" _

"Are…are they coming here to help us?" I asked.

"_They're proving reluctant but they support our cause Nick but I think I can get them to help us. Also it appears by the way the tides move tonight…the storms of war approach this island with great haste." _

"What do you mean by storms of war?" I asked.

"_The weather now, as bad as it is, this is just the calm before the real storm. As of this moment a huge human military fleet of ships are heading for our location." _

"You mean the Americans are coming? To fight cipher?"

"_Yes…it appears the humans have ended their quarreling with each other and set their minds to the real danger at hand. Judging by the way the waves move, it won't be too long until they arrive either." _

I was suddenly overcome with joy…the Yanks are finally coming! And most likely packing a hell of a lot of firepower; they'll be bloodthirsty for what Cipher did to the Eisenhower.

"If you can get your legendary bird friends to aid us and with the yanks coming…I think we might actually stand a chance…yes we might actually win!"

"_Do not claim victory yet Nick…as you already know, Cipher's Shadow Pokemon are frighteningly strong…and even though your human brothers in arms will be bringing a lot of powerful weaponry…the battle that is going to ensue will be a difficult and deadly one…" _

"I understand Silveen; but we must try to make a plan…" at that moment I yawned heavily.

"_Your next plan is to get some more rest…we all need some rest."_ Silveen said.

I didn't want to rest really…but if everyone else needed to rest then so be it I guess. No point in fighting on when my team is all tired.

"Ok then" I said "let's all get some sleep…and some grub I could eat a whale!" as I rubbed my stomach hard trying to stop the growling.

"_Don't worry…I'll take care of that!"_ Silveen said…she suddenly flew up and dove into the ocean without warning…I got covered in sea spray from the splash she caused.

"Err…ok…" I said in confusion wondering what Silveen went to do?

I returned to my Lati friends in the jungle…not knowing where Silveen went I explained to Latios and Latias that Silveen said we should get some more rest. Latias yawned heavily and so did I straight after (I always did think Yawning was contagious). Latios said he wasn't tired so he would go wonder around a bit but stay close to us in case we ran into any danger.

I rested my back against a rock and I began to get heavy eyes…not before Latias snuggled next up to me. She sort of put her neck underneath my head to act like a pillow and she rested her head on my left shoulder _"Good night"_ she smiled at me and as soon as she said good night I suddenly just dropped into a deep sleep.

It was not long until I found myself entering the dream world again. Something deep down however told me that this dream was going to be a pleasant one…and it indeed turned out very pleasant.

I found myself suspended in the night sky…dark blue skies with clouds illuminated by the bright full moon; stars also dotted the air in their thousands…each one as bright as the moon. Music was also playing…I had heard this music before on the internet I think…but I didn't know what the music was called.

It was at that moment I found myself thousands of feet in the air! I shook my arms and legs around wildly trying to fly…but I realized I wasn't falling. Thank goodness as well…at least I could admire the night time sky. Just then I saw something flying towards me…it was something familiar and it turned out to be Latias.

"Latias" I asked "what are you doing here?"

"_I wanted to make you feel happy again"_ she replied as she flew around me in fast circles…I laughed with joy watching her aerobatics…beats the air show any day.

Just then Latias stopped right in front of me…her face just inches from mine. Something felt funny inside of me…I felt wobbly at the knees and a trickle of sweat ran down my brow. Latias then inched a little closer…she the smiled and flickered her eye lids a bit…it was at this moment I realized what she was going to do.

"No way you're not!" but it was too late…she planted a cheeky kiss on my lips and I thought I could hear her giggle like a typical girl.

She quickly retreated and I wiped my lips "Gah!" I yelled "What are you doing?" I asked shocked…but then I looked at my hand…it was…no longer a human hand!

"M-my hand!" I shrieked…Latias just giggled out loud.

Latias seemed to make some sort of mirror like object appear in front of her…she lifted it up to my face…I saw someone's else's face looking at me out of the mirror instead of my own.

"Latios?" I asked out loud…but it was not the Latios I knew…I was the Latios! I lifted my hands (or rather paws) up and rubbed them along my face…

I really didn't know what to think…but my feelings of being completely horrified seemed to blow over as feelings of happiness suddenly filled my new body. It now seems that for the first time in this dream I had freedom of complete movement…no surprise really as Latios' can fly. I also could no longer talk…it seems that what I merely thought was enough for me to communicate with Latias.

"_Why have you done this to me?"_ I telepathically asked in a calm voice.

"_I wanted to show you what its like to be a Pokemon…not just an ordinary human. Pokemon can do many wonderful things Nick…I wanted you to experience that for yourself…now will you come flying with me?"_ she asked.

I couldn't feel myself say no…something so curious inside me wanted to experience flying naturally for myself…see what it felt like to freely move through the air without your feet in constant contact with the ground or floor of a plane. I followed Latias through the night sky as the mysterious music continued to play…the feeling was beautiful as it was amazing.

Latias seemed to be more naturally skilled at flying then me…I played a bit of mid air tag with her…but she dodged me every time. When I finally did manage to tag her…she seemed to tag me over and over again as I tried to fly away…but her tags were actually hugs rather than a simple tap on the shoulder.

The whole time was spent playing with Latias more…we played a game of hide and seek…but I actually managed to turn myself invisible…something I didn't know a Latios could do but it didn't help me really…Latias always still found me.

It seemed as the night drew to a close…the dream began to end…I felt really sad that it was…I had thoroughly enjoyed it.

"_I-I don't want this to end yet"_ I said _"for the first time in days…I feel safe with you…and I feel happy again." _

"_So did you enjoy being a Pokemon Nick?"_ Latias asked me…I didn't know how to answer really…I loved being a Latios, being able to fly naturally without the need of mechanized aircraft; but I can usually be the proud stubborn type of guy sometimes…I was born as a human and I liked to remain that way…

"_Well don't worry"_ Latias said eventually _"at least you experienced it and that's all that matters…after all this only a dream…" _

It was at that moment I woke up peacefully but surprised…that was probably…the best dream I ever had. But then I noticed Latias was no longer sitting with me…I then realized what she was doing, she had been messing with my dreams!

"Aw Christ sake my brain isn't something you darn Pokemon can read you know!" I cursed to myself.

I stood up again stretching a bit to loosen up again, it was then that Latias reappeared from the trees to greet me.

"_Sweet dreams?"_ she giggled.

"Hoi I've got a bone to pick with you!" I sarcastically said waving my finger at her jokingly…suddenly something huge walked onto the scene from the beach but to my relief it was only Silveen.

"Silveen don't sneak up on me like that!" I breathed in catching my breath from the sudden shock I got.

"_I apologize"_ she said _"but I've brought food." _

"FOOD!?" I shouted smiling standing up on both legs in an instant.

Silveen nodded and quickly opened her mouth…several large dead fish dropped onto the ground…I then realized _THIS_ was the food.

"_Well"_ Silveen said _"dig in."_

"B-b-b" I stuttered "but they've been in your mouth!" I said disgusted.

"_Oh well more for me then…"_ Latias said instantly grabbing a fish and taking a fish in her arms and taking it off to eat; Silveen grabbed one fish in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled _"I'll eat a fish but first I'll have to cook it…that's going to be difficult…" _

Half an hour later, Silveen and Latias had already devoured their fish in minutes but I was still trying to light a fire to cook mine…I was after all human, if I tried to eat a raw fish I'd probably get food poisoning…not to mention they've been in Silveen's gob.

"Wait a mo" I said "where did Latios go?"

"_He said he was going to look around but he's taking a while…"_ Latias replied.

"Well I hope he caught some dinner…because you ate his fish." I laughed.

Before Latias could muster a smart reply…she seemed distressed by something as she lifted her head up high, her eyes wide open and not flinching, those two furry ear things on her head perked up high as well…Latias was alerted by something.

"_Latios?"_ she said quietly.

"Latias?" I replied "Is everything alright?"

"_Yes I sense Latios is fine…but he's with someone in distress…" _

I grew worried as to what the distressed thing was; perhaps it was someone I knew or another survivor, or an injured Pokemon? As Latios' head popped out of the thick jungle foliage I could see he was helping someone along…

But before I could see the person Latios grunted as he tried to help the man along _"Nick give me a hand"_ he asked me.

I grabbed the man's other arm and helped lay him on the floor…the large fellow was wearing army gear…he had some large type of sniper rifle that he used as a crutch while Latios helped carry him along by supporting his right arm. I then looked down at the face…oh my god! It was;

"Logan!?" I shrieked thinking that I really am looking at a ghost right now.

Logan managed to look at me long enough to realize it was me "Well son of a gun" he smiled "Nick, I had a feeling in my gut you were still alive…but its like looking at a ghost right now after I saw you falling off that cliff…those cipher bastards…" Logan then grunted again.

Logan saw me being kicked off the cliff? I wondered why he didn't try to help me but there must be a good reason why he didn't…maybe he couldn't get to me in time…he's a good bloke after all but I can't really worry about that now…what was stranger was that he was still alive.

"Ditto on that Logan…I saw you being dragged off the helipad by Dark Lugia…how did survive?"

It was explained to me that Logan wasn't killed there and then…Cipher wanted him alive…Dark Lugia just took him to Greevil where Logan could be 'interrogated' (and I have a pretty good idea _how_ he was interrogated…)

"Greevil wanted to know what the outside world knew about his operations…he did absolutely despicable things to me to get the information but all Greevil got was a spit in the face…literally!"

"So Logan…" I said but I was silenced with a wave of his hand.

"I know what you're going to say" he grunted again "and for starters my name isn't Logan, Nick its Sergeant Major Johnston of the US Navy SEAL's. Logan was just my undercover name as I worked as a mole in Cipher's security."

"So you're the informant Gary spoke of" I asked "do you know where or how Gary is by the way?"

"Don't worry kiddo, me and my squad saved him…he's currently on a sub on its way back to the US…he's safe Nick."

I sighed with a happy breath of relief "So that's why the Americans are finally coming…Gary must've gotten his information through about Cipher…"

"How did you know reinforcements were coming?" Johnston asked me…I looked up at Silveen and said to Johnston as I turned back to him "Oh…let's just a say a _big _bird told me."

As the Sergeant Major looked at me confused; Latios and Latias sat Johnston (I'm going to have to get used to that name now) up and they hugged him with joy _"Thank you for saving Gary"_ Latios said.

Johnston looked confused by the two Pokemon "Do I know you two?" he asked…Latios and Latias looked at each other then realized that Johnston had not seen them in this form before…they both suddenly began to change shape again, bending light around their bodies to form the beings of Lana and Lambton once more.

"You two kids?!" Johnston said surprised "Oh yes I remember now…you're the two Gary referred to as Latios and Latias…I wondered what Gary meant by those names…so Latios and Latias are your Pokemon names?"

"_Yes"_ Latias said as she and her brother returned to their Pokemon forms _"Gary is a good friend of ours, we're really happy to hear he's ok and on his way home…"_

It was at that moment I sighed heavily and turned away with my hands on my hips…I suddenly felt a hand grasp my left shoulder as I turned to see it was Johnston who had hobbled all the way over to me:

"What's wrong Nick?" he asked.

"I'm happy to hear Gary is okay Johnston…but I am so jealous to hear he's going home too, the lucky Git..."

"Nick" Johnston continued "I know you miss home…I know you're scared, tired and confused…because I am as well…I wish I was at home with my son in Seattle…camping around the Cascade falls mountain region…but we're at war right now son and you, as of the moment that tidal wave struck the complex have become a soldier. I don't need to remind you that you are an important key in this battle and like me and all other soldier's that fight wars, I need you to be brave and keep going.

"Winston Churchill once had a famous saying 'If you're going through hell, keep going.' Well this is hell Nick and you've been in it for long enough now…no point in turning back now when the inevitable end is so near now…thanks to my Colonel and Gary for finally making the Pentagon realize the danger this island and Cipher possess, a US invasion fleet is heading for us now Nick…then we can finally get the Silver Wing out of you and use it on XD-001…once he's beaten it will only be a matter of time before Cipher is destroyed…so what do you say…soldier, will you keep fighting for me, for mankind…" Johnston then looked at Latios, Latias and Silveen "for Pokemonkind?"

I looked up at Logan and for some reason I cracked a smile…I gave an unprofessional salute but I had a sudden surge of pride and courage "Sir, yes sir!" I said loudly…Johnston tried to lift his hand to form a salute back…but he cringed in pain as he lowered his hand back down.

"Johnston you're hurt." I said as I helped sit him back down "what happened to you anyway?"

"Dark Lugia" was the reply "me and my squad were this close to capturing Greevil…then _HE_ attacked…my squad was wiped out in moments…I managed to escape thanks to this" and he presented the large rifle he was using as a crutch "a Barrett fifty caliber rifle, can pierce armored vehicles…I managed to get a couple of shots off at XD-001 and surprisingly they seemed to pierce his psychic shield…but he had already managed to beat the crap out of me beforehand…I think I might've broken a rib or two…or five."

I tried to look around for something that might help…but my Gardevoir was still napping. Then I thought Silveen might have a trick up her sleeve…after all she healed my leg after the muscle had been torn.

"Silveen…can you lend Johnston a hand?" I asked her…

Silveen for some odd reason looked…suspicious…she was staring at Johnston with a confused look and her face didn't seem to like what she was seeing.

"Silveen!" I said again "the man's hurt…please help him."

"_Uh…yes of course…I'm sorry"_ she replied with an embarrassed look…she walked over to Johnston who lay on the floor looking up rather worried at Silveen.

"_Don't worry"_ she said to the Sergeant Major _"this won't hurt at all…"_

Using her unexplainable but amazing powers…Silveen sort of waved her wing/hand over Johnston calmly…faint trickles of light formed from her hand and entered the body of Johnston…as an army man this kind of spectacle probably confused him beyond belief…but bones could be heard cracking…his ribs clicking back into place and his body being revitalized.

Once it was all over, Johnston got up onto his two feet again…he moved his arms around getting a feel of his revitalized body.

"I-I feel great!" he said "I feel like I've pleasantly slept for a week." He then looked up to Silveen and raised his hand suggesting he wishes Silveen to shake it "Thank you ma'am…I'm sorry if I acted nervously around you…you are much bigger than me anyway…" Johnston gave a slight chuckle.

Silveen only slightly smiled back down at the human then slowly shook his hand with a few of her fingers _"No need to be afraid…we're all in this fight together now…so we need to help each other in any way we can."_

"I agree" Johnston replied "and in the time being we must all stick together until Uncle Sam's army finally decides to show up…then we can get Nick to safety, drag Dark Lugia out and use the Silver wing on him…but that's the best plan I can come up with so far…"

"I haven't got any better ideas Johnston" I said "the only plan I really have is what I'm going to do when I get home…" I just wanted to go home…for once I was actually thinking I could make it off this island alive; but Johnston's reply caught me way off guard…

"_IF _you get off this island Nick"

"What?" I replied shocked.

Johnston shook his head and flicked his eyelids as if he himself was confused…something did seem suspicious about him.

"I-I'm sorry Nick" Johnston said sympathetically "the time on this island has made me weary and angry…I should not have said that to you."

"Hey Logan you're not the first person to be changed by the terrible events on this island and you certainly won't be the last. I thought we agreed to be strong and fight this battle till the end…"

"You're right son…I'm going against my own word and for that I am sorry…now let's say we get moving again…if we stay in one spot we'll most likely get caught & I am not letting that happen to me again."

"_Wait aren't you tired Johnston?"_ Latios asked.

"No way…thanks to the lovely Silveen here I feel fresh again…so now we quick march to a new location and then we rest" Johnston grabbed his large rifle and took point into the jungle "well…are you ladies coming?"

I was about to grab my things when Silveen suddenly put her wing in front of me and dragged me back _"Can I have a private word with you?"_ she asked me.

We found a secluded spot…my excuse was I needed to relieve myself but Silveen wanted to talk to me about something.

"What's wrong Silveen?"

"_It's your fellow human soldier…I feel…suspicious about him…"_

"Why do you feel that way?"

"_His brain patterns…they're not the same as before…and to me they're…confusing. I can't seem to read his mind very well which is strange as I am quite adept at reading the minds of humans…" _

"Well firstly Silveen perhaps you should respect other people's privacy for once and stop reading their minds…no offence…and secondly Johnston is confused and probably scared…even though he doesn't show it…like me he too has been changed…a lot of us have been changed."

"_Scared and confused doesn't mean his brain patterns should have changed as drastically as they have now since the last time I sensed his thoughts…I don't feel comfortable around him…"_

"Are you saying we can't trust him?"

"_Well I don't mean to be a one for bad thoughts but yes, I don't feel I can trust him…"_

"Silveen listen, that man has saved my life and I've saved his; me and him have great respect for each other and we trust each other completely…you heard what he said he was almost killed twice by Dark Lugia and tortured by Cipher…if there is one man that hates Cipher more than you and me, it's him and for that reason he can be trusted…besides he's the only one that's been taking the fight back to Cipher…all we've done is run away…"

Silveen bowed her head in shame and sorrow…I guess it was the running away part that made her feel sorry for herself _"You're right Nick"_ she said _"I can sense you feel strongly about Johnston and that you are not lying…if you trust him then so do I."_

"Thank you Silveen" I replied "like you and he said we must stick together now…"

After I had my private chat with Silveen, we rejoined with Johnston and the Lati siblings. I thought we were going to have a long walk ahead of us but Silveen offered me and Johnston to ride on her back as she flew to our next destination but keeping low to the ground…either to keep out of Cipher radar…or to avoid _him._

Latios and Latias seemed to love being airborne again…they weaved around Silveen with great aerobatic maneuvers…Latias chirped very happily. I then realized that as we flew through the air…the sky was clear again…we could see the night time star filled sky and moonlit clouds around us…the sea had calmed down again too…for the first time in probably five days after the tsunami the weather around Cipher island had cleared.

Was this a sign of better things to come? That Dark Lugia and Cipher's power is failing?

Or is this the calm before the storm?...

…

…

"What do you see?"

"I see huge bags of money right in my lenses Annie."

Watching from the ground below with a sinister looking Espeon and Ariados; the two Girl criminals Annie and Oakley watched their prey through high powered binoculars…similar to something you'd expect to see in a James Bond movie. The kind of prey these girls loved to hunt down was money…either in cash itself or items/people/Pokemon worth their weight in gold.

"No seriously Oakley what do you see in the binoculars?"

"Everyone Cipher is hunting down altogether. I can see that army guy that was the mole in Cipher security…he has some information Greevil wants…and I can also see that Nick kid…Greevil wants the two humans for his pet but I think if we give him a helping hand by setting up a trap we might get a little bonus for their capture. That's not all though…look what they're flying on…" and Oakley handed Annie the binoculars…the blonde haired crook looked through them into the sky:

"A Lugia!?" she gasped.

"That's right" Oakley said "the same Pokemon we read about in prison and the efforts of Jiruradan to catch one. If we can succeed where Jiruradan failed…we can increase our reward money by the millions! And thanks to this nifty little gadget we stole from Giovanni at Team Rocket…that should be simple enough" and Annie brought out a sinister looking Pokeball.

"Yeah but look who's flying with the Lugia" Annie said "It's those darn Poketwerp siblings Latios and Latias…"

"Yeah" Oakley replied "I can't wait to bag those Pokemon brats again…we owe them a beating for our embarrassment in Venice at their hands and those twerp trainers…but thanks to this little beauty we stole from their secret garden…they will have to do as we say…or it's lights out for them!"

"Are you talking about the Soul dew?" Annie asked back; Oakley smiled and patted a pouch on her belt "You bet girlfriend…you bet…"


	19. Chapter 14: The calm before the storm

_**Chapter 14: The calm before the storm**_

We had set camp somewhere in this seemingly infinite jungle…Johnston really did act like what his rank insignia suggested as we worked hard and fast to build up a campfire and some dens made from branches and leaves…however I did finally mange to get to eat that fish…so yummy…

"So what's the plan now Johnston?" I asked him after our camp was set up.

"Well we just wait here really…until the US fleet arrives. We should be protected here from bombs thanks to the dense jungle and our camouflaged dens; provided one bomb doesn't get a lucky shot on us…"

"We'll be fine I'm sure" I said "now how about you try and get some rest now? You look dog tired…"

"Yeah Nick perhaps you're right…this is a new kind of war we're waging these days…don't think I fit in it anymore…" he sighed and headed off to his den to rest.

We were situated on a elevated position on the island…a small hill sort of that had a small opening at the top…I went up it to look into the now calm skies and sea…much has happened since I first came here…and the clear skies gave me a new feeling of hope and a greater sense of relief and determination to fight on knowing what is at stake…

I was soon joined by Silveen…I guess she wanted to admire the scenery too…as evil as this place was; during a calm, warm night like this it looked very picturesque.

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_ Silveen asked me obviously referring to the time I asked her the same question.

"Hah pretty funny" I guffawed "I thought you could read my mind anyway?"

"_Well I thought I'd take you up on your advice and respect your privacy…"_ she smiled cheekily.

"Well" I said "just taking in the atmosphere really. It's nice to see the storms have finally stopped…"

"_Yes I wonder why though?"_ Silveen pondered…

"Take it this way…it might be a sign of better things to come…hopefully…"

As I conversed with Silveen more…something drew my attention away from her…something came running out of tree line right at me! But to my relief it stopped at my feet and seemed to pant happily at me…the creature looked like a purple feline crossed over with a puppy…its long thin tail had a fork at the end and it also seemed to have a jewel of some kind in its forehead…

"_An Espeon…"_ Silveen suddenly said.

"Wait, that's an evolved Eevee isn't it?" I asked…I didn't know much about Pokemon, but I've learnt a lot about them since I came to this island…

The Espeon then stood up and started to rub its head along my legs like a cat…certainly seemed like a friendly chap…but just to be safe "Silveen" I asked her "Is this a Shadow Pokemon?"

"_No"_ she replied thankfully _"I don't sense any trails of a Shadow aura around this Espeon…she is safe."_

I started to stroke the Espeon as it purred…I then noticed it had a collar decorated with diamonds (?) and attached to the end was a small ball. I unclipped the collar of the Espeon and then removed the ball from the collar…I looked at it confused when it seemed to suddenly grow on its own accord…it had now grew to a ball that fit perfectly in my hand.

As I looked at it more…I noticed it was a Pokeball…it looked black in color…but I've never seen this kind of ball before. As Silveen prodded me to ask me what it was…I held the ball up higher for her to see.

"It looks like some kind of Pokeball" I said…the look on Silveen's face was distressing…she looked…petrified "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"_Nick…that's a masterba…"_ but before Silveen could finish her sentence…the Espeon leapt up at my arm and using it's long tail, lashed the ball out of my hand…I instantly retreated my hand…lash marks caused some of my fingers to bleed and go numb…but what happened to Silveen was much worse…the ball the Espeon lashed out of my hand flew at Silveen like a missile and hit her…

She was instantly sucked into the ball…captured! And as the ball landed on the ground…a web shot out from a distance and grabbed the ball…the web (along with the ball) shot back to an Ariados…the same kind of big red spider that almost killed me in the sewers. The ball was quickly picked up by a very pretty looking woman with a weird silver hair style, her friend next to her who had blonde hair, the way the hair looked was just…strange.

"Thank you Ariados" the woman with silver hair said to the spider Pokemon as she pocketed the ball.

Without hesitation, I brought my 357. magnum up at the two females "Give me back that ball!" I ordered…the two women seemed shocked that I had a gun and they complied by lifting up their hands into the air.

"Woah calm down big boy" the blonde said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled "Who are you two?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of us?" the Silver haired girl mocked me "I'm Oakley and she's Annie…we're the best Pokemon bounty hunters on the planet…"

"I don't care…give me back the ball with Silveen in it or I'll blow your bloody heads off!"

The blonde haired girl smiled at me "I think you're forgetting someone…boy…"

"Shut up bimbo I ain't no kid…" but Annie was right about one thing…I had forgotten someone…I was suddenly pounced on from behind…that Espeon again…it kicked me from behind and I fell on my face, but before I could get back up I was pinned to the floor by some psychic move…great the Espeon's a psychic!

I tried to get up…but it was no use…I was stuck to floor like flypaper…Oakley trotted over happily to me and ripped my magnum from my hand:

"Nice gun" she said "custom made Smith & Wesson…this thing is easily worth over a grand…"

As she stood there mocking me…I mustered all my strength to my lungs…I breathed in heavily and I finally managed to shout 'HELP' as loud as I could…the Espeon tightened its psychic shield around me to shut me up…but unlucky for the Espeon my cavalry had arrived!

Latios shot out of nowhere and rammed the Espeon away with his head…as the shield around me disappeared I got back up and tackled Oakley to the floor and ripped my gun back from her hands. I rolled back to where Latios and Latias flanked beside me in protective stances.

Suddenly Latios looked surprised by something _"You two again?"_ he chirped.

"That's right Poke'brat…" Oakley said "we have unfinished business from Venice!"

"You know these two?" I asked Latios dumbfounded, to which he replied _"Long story."_

"That's right!" Oakley said "back in Venice we were set to become the most powerful women on Earth…but then your bratty sister Latias and those twerpy trainers ruined everything and we were thrown in jail for four years!"

I looked at her blonde haired colleague…her face seemed to look worried when Oakley said that…but what she was talking about I had no idea…

"But no matter…" Oakley continued "once we hand you two and your Lugia friend to Cipher…we'll pocket a fortune…"

"So that's it" I yelled "you two bimbos are working for Cipher…I should've known…"

"That's right kid" Annie continued "but you should be grateful that we're not here for you…we're here for them!" and she pointed at Latios and Latias.

Why Cipher were suddenly more interested in Latios and Latias that me was confusing…but Latios and Latias were very rare Pokemon…I never realized before that I had made good friends with two creatures that are probably two of a kind on the face of the entire Earth…

"Over my dead body" I hissed back "I'm not letting you take Latios and Latias anywhere near Cipher's murdering hands…the same goes for Silveen…let her go or the three of us are going to make you regret…"

"No way Jose" Oakley interrupted "you'll be the one regretting something if you don't give up Latios and Latias kiddo…"

"Come and get 'em" I scowled while pulling the hammer back on my magnum to give off an intimidating clicking noise.

"_Nick"_ Latias said in my head _"this isn't your fight…" _

I decided rather than speaking out loud; I replied with a thought:

"_No…it is my fight…you both have protected me…the least I can do is give you a hand…"_

"…_Thank you Nick…but please don't get yourself into danger…"_ Latias replied back.

I then noticed Latios…he had a grim look of determination and anger on his face as he stared the two women down…clearly he hated these two very much.

"Whatever" Oakley shouted "Ariados take care of that guy...Annie get your Espeon to take on Latios while you and me take care of Latias…"

Before I could take in what the two crooks had said…their red Spider Pokemon leapt into the air with great agility and speed…it had somehow managed to land right behind me! It grasped its two front legs around my shoulders and chest and bit into the back of my neck…hard…I think I poisoned again but it wasn't effecting me yet…something was slowing the venom down…either my adrenaline or the Silver Wing…maybe both.

I elbowed the Ariados away and tried to shoot it…but the damn thing was fast…it scuttled left and right very quickly as my Magnum rounds blew small craters around it. Latios seemed to have found his match in the Espeon as well; it seemed to match him in terms of psychic abilities…those crooks as bad as they were, are good trainers.

Latias was surrounded by Annie and Oakley…why Latias wasn't fighting back I don't know…perhaps she couldn't bring herself to harming humans? The two females mocked Latias as they approached her with some devices in their hands at the ready.

"Relax…this won't hurt" Annie mocked "but I hope I'm wrong!"

I was too busy with this darn spider to be able to help and Latios was exchanging laser like beams with the Espeon…and where was Johnston? However I had almost forgot about a certain someone who had been a great help to me before…I saw the Pokeball on my belt:

"Gardevoir go!" I yelled as I threw it to the floor and out came Gardevoir…she still seemed pretty tired though but I needed her to help me fight.

"Gardevoir I know you're tired…but please help Latias!"

Gardevoir nodded and turned to the two female crooks…Annie and Oakley were about to throw their devices at Latias when they were suddenly knocked out cold by Gardevoir using a kind of hypnotic move…she teleported next to Latias and the two girl Pokemon smiled at each other.

But Annie and Oakley were not out for long…their Espeon using its own array of psychic moves stared at the two motionless crook, its eyes shone brightly and the girls were revived. Latios managed to knock the Espeon away with a flying tackle, but Annie and Oakley were able to come back to their senses.

"Interfering twerp!" Oakley hissed at me and my Gardevoir; she shouted at her Ariados to renew its offensive on me and I was suddenly tripped up as the Ariados sprayed some web at my legs and pulled.

I was able to cut myself free however thanks to my ever reliable Gurkha knife. Getting back up to my feet, the Ariados charged at me like lightning…I quickly rolled to the side but the Ariados was again quick on the draw…it turned quick and followed me again but I was able to kick it away with all my strength.

Latios seemed to have finally gotten the upper hand against the Espeon…the Espeon was finding it difficult to try and hit Latios as he either turned invisible or flew at great speeds, flying circles around it (I had heard that with his arms tucked in; Latios can fly faster than a Supersonic fighter jet) and with another flying tackle, the Espeon was down for the count.

Gardevoir and Latias were also frustrating Annie and Oakley. As nimble and acrobatic the pair was; they couldn't dodge Gardevoir's constant psychic attacks. In frustration; Oakley pulled something out of her side pack and presented it to Latios and Latias.

"Hold it!" she ordered as she held the item up high, it was a spherical jewel of some kind with a swirling blue mass in the middle "Either give up now or I'll smash this thing to dust!" and she pulled out a small handgun aiming it at the jewel.

I didn't buy their threat at first; I just raised my gun at Oakley "If you think a little threat is going to stop me…think again!" but I was suddenly pulled back by Latios; I fell on my backside onto the ground. I turned wondering why Latios pulled me back? His face looked…defeated and full of sorrow.

As he looked at me, he then turned to the girls still wielding the Soul Dew:

"_Alright"_ he telepathically spoke _"we surrender…don't destroy the Soul Dew…"_

"Soul Dew?" I asked…but Latios didn't answer me…he was quickly ensnared by a net that ejected from some small handheld device that Annie threw at him; the netting vibrated with currents of Electricity keeping Latios stunned so he could not resist…

"NO!" I shouted…I again raised my gun and ordered the girls release them…they just sneered at me.

"Put you gun and Gardevoir away kiddo or its goodnight to your Lati friends!"

"You're in no position to order me around girl" I yelled back "if you think I'll miss think again!"

"_Nick…"_ I felt Latias' paw/hand touch my shoulder _"Please do as they say!"_

"Eh?" I said shocked "why should I?"

"_I'm sorry…but it's all over for me and Latios now…"_

"What are you talking about Latias?"

"_The Soul Dew is a sacred item to me and my brother…we can't run the risk of it getting destroyed…the consequences on the Earth would be…terrifying…"_

Latias explained to me how the Soul Dew was once protected by her and Latios in their secret garden in Venice (the same one my dad wrote about), the item controlled the natural flow of water around the canals of the Italian town; keeping the wild water tame for it to safely flow through the city…but if it was to be destroyed…the town would be engulfed by the sea…and beyond…

It was believed after Team Rocket had raided their secret garden; the Soul Dew was smuggled away by Latios and Latias' trusted human friends who owned the garden…but it must now be presumed these two crooks managed to find it and liberate it for themselves. But that's not all…somehow the Soul Dew is spiritually linked with all Lati families born in the secret garden…I can only imagine what might happen to Latias and her brother if those two criminals destroyed the orb…

"You're joking?" I asked horrified.

"_I'm sorry Nick…"_ Latias whimpered as tears ran down her face _"but there's nothing we or you can do…please put your gun and Gardevoir away, you're making the situation worse!"_

I stood there dumbfounded…but if what Latias told me was true…I didn't want to put the world at more serious risk with the threat of Shadow Pokemon looming around, so I did as I was told with great damage done to my personal pride. I holstered my gun and returned Gardevoir to her ball…

"_We might be defeated…"_ Latias said _"but you're not…you can still stop Cipher…"_ she lowered her head in shame and floated over to Annie and Oakley.

In a quick move I grabbed her hand "Please Latias!" I pleaded "Think about what you're doing. I can't do this on my own…I need Silveen, I need your brother…I need you…"

Latias was flowing with tears now…and I began to feel water trickle down my cheeks too…I remembered almost everything about Latias…from when I first met her on the plane as the cheery little girl Lana, to her lifting me to safety from drowning in the wave, and to the dream she and I shared together hours before…

I could tell by her big golden/amberish eyes that she remembered too…she slowly hugged me and rested her face against mine:

"There must be another way…" I asked.

"…………_..there isn't…." _

The hug was soon interrupted as Latias was pulled away from my grip…I fell forward onto my knees as I saw her being dragged away by the Ariados who had ensnared Latias in its web. I lay there with my hand stretching out…waterfalls coming from my eye sockets…was that it? After all we had been through Latios and Latias were just going to give up?

As Latias was dragged over to Annie and Oakley, they triumphantly gave each other a high five "We did it!" the shouted "revenge at last and five million bucks richer!"

Along with their annoying chants, the cries of Latios and Latias caught in their nets and Silveen captured in that weird Pokeball sent me into a fit of rage:

"YOU GOD DAMN BITCHES!" I roared "Let them go or I'll blow your god damn brains out!"

"Sorry Nicky…" Oakley mocked me "these two Pokebrats are our tickets to a five star cruise around the Bahamas" and she proceeded to kick Latios out of spite "count yourself lucky we're not here for you…if that had been the case you'd already be dead!"

"I'm not going to die…not now!" I said back through gritted teeth "I will see the destruction of Cipher to the end."

Oakley smiled "Hmph…stubborn aren't ya? Oh well…never mind…without your Lugia and Lati brats to help you…it will only be a matter of time until you're caught…so if I was you…Nicky…I'd enjoy what precious moments you have left…and judging by how you look… you're not enjoying it very much…get us out of here Espeon!"

In pure rage, I aimed for her head…I let a shot go as the almighty recoil of the Magnum almost caused the gun to kick back and hit me on the forehead…but it was no use…their Espeon teleported them out of sight before my bullet got near Oakley…they dissipated into thin air as the bullet almost shot a small tree behind in half.

I stood there stunned…everything had happened so quickly…I had lost three of my best guardian friends…Silveen had been so easily captured and Latios and Latias just gave up…just like that…I fell to my knees cursing into the sky…for god's sake how much more hardship must I endure?

I had to find them…perhaps I can save them still…I ran back to the camp to find Johnston and tell him what happened…come to think about it where had he been this whole time? I shouted for his name over and over…nothing…

I continued to look around the base of our camp when I suddenly found him on the floor…out cold. I ran over to him and lifted his head up…what had happened to him? I slapped his face a couple of times…I slapped it some more…some more…he finally gave off a light groan as he sat back up on his own accord.

"Son of a…" he groaned "what happened?"

"Johnston!" I panted "listen to me…they've got them…"

"Woah, woah slow down Nick…what are you talking about?"

"Silveen, Latios, Latias…they've been captured!"

"What?!" Johnston shrieked.

"Two female bounty hunters caught them…they had some ball that instantly caught Silveen and another item which they made Latios and Latias forced to surrender" I gasped for more air "we have to help them…they're being taken to Cipher!"

"Son of a bitch" Johnston said walking over to his massive sniper rifle and cocking it "without them we don't stand much chance of surviving…and if their hearts get shut down…"

"I know Johnston…if they get turned into evil Pokemon we have no chance!"

"Do you know where they went?"

"No they just teleported away with an Espeon Pokemon…they could be anywhere by now…"

Johnston held his chin thinking for a moment… "Your Gardevoir" he said "it might be able to get a track on Latios and Latias and teleport us right to them…"

"Good thinking!" I said as I ejected Gardevoir again "Gardevoir, can you track down Latios and/or Latias? And once you do teleport us to them…"

Gardevoir closed her eyes and began to levitate mysteriously…she must've been trying to get a lock onto the Lati pair…success! It looks like she had found them as Gardevoir pulled me and Johnston into a portal of some kind…

In the short amount of time we spent being teleported…we were in an unknown part of the jungle as we landed on our feet again…Johnston helped me to my feet as I brushed myself down.

"Do you see them?" I asked…Johnston looked around…but in a short amount of time; almost as if he knew where they were, he pointed out into a random part of the jungle and replied:

"There!"

How Johnston could see them I don't know…all I could see were jungle trees…but I followed in the direction he pointed to as I took point with Johnston and Gardevoir following behind me. As I pulled all the leaves away from my face, it was not long until I saw a large opening…there was Annie and Oakley…standing above their prizes…the now motionless Latios and Latias.

Knowing that Johnston and Gardevoir were behind me…I bravely stepped out of the jungle with my gun raised at the two female crooks…something was strange however…they stood there facing me with smiling faces…it was as if they were waiting for me…

"I've come back for my friends!" I shouted "let them go now as well as the Lugia!"

The girls smiled wickedly…they suddenly stepped to the side and a familiar face that I would rather soon forget stepped forward, along with a girl who had long pink ponytails and his two sons, it was the wicked midget owner of Cipher himself…Greevil.

"Mr. Simpson" he cordially greeted me "at long last we meet again…I must congratulate you for your survival up unto this point. You have proven more resourceful than any of us had anticipated…"

"Greevil…" my face went red as I pointed my gun at him now "I'm going to enjoy shooting you down to size!"

CA-CLICK! I heard the familiar noise of a gun being cocked behind me…I turned around slowly to see who it was that had snuck up behind me…how they had snuck up behind me was strange…Johnston and Gardevoir should've been watching my back…

Nobody had snuck up behind me…pointing an automatic handgun in my face was…Johnston! I looked to see where Gardevoir was…she was out cold on the floor…a tranquilizer dart sticking out the back of her neck. Before I took this shocking new revelation in…Johnston stripped me of my Gun, ammo, knife and Pokeball…I was now defenseless.

"Thank you Johnston" Greevil said.

"Johnston…" I stuttered with a sudden sense of sorrow "what are you doing? Why?" He gave me no reply…he looked at me with…an evil look…

"Don't worry about him" Greevil then cackled "my former chief of security was finally persuaded to come back to work for me…"

"Persuaded?" I asked confused "he hated your guts Greevil…he was a patriot to his country…I don't believe for one second he'd rejoin you…"

"If that is the case my child then why is he pointing a gun at you and not at me?"

That comment left me silenced…

"Lost your tongue? Thought so" Greevil continued "now getting down to business…you have something that I want Mr. Simpson…please do the right thing and hand it over…" and Greevil held his hand out as if he was expecting something…

"Greevil…you're pathetic" I replied "and if you want this Silver Wing…come and get it."

Greevil lowered his hand, and shook his head "Tut-tut Mr.Simpson…I am afraid I am a frail old little man now…obviously I could not get the silver wing out of a…big…strong…lad like yourself…it wouldn't be fair on me would it?"

"Oh please…if you'll let your…bimbos" I said referring to the Annie and Oakley "and your 'new' friend" I said while looking disappointed at Johnston "stay on the sidelines…be my guest and come and get it from me…I _beg _of you!" and I started to punch my fist into the palm of my left hand in a fight gesture.

"I am sorry Mr. Simpson" Greevil continued "I will have to turn down your challenge. But seeming as you're so eager for a challenge…I know someone who would all too well love to face you…in fact… he's _dying _to meet you."

Suddenly my heart sank low…then it launched right into my throat and I had to swallow it down again…did he mean?

"_**RAAAAAARRRR!" **_

That noise…I froze with fear but then started to shake with my entire back feeling like ice…shivers ran up and down my entire body…I remembered that roar all to well…the flashbacks of previous nightmares exploded inside my memory…all reminding me about…_HIM._

"Come down my pet and meet your challenger!" Greevil shouted into the sky…dust and leaves blew all over the place as I closed my eyes to shield them from being blinded…the great dark being lowered himself onto the scene…trees seemed to get blown away making the opening much bigger…making a suitable landing space…

Then it touched down…the very ground he touched seemed to make it quake with fear…even Annie and Oakley cringed as they looked up at him…dread written all over their body. But they had no idea…it was not them the monster was staring down…the only ones that didn't seem scared was Greevil and Johnston who remained in a trance like state.

As I looked up…the monster had finally landed…staring into my very soul with those deathly red eyes:

"_**Hello again…Nicholas…" **_the loud telepathic voice echoed all around me…the vibrations from the sound went right into my heart…

I slowly started to step back bringing my shaking hands to my face…my eyes did not flinch…as much as I wanted to turn away…I could not look away from those eyes…

"Oh…I love a happy reunion…" Greevil laughed "Mr. Simpson I guess I do not need to already introduce you to XD-001…I know you two have already met, but just to jog your memories, you're looking at the most powerful creature to be ever created…the ultimate life form that I created thanks to your dad's research and my genius…the ultimate living weapon…Shadow Lugia! Even Umbrella would be jealous of my work…wouldn't you agree Johnston?"

"Yes sir…" Johnston said with no tone in his voice at all…keeping his gun aimed at me, he walked next to Greevil and Dark Lugia.

"Johnston…" I stuttered with tears…saddened by his betrayal "…why?"

"_**Don't worry about him Nicholas" **_Dark Lugia said as he lowered his head next to Johnston's with part of his wing on Johnston's shoulder.

"Yes Nicholas" Johnston said…but then I noticed his pupils flashed red and so did Dark Lugia's…as Johnston spoke I could also make out Dark Lugia's voice talking along with him:

"Don't worry about me…I Just kept a close eye on you for my friend, XD-001 that's all…"

It was at that moment I realized…Johnston didn't betray me…he had been under Dark Lugia's spell all along! Is this what Silveen was talking about as to why she felt Johnston couldn't be trusted? As Dark Lugia stood back upright again…Johnston's eyes seemed to fade away into a dark blue color…his eyes fell shut and he fell over motionless…

"Now Mr. Simpson" Greevil continued "you must be proud of your father…if it were not for his information, I would not be in this seat of power I am now in…I suppose I should be thankful to you really seeming as you're his son. Tell you what…I promised Shadow Lugia here, that you would be his prey, but I'm a fair man and to thank you for your Dad's help…I'll give you a sporting chance…thirty seconds…I'll give you a thirty second head start…should be enough time to give you to get a good distance from my pet…"

I saw Dark Lugia look down at Greevil with great disgust…but he quickly turned back to me again…smiling wickedly…knowing that the hunt was now on…

"The clock is ticking now Mr. Simpson…I'd run if I were you…" Greevil said.

I looked at Greevil then back at Dark Lugia…I was confused…scared…I couldn't move! What was I going to do?!

"25 seconds left Mr. Simpson!" Greevil cackled.

That finally brought me to my senses…with a quick blink I dashed for my life into the jungle…I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life….might be the last time I run this fast too as I heard Greevil shout out how much time I had left…thirty seconds seemed to pass in the tenth of one second to me…

"Dark Lugia…bring him back…"

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!"**_

The roar told me that my head start was now over…the chase had begun! I kept running forward with only fear going through my mind…I kept dashing and sprinting some more…I unfortunately missed a small rocky ledge as I stumbled over…but I quickly got back up to my feet…

Leaves and branches kept lashing off my face as I ran further and further into the jungle…all I could hear was my own heart and breathing…might I have lost him? I stopped for a moment trying to catch my breath…I looked all around me… all I see is jungle and darkness…

I could hear silence…it was deafening…but I think I might have lost my pursuer…wrong…I suddenly turn to see Dark Lugia charging through the trees letting off terrifyingly loud roars…I restarted my sprint in the opposite direction…I was now heading downhill as I jumped over logs and fallen trees to avoid tripping…I suddenly heard a noise…a charging kind of noise…a Shadowy beam blew right over my head blowing trees completely apart like toothpicks as wooden shrapnel showered all around me…my shoulders were hit by large splinters…but my fear kept driving me on…

BOOM! Another shadow beam hit right behind me as I was sent hurtling through the air and downhill…I rolled a few times before landing into dense bushes that sort of broke my fall, but pierced my body with their branches. Still not much harm done as once again, pure terror picked me back up and got me running again.

The tree line seemed to get thinner above me as I continued running…sweat pouring off my forehead…it got into my eyes and they stung for a while…it was miraculous how I was still able to run partially blinded, but I lifted my head up, clenching my eyelids shut to stop the stinging.

As sight returned to me…I looked up into the sky…oh my god! He was right above me!

My feet screeched to a stop and I was able to roll out of the way in time as Dark Lugia slammed down right in front of me…I would've surely been crushed had I stayed in that same spot…

He was quick with his assault…lunging at me with an attempted bite, I jumped up as he bit into the ground…I latched onto those eye crests of his as I held on for dear life…He shook his head around, roaring trying to shake me off…I let go of his eye crests and rolled down his neck and back.

As I slid down his tail and back onto the floor…I quickly dove into a ditch as his tail quickly flailed around knocking huge mounds of dirt and dust up trying to hit me…but thankfully the dust created a small smoke screen for me…I crawled on my hands and knees further down the ditch…even though my face was a good distance off the floor…my heavy breathing blew up dirt off the ground.

After a few moments of crawling, I crawled into a bush to try and hide…my chest hurt as I tried to suppress my heavy breathing to try and refrain from making any noise…I could hear his heavy footsteps near me…I held my breath to stay quiet…there was also the sounds of heavy sniffing…was he trying to smell me out?

Could he smell my_ fear?_

RIP! The bush I was hiding in was torn from the ground…he had found me! I shot back up to my feet and ran for it again. Suddenly a powerful gale seemed to drag me backwards…I fell to the floor and managed the grab the stump of a tree…I looked back up to see Dark Lugia's mouth wide open…his mouth was forming some kind of vacuum attack…leaves and dust were blown into his mouth…and down his throat…

I hung on for dear life…even my fingernails were dug into the tree to stop me from being dragged in but it felt like they were beginning to peel off my very fingers…the branches of the tree blew in the direction of the vacuum attack and so did my legs as they flailed in mid air.

Thankfully I think I held on long enough for Dark Lugia to give up his suction attack…he charged for me again…and I ran again…

After an eternity of running…I came face to face with a wildly running river…I stopped at the water's edge…a seven foot drop led into the water and there was no bridge in sight. I heard loud roaring and charging footsteps behind me…there was no way I was going to wait around…I jumped into the river.

A part of my body slapped the water hard and I instantly flailed my arms to reach the surface. The current was dragging me along so fast, at one point I could not tell if I was going forwards or backwards…one thing was for sure though…that roaring noise near me was not the roaring of Dark Lugia…

A waterfall! It led right into the ocean…as I looked on in horror at this new threat; I turned the opposite way and tried to swim for my life. As hard as I swam, the current was too strong…I was pulled over the edge of the waterfall…I fell about twenty feet until I hit the sea at the bottom.

My left leg hurt a bit from the impact with the water…might have gotten dislocated or worse. The sky was still black with night with only the moon slightly lighting it up…the water all around me was dark…dark water…a terrifying spectacle to say the least.

There was no immediate surrounding beaches…just cliffs…I began to swim as fast and as hard as I could again…then I heard the roaring. Again the monster had found me…he saw me in the water…and dove into the infinite black sea behind me.

Oh my god…OH MY GOD! Panic gripped me…Dark Lugia was probably better a swimmer than he was at flying…I was now stuck in this dark sea with that monster lurking around beneath it!

My heart went overtime, it was beating that fast; I looked all around me at the sea bobbing up and down…he could be anywhere…and I was so vulnerable…

SPLASH! I heard splashing behind me…I turned…breaking the water's surface were eight white fins and then in front of it…two red eyes surrounded by white crests surfaced…charging like a torpedo at me! The speed he was going was tremendous!

I couldn't get away…I had to time this right…as I saw the eyes and fins draw closer, and then his mouth opened up sucking in water…if I didn't time this right…I don't need to tell you…

It seemed that as soon as he was inches in front of me, time slowed down. Aiming for his forehead, I stretched my arms out as far as they would go and tried as best as I could to try and jump out of the water…luck smiled on me for once as I was able to jump in time and grab onto his forehead…missing his mouth by a hair's width.

Suddenly, Dark Lugia took to the sky with me hanging on for dear life…the air around me grew extremely cold. Dark Lugia flew around wildly trying to shake me off, and as he flew low to the ground he succeeded. I was thrown off and landed on the side of a small chasm…I rolled down getting cut and scraped along the way, my t-shirt covered with dust and muck.

As I landed on the bottom of the small rocky chasm, my head was spinning with dizziness…I groaned in pain after that small fall…as my senses came back to me, I realized that I was stuck in this chasm…there was a dead end behind me with about thirty feet to climb.

The only way was forward…but that was soon blocked off…for peeping his head around the corner came Dark Lugia again! This was it….I was trapped…I was done for! I stumbled backwards until my back was against the chasm wall…my heart racing and eyes unflinching.

"_**Ha ha ha ha…."**_ The dark being cackled "_**well, well, well, looks like we have a trapped little human…" **_and Dark Lugia slowly advanced on me _**"Poor little Nicholas…for so long you've successfully lived through this nightmare…and like I said to you, I have enjoyed this hunt…but now I'm afraid that time is moving on, and the time for games must end…now…this hunt is over…" **_

The hunt is over?! Does that mean…my life is going to be over?

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" I quaked with fear.

Suddenly, Dark Lugia surged forward…he placed his wings on the floor at both sides of me and brought his face right next to mine…unlike the dream I had days ago…this encounter was very real…I fell over onto my back, but still Dark Lugia put his face right in front of mine…almost touching…I cringed as tears of fear rolled down my face and I placed the back of my head as low as I could onto the ground on its side, trying to dig myself lower and lower to get away. I could feel his breath go into all the pores of my skin.

Unexpectedly…he suddenly gave me a long lick from his enormous tongue…as he returned his tongue:

"_**Aaahh" **_he sighed happily _**"Human fear…it tastes the best!" **_

As he backed off a bit, I suddenly sprang to my legs and tried to make a mad dash of a climb up the chasm…I could hear Dark Lugia laughing again…

"_**Even when it is all over, you still insist on trying to escape…"**_

I had managed to climb a good distance…but Dark Lugia was twenty feet tall…and those huge wings of his…he quickly grabbed my leg and teasingly tugged at it.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed "NOOOO PLEASE!"

I was dragged back down to the chasm bottom, and as I hit the dirt, Dark Lugia lightly pressed his foot down on me to prevent me from escaping…I was now a completely jittering wreck as I sobbed with fear.

"No, please don't… I don't wanna die!" I bawled "I was never meant to be here!"

Dark Lugia breathed in with delight…he loved my pleas of mercy…like it was his favorite type of music.

"_**You're filling me full of joy Nicholas…" **_he smiled _**"hearing you genuinely plead for your life, means you've finally accepted defeat…you had lost since day one and the only reason you're still a free man is because I let you be that way…but now my plans are coming together…and you are needed…"**_

He was right…I was defeated…I had failed…evil had triumphed…despite what Edmund Burke once said, good men had done something…and lost. I thought in my head an apology to the human race, to the Pokemon race, to Silveen, Latios, Latias…to my Dad…

'_I have failed you all…I am sorry…'_

"Alright Dark Lugia…" I sobbed "I give up…just please quickly end me before you rip the Silver Wing from my body…"

"_**Kill you?" **_Dark Lugia asked confused _**"why would I do that?"**_

I looked up confused:

"_**No no no my friend…yes I have plans for the Silver Wing…I also have plans for you…did you forget what I said to you about the Silver Wing spiritually bonding with your heart? You possess a great power in you…you just need help unlocking it…" **_

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"_**No more questions…now…you come with me!"**_

Through my eyes, I saw Dark Lugia look into the sky and roar…then with his eyes flashing bright red…he lunged at me…and I think he devoured me!

…

Have you ever felt anything painless…yet it felt worse than pain? I seemed to get surrounded by an infinite darkness…it dragged me into a swirling vortex of imprisonment...this is where…I fade out…

…

…

…

"_**This is not the end…"**_

"_**This…is just the beginning for you Nicholas…"**_

"_**With that Silver Wing linked with your heart…"**_

"_**You are part Lugia…like me…and once I get the Silver Wing…"**_

"_**I can shape you into whatever I want you to be…"**_

"_**How would you like…to become…"**_

"_**My brother?"**_


	20. Chapter 15: Old friend my new enemy

_**Chapter 15: Old friend my new enemy**_

The room was bright with many expensive and advanced looking computer and experimental tools and monitoring equipment. I couldn't see them but I knew they were there because I could hear them faintly…humming as they run their programmed operations…I was breathing through a mask of some kind…the only thing preventing me from drowning…I could feel water all over my skin.

"Looks like the subject is waking up…" a male voice said "administer some more relaxant sedatives so he can't wake up…"

"How are the other subjects coming along?" a Russian female voice replied.

"The blue one is proving to be…difficult…even in a dormant state, he's proving hard to get into his heart to shut it down because of his strong array of psychic abilities."

"What about the red one?"

"Ah, she has been much more easy…in terms of willpower she was much easier to convert to a shadow phase than her brother…it won't be long now until our guys in R&D (research and development) put her into the XD program."

"So our progress is good…" the female said "but they had better hurry and finish up…we have word that the Americans are coming…"

"Don't worry Annette…Greevil has dispatched the Russian ships we hijacked to intercept and delay them…the ships crews are currently under the command of some Alakazams we dispatched with them in order to keep the crews under our control…they're also being escorted by several groups of Gyarados and Wailords…that should keep the American fleet busy…"

"Excellent…by then we should have packed shop and moved…what is the status of the boy here?"

"The case of this boy is remarkable…the Silver Wing has seemed to bond with his heart physically…I've already made some breakthroughs in completely merging the boy's DNA code with the cellular structure of the Silver Wing…but at the moment he still retains his memory and human form..."

As the two voices kept talking…I felt something get injected into my body…they were trying to put me back to sleep. I opened my eyes in discomfort, but I couldn't make out anything on the outside of the tube, the water was too thick and green colored.

As I felt the drugs try to knock me out again, I resisted:

"The host is resisting the sedatives!" the Russian female voice said.

There was more banter outside of the tube…but something was developing inside of me…something I've never felt before…it felt like a bright warm light…a warm light…in an instant the force inside of me blew out of my body!

SMASH! The glass casing on my tube shattered away like thin air…there was more crashing noises as the computers and other scientific equipment was blown away. The water gushed out of the tube dragging me with it…as I fell to my hands and knees gasping for air.

I looked at my hands…they still seemed human…but I noticed that not only was I stripped down to my boxers, my body had lots of tubes inserted into the skin…those bastards what were they doing to me?

I cried in pain as I pulled the tubes out of my skin…blood started pouring from the holes, but in an instant the holes closed up…must've been the Silver Wing at work again. As I stood up on my bare feet, avoiding the water and glass lest I slip or cut myself…I noticed the two motionless bodies on the floor; an Asian male and a white female with blonde hair… both wearing lab coats.

What happened to them I wonder? They were mysteriously out cold on the floor…I noticed something around the woman's neck…it looked like an I.D badge. I took the liberty of taking it off her and looking at it…the name was Annette Zantanov and her position was head of Biological engineering department with a security clearance of level three.

The card might come in useful so I kept a hold of it…but I couldn't go out half naked…to my relief, some of my clothes were in a metal tray…I put my t-shirt, jeans, socks and shoes back on, thankfully they had been washed (probably to prevent any germs from being carried into the labs) but to my dismay my beloved sleeveless denim jacket was gone…bugger.

To make matters worse, I had no weapons or Pokemon…things just go from bad to worse for me. But I couldn't whine about this now…it was clear from my surroundings that I was trapped inside a laboratory complex of some kind. Next to the tray my clothes were in, there was a folder…with my name on it. I looked inside…what I found was…horrific…all my personal details were here…my hospital name, a copy of my birth certificate, my address, my email, telephone and mobile phone numbers, hospital records, bank details and even more shocking than that was a journal on what these sickos did to me.

Judging by these records…I had been stuck in that tube for two days…hour by hour they chronicled what they had done to me…messing around with my DNA…probing my brain patterns…it was nauseating the information I was looking at…

I looked and felt the same…but what had they been doing to me? In fact how did I even get in here? Last thing I remember was running for my life…

As I dwelled on these thoughts, I tried to exit the door…locked…but then I noticed a card reader to the side…I placed my stolen card key up to it…a positive sounding noise went off and the light on the reader went green. I opened the door slowly…there was a grey corridor that ran adjacent with the room with many other doors on its sides.

As I walked out…I noticed two armed guards with Mightyenas accompanying them with their backs turned towards me…I froze for a second thinking they might at any moment turn to face me…but they appeared dozy and bored…they chatted about random things:

"So Diego…you play that game I borrowed you for your DS yet?"

"Hell yeah Jonny, I love it! I was playing it all night on my night off…I just got up to the part where the Zombie bursts through the wardrobe after you finish reading that file…but thankfully I had the shotgun…zombie brains all over it was freaking sweet!"

"Yeah I know its sweet…but you really should try the remake for the Gamecube, THAT'S a scary game

"Hey Jonny…that reminds me…how is that Pachirisu you finally caught the other day?"

"He's ok…I've got him well trained on the battle sim now…but I don't want him being turned into a shadow Pokemon, the critter is pretty cute…"

"Aw you love it don't you? Wanna marry it?" the Spanish guard mocked.

"Shut the hell up Diego, or I'll…"

Suddenly an alarm went off…lights up and down all the corridors started flashing, and then a voice came over the loudspeakers:

"**Breakout in quarantine center! All armed personnel to report to commanding officers and assist in containment…" **

After the loudspeaker had finished talking…the two armed guards and their Mightyenas raced off…they must be going to deal with the situation. I suddenly found myself lonesome again…I wonder what the guy on the loudspeaker was talking about? What had broke out?

I began wondering the halls of this complex, looking for an exit route. But they were all the same almost…room after room had laboratory equipment and computers. After half an hour of searching, the last door I came upon looked different…it was a metallic door with a card reader next to it…I placed my card next to the reader hoping something might happen…

Success! The door allowed me to enter; as I entered and closed the door…pure chaos was all around me…human bodies lay all over the floor…all of them were scientists. Something had attacked them and clawed them all to death…it was a horrific sight.

It looks like from here, these guys could watch over most of the facility…CCTV screens were displayed over a control console of some kind… I could see in every monitor, armed men, Pokemon and Scientists running to and fro…nearly all of them were being chased by wild killer Pokemon…I saw one armed guard bite the dust at the hands of a NidoQueen.

Was this the breakout the loudspeaker was talking about? Had a load of Shadow Pokemon escaped from their pens and began a rampage across the facility? Suddenly I heard a door opening behind me…at the opposite end of the room was another door leading somewhere else.

I recognized the person…but I freshly remembered what I had to endure at the hands of his betrayal…

"Johnston" I said with disgust…

He looked up at me…unfortunately for him he had been badly hurt…his chest had been gashed open. All he was wearing was an olive green t-shirt, and his army trousers/boots.

"Nick" he coughed and fell to his knees, I decided to help him sit up but I was quick with the questions…

"Why did you betray me Johnston? I thought you and I trusted each other…"

"I do Nick" he groaned again "but I didn't betray you…shortly after I had encountered Dark Lugia…he didn't kill my squad…he captured all of us and Greevil had my men taken away…but I…I was to be a pawn in his plan to catch you out…he got Dark Lugia to use me as their spy…they brainwashed me Nick and they used me to lead you into a trap…"

"I-is that true?" I asked him…then it came back to me…I got vivid replays in my head of Dark Lugia talking to me through Johnston "oh no of course! He took over your mind…that's how those two women were able to find us and catch Latios and Latias…then lead us into a trap."

Johnston continued with his groaning…he was bleeding badly…

"Johnston" I said "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions…what happened to you?"

"Gah!...shortly after you were captured…I was taken away…for days I was sedated into a dormant state…the bastards began to experiment on me…what they were doing I don't know…but just minutes earlier…alarms started to go off…the whole place I was being held in was being overrun by shadow Pokemon…how they got out and why they're turning on their masters I don't know…but I was left alone…all the scientists and guards made a run for it and I was able to break free…but I was attacked…cut badly…"

"Hold on Johnston…don't talk anymore, just calm yourself down and catch your breath back…I'll go and get some help…"

"No!" Johnston suttered "don't worry about me Nick…I don't deserve your sympathy…I betrayed you and your Pokemon friends…we're all doomed now."

"But…"

"But nothing Nick…I think I've managed to redeem myself somewhat…I was able to find out where they're holding Latios & Latias…but it's a mystery as to where Gardevoir and Silveen are…" he handed me a map of the complex with a red cross marked on a room "they're being held there…in the quarantine center…but that's the same place where the breakout occurred…it's going to be dangerous Nick so take this with you…" he handed me a Pokeball…on it's own accord Flygon popped out still wearing his red leather pouch.

Hey buzzed in excitement and nuzzled me…it had been a long time since I last seen him…he did save me from that Feraligatr after all.

"Take Flygon with you" Johnston continued "he's as tough as they come…it was an honor to serve beside you Flygon."

Flygon noticed that Johnston was hurt…it sat beside him wrapping its tail around Johnston's back looking very worried.

"No Flygon…Nick needs your help now…protect him at all costs."

The Flygon buzzed sadly; letting go of Johnston he wandered by my side.

"The door back there leads to the quarantine center" Johnston said "Now go…Latios and Latias need you…"

I tried to argue that Johnston needed medical attention…but he wouldn't have it…if I didn't go now he said, he'd shoot me for cowardice…but he doesn't have a gun he joked, I hope that meant he was joking about shooting me… After finally relenting and accepting the fact that Johnston was not going to go anywhere, I exited the room through the door he pointed out closely followed by Flygon.

As we got out, the door behind locked from the inside…that crazy git…what's he trying to achieve?

The corridors now looked more advanced and technological…I must've been getting closer and closer to the heart of Cipher's operations. Alarms still blared out warnings of breakouts…but the place was deserted…I checked the map Johnston had given me…I needed to take an elevator down to the next floor below me…I followed the directions as me and Flygon got closer and closer to the elevator.

There was a sudden burst of machine gun fire…I instantly took cover with Flygon thinking it was us being shot at. But then there were screams…men were shouting and it sounded like animals were fighting too. Just up ahead was a corridor turning left…a Mightyena was thrown against the wall on the other side of the hallway as it landed motionless on the floor.

The flashes of a machine gun were lighting up the corridor as a man began to scream…he was soon silenced as a terrific roar of flame erupted out of the corridor. My god what had created that fire show? As I cringed hugging the side of the wall…an orange dragon creature walked into the same hall I was in…a Charizard!

It turned to face me…looks like it was as happy to see me as much as he was to see the guy he just toasted…breathing in, the Charizard spewed out a flamethrower…I had just managed to dive into a doorframe to avoid the blast, but my skin started to get burnt from the heat. As the flamethrower stopped, I hatched a quick plan with Flygon:

"On the count of three, we both tackle him and make a run for the elevator….THREE!" I ran out of the doorframe while Flygon flew out, we both charged at the Charizard…Flygon head butted it in the neck while I Rugby tackled it in the stomach.

It was enough to bring it down and we both quickly stepped over it as we tried to make a beeline for the lift. Suddenly there was a huge crying sound, I turned to see what was going on…poor Flygon had its tail trapped in the Charizard's mouth…the Charizard tried to pull the Flygon back, but Flygon was doing his best to fly away.

Then I noticed something peculiar on the Charizard's own tail…as it got angry, the flame on the tip of its tail lit up like a bonfire…I wondered if I did something to that flame, it might hurt the Charizard. I was quick to see a fire extinguisher, using my bare fist I smashed the glass out forgetting about the hammer next to it which you usually would use to smash the glass.

I grabbed the extinguisher and ran up behind the Charizard who was still holding onto Flygon's tail. Stamping down on the Charizard's tail to hold it in place, I fired off the Extinguisher at the flame…the Charizard screeched like a banshee in distress…I continued to pour extinguishing foam on the tail tip. After a few more seconds of blasting, I was thrown off…the Charizard slumped to the floor weak and almost unable to move, the flame on its tail tip was very small…

I dropped the extinguisher and helped carry Flygon along to the elevator…I noticed the guy who had got toasted seconds earlier…thankfully his face was facing the floor so I didn't have to see any horrendous burn wounds, but his clothes where all singed and blackened. He was holding onto a weapon of some kind…an MP5 SMG with a belt of five clips.

I went back for the extinguisher and doused the burnt body down to cool off the scalding hot metal of the gun and belt…once they were cool enough, I took them for myself. Things were beginning to look better now, I had a gun and Flygon with me, but he was hurt. As we finally managed to board the elevator, I pressed to go down to the floor below…I nursed Flygon's tail by rubbing the scars with my t-shirt end. However we heard something thump on the roof of the elevator…something burst open the emergency hatch at the top…three little faces looked down at me and Flygon, they looked like gremlins with eyelashes and horrible looking claws…Sneasels!

They jumped down in with us…one landed on my face and began clawing away…I grabbed its arm however and in a fit of rage I bit down on its arm, it squealed and let go…it retreated back out the hatch above us. Its two friends though were attacking Flygon, he lashed one with his tail and bit down on the other, but they continued to attack him.

Switching my MP5 to fire one bullet, I double tapped the two Sneasels and they both fell over…but they were still alive! Injured, they leapt back out the same hatch their friend did seconds before. (double tap is a phrase used by special forces to put two bullets in their enemies, one in the chest, one in the head, thus giving the name 'double tap')

Thinking we had won…I was so very wrong again…the Sneasels peered their heads through the hatch again and laughed…they began to claw away at the pulleys and cables lowering the elevator we were in.

"Oh God!" I yelped, these things were suicidal!

SNAP! The elevator cables gave way and we began to plummet like a rock…suddenly I was grabbed my Flygon…locking his arms around my chest and his tail wrapped around my waist…he took off out the escape hatch and flew upwards…he hyper beamed an elevator doorframe through and entered it…he dropped me back onto safe ground just right before we heard the falling elevator crash at the bottom…

"Good god…" I gasped "I can't believe we survived that!" I suddenly developed a phobia of elevators…but can you blame me?

I stood up and rubbed my hand along Flygon's head "Thanks" I said "I owe you twice now…for that and for the Feraligatr incident."

There were signs on the walls pointing out the areas of this floor…fortunately, Flygon hyper beamed the right door to the floor we wanted to be on…I walked down the corridor towards the direction of the quarantine center…as we rounded the next corner and saw the two double metal doors to the quarantine center…to my right was a long set of windows…it was too dark to see inside the rooms so I ignored them and walked up to the doors with Flygon.

There was a computer screen to the side of the doors…I guess I had to activate it to enter as the doors were locked…I looked at the screen and it asked me to insert a key card into the reader. I inserted the card I stole from the woman earlier into the reader…as I did the screen said it was beginning to read the card:

"_ID confirmed, Alexia Zantanov, level 3 access…please wait, we are checking up on your last_ _visit to the quarantine center…since your last visit, the security mainframe was upgraded and our records show your ID has not yet been updated to meet the requirements of the new security procedures…would you like to upgrade your card now? Y/N" _

I hit Y on the keyboard to tell the computer I wanted to upgrade:

"_Please wait, we are now writing the new security access data to your card…this may take a few minutes..."_

I waited impatiently for the card to upgrade…

SMASH! I turned around in shock to see the windows all down the corridor had been smashed open…dozens of flying bat creatures poured through the openings and began to attack…Zubats! I switched my MP5 to full-auto and sprayed into the air, I managed to down three but they kept coming.

One opened its huge mouth and sent out waves of deafening screeches…I couldn't resist the noise…I had to plug my ears but even that wasn't working…Flygon was fairing a bit better…he fired some Razor leaves at the Zubats but still they kept coming…they were on top of us now…they flew all around me, biting…

I flailed my arms and legs hitting them away, and as I did I looked at the computer monitor wondering what the hell was it doing taking so long?

BEEP!

"_Your card has now been fully upgraded…you can enter the quarantine center…" _

"FLYGON LET'S GO!" I grabbed my card out of the slot and pressed the button to open the door…Flygon took flight and flew through. I pressed the button as fast as I could, tapping it like a game pad…the doors closed just in time to stop the Zubats from getting through.

I put my hand on Flygon's shoulder breathing heavily "Are you okay?" I asked him…he nodded and buzzed happily enough.

The room we had entered was a big one…a vast circular room with computers and monitoring equipment all over…there were files and papers all around but they were all over the place…hinting a struggle had took place here…then I noticed the most distinguishing feature of the room. A massive testing tube right in the middle of the room…with Latios in it! Like me, he too had been hooked up with cables and a breathing mask.

"Latios!" I squeaked with happiness…but where was Latias?

I looked up at the glass…I then fired a single shot into the corners of the tube, being careful not to hit Latios…water began to pour through the holes and then cracks began to form around the holes…

SMASH! The glass gave way and the water poured out, pulling Latios out with it…I was quick to lift his head up and pull all the cables out of his body…unfortunately Latios was completely motionless…no matter how hard I slapped him or shouted he wouldn't answer.

But he was still breathing…he was still alive…I looked around the room to see if something might help…but then I noticed two more electronic doors on the other side of the room…I wonder if Latias is through there?

"Flygon…I'm going to go on and search for Latias…you wait here and guard Latios until he comes to…can you do that for me please?"

Flygon buzzed with a determined look…guess that meant yes "Thanks buddy…I'll not be too long okay?" I got onto my feet and walked over to the door, pressing the button to open them electronically…

As I walked through, the loudspeaker came on again:

"**Breakout cannot be contained, I repeat breakout cannot be contained…switching all electronic doors in the quarantine center to lockdown mode…anyone still in the quarantine center must evacuate now!" **

I looked all around me confused as to what that meant…but before I could turn and exit…the door behind me got electronically locked. The light went red and the locks on the door clicked into place…the room I was in looked like the one before, but it was bigger…several non-electronic doors led to various offices around the ring of the room…and to my great pleasure, I found Latias suspending in a tube of water like her brother was…

I walked over to the tube and shot the glass out again. As the water poured through…Latias slumped onto the floor soaked through and through…I pulled all the tubes and cables off of her. Thankfully as I lifted her head up, she was starting to come round.

"Latias!" I said shaking her up a bit to make her come around…

"_N-Nick…you…you came for me?"_ she smiled happily with heavy eyelids.

"Yes! I've come to rescue you…your brother is next door and he's out cold, but still breathing…I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to see you're okay Latias…"

I helped her up and she levitated again, chirping happily. She embraced me in a strong hug and rubbed her face along my cheek:

"_Nick…thank you so much…I'm sorry for giving up on you like that before…but we had no choice…"_

"Don't worry about it" I replied "what's done is done, and right now we have to get back to Latios…but the door is locked…you think you can open it?"

"_I'll-I'll try…but give me a moment…I feel so…ill…and tired…"_ Latias placed her face in her hands…she did look rather ill.

"Latias…are you feeling alright?"

"_Yeah…I just…feel…different…AAHH!"_ she yelped…she grabbed onto her sides in a gesture that her chest was in severe pain…

"Latias!" I screamed "What's wrong?"

"_Nick…I…AAHH!"_ she screamed again holding her head this time… _"They did terrible things to me Nick…I…you must run AAAHH! Run Nick!" _

"Run from what?" I asked "the door is locked!"

Suddenly, I witnessed a terrifying spectacle…Latias looked into my eyes…her eye color and eye shape changed…her eyes turned into a ghostly grey color, the wings on her back contorted…becoming sharper and misshaped to look like a saw, the white triangle on her forehead straightened out, forming a perfect straight edged triangle and those two tufts of fur sticking out the back of her head changed shape too…they grew slightly longer and seemed sharp like the wings.

As all this transformation was going on, I stepped back, confused, scared, worried "Latias?" I asked "what's happening to you?"

But the most horrific change was yet to come, her color…while she retained her white fur…the red parts of her body began to fade away…to pink…and then to purple…the purple grew darker and darker, creating a very evil looking purple. I again took a step back in fright at this metamorphosis…then the small claws on Latias' hands grew…they stretched out to form four inch long talons…

It was after the claws had stopped growing that this…thing finally spoke:

"_What's happening to me?" _the telepathic voice sounded threatening _"I am evolving!"_

The thing looked back up…at me…it was smiling widely…its teeth shining in the light:

"_My name is…Shadow Latias…and unfortunately for you human, you have had the great misfortune of becoming my first victim!"_

Shadow Latias this thing now called itself floated slowly towards me…I stepped back until my back was against the door…it was still locked!

"Latias!" I squeaked "what's happened to you?"

"_I am not Latias…I am SHADOW Latias…the complete opposite of her…Latias was caring, friendly and harmless…I however am hateful, aggressive and BLOODTHIRSTY!" _

SLASH! Like lightning, I was struck across the face…I was sent hurtling to the side, about seven feet from where I was originally standing…the blow of the hand almost knocked me out and blood trickled down my cheek from where the claws landed…I staggered to my feet extremely confused and disorientated…I retreated to the corner of desk where Latias again came towards me…

"LATIAS!" I shouted "don't you remember who I am?"

"_I know WHAT you are…you're a human…and it is the destiny of all Shadow Pokemon to wipe out all humans from the face of the Earth!" _

She lunged at me with both arms stretched out…I jumped to my left out of the way just in time…Latias smashed into the desk sending computer screens into the air. I stumbled back a bit as Latias quickly turned around and growled vicously…

"Please Latias" I begged "I don't want to hurt you!"

Suddenly Latias disappeared right before me! She was gone…but where? I looked all around me, to my left, to my right, beneath me, below me…I couldn't see her…suddenly two velvet-purple arms linked around my chest and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Latias had grabbed me from behind!

"_But I want to hurt YOU!"_ she cackled and bit down into my neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I screamed as the fangs sunk into my neck…a few more inches and she might have punctured my air pipe.

I had to get her off…bringing up my left arm, I elbowed Latias in the side of the face…she let go for the time being. I grabbed my bite wound…it severely hurt.

"_Stubborn human! Accept the fact you cannot win!"_ and Latias suddenly started to glow a shadowy aura…it exploded outwards and knocked me back against the other side of the room…computers exploded around me as the shadow wave hit them…the dark force drained me of my life force…by the time it was over I fell face first onto the floor…I had almost been completely drained of energy…

"_Enjoy that?" _Shadow Latias cackled _"You'll love this next attack!"_

I wasn't going to wait around to see what this next attack was…I saw a door to an office and I ran for it with what strength I had left…I slammed the door behind me and barricaded it with a chair and bookshelf. I fell over in the corner of the room catching my breath and cradling my wounds.

'What the hell is going on?!' I asked myself.

Suddenly the air in front of the door seemed to change shape…without moving my barricade at all, Shadow Latias appeared!

"_Surprise!" _she laughed again…

I gasped with fright as I looked at her…before I knew it, she charged at me and tackled me to the corner of the room. She let go of me and started swiping at me furiously, she made horrible anger-fueled screeches as she sunk her claws into me. I curled up into a ball, trying to defend myself…by my arms and legs were getting chunks of flesh torn out of them as Latias continued her assault…

I can't believe this is happening! Why is Latias doing this to me? All the good times we had together…I trusted her …she treated me like…family the times she stuck her necks out for me could not be forgotten…Latias has always been one of my shines of hope throughout this crisis.

And now this…

That shine of hope was gone…there was only this monster now…this monster who is trying to slice me to death…I couldn't take it! Combined with the pain of the claws slashing at me, the sight of my blood trickling down my arms and the emotional breakdown I was going through, I sucked in as much air as I could and roared out:

"STOOOOOP!"…it worked…Shadow Latias halted her attack.

"Please!" I sobbed "Latias…why…why are you doing this to me?" I pointed my hands at her as they quaked wildly "I thought we were friends…you treated me like I was your brother as well…and I am thankful for that…that's why I came down here to rescue you…you cared deeply for me…"

Shadow Latias looked at me…her eyes seemed to go wide in shock…I think I might be getting through to her! "But now look what you're doing to me!" I held up my arms with the claw marks and blood "You're killing me Latias…please don't do this to me! I know it's inevitable that I might die here on this island…but please…DON'T LET ME BE KILLED BY YOU!" I screamed, I quickly huddled back up into a protective ball in case she attacked again…but no…I lifted my arm up to allow me to see what was happening.

Latias floated there motionless…she started to seem…upset…guilty…confused…then I noticed her eyes…the shape and eye color were returning back to normal…it looks like the real Latias was slightly coming through!

"_N…Nick?" _she asked…I huddled into the corner more, trying to get as low as I could…that was when Latias saw the cuts on my arms and legs…she lifted her hands up and looked at her new long claws…with faint signs of blood on them.

"_Oh…oh my…what have I done?!" _she cried…she realized it was her who had caused my suffering _"Nick…I…I am so sorry!"_ she cried with tears rolling down her cheeks…she tried to approach me gently, but I tried to move further back into the corner to get away…she had me completely terrified of her:

"No-no please don't come any closer!" I pleaded.

"_Nick please!" _Latias cried more…she then picked me up with some telekinetic move…my body was forcefully brought to her and she embraced me with a very apologetic hug…her face was so close to mine, I could feel her tears roll down my cheeks…

"_What have I done to you?" _she asked _"What have they done to me?"_

At first I was trying to push myself away…but she was right…what had Cipher done to her? Those bastards…just like Lugia, they had changed Latias' into a completely dark, evil being. But Latias had a strong sense of justice and love, this is how she must be able to remember me right now, her spirit managed to break out of her dark prison…for now…

I then locked my arms around Latias' neck…crying for her too… "Latias" I wept "I am sorry…for what's happened to you…if I never came to this island… none of this would be happening to us right now. But I promise you…I will find a cure…I will return you to normal…perhaps my Silver Wing might…"

"_NO!" _she said _"You need the Silver Wing to defeat Shadow Lugia…"_

"But what about you?"

Then, Latias started to shriek in pain again…she held onto her sides and then her head…trying to fight something…but it was clear the Darkness was taking over again…

"_NICK!" _Latias screamed _"Run!"_

I didn't want to leave her… but then again I didn't want to get clawed to death again…I made a beeline for the door behind Latias…once I got through and back into the main circular room, I tried to barricade the door again by shoving a massive computer console in the way…I ran back to the door trying to open the damn thing by pressing all the buttons…nothing, all I got were negative beeping sounds and a red light flashing.

BANG! The barricade I had made as well as the door flew away like they were balls of paper; Latias floated through the doorframe…her eyes had returned to their evil color and shape…she was Shadow Latias again!

"_Leaving so soon?" _she cackled…

I began to bang my fists off the locked door "LATIOS, FLYGON!" I yelled "Help me please! Someone open the bloody door!!"

I was suddenly tackled from behind…my face was hit off the metal door causing my nose to bleed and I was also dragged to the floor…Shadow Latias pulled me back to the middle of the room by the collar of my t-shirt…I kicked my legs around wildly but it was no use…when she stopped pulling me, she dove on top of me and pinned my head down:

"_Now now…I don't want you inviting people in…I hate having my dinner interrupted…" _

Shadow Latias slowly began to show her teeth…then she opened her mouth wide open…I managed to get my arms free and grab onto her face…I tried to push her away, but she was targeting my neck with those razor sharp teeth. She was pushing her head down and using her arms to pull my head up.

After a few minutes of struggling, she was beginning to win…her teeth were only six inches from my windpipe now…sensing death was at hand I went berserk with fear:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled "GOD NOOOOOO PLEASE!!"

_**To be continued…**_

Hi again readers, Nick here,

I really loved writing this chapter and the previous one…the suspense really makes me excited even though I'm the one writing it! Anyway I thought I'd offer anyone reading this a little competition…

I'd like to expand the story some more…but I'm too busy getting on with this main story. I was wondering…if anyone has the time, how would you like to write a short-one off side story based on this one?…it could be anything…it could be yourself or a character of yours who has gotten involved with the Shadow Pokemon crisis somehow. If you're interested please note me and I'll give you a rundown of the rules…the prize I'm offering isn't much, a sketched request for the winner but to show you what my art is like, here is a couple of pictures I did recently:

This one is a character concept for shadow Latias:

http :// i17. photobucket. com/ albums/ b88/ nick-metroid/ ShadowLatias. jpg

And this one is based on a scene in chapter five:

http ://i17 .photobucket. com/ albums/ b88/ nick-metroid/ DLvsNick. jpg

(Make sure to delete the spaces when you copy and paste the link in the address bar!)


	21. Chapter 16: Cipher Conspiracy

_**Chapter 16: Cipher conspiracy **_

My muscles were tiring quickly…they felt like they were snapping. The strength of this thing was incredible, I would not have thought of Latias as being the strong type of character, but her shadow form has boosted all of her abilities through the roof!

"_You will not like this_!" she hissed _"this will be very agonizing!"_ as she drew her teeth closer and closer to my neck…I had barely gotten out of many dangerous situations on this island…but this looks like the one that will see me dead…

I couldn't muster the breath to shout for help…I just kept screaming in my mind, wishing someone would rescue me…anybody:

'_Latios please! I know you can read this, I need your help NOW!'_

Suddenly the two metal doors behind me started to make noise, the console on the side that would usually allow passage through seemed to short circuit…sparks from the panel blew outwards along with the panel cover…it had blown up! The doors on their own accord opened…and to my utter relief Latios had emerged!

"_Nick!"_ he telepathically said _"What's wrong?!"_ he must've gotten my pleas for help through my brain signals, but Latios still seemed tired and weak from being imprisoned in that giant water tank…

Latios looked into the eyes of the creature that was attacking me…even if Latias looked different; Latios could tell straight away that this thing was….used to be his sister. As Shadow Latias looked up to face her brother, her face looked like she was more upset that Latios had disturbed her would be meal, rather than relief or shock to see her brother was still alive…

Latios' face however was much different, sorrow and shock just overwhelmed his facial features as he began to draw tears from his eyes, his mouth twitching:

"_Latias…"_ he said to his 'sister' _"what's…happened to you?"_ and as he looked away from those angry, grey eyes, he looked down at me being pinned down by her…cut marks all over my body and bleeding badly… _"What's happened to you?"_ he then asked me.

"Latios!" I cried "they…they changed Latias…she's not Latias anymore!"

"_How very true…"_ Shadow Latias smiled, she suddenly let me go as she seemed to get very interested in Latios _"I am no longer your dear little sister…"_ she started to float over to her brother _"all the years I've had to put up with you being the dominant sibling…all the years I've had to endure you making me feel insignificant compared to you…and worst of all, you've always shadowed me all my life, keeping me down from doing the things I wanted, treating me like I'm a baby…well no more…from now on I am my own Pokemon and you will finally pay for all the sad times you've put me through…" _

Latios breathed in and out heavily…he seemed shocked at what he heard… _"What?"_ he asked _"you have no idea what you're talking about! I never treated you like a baby Latias, I helped raise you over the years after our parents went missing, and I was the one that helped you hone your powers, taught you how to use them. I never treated you unfairly…I gave you all the time you needed to learn…"_

"_LIAR!"_ Shadow Latias screeched _"You are a liar! And for that I hate you! I hate you with fiber of my being!" _

Latios seemed overcome…he didn't notice that Latias was getting closer to him…but hearing that his beloved sister hated him, it just proved too much for him to handle… _"No…you're wrong"_ he said crying _"you don't hate me, it's this evil inside of you that's making you say this Latias…please try and fight it!"_

"…_No…"_ Latias replied _"The only evil that has been in my life has been you!"_ she vanished in the blink of an eye! Even Latios was confused as to where she went…

FLASH! Shadow Latias appeared like a sudden bolt of Lightning from the sky…she bit onto the shoulder of Latios…the poor thing shrieked in pain…but personally I think the shriek was a sad cry; as a result of being attacked by his beloved sister and not a scream of agony.

"LATIOS!" I screamed…he was beginning to draw blood…I eventually lost myself in frustration…I charged up behind Shadow Latias and grabbed her neck.

Using a wrestling like maneuver, I flipped Shadow Latias head over backwards over my left shoulder. Using all my strength I plowed her into the floor…I heard her give off a telekinetic 'Oof' as she landed. She crawled onto her arms, growling viciously:

"_It is obvious you wish to die"_ she said to me _"so BE IT!"_ she hurled herself forward, baring teeth and talons.

I got ready however…I clenched my left fist as tight as I could…as fast as I could I hurled my left arm over my head and clubbed Shadow Latias on the top of the head with a vicious haymaker punch…Shadow Latias fell to the floor again and I backed off a bit…now I had pissed her off as she hissed and launched at me screaming.

I felt a sudden gush of air over my head…Latios charged at Shadow Latias with impressive speed…his head collided with her chest as she was sent plowing into some desks behind:

"_Nick"_ Latios said in my head _"this isn't your fight anymore…"_

"Yes it is Latios!" I said defiantly.

"_No…this is not your sister that has had her soul tainted…it is mine…I must deal with this…" _

"But she's too powerful Latios and you're still tired, it's suicide!"

"_You already have a mission to complete Nick, you must deal with Shadow Lugia…please…let me have the honor of saving my sister…" _

The wreckage where Shadow Latias had landed began to stir…she was getting back up!

"_Nick, go now!"_ Latios ordered _"you're no match for her…I can deal with this."_

"But…"

"_NOW!"_ he turned at me with a commanding stare _"I know what I'm doing…the world is counting on you Nick…you must face Shadow Lugia…"_

"What the hell makes you think I can take him on myself?!"

"_Find Silveen! She might be able to help you…" _

"But I don't…"

"_I know Nick…but you must try…I can deal with Shadow Latias, just you stick to your main objective." _

Shadow Latias suddenly burst out of the computer wreckage, her eye began to glow a dark purple color in a fit of rage…

"_NICK GO NOW!"_ Latios screamed in my mind as his eyes glowed a bright blue, I was suddenly shoved next to the door by some psychic force.

Shadow Latias began to glow in an angry aura of red…computers began to explode around her, their internal components failing and overloading from the extreme electro-static electrons emitted by the psychic energy. I did not want to encounter this angry power…Latios was right, I was no match for this…monstrosity. I pressed the remaining button on the damaged control panel by the side of the door and they (thankfully) opened.

The doors automatically shut behind me and the control panel exploded again…probably from the psychic force Shadow Latias was generating…I heard noises of struggling and things being smashed…there was a hell of a fight being fought behind this door…but it would no longer open. I banged my fist against the door, wishing I could help Latios…but I can't now…stubborn fool…I hope he really did know what he was doing:

"I swear to God" I said to myself "I'll be back Latios…and I'll find something that will purify your sister! Count on it!"

I turned around, placed my back on the door and slumped to the floor…water began falling down my cheeks…but were these my tears? Or were they the tears Latias had cried onto me earlier in the brief moment she was able to escape from her shadowy prison? I rubbed the tears onto my right hand…the water seemed to sparkle and shine…juts like the golden eyes of Latias…

Flygon was still waiting in the room…he flew up to me and buzzed inquisitively:

"Let's go Flygon…I have a job to do…and you're the only one that's still with me to help…"

Later on, it seemed that hours had passed…but it had only been twenty minutes since I left the Quarantine center…the halls and rooms of this laboratory complex were scattered with destruction…and death. Cipher guards & Scientists were everywhere, burnt to death, clawed, frozen, poisoned and the bodies of deceased and bullet ridden Pokemon were lying next to the humans…the breakout must've gotten beyond the control of Cipher.

But why? Why were all the creations now turning against them? This place seemed to be like the main area of Cipher's operations…where their most trusted personnel and most successful Pokemon experiments lived…I began to get the feeling that something else was at work here…

Me and Flygon eventually found an office of some kind…the back of the room was covered in bookshelves. I looked along the rows of books…all the books were Pokemon trainer manuals, Pokedex books from different regions of the world, Pokemon biological sciences, Tales of Pokemon Myths and Legends, A book looking into the creation of the Pokemon species and how they get their powers…but everything else were files.

I didn't have time to read…however there was a piece of paper on the desk…it was a fax of some kind; the title of the document caught my eye…the document read:

From:

Tom Griffin,

Head of Cipher Information Technology department,

San Francisco branch,

05/11/07,

11:21pm WST.

To:

Greevil Mishima,

CEO and owner of Cipher pharmaceutical industries,

Cipher Island laboratory complex.

Subject: **Shadow Pokemon after-action report.**

Dear Master Greevil,

As requested, we here at the department of information at your San Francisco base have compiled all documentation and combat data of operation 'Darkrai'. As planned, by inviting some of the world's most renowned Pokemon scientists, champion trainers, rival businessmen and political figures who at first were adamant of Cipher's operations, was a stroke of sheer genius.

Being the spoilt, pompous people they are; the targeted audience to be invited would not miss the chance for a party, either that or the chance to get some information on our operations. By gathering all our rivals, or potential opponents and competition in the future in one place, we were able to easily wipe them all out at once. And thanks to the lockdown systems we installed in the various facilities across the island, this made the jobs for our products much easier.

Also your last minute idea for hiring several former soldiers/bodyguards/police/mercenaries to fill up the ranks of Cipher's security force was yet another brilliant idea. By bringing a lot of experienced fighters to us, we were able to observe how our Shadow Pokemon products fare when facing an armed human force. I am pleased to say that the Shadow Pokemon have had a 94 success ratio of being victorious in combat with a group of armed individuals.

The heightened aggression levels and physical boost the Pokemon have gained as a result of their transformation into Shadow Pokemon has made them survive, otherwise fatal gunshot wounds, and still have the courage and determination to fight…and kill.

And that is by no means an easy feat…the Cipher security force (excluding your own battalion of trusted soldiers) were well armed, well trained and experienced in combat…and they were all almost wiped out. The remaining 6 of guards that survived the initial onslaught have only lived because they were chosen personally by you as men deemed fit enough for your 'Ditto' program. The only man to have survived so far is the American spy who had originally posed as the head of security, but I am glad to hear that he has been apprehended again…my advice however is to find out what he knows about the United States knowledge on our activities…they will more than likely intervene at one point…

But other than the inconveniences the American agent has caused, I deem the fighting ability of all your Shadow Pokemon are more than ready for actual combat. Now moving onto your most secret project…XD-001.

We here at the information department are very impressed by XD-001…after all the years of financial and time consuming troubles, your faith in XD-001 has paid off. After XD-001 had single-handedly destroyed the American warship, we have no doubts that XD-001 is our greatest weapon, and our most valuable asset.

It is with great disappointment however, that I report that XD-001 has failed in some areas. For starters…the main target 'Nick' as he is nicknamed. It was calculated that due to his rather easy and uneventful personality, that he would've been wiped out in the first breakout. But for days now, this English boy has continued to elude us.

I do not need to remind you that we must not underestimate this boy's danger to your XD-001 weapon, but even we here in the department of information have been surprised by his continuing endurance and survival ratio. Even after XD-001 had been released to eliminate the boy; we are as confused as you are as to why XD-001 has still failed to bring the boy in.

However personally…I think XD-001 is toying with the boy…Shadow Lugia is an extremely terrifying creature…and he appears to possess the intelligence to realize this…and he seems to get amusement from the distress of others in his presence, or in other words he's like a ruthless dictator; he enjoys people cowering in fear around him.

But those are just my opinions…perhaps the real reason the boy has managed to evade us so far is due to the many allies he has, the American agent, the treasonous scientist Gary Oak (who has unfortunately eluded us), a Lugia of unknown origin and the two Sibling Pokemon from Italy who were originally believed only to exist in Ancient Roman & Greek Mythology. (but thanks to John Simpson's records, we know that they are real)

However, thanks to the efforts of the Pokemon bounty hunters we hired, the Lugia and sibling Pokemon were apprehended…leaving the boy defenseless. It was not long afterwards that the boy was finally captured…while I still believe this boy presents a threat to us, your insistence that we can make this boy useful to us by including him in the 'Ditto' program might just pull off…

After all…research has shown that the time the 'Silver jewel' has spent in his body, it has not only protected him over the years in a medical sense…somehow it has partially bonded with his body. If we can succeed in completely merging the 'Silver Jewel' with his DNA structure…changing him into whatever bio-weapon we want him to be will be child's play. So despite XD-001's failure's to eliminate the boy, we might be able to still make some use of him…

However I would like to get back to this Gary Oak character. Our sources inside the Pentagon have found out that Gary Oak has managed to escape the island thanks to the Americans, but we are as of this time, unable to find out where he is. Thankfully however, we have already presented our counter-evidence media blitz to the worldwide media; declaring that your acts of Pokemon Experimentation, acts of terrorism and attack on US armed forces are the work of a renegade and not the company as a whole.

We have currently persuaded the Americans, the public and the media that the Cipher Pokemon pharmaceutical company does not support your actions and that we have cut all ties with your operations on Cipher Island. Combine that with our worldwide influence over Pokemon centers and Pokemon trainers, who rely on our medical products to help heal their battle weary Pokemon, and our status as the official PBL's main sponsor has made us look innocent enough in the public's mind and that the whole company is not responsible for the Shadow Pokemon experimentations. (Pokemon Battle League)

Our conclusion is that XD-001 might still need some kinks sorting out…but our legions of Shadow Pokemon are more than ready for battle. However I strongly suggest that you run some tests on XD-001's capabilities of intelligence…we are utterly confused as to why XD-001 failed to bring in his intended target after his other earlier successes…I believe that he is actually more intelligent then we originally gave him credit for.

'_May our work finally see us to the better Earth!'_

Tom Griffin.

…

So that's why all those people were killed…

That's why I was brought here…

We were all literally guinea pigs, Sheep to the slaughter. We were all brought to this island as targets for their monsters, so they could collect the combat data of their bio-weapons. I feel so used…

Judging by this…report…every human being (besides those loyal to Greevil) had been murdered…by their hundreds, maybe thousands. And to think this had all happened because of a tidal wave…the Shadow Pokemon didn't escape; they were released to kill us. I thought back to that man I first met right after the tidal wave had struck, and was then mauled to death by Houndooms…he had probably thought he had come here for a chance to relax and enjoy a good holiday…that's how I had felt too…

I clutched the fax in my hand with great anger and sadness…I wanted to tear it to shreds…but then I remembered what the document said about Cipher's 'counter-evidence' scheme. If I could escape this island somehow…and present this document to the necessary authorities…I can prove that the entire Cipher Corporation _IS _responsible for these crimes…

I folded the fax back out from its crumpled position, folded it and pocketed it. I sighed through my nose heavily…I was really sick and tired of Cipher…the God damn psychopaths…what the hell was Greevil thinking?!

'Remember Nick' I thought to myself 'the bastards murdered your father'. I swear to God, if anything or anyone is going to kill Greevil…it's going to be me!

"What are you doing in my office?" I heard a British like voice talk to me…I turned around to quickly see the barrel of a handgun pointing at my head.

"Woah!" I said shocked.

"Wait…I know you…you're that Nick guy…you're the one that's been giving Cipher all this trouble…" I looked at this guy talking to me, he was shorter than me, had gelled back blonde hair and appeared to be a scientist of some kind.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I asked back.

"My name is Doctor Charles Williams" he shoved his gun closer to my face "and you have had the nerve to enter my office without permission!"

"Listen mate" I said "if you have not noticed, there are killer Pokemon running around. We are both survivors…shouldn't we be trying to help each other?"

"Afraid not my lad" Charles said back to me "you are wanted by Cipher and I must turn you back in…if you'll be so kind as to drop your weapons…"

"Sorry Charles…no can do…"

"And why not?" he asked me as he tried to intimidate me by shoving the gun into my skin…

"Because I'm afraid you've just lost control of the situation…"

I did not let Charles, or you know…but Flygon had managed to remain unknown to Charles…Flygon pounced Charles, first ripping the handgun from Charles' hand with his teeth; he also coiled his long tail around Charles' neck trapping him in a submission move. Flygon tightened his coils slightly to choke the doctor a bit; I picked up his dropped handgun, pointed it back at him and began the interrogation:

"Okay Charles…first off, tell me where I am…"

"Why should I tell you? You lardy lump…"

"I'LL BLOW YOU EFFING BRAINS OUT THAT'S WHY!" and I pistol whipped the doctor across the cheek "Where am I? What is this building I'm in?"

The doctor spat blood from his mouth and sighed:

"You're in the hive…the biggest building on the island, Cipher's most secret operations go on here…but I am sure you already know about the Shadow Pokemon experiments…"

"Yes I do know…but how come the Shadow Pokemon here have managed to break out and start attacking Greevil's most trusted security and scientists?"

"I'm not sure…Greevil didn't give the order for them to be released…we just have to assume that there was a breakout that got out of hand…which is a shame…I was so close with the XD-002 project too…"

"XD-002?" I asked surprised "What is XD-002?"

"You don't need to know…" Charles said defiantly.

"Flygon, I think Charles' neck is a bit cold…please tighten your grip a bit…" and Flygon did as ordered, tightening his grip around Charles' neck.

"GAH!" Charles gasped "Alright! I am head of the XD-002 project…"

"Tell me Charles…what is XD-002…"

"A Latias we captured a few days ago…"

Latias? This was the man that had personally sought to transforming Latias into a Shadow Pokemon…this was the man that was responsible for causing Latias to attack me and her brother…I started to boil red with rage…saliva appeared from my mouth as I breathed through my teeth…Charles seemed to grow worried by my raging face, but he almost cried as I ripped Flygon's tail from around his neck and clamped my own hands around it.

"YOU MOTHER…" I screamed "You're the reason why Latias is EVIL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I brought up the handgun that had previously belonged to this guy and shoved it in his mouth…

"WAIT!" he screamed; his voice muffled by the barrel in his mouth "Don't kill me…I know a way to reverse the Shadow process!"

I pulled the gun out of his mouth "Tell me NOW!"

"Alright…there is a cure for Shadow Pokemon that can return them to their normal states…but there is only one sample of its kind in the world…and that is several floors above us…in the main operations center of the hive."

"Yes go on…" I demanded.

"We transform Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon by shutting the doors to their hearts…altering their brains to show only hatred, this is done by injecting a special chemical into their brains codenamed 'book of shadows'.

"The book of shadows contains a chemical substance which we had specifically created to alter the brain patterns of Pokemon in a way we saw fit; in our case, we created the chemical to make the Pokemon feel hatred and aggressive, just like Greevil wanted. In simpler terms however, the Chemical simply blocks the parts of the brain that would make a Pokemon emotionally balanced. After the chemical is administered, researchers perform hours of surgery on the Pokemon's brain, fusing the chemicals with the tissue of the brain.

"The chemicals latch onto the tissue, infiltrating the tubes of the brain that process electric signals into thoughts. As a result, the chemicals form 'barricades' to the accesses of some of the brains other areas, the areas of the brain that process thoughts of feeling…these were the areas of the brain we specifically created the chemical to block…feelings of love, sorrow, sense of fairness, fear and others are blocked from communicating with the heart…with the heart blocked off from the brain, the heart cannot tell the brain that what it is doing is either right or wrong, thus this creates the popular term; 'heart sealing'.

"After the heart is blocked off from the brain, we can genetically engineer the brain to follow Cipher's bidding and to perform commanded actions without second thought or remorse…"

"So basically you made a Pokemon so it could not feel any remorse for the killings it does for your murdering organization?"

"In simple terms yes…" Charles replied.

"Well thanks for telling me HOW you turn them into Shadow Pokemon Charles…but care to tell me HOW I can cure Latias?"

"Okay…like I said there is one serum in the world that can return a Shadow Pokemon to its normal state…and that is here in this facility…one we were able to retrieve from a group of individuals who were determined to find a cure for Shadow Pokemon…

"The serum basically destroys the 'barricades' to the Pokemon's brain created by the 'book of shadows' chemical and cleansing the chemical substances left loitering in the victim's bloodstream and returning them to normal red blood cells; the end result is the Pokemon's natural brain functions coming back online and allowing themselves to retain function of their own minds and heart once more."

"I appreciate the science lessons Doc, but I want to know WHERE IT IS!?" I screamed at Charles, he cringed and began to sweat with nervousness:

"The Serum is on the top floor of the hive…but only personnel with the highest security clearance can enter…"

The doctor smiled at me; thinking that I could not be able to enter the top floor of 'the hive' as he called it…but I called his bluff easily…it seems in his constant bragging, that he forget he let slip the information he knew. I asked the Doctor:

"So if you know that only the people with the highest security clearance can enter the top of the hive…then am I right in assuming that you are one of those people with the highest security clearance?"

The face of Charles looked so shocked and dumbfounded, it was beautiful…I had out-smarted a top Pokemon scientist.

"Come on Doc" I said to him "You have a key or something that can get me up there…so hand it over…"

"I-I don't have it…"

"What do you mean you don't have it?" I asked grabbing his hair aggressively.

"I left it…after this breakout occurred…"

"What room is it in?"

"I can't remember…I was so scared by the killer Pokemon that I had to leave in a hurry…"

I let go of his hair for a moment…I rubbed my chin thinking about what he said. He was lying…he had to be…in his last sentence he basically admitted that he was a coward by fleeing for his life.

"You're lying" I said to him.

"No…no I swear I'm not!" he pleaded shaking his hands about.

I decided that I had to get more aggressive with this guy. I'm guessing he already knows about me from files he read up on me from Greevil and Cipher…how my personality in a civilian world dictated me as being a calm and quiet individual…but the time on this island has changed me as I am sure you already know…I was angry and determined to save Latias from Shadowy imprisonment…I targeted a silver Parker pen on the desk…I grabbed it, clicked the top to eject the tip of the pen and I grabbed the hair of Charles Williams once more and thrust the point of the pen under the eyelid of the Doctor.

"W-what are you doing?!" he screamed as he felt the ballpoint pen getting poked underneath his eye.

"You know where the key to get to the top of the hive is, the place where I can find the cure for Latias. I swear to God, if you don't tell me where your key or key card is, I'll gouge your eyes out with this pen!" I said spitting through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't dare!"

That was it…I had to find out where this serum was…I didn't aim for his eyes…but I rammed the tip of the pen into the left cheek of the doctor, just slightly below the eye to make him believe I did mean business…I rammed so hard into his cheek that blood did eventually spill from the impact point.

"AAAAAHHH!" the doctor screamed "you God damn maniac!"

"TELL ME WHERE THE KEY IS DOCTOR OR I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!" I screamed pointing the tip of the pen right in front of his right eye's pupil…tears started to stream from his eyes:

"Alright!" he yelled "my ID card is five doors down the corridor; left as you exit the door to this room. It should get you up to the top floor of the hive…up there in my personal laboratory. You'll find the serum…"

I let go of the Doctor's hair and stood back up:

"Thank you Charles" I said…but then I noticed he was crying…his face was buried in his hands…I've seen many people cry…but this guy wasn't crying out of fear, no, I could not have scared him that bad…I could somehow sense that he was crying out of sympathy, or guilt.

"W-what's wrong Charles?" I asked.

"N-nothing…I'm just…" he sniffed a bit "I'm just scared that's all…"

"No" I replied "You're crying from your heart…you feel guilty about something…and for some reason I recognize your name now…Charles Williams…my dad wrote about you…"

"You're right Nick…" Charles blubbered "I knew your dad; he was my mentor if you wish to call it that…he helped me get into Cipher, unlike the rest of the company…your Dad saw I could benefit the company thanks to my high grades in Pokemon psychology and behavioral research.

"But your father passed away…at first I did not know, but over the years that I found out that Cipher were conducting wicked experiments on Pokemon, I suddenly found out that I was right in the middle of a conspiracy, a plot to create evil Pokemon to wipe out the human race…I resisted at first…but Cipher's power is great…they threatened my family" he then huddled his face into his arms, crying out loud.

"Cipher threatened your family?" I asked.

"Yes...my wife and daughter…I was already a high ranking official on this island laboratory…and Cipher needed me, but they knew I wouldn't agree with their plans…so being the conniving Gits they are, they played on my good side…my love for my family…If I didn't help them continue their research…I don't need to tell you about the consequences…"

"Cipher directly threatened your family?" I asked Charles and his head nodded with a very shaky 'yes' gesture:

"That's right…but perhaps not anymore. I am at a loss as to how the Pokemon in the hive managed to break out…but it's clear that this facility is finished…perhaps…perhaps I can escape…maybe my family might no longer be in danger…plus with the Americans coming, Greevil will no longer have the power he has to control me…"

"The Americans have managed to make it through?"

"Not yet…last I heard, the stolen Russian ships and sea Pokemon we sent to intercept the American fleet were engaged…in the battle, American commandoes successfully re-took the Russian aircraft carrier and the Typhoon submarine escaped…it won't be long until the Wailords and Gyarados we sent will be forced to retreat from the American ships…"

"So the American fleet was victorious?"

"Yes!"

"Thank goodness" I sighed "help is finally on the way!"

But I looked down at Charles…he was still upset…he must still fear for his family…and guilty for all the bad things he was forced to do "I'm sorry…" he blubbered "for the experiments caused to your Pokemon friends…but perhaps I can redeem myself somewhat…take this."

I was astounded at the item he handed me…it was the same spherical object that those two female crooks had that made Latios and Latias surrender.

"The…soul dew!" I shrieked with surprise "Where did you get this?"

"I was running tests on the item you hold…it was given to me by Greevil who had managed to buy the object from those girls for a further large amount of money…it really is an amazing object, many stories surround it…but I have no use for it anymore…it belongs to Latios and Latias…give it back to them, it is rightfully their property."

"Thank you Charles" I said as I stood back up "listen, if the Americans are indeed coming now they'll sure as hell bomb this place flat. You must think about getting yourself out of here now…"

"I know" he sniffed "but just give me a moment…I'm feeling too down to be able to do anything right now…"

"I understand" and I turned to walk to the door "and Charles; you're right, Greevil has no control over your family anymore…from now on do the right things…I have a friend who you should meet up with, you two could do a lot to help Pokemon in scientific terms…"

"…I'd love to meet him…I promise to God that if I get off this Island alive…I'll do everything I can to help Pokemon, to make up for the bad things I've done to them over the years I've been stuck in this lab…that is a promise…"

I smiled at Charles and apologized for roughing him up, and thanked him for returning the Soul Dew to me:

"Godspeed mate…" I said, Charles' voice sounded like he was a lad from Birmingham.

"Yeah you too lad…" he replied.

Me and Flygon exited the room to locate this room the good Doctor told us about…I counted the doors down as we turned left…one…two…three…four…five! This must be it. Flygon however looked like he was still in pain…must be hurting from the fight with the Charizard and Sneasels earlier.

"You deserve a rest Flygon…better return to your ball." And I pointed my ball at him, opened it and Flygon was sucked back into the ball in a dazzling array of red light.

I slowly opened the door into the room…it looked like a library of some kind…there was only one floor but the room was pretty big. I didn't take time to notice what books were lining the shelves; I made my way over to a row of computers in the back of the Library. As I walked further through, I noticed a lot of bookshelves had been knocked over and books lay scattered all over the floor…some struggle of some kind must've took place here…

Three computers were lined up with a desk…they were all linked to a networking box and all the computers were equipped with microphones, webcams and other bits of hardware. I looked at the middle computer…lying next to the keyboard was the card key of Charles…bingo! He must've been using this computer but quickly ran away.

I picked up the card..then I noticed a light. The computer in the middle was the only one switched on, so I looked at the screen…it seemed to have an internet connection up and running, so I clicked the Internet Explorer icon. (I thought a top company like this would've at least had firefox…)

The page opened up to the main Cipher internet homepage; main news article on the webpage had a photo of Greevil with a title next to it saying 'CEO and owner of Cipher pharmaceutical companies wanted by US for charges of Terrorism & Pokemon cruelty.'

I decided to read some of what the article said:

'It is with great and utter shock that we here at have gotten word that Greevil Mishima, CEO and owner of the entire Cipher company, has been declared by US agencies as their #1 most wanted man. We are also sad to report that one of our facilities in the Pacific (but for the security of our work, we cannot reveal where) has been hit by a major natural catastrophe.

A massive hurricane & tidal wave blew over the secret Island facility…and so far, there have been no reported survivors. We would like to take this moment in time to give our condolences to the families who had loved ones working in the island facility. But shortly after the catastrophe struck the island, Greevil suddenly and unexpectedly turned his back on all his life's work for Cipher. Greevil has breached the laws of preventing Pokemon cruelty, and is trying to give a bad name for our company, who has worked so hard over the years to help advance Pokemon medicine.

Also according to US intelligence; it has been revealed that Greevil, is the criminal mastermind behind the recent reports of 'Shadow Pokemon' across the world. The SS Libra and Orre incidents have been linked with these formerly dismissed reports of Pokemon attacks and criminal trainers using Pokemon with 'evil' powers to further their gains. But the most saddening news is yet to come:

As of this time two days ago, Greevil, in a completely unprovoked manner, directly engaged and sank a major US warship, the USS Eisenhower…despite the crew of over four thousand sailors and Marines, there are no reports of Survivors. Again we give our condolences to the families of the sailors who lost their lives on the Eisenhower. US intelligence is, as of this moment, still confused as to how and why Greevil attacked a US warship, and as to what weapons Greevil used to achieve this.

In retaliation to the destruction of the Eisenhower, a few days ago, the President of the United States himself went public with the story of Greevil and his Shadow Pokemon experiments, asking for the assistance of the public to bring those people who harbor those who create Shadow Pokemon to justice, and to bring in the Shadow Pokemon, so hopefully they can be researched into finding a way of reversing their shadow state and returning them to normal.

From the Orre region, a Japanese scientist Professor Krane, who has claimed to have had bad run ins with Greevil and his Shadow Pokemon in the past, has come forward with his research on Shadow Pokemon and believes that with US assistance, can make a breakthrough into finding a cure.

The President also specifically asked the public in his own words:

'_Those who support Greevil must be found, to avenge the Eisenhower by any means; Greevil will not…must not be allowed to walk the Earth a free man anymore, an evil being like Greevil, must be brought to justice as quick as our wheels of justice can turn to find him.'_

We at Cipher however would like to take this time to tell the world that we in no way or form support, or condone the actions of Greevil…we have severed all ties with him and his family, and declare that his actions are that of a renegade, and not an action of the company as a whole.

We would like to take the time to thank all the Pokemon trainers, Pokemon center staff, and Pokemon marts and especially to the official Pokemon Battle League of North America, who have given us their support through these difficult times for the company. We greatly appreciate the fact that you use our products to help your hurt Pokemon, and that you love our work so much, that you are willing to support us through this crisis.

We here at Cipher hope that Greevil is brought to justice quickly, so we may continue our work and continue to benefit the Pokemon community,

The team at damn liars! The whole company is in on it with Greevil, and I have the proof…the fax I had pocketed a while ago…I had to get it out somehow…I quickly typed in into the address bar of the web browser and signed into my MSN account. There was an email from my friend Jonathan, I opened it:

To: x666xhotmail .com

Subject: Where R U?

Date: 02/11/07

Nick! I heard that a hurricane had occurred on a Cipher island base in the Pacific…you told me you were going to somewhere similar before you left England, oh god please email me as soon as you can…me and your Mam are worried sick!

Jonny.

I hit the reply button and began to type a reply email:

'Jonny,

Yes I was on the same island where the hurricane hit…but listen to me, I need you to do me a huge favor, I can prove that the whole Cipher company is just as responsible as Greevil is for developing Shadow Pokemon, read this link:

http/ /main /newsarticle5f9z0

Cipher are trying to cover their tracks, they're covering up their support for Greevil using their influence on the world, but they still support Greevil, and they have Shadow Pokemon labs across the world, continuing to create Shadow Pokemon. I have attached a document to this email that basically says Cipher are covering up their actions with Greevil, once you get this email, forward it to Newspapers and print the document off and give it to Police, but remain anonymous at all costs, Cipher may try to come after you…

I am depending on you to get this document out to the Public Jonny, it is the most vital piece of evidence I have that can unmask Cipher for who they really are…

I hope I stay alive long enough to see you and Dani again mate, Godspeed;

Nick.

But I needed to scan this document first…thankfully all the computers had one handy next to them…I scanned the pages of the fax, saved it to the computer and finally attached it to the email…

I quickly hit the 'send' button on the web page…there seemed to be an agonizing wait for the loading bar at the bottom of the screen to load and send the full message…

BANG! The computer screen exploded…sparks flew out of the side and I was left dumbfounded…the screen was black and the computer stack was no longer running, it had blown a fuse or something!

Suddenly by some invisible force; I was launched against the back of the wall…something paranormal pinning me right up off my feet and keeping my back stuck on the wall firmly.

I noticed an Espeon ran up to me, staring at me with lit up eyes and never flinching:

"Good work Espeon…" a blonde haired woman approached me…she was followed by another female…aw god…it was Annie and Oakley again…

"Yeah Annie; you did well…now we have this kid right where we want him…"

"You two again!" I spat "What do you want?"

"We came back for something that belonged to us" Oakley said as she dipped her thieving hand into my pocket and pulled the Soul Dew back out… "It seems Cipher is too busy with their Shadow Pokemon, so we decided to get the Sould Dew back…I know one person who will pay way higher for this item than Greevil did…the old cheapskate."

"NO!" I yelled "That does not belong to you!"

"Well boy-o" Annie mocked "we had it long before you did, so don't complain. Don't worry; we won't do anything to the Soul Dew that would threaten the world…at least not this time RIGHT Oakley?"

"Hmph…yeah whatever…" Oakley grunted crossing her arms.

"But that's not all what we came for…" Annie approached me and ran her index finger down my chest…where my heart was…

"We know a certain someone who is an obsessive Pokemon collector…he's hugely rich and I think he's quite a hunk as well…but he wants to own a Lugia…he's willing to trade all his collected Pokemon treasures for one Lugia…"

"You're going to sell him Silveen aren't you?" I hissed…

"No…we sold that Lugia to Greevil for a LOT of money…and unfortunately we don't know where Silveen is. But as for you…you have that Silver Wing inside of you…it might not be an actual living Lugia…but it contains the essence of one…Jiruridan would love to have it…" Annie twisted with an evil smile…she suddenly brought something out from her pouch, it was my Gurkha blade!

"Now hold still honey…I'm not totally good at surgery, but for the amount of money we'd get for that Silver Wing, I'm willing to take a quick trial and error course in surgery right now…"

She began to point the tip of the knife closer and closer to my chest…she started to press down…I screamed and kicked about as much as I could to resist, but that damn Espeon was keeping me pinned to the wall…


	22. Chapter 17: The Cure

_**Chapter 17: The cure**_

The tip of the cold blade was pushed further and further into my chest…I really didn't think that these two women, despite being master criminals, would actually go as far as to slice me open to get the item they wanted out of me! Originally I had thought Annie was the less insane of the two…but I was wrong.

"No WAIT!" I screamed "Please don't do this!"

"Quiet Nicky, or I'll make Espeon turn your brain into soup!"

BANG! Something hit the knife right out of Annie's hand…then some blue force field blasted out from the other end of the library and blew Annie, Oakley and Espeon against the wall I was stuck on, but the force did not affect me for some reason…as it had approached, bookshelves were knocked over like Dominoes, spilling out their hardback contents.

I was finally let go of Espeon's psychic grasp…I landed on my knees onto several rows of Tom Clancy books that had landed beneath me (shame that the hunt for Red October was not among them, I would like that book) while Annie, Oakley and Espeon were trying to get their bearings straight again.

I noticed my knife right next to me, as well as its sheath…I grabbed both…I was sure as hell glad to see this knife again, it had served me well but it had almost ended up killing me. I finally looked forward to see what the heck had just happened…there was Johnston again aiming a gun, but he was with another friend…Gardevoir!

"Gardevoir, Johnston!" I shouted with joy…I ran over to their safety and gripped Johnston's hand tightly in a shake…and I was also glad to see that Gardevoir was alive and well, I knelt down to give her a quick hug "I forgot to say thank you for reviving me a few days ago…you saved my life…" I whispered to her.

I then looked back up at Johnston "Hey, you're wounds are all healed!" I said.

"Thank your Gardevoir again Nick, she found me in that room you left me in. Guess she must've escaped during the breakout as well and I'm glad because I might've died if she hadn't come along. I also see you got your blade back…good, I have something else that belongs to you." And Johnston handed me the gun he was aiming before…turns out it was the same custom S&W Magnum that had belonged to me before…as Johnston handed me my gun back, he flipped that huge sniper rifle that was strapped around his back and brought it forward.

Annie & Oakley were getting back up however…their Espeon jumped up and snarled in a battle stance…Oakley brought her Ariados out, ready for battle as well.

"Well, well, well, looks like the Soldier boy has come out to play!" Oakley mocked.

"Yep ladies, I'm here to play Search and Destroy!" and Johnston cocked his rifle "Nick…I believe you have somewhere to go…"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I bumped into that Charles guy; he told me about where you were going. Don't worry about him Nick, he's safe in a medical room for the time being…now go…find the cure for Latias…me and Gardevoir will hold these two and their pets off…oh and one more thing Nick, I hate to ask you for it back…but please would you let Flygon fight beside me? I want to have a battle with him one last time…"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm beginning to get a grip and enjoy this whole Pokemon battling lark…"

I ejected Flygon from his ball, the light made Flygon on Johnston's right hand side with Gardevoir on his left. Flygon looked at Johnston with a huge smile.

"Hey buddy" Johnston said to Flygon "Glad to see you…will you help me fight one last time?"

Flygon smiled with a determined look and brought up one of its paws in a clenched position.

"Good to hear it soldier!" Johnston replied "Nick…I'll take care of Gardevoir too…or otherwise she'll take care of me…now go on son…you have a job to do…"

"I for some reason have a feeling you're going to refuse me to help? I asked.

"Would you let me have my moments too?" Johnston said sternly…there was no reasoning with this man; he is after all a Sergeant Major…

"Ariados…use your web!" Oakley shouted, her spider Pokemon shot web out from its jaws at Flygon…all hell broke loose as bookshelves started to get thrown about by the Pokemon attacks.

Gardevoir and Espeon also clashed in a battle of psychic minds, their telekinetic moves sending books spinning at a speed at which the book would probably pierce through a wall. Johnston also began firing off that huge rifle of his…the noise it made was loud!

Johnston was right…I could not stay in here, it was mental. I made a dash for the door; bookshelves behind suddenly started tipping over...one book case hit the one next to it as the bookshelves fell like dominoes towards me! I would surely be crushed if I didn't get out in time…

I dove out of the door as I burst it open…a huge bookshelf was just stopped falling on top of me by the door frame. I wiped the nervous sweat off my brow…but there must've been numerous bookshelves behind the one stuck in the door…I couldn't budge it, this room had been blocked off…noises of animal like screeches and gunshots could still be heard…I hope my friends will be alright…

I quickly fumbled my hand in my pocket, hoping that whatever item I had was still in there…yes thankfully I had remembered the key card. But I thought back to the email I sent…did it get through? That was the only thing in the world now that has that document attached to it, I left the actual document back in the scanner in the library…I really hate my luck sometimes. (And by now I'm sure you'll agree)

Now my next problem was to find this door or elevator that lead up to the top floor of this hive place…as I wandered down the hall, something caught my eye in a picture frame…it was a map of this facility floor…I gazed in wonder at the size and complexity of this place…I think I might know where about on this island I'm on now…

I remember when I was flying above this place on Gary's private jet, there was one huge, futuristic building right in the center of the island…there is no building more suitably fitted for Cipher's main operations center than that huge tower I saw. I used the thick side of my Gurkha knife to smash the picture frame up and took the facility map…as I smashed glass off of the frame; I was making a lot of noise as the crass smashed and hit the floor.

When I had finally got the map out and folded it up…I could hear growling and roaring noises behind me…I turned around…nothing for the time being…I don't think I'll wait around and see what it was that made that noise…

I examined the map as I walked down the corridor…following the directions to a place called 'the executive offices' I had to turn a few corners and up a single flight of stairs to a corridor that lead to a few offices of high ranking individuals…one including the office of Greevil…

Time passed as I walked around carefully following the map…I was coming up to my last corner and I should see a set of stairs.

Oof! I walked into something or someone…I pulled the map down from my face to see what it was…I saw a blue colored-diamond shaped belly right in front of my face, the skin felt scaly…I looked up to see some large dinosaur like Pokemon stare right down at me! Any school kid obsessed with dinosaurs like I was back in Junior school, knew what this thing was…a Tyrannitar!

It roared down at me, this was the thing that made that noise earlier! It lunged to grab me but I rolled backwards. I ran back down the end and placed my back on the wall, this Tyrannitar slowly following me, I looked behind and I saw the stairs I needed to get to…damn it! It was blocking the way.

I pulled my Magnum up and fired once…bang on target as the slug struck the Tyrannitar in the chest…but as it staggered slightly it just growled and started running at me. I fired off three more round but the Tyrannitar just charged through the bullets. It would be on top of me in moments if I don't get past it!

I stood my ground as the Tyrannitar kept charging…it got closer…hold on Nick just keep your nerve…I had an idea how I might be able to hurt this Tyrannitar…it was close enough to me now…it leapt at me roaring.

NOW! I rolled to the side as the Tyrannitar barely missed me and hit the wall that was once behind me…I sat back up with my Magnum pointing forward…only one round left…I aimed for the side of the Tyrannitar's abdomen and let off a shot…

Pow! The bullet went right into its side and the dinosaur Pokemon screamed with agony…just like I had predicted, an armored foe is always usually not very well protected in the sides or the back, just like a Tank…as the Tyrannitar lay there in agony, I wasted no time in running for the stairs that was behind it.

As I managed to reach the foot of the stairs, I suddenly started to hear some energy like noise behind me, it was going vrrrrmmmm as something was charging up…I looked behind me; the Tyrannitar was looking at me and charging a ball of light in its mouth.

'Oh shit!' I thought 'It must know hyper beam!' and I ran up the stairs as fast as I could…I did not get far as a loud noise went off like a cannon of some kind, the hyper beam impacted into the bottom half of the staircase I was on and smoke immediately engulfed me from the explosion…

My ears began to ring and my vision went blurry…bits of debris landed all around me and on top of me…I eventually got up to my knees and looked down…the bottom half of the staircase was gone…the only way was up now…I heard another loud roar again…that made me run for it…I pelted upstairs and into a door that was locked…but that wasn't a problem for much longer as the key card I got let me through easily enough.

The next hallway that met me was much prettier…these were the executive offices after all; the hallway looked like it was made of wood, and a luxurious red carpet decorated with Vulpix's on the edges. However the hall was pretty dark…I noticed all the doors in this hall had been opened and ransacked…their occupants must've grabbed their things and escaped in a hurry…but where? The door to the entrance was locked…

I walked into a room on my first left…a nice oak desk with a leather adjustable chair was at the side of the room, and a red leather chair facing opposite the desk. The shelves and desks seemed to have been pretty much cleaned out however, nothing of much interest. But then something shone in a dark corner of the room…it managed to catch my eye…I walked over to it and picked it up:

'A lighter?' I thought, it was a nice copper looking Zippo lighter and the front had 'Time' written on the front and the back had 'Space' engraved into it.

'Time and space…what could that mean?' I thought…the place was pretty dark so I brought the lighter with me…I checked two more rooms in this hall, but there was nothing of further interest…I got to the last one at the end…Greevil's office.

'There has to be something interesting in here!' I thought…the room was the biggest office out of all the other offices in this corridor; the desk was big with a specially crafted wooden chair with stitched in red leather cushions to allow its small occupant reach the desk.

My eye eventually turned to a fireplace however…there was a grand painting of some big blue bird Pokemon flying in an artic landscape. Below was the actual fireplace with two statuettes at the end of the mantelpiece above. I recognize these two Pokemon from somewhere, a child's story I think, but the one on the left with the big forehead was Dialga, the supposed God of Time, and the one on the right was a bipedal dinosaur of some kind with big shoulders…that was Palkia, God of Space. They had a plaque engraved onto the stands of the small statues, they both said the same thing:

'_Help light the way to our creator Arceus, and your path will be revealed…'_

What did that mean? I could not understand…but then I noticed something under the plaques of the Dialga and Palkia ornaments…little handles were fixed underneath…I pulled them both open, little trays had been fixed into the bases of the statuettes…there was a funny smell when I opened them…smelt like…oil…

WAIT! The lighter…it had time and space written on it and these were the gods of time and space…I lit the trays full of oil soaked cotton wool, and they burst into flame…I quickly closed the trays so as not to get burnt…suddenly the eyes of the Palkia and Dialga statuettes lit up…on their own accord, something mechanical could be heard inside them as they turned on their own…the light that shone from their eyes stared fixed onto one part of the room.

The opposite side had before been too dark to see anything before, but the light from the eyes of Palkia and Dialga lit up a row of shelves on the other side of the room. I walked over to the other side where the lights of Palkia and Dialga exactly met, they lit up a statuette of another Pokemon of some kind…it was one of the most bizarre looking Pokemon I've ever seen, it looked like a mutant white horse surrounded in hoops.

There was another engraving on the base of the statuette:

'_I am Arceus the great, answer me a riddle, and I will melt the Ice blocking your path to freedom.'_

As I finished reading the plaque, there was a button beneath it…I pressed it…the plaque then seemed to turn around…the other side of the plaque revealed a small keyboard with a little screen… the weird thing is, the keys seemed to be in the English language, but the letters had been curved on the edges and appeared to have a single white eye in the middle of the letter; the small screen was asking me a question:

'_A Pokemon that has many forms, but retains the same name, a type of Pokemon that can spell many words but still its name does not change, a Pokemon that is many in number, bur known only to a few, for many they are, most of them are not known…which Pokemon am I talking about?" _

I thought for a moment…could it be talking about an Eevee? That has many forms…but no it doesn't retain its name after an evolution, apart from Eevee, all the other evolution forms have the same 'eon' in the last half of their names…

What was this riddle talking about? A Pokemon that has many forms yet retains its name…it can't be something to do with an evolution cycle…this was too hard for me, I hate riddles…I never know them…

…WAIT! Know…known…unknown…I remember now! There was once a story I read in school of Pokemon appearing across ancient Egypt whose bodies seemed to form letters of an alphabet of some kind…the Egyptians named these Pokemon 'Unown.'

I hit the keys into the small weird lettered keyboard… U-N-O-W-N and I hit the enter key…

BEEP! A green light on the keyboard lit up…suddenly the eyes of the Arceus statuette lit up too…more mechanics could be heard working inside the small statue as the head of Arceus bent down slightly…the light from the eyes stopped right in the middle of the fireplace and a fire was soon lighting up the room and the fireplace…the painting above the fireplace began to burn away…shame…it was a beautiful painting…but as the painting burnt away, a secret compartment behind the painting was revealed.

I walked over to this hidden compartment…hidden inside was another plaque with a message:

'_The path has been revealed to you…beyond the door lies freedom…but be wary, for darkness awaits you…the gods of time and space, and the Pokemon creator give you their blessing…'_

There was a switch underneath the message…I pressed it…there was a sudden noise as right behind the desk of Greevil, a secret door opened…I had a feeling that this was the way I had to go…but not before I noticed something else had been hidden behind the painting…a black Pokeball of some kind…it looked advanced…I took it…I wonder why it was so differently colored?

I went through the secret door behind the desk…the scenery of the hallway now changed from a luxurious wooden setting to metal catwalks and pipes running down the hall above my head…I kept going down the catwalk until I came to a glass elevator of some kind…it required a card key, but I again presented the one I got off Charles to the reader and the doors let me in…

I hit the elevator button to take me all the way up to the top floor…

VRRRMMMMM! The noise on this elevator was quite loud…but it needed to have powerful machinery to lift it up at this speed, I could see out of the glass how high I was going…from this glass elevator, I could see most of the island…fires were burning from various buildings and Pokemon could be seen roaming around on the ground and in the air…the breakout must've gotten beyond control now…I wonder how long it will be before the Shadow Pokemon grow bored of this island and take their evil elsewhere…

A minute later and the lift came to a complete stop…the doors opened up and I walked into a reception looking area…but as predicted it had been deserted…I wonder where everyone was? Even if they were my enemy, surely if this building was Cipher's most secure area, there should be survivors up here…

As I began to search the reception desk, the loudspeaker on the phone came to life:

'_Master Greevil…' _the voice could barely heard due to that static sound you usually hear on phones _'Forward radar posts have reported that the American fleet has appeared, they'll be within striking distance in the next couple of hours…you must…'_ then the voice was cut off.

The Americans are within striking distance? Well about damn time I thought…but then I clicked on about one little thing…I was in the biggest building on the island, the center of Cipher's operations on this island…this will no doubt be the first building that'll get wasted within the initial bombardment.

I had too much to do…save Latias, find Latios and Johnston, find Silveen, purify Shadow Lugia, bring Greevil to justice (or waste him), find an escape route and get the hell out. Everything was looking grim now…could I really be able to complete all that?

I wanted to sit in the reception chair, and try to clear my mind, but I'm afraid time is no longer on my side…Where was I to go and begin looking for some way to get out or whatever…wait the antidote! Charles said the antidote should be on this floor…there were many doors however…which one should I look in?

All of the doors appeared to be electronically locked…so I guess my only way to find Charles's lab is to place the card on every door and see which one opens…I tried the first door…nope, got a red light, the next door…nope red light again…

I tried about eight more doors until I got a green light! This must be the place Charles talked about…I gripped the door handle and opened it, peeking in slightly…didn't seem to be any immediate danger, so I went in with confidence…but it was quite dark, the back of the room was pitch black and the back of the room just couldn't be seen.

I looked on the side walls next to the door for a light switch, I felt my fingers run over one and I pushed it in…the room suddenly lit up, but it was not by the light…shooting out of the darkness, a bolt of electricity zapped me…it shot through my body like a conductor and my body shook from the electric attack.

"Zap him again!" I heard a voice shout and I saw more electricity begin to charge up out of the corner of my eye…I leapt up and over a desk for cover like an athlete jumper, a shot of electricity crashed into the desk, causing debris to fly everywhere.

Well judging by the voice…someone was trying to attack me, I pulled the hammer back on my Magnum and peering the barrel over the top of the desk, I blind fired a round into the direction of the attacker. As the loud gun fired off, I heard two little scared shriek noises and the sounds of running. (Blind fire is a term used to fire your weapon by aiming it around the corner of a wall for example, but without exposing the gun's user)

I peeped over the desk slightly; no-one was there…they must've taken cover. Keeping my gun aimed forward, I came out from behind the desk and shouted:

"Alright…I know you're back there…come out now I have you in my gun's sight!" I was quickly replied with some whimpering voice "GET OUT NOW!" I yelled and cautiously walked closer…

Suddenly from behind a large metal crate, a little head popped around…was that a little girl? The little face quickly retreated behind the crate…I holstered my gun and spoke calmly:

"Hey…is that a little girl back there?"

'Sniff' I could hear "Yeah…" she nervously said…God did I just shoot at a little girl? But why was she attacking me?

"Hey listen" I said "I won't hurt you, I'm a survivor…"

"But you were shooting at me!" she screamed.

"I know, I'm sorry but whatever it was that was attacking me, I had to defend myself from it…you aren't hurt are you…"

"No…" the girl said, I sighed with relief at least I hadn't shot her!

"I'm relieved, but why did you attack me? And what did you attack me with?" I questioned, and then the girl finally decided to show herself…

She was about four foot and five inches…perhaps about twelve years old. Her light brunette hair reached the bottom of her neck and had a hair band separating a small fringe from the rest of her hair. She had very bright green colored eyes, her shirt was a silky red color with long sleeves and white trims around the collar and shirt sleeve ends. She had a black mini-skirt reaching her knees…all in all, this girl looked very well brought up…but what was she doing here?

"I thought you were someone coming to get me" she sobbed "Me, my Mom and sister were invited to this island for a party, my Dad worked here you see. But then the wave came…I lost all of my family…" she scooped up her face in her hands and cried, I knelt down in front of her and tried to comfort her.

"You lost your family?" I asked "Do you know where they are?"

"No…I don't even know if they're still alive…"

"What happened to you after the Tidal Wave?"

"I was able to get away…thanks to a friendly Aggron that belonged to my Dad; he had given it to me for my 9th birthday when it was still an Aaron. I raised the Pokemon myself and managed to evolve it and it was very protective of me. But…those wicked Pokemon…" she cried again a bit more but summoned the courage to continue "Those Shadow Pokemon that have been rampaging this place…they killed my poor Aggron…they were just too strong…"

I sighed heavily "I'm sorry for your loss little girl, I've lost friends tonight too…can you tell me what else happened?"

"Yeah…I'll try…right after my Aggron passed away, I was caught by the Shadow Pokemon and taken to that wicked man Greevil…he locked me away in this building, and he threatened to harm me if my Dad didn't do work for him."

"Who is your Dad?" I asked "What's his name?"

"He's a scientist here…he's called Dr. Charles Williams."

"What, did you say Charles Williams?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, why do you look so surprised?"

"I met him not long ago…I had no idea his family was on the island! Damn…so that's why Charles was so scared of Greevil, you and your family had been imprisoned on this island…"

"You've met my Dad?" the girl lit up "Is he alright?"

"Yes he was fine the last time I saw him…"

"Oh no, he isn't hurt is he?" the girl looked at me concerned.

"Don't worry…he was fine but he's just looking into his own thoughts for the time being. He's been emotionally destroyed, just like we all have thanks to these cipher scumbags."

"What's your name?" the girl then asked me.

"Me…oh my name is Nicholas but please call me Nick. May I know what your name is?"

"I'm Terri, Terri Charles…that's Terri with an I not a Y!"

"Heh yeah I guessed and can I ask what it was you zapped me with when I entered here?"

"Oh yeah…about that, I'm sorry Nick that was my Pachirisu." Terri then made some kissing like noise towards a corner of the room, out from behind a chair, a blue and white squirrel with yellow cheeks popped its head out…I'm not the kind of guy who is into 'cute' things, but this Pokemon made my heart melt.

"Wow" I said "I had no idea something so adorable looking could generate that much electricity!" the Pachirisu gave me a displeased look.

"This is my last surviving Pokemon" Terri said "I caught Pachirisu myself and I've looked after him over the years we've been together…he's very fond of me and I love him to bits!" she then picked the Pokemon up and rubbed her face along Pachirisu's cheek while hugging it, the squirrel smiled with glee.

"Well…listen you two; I'm sorry for shooting at you. I thought I was being attacked so I had to defend myself you know…"

"Its okay" Terri said "I shouldn't have acted irrationally…but what's your story for being here Nick?"

I sighed heavily:

"I…was duped, tricked into coming here Terri. My father was actually the co-owner of the entire company at one point…but Greevil…tricked him too, and my Dad paid with his life. I didn't know about that until I came here, but originally I had been invited here to commemorate my Dad for his work in Pokemon medicine research…"

I continued to tell Terri my story…I told her about everything, the Cursed stone, the tidal wave, the Killer Pokemon, Shadow Lugia, the USS Eisenhower, and up to this point in time, I told her about Latios and Latias and that I came to this room after being told to by her Dad in the hope that I could find a cure for Latias who was now…one of them…

"Latias looked well after me as well as her brother…but I'm afraid Latias has been turned into one of those murdering beasts called Shadow Pokemon. But according to your Dad, there is a cure in this room…do you know where it might be?"

"Erm" Terri said confused "Yeah I do…but…"

"But what?"

"My Dad said I should guard this with my life if anyone ever found out…"

"Guard what with your life?" I asked eagerly.

Terri looked down at a big golden locket tied around her neck in a gold chain…looked like real gold to me. She opened the locket and it revealed a picture of her family, Charles who I had met earlier was there and a lovely looking woman with blonde hair most likely the mother, and then there was Terri and another little girl (most likely her sister) in the center of the photo both of them holding Pachirisu.

"Well yes, I know this photo must be special to you, but what does it have to do with my question Terri?"

"No-no" she replied "I'm not talking about the photo…" she then seemed to click something in at the top of the open locket; I heard something click but I could not see what she was pressing.

The photo then opened up, the back of the photo had been hollowed out. Behind the photo was some small glass cylinder with a metal top and bottom…inside the cylinder was some kind of purple liquid.

"W-what is that?" I asked Terri as she pulled the small capsule out.

"My Dad said I should never reveal this to anyone, especially anyone at Cipher…but according to your story Nick, I think you can be trusted…you're a prisoner here like I am. The serum in this capsule is the only one of its kind in the world; behind Greevil's back, who my Dad was been forced to work for, my Dad worked in secret with a Doctor Krane. Together with all the knowledge my Dad knew about Shadow Pokemon, he and Doctor Krane worked on a chemical that would reverse the effect of sealed hearts."

"So this is the cure your Dad spoke of?" I asked

"Yes…" Terri replied.

"Listen Terri…I know your Dad asked you to hold onto that item, but please…I need it to help my friend Latias…if she remains a Shadow Pokemon for much longer, her heart will be sealed forever…just like Shadow Lugia's"

"I…I'm not sure Nick" Terri Sighed…

"Please Terri" I pleaded with her holding her shoulder "If Latias is successfully completely assimilated into the Shadow Pokemon ranks…Cipher will have two weapons capable of bringing terrible destruction to the world…Greevil and Dark Lugia plot to wipe out the entire human race Terri…but if we can save Latias we have a better chance of stopping Cipher, before their plans can be executed. Please, what you choose to do right now means either the end of the world or saving it from destruction…do you understand?"

"Yes…I do" Terri sighed "But I still don't know…"

"Terri…I promise to you that your Dad told me to come here for that serum that you have…he must've known you'd be hiding here. That's why he sent me to come get it and to come get you, he knows you have the serum and I promise to you, he'd want you to do the right thing and give me the serum…please…its our only chance…"

Terri bit her bottom lip…I could tell by her eyes that she was confused, but eventually she gave me a small smile "How about I come with you? You know that way I can keep hold onto the locket and you can use it when the time comes…"

"Are you sure?" I said "It's dangerous out there…"

"Don't worry…I have Pachirisu here."

"Okay then…if you're willing to come along with me than I promise to protect you…we must stick together if we want to survive…"

"I agree and the good news is I know a way out of here…"

"You do?" I asked "Where to?"

"There's a large dome directly above us…if we can get up there we might be able to get some help…I think that's where Cipher keep their helicopters…"

"Sounds good enough to me…lets go!"

I exited through the door and let Terri go through first (ladies first) with her Pachirisu clinging to her shoulder.

"Alright which way do we go from here?" I asked.

"Well first we…" Terri then went quiet and looked at something "Hey!" she shouted, she started to run but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked her.

"There was another girl right there…" she pointed, I looked towards the direction she was talking about and I could hear sudden feet running away.

"Another girl?" I asked "What did she look like?"

"I don't know…I only caught a slight glimpse of her…"

"Wait here" I said "I'll check it out."

"But Nick."

"Don't worry Terri, it's just a girl but its better I risk myself then risk you going into danger."

"Okay then…if you insist." She replied "But just be careful…you never know what's around the corner."

'Indeed' I thought to myself as I headed around the corner to where this mysterious girl was supposed to be.

I turned the corner in a relaxed mood…I mean what could a girl do to me? When I looked up the corridor I indeed did see a young girl standing there with her back turned towards me:

"Hey…little girl" I shouted up the hall "Are you lost?" I looked at her clothes…somehow they seemed…familiar.

The girl turned to face me…she had blonde curtain hair reaching her neck and a cheery looking face…she had amberish/gold looking eyes that triggered déjà vu inside of me…come to think of it her clothes looked familiar too…pink and green striped sweater with a small black miniskirt…

"Wait a minute…Lana?"

Then it struck me…Lana…Lana was Latias…but Latias was…oh my god…

As soon as I had realized of the danger I was now in…the girl's eyes turned phantom grey, her brow frowned into an evil stare and she smirked, with vampire like teeth showing:

"_Hello Nick…" _the girl said inside my brain…she then began to change shape and Transform…the figure that appeared after the metamorphosis was Shadow Latias herself!

She began to cackle like a witch…I ran around the corner as fast as I could for Terri:

"Terri!" I yelled "Give me your locket quick!"

"W-why what's wrong?" she asked, but it would not be long until she saw what it was that I as talking about, as Shadow Latias dashed around the corner and hissed at me.

Terri screamed like Laurie Strode when she first set eyes on Michael Myers, it echoed through the empty corridor…the sound was enough to get Latias' attention. Shadow Latias peeked over my shoulder and stared Terri down…the wicked smile that painted her face was just…horrifying.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Latias chuckled as she suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Terri "A little lost girl by the look of it…"

Terri backed off terrified…she suddenly stumbled onto her backside but quickly began crawling away before getting back up to her feet.

"Allow me to help you find your way out…you only way out" and Latias bared her fangs and claws at Terri.

Terri screamed in fear as she held up her arms to her face cringing…her Pachirisu tried to stand in front of Terri defensively, but Latias gave the squirrel a dark stare…Pachirisu just backed up onto Terri's legs terrified itself.

However everyone, most in particular, Latias had forgotten one little detail…me. I jumped forwards and locked my arms around Shadow Latias' neck and began to choke her:

"Terri RUN!"

"But…"

"NOW!" I yelled…Terri took one last scared look at Latias and she didn't think twice after that…she bolted around the corner carrying her terrified Pachirisu…as soon as she was out of sight, I turned my body around still holding onto Shadow Latias' neck and slammed her to the floor…as soon as I picked myself back up, I ran around the corner after Terri and Pachirisu.

Unfortunately I could not see her anywhere, I just kept sprinting down the corridor like an escaped lunatic…but then weird things began to happen all around me…the lights flickered off temporarily leaving the hall pitch black, then flashing back on again only to turn off again and back on, off, on, off…

Doors I ran past burst open with sheets of paper and books flying out…even the paper was flying at such a speed that it would be enough to pierce my body. But unfortunately a book (a thick hardback dictionary too) slammed right into my temple…I fell face first into the floor…I could see dots flying all around my eyes like a swarm of bees.

I crawled onto my knees and held my head in pain…much worse than any hangover I ever had…but things were going to get worse again…for Shadow Latias appeared right before my eyes and before I could react, she grabbed my throat and hoisted me into the air like I was nothing…I'm a heavy guy and six feet tall but Latias' new found strength was scary.

She put that strength to good use as she tightened her grip around my throat with my legs dangling in mid air. I gasped and choked for dear life as I looked into those haunting eyes of Latias'…she looked back at me and then smiled…she choke slammed me to the floor and laid her body on top of me and pinned my head to the floor…I tried to push her off, but it was no good…Latias could give Arnie or Batista a run for their money in the strength department.

She seemed to enjoy my helplessness as she just kept smiling down at me:

"Don't worry" she said "I'm not here to kill you anymore…my master has asked me to retrieve you for him…"

"Your….master? Who…" I tried to ask but Latias suddenly lunged her face right into mine so our eyes met.

"No need for questions Nick…we have great plans for you…we want to give you…a great gift…something humans can never contemplate or have…" suddenly her eyes began to grow into a different shape and colors…I then felt my body grow weak…I was being hypnotized!

Latias eyes looked like the eyes of Kaa when he was hypnotizing Mowgli into a trance-like stat of defenselessness and trust, but Latias eyes shone with dark colors of crimson, black, grey, velvet purple and as her eyes continued to look at me, I felt things beginning to go funny in my eyes…

In one last fury of resistance, I shook myself around and tried to close my eyes…but my eyes on their own accord were immediately forced to open…my body began to grow tired…my limbs went numb and lost their feeling as pins and needles set in.

"Nick" Latias continued "Prepare to become…one of…"

But before I could hear her last words…I…I…sleepy……..scared……..sleepy…….sleepy….


	23. Chapter 18: Nick's Shadow Destiny

_**Chapter 18: Nick's Shadow destiny**_

"_A man must live with the thoughts of his choice, knowing he lived a coward for the rest of his life, or knowing he died in the name of freedom with his last minutes on Earth." __**-Unknown**_

I really had no idea what had just happened to me, but all that I felt was a sudden surge of energy through my body…something that felt good…I had a similar feeling when I burst out of that water tank which I was being kept in. The only real way I could describe it is that my very heart contained a piece of the sun in it…and it exploded with a non-violent rush of power.

The power surged through my body and into my brain and heart…it continued to my eyes…they were soon opening by themselves once more as the light flooded into my optical recesses.

"Ah good…the Kraken awakes." I heard a voice…

"Who's…that?" I asked.

I flickered my eyes as they grew sensitive to the light, but I eventually adapted and my sight returned to me…I was in…a huge room…no a dome, could be an arena but without the seats…a large metallic grey roof with a huge opening in its center greeted my first sighting since I passed out…but as I looked down:

"Greevil!" I shrieked…the jackass was standing there without his cane smiling confidently.

"Yes my child, it is I…" I stood up with the new surge of energy flowing through my body…what was causing it I do not know.

"Give me one good reason why I should not come over there and shove your glasses up your nose!" I hissed, Greevil just laughed and presented a black Pokeball in his hand:

"Because Master Simpson, this Pokeball contains your friend Silveen…I have taken the liberty to modify this ball with a small amount of explosive inside it…if I press the button on the ball's center three times…it explodes…and Silveen dies…in this ball she is completely helpless…"

"You wouldn't" I said.

"Oh I would! I already have XD-001, why would I want another Lugia? Although I suppose having an extra one as a pet wouldn't do any harm, but then again I'm willing to sacrifice her, just so I can keep you in line Master Simpson…"

I grunted angrily…but I could not run the risk of having Silveen killed:

"Alright" I relented "You have my attention…for now…"

"Good…good" Greevil replied "First of all I am sure you're wondering why you're still alive?"

"Yes…I suppose that is a good question seeming as the first day I was here you went all out to kill me…just like you did my Father!"

"Well…Master Simpson…firstly yes, that was the original plan. Your Silver Wing presented quite a danger to my XD-001 project and we at Cipher agreed that you must be removed…by any means…"

"So why didn't you just get a hitman to take me out rather than go out with this silly scheme of yours to invite me here…"

"A hitman? Oh please that's far too crude for my way of thinking Nicholas…no…the reason I brought you here was to obtain the Silver Wing for myself…its natural abilities to heal and purify was interesting enough to look into, that and so we could find a way to counter the effects of what the Silver Wing might do to purify XD-001.

"For you see, ordinary Shadow Pokemon only have their hearts sealed. They retain their normal look and unfortunately retain their element types. So while most moves are weak against the powers of Shadow Pokemon, they're still vulnerable to the elements they're weak against, so if you take a Shadow Chikorita and face it off with an ordinary Charmander, the Chikorita would have high resistance to normal attacks like tackle, tail whip, claw, etc.

"But if the Charmander used a flame related attack, the Chikorita despite its new Shadow powers, is badly hurt because it still retains its weakness against fire. Another common flaw with normal Shadow Pokemon is that there are already many methods of purifying them. One is the Celebi shrine in the Orre region, another is socially bonding with the Shadow Pokemon, becoming its friend, teaching it the right things in life until it completely forgets about its Shadowy state and the heart seal procedure wears off.

"That is not the case with my Xtra-Darkness Pokemon though. First with Lugia, we succeeded in completely transforming him…succeeded in assimilating him as a pure Shadow Pokemon…"

"I don't think 'Pure' and 'Shadow Pokemon' go well together." I butted in

"Oh no…they go very well together I think…but continuing on, my first Xtra-Darkness Shadow Pokemon is completely a Shadow Pokemon and nothing else. And because the evolution of the Pokemon race did not have Shadow Pokemon within its cycle, no natural countermeasures were created in ordinary Pokemon to combat Shadow Pokemon. Shadow Pokemon are a completely man made thing, and with the new generation of Xtra-Dark shadow Pokemon, they are invulnerable to all forms of Pokemon attack and previous methods of Purification.

"Except for one thing…and that is your Silver Wing…currently you are the only human on Earth who holds such an item, an honorable title indeed seeming as the only other two humans in the history of mankind to hold such an item are Alexander the Great and Sir Winston Churchill…but the Silver Wing represented too much of a threat to my whole XD program and it even threatened to ruin it. But you did not know about the Silver Wing before you came here, no, so we took advantage of your lack of knowledge to bring you to us.

"I already knew that the Americans had knowledge of my operations and if I made any move on you at your home, my plans would be compromised and the Americans would've apprehended me before I got a chance to release my Shadow Pokemon hordes. So I personally invited you along using the deception of a ceremony to commemorate your father's work to Cipher…we played you and the Americans like a pack of cards Mister Simpson!"

"That still does not explain why you've let me live!"

"Yes getting onto that…over time we learnt that the Silver Wing was more that an item that can heal…your Father hid it inside of you when you were little to save you from dying of poison and to hide it from me…but in the process, your Dad did me a big favor. The Silver Wing seemed to have a mind of its own, it recognized you as your Father's flesh and blood and since the Silver Wing came from Silveen who knew your Dad well, the Silver Wing seemed to vow to protect your life. It bonded with your heart in a way no amount of surgery or experimentation could copy.

"But by the time I realized that information…I saw an opportunity. Just like you felt minutes before, you feel different don't you Nicholas?"

"Different? Not really…but…that surge of energy…come to think of it when I put my mind to it…I can sense different things inside of me…things I have never felt before…"

"Well that Mister Simpson…is the new powers I have managed to unlock inside of you…"

"What?" I shrieked.

"Yes…the Silver Wing made you its new host…it made you part Lugia…when Dark Lugia brought you back to me a few days ago; we conducted experiments on your body."

"WHAT!" I Roared.

"Yes…we sought to completely merge your DNA structure with that of the Silver Wing…and since you were already so well bonded with the Silver Wing, it would not have taken long to…transform you."

"Transform me?" I swallowed a lump in my neck "What do you mean transform me?"

"For the past couple of years now, I initiated the 'Ditto' project…a project into researching ways of Transforming humans…into Pokemon…"

"You mean…I…you were going to turn me into a Pokemon!?"

"Precisely…and seeming as the Silver Wing comes from a Lugia…well…no prizes for guessing what you might've become…if XD-001 had caught you earlier, we would've had the time we needed to succeed in transforming you…and then it would've been you that became XD-002…my second Shadow Lugia!" Greevil formed a grin on his face like a Cheshire Cat.

I was…speechless…breathless…he was going to turn me into the very thing I had to endure so many terrible times with?

"You maniac…you senile old GIT! First you send Shadow Lugia to kill me, then abduct me and you have the audacity to turn me into HIM!"

"Well Master Simpson…it was very close. We managed to succeed somewhat…the new feelings you have now are the result of successfully merging some parts of your DNA structure with the Silver Wing…but then everything went wrong…I do not know how it happened or if it was you that did it Master Simpson, but the breakout in the Hive building has set me back tremendously. Now with the Americans drawing closer, I have to abandon all my operations here and initiate my contingency plans. And unfortunately for you Master Simpson, I am afraid you're one of the operations I am going to have to terminate…"

I don't know what he was talking about…I didn't let all those Shadow Pokemon in the hive loose but it looks like I have reached the end of my lucky survival streak, my thoughts were interrupted when Greevil suddenly pulled out a gun!

BANG!

A feeling of hot and cold steel entered my chest…I looked down…I had been shot right in the center…I looked down at the blood trickling down my t-shirt…I then howled in agony and fell on my side clutching my abdomen with pain.

"Oh Master Simpson…" Greevil taunted me as he trotted over to me aiming his handgun at me and holding that weird Pokeball still "You could've been so much more if you had given me the chance…but like your Father…I am going to have to bury you!" and he pressed the gun against my head.

Suddenly something was dropped onto the floor in front of me…even though I had been shot, this old friend of mine was in much worse shape…scratched, clawed, bleeding, bruised…it was Latios that lay there in front of me…above him floated Shadow Latias.

"_Greevil"_ she said _"I have apprehended Latios."_

Greevil turned his attention away from me and walked over to the stricken Latios "Excellent my pet!" he said with glee "Now I have a suitable host for XD-003! Now Latias, get him restrained, we'll be leaving shortly."

While Greevil conversed with Latias, I felt something inside of me…the Silver Wing was working at an exceptional rate…within a minute, it was closing up my wound, but I still felt injured from the shot…I slowly crawled over to Latios who was struggling to breathe.

"Latios!" I cried rubbing his forehead "What happened to you?"

"_N-n-Nick…"_ he groaned _"She…was too strong…"_ his eyes kept opening and shutting from weakness and he seemed to fall out cold for a while.

"No…please hang on Latios!" I pleaded.

"Ah!" Greevil said turning back to me "I do like happy reunions…" the old scumbag then proceeded to kick me in the kidney…I let out a painful cry.

As I was flipped over, I managed to wobble onto my feet; my legs were all like jelly as my knees knocked together trying to support my body. I heard Latios chirp with worry, but my attention was diverted to the gun pointed at me still.

"But then again" Greevil said "Why should I waste ammunition on you…I already promised Lugia that you'd be his prey…I think the time for him to get his dinner has come."

Greevil looked up to the opening in the ceiling:

"Come my pet…come and finish off your prey once and for all!"

It did not take long…for coming out of the grey clouds came the reason why this whole nightmare started in the first place…Dark Lugia wasted no time in coming to the Earth…the domed building echoed with the terrific noise of his talons slamming into the floor, they were so sharp that they chipped the concrete floor away.

"_**You called for me Greevil?"**_

"Yes I did XD-001…I am afraid that time is now moving on and that we must leave this island…the Americans will not be long coming, so I must escape and assume command of my other facility in Siberia, there we can fully initiate our assault on the Earth."

"_**What will we do with those two?"**_ Dark Lugia said looking at me and the hurt Latios.

"The Latios is coming with us…along with his sister; he can serve our cause greatly…" Greevil answered back and as he did, Shadow Latias groomed her claws lightly over Latios' head:

"_You hear that brother?"_ she told him _"You will finally join us in the Shadow life!"_

Latios laid there motionless but still breathing. I then looked back up to Shadow Lugia:

"_**And what about Nicholas?"**_ he asked Greevil.

"Well, I am afraid he no longer serves us any use XD-001, we were too late to transform him…so do to him what you were originally ordered to do to him…bury him into the afterlife along with his father!" the dwarf cackled wickedly…he clicked his fingers and Dark Lugia lowered his wing onto the floor…Greevil proceeded to walk up the wing and sat on Dark Lugia's back like a knight would sit on his steed.

I crawled backwards as fast as I could…but weakness and pain slowed me down…if Dark Lugia wanted to, he could just squash me right now in the blink of an eye.

"Do it XD-001, crush him, destroy him, leave nothing left of him and the Silver Wing!" Greevil looked down at me with one last grin…and he raised his hand forming it into a finger clicking position…time slowed down…my heart beat went right into my brain and my eyes went wide and watery…

CLICK! Came the noise from Greevil's fingers…

Heart beat going thump thump from the anticipation…

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

…

Nothing…happened? I realized that I was still alive…as my heart calmed down long enough for me to notice that Dark Lugia just stood there…motionless. The look on Greevil's face was utter surprise…in frustration he clicked his fingers again trying to get his pet to obey the command.

"XD-001!" he shouted flicking his fingers constantly in a rage "What is the meaning of this…do as I command!"

As Greevil went into a fit of rage, he kicked his heels into the sides of Dark Lugia, the great dark beast looked down at me…he seemed to give me a pleasant…smile…as if he was trying to tell me that he wants to show me mercy. Then Dark Lugia's eyes rolled back…towards Greevil…the angry scowl on Lugia's face and the way his lips twisted and sneered in a ferocious way…was terrifying to say the least.

As Greevil continued to moan about Lugia not obeying him…he then saw Dark Lugia…looking back at him with a look of pure anger…for the first time I had ever seen him look like this, Greevil went from smug, to angry, to worried.

"XD-001…w-why are you looking at me like that?" Greevil squeaked.

"_**My name…is DARK LUGIA!!"**_ he roared…his eyes glowed with an aluminous red and Greevil was thrown off Dark Lugia's back by a telekinetic move…as he was thrown through mid-air, I saw three items fall from Greevil's robe pockets…one was the handgun that he had shot me with, the other two items were the Soul Dew and the Pokeball Silveen had been imprisoned in, he must've took the Soul Dew off me when I was captured by Shadow Latias.

But I just could not stop looking at that handgun…the same thing Greevil had tried to kill me with. My brain exploded into a fury of angry thoughts…the scenes I was shown of my father being killed by Greevil's orders…the thoughts of being experimented upon…the thoughts of poor Latias being turned evil by Greevil's scientists…now that I had realized the tables had turned on Greevil…

Greevil slammed onto the floor…he grunted in agony as his old small body could not take the impact of the fall. His spectacles cracked slightly…he got up to his knees and looked up at his creation.

"XD-001…what are you doing?" he said scared "I command you to stop!"

"_**YOU DON'T command ME anymore human!"**_ Shadow Lugia hissed as he advanced on Greevil _**"Like you had always intended, we Shadow Pokemon were created for one purpose only…to destroy the human race…and right now, I am going to destroy the one thing I despise the most about humans...YOU!"**_

Greevil's face now turned to utter panic and confusion…he tried to crawl away, but Lugia swatted him against a wall with his giant hand like wing. A loud crack could be hear as Greevil went bang right into a wall…he yelled in pain as he lay on the floor in a heap of terrified confusion. Dark Lugia advanced on him again and Greevil showed his true colors as he pleaded for his life.

"Why are you doing this?!" he demanded "I created you, you were my masterpiece! Together we could've ruled a peaceful world!"

"_**Oh don't worry…Greevil" Lugia replied "I will go on to create a peaceful world without humans…but I'm afraid you have no place among it at all, and to let you know…it was I who released all the Shadow Pokemon in the Hive…they're rising against their captors as we speak, just like I'm rising up against you. Now prepare to meet John…the man you betrayed in the after life!"**_ and Dark Lugia roared, ready to bite Greevil in two…

BANG!

Something struck into Greevil before his own creation could destroy him…Greevil's spectacles fell onto the floor as his body fell over forward bleeding…he was barely alive…

Everyone in the room…Greevil, Shadow Latias, and Shadow Lugia turned to see what had happened…to their surprise, their eyes latched onto me…as I stood there…aiming the dropped handgun with smoke filtering out of the barrel and the bullet casing hitting the floor:

"Say hi to my Dad before you go to hell you senile SOB…"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!  
BANG!

Click…

Click…I had unloaded the whole magazine into Greevil…he fell forward onto the floor…dead.

I had done it…I had finished my promise…I had killed Greevil for all the people he had murdered to accomplish his goals…especially for my Dad…but for some reason…I still felt sad…what should've been the sweet taste of revenge didn't fill up in me whatsoever…I may have killed a bad man…but I killed a human being…after all you may kill a mass murderer in the name of justice, but that would still make you a murderer yourself…

I dropped the handgun…I felt disappointed in myself…I was still glad Greevil was dead…but…I should've just let Lugia do it…because for some reason I felt…guilt. Everyone was still in shock at what I had just done…I lowered my head in shame…

"_**Well…"**_ Lugia said "_**You are full of surprises…I never thought you had that kind of guts to put a bullet into Greevil…while I wish it had been me that destroyed him…I must say Nicholas I am very proud of you…"**_

But I ignored Lugia…I raised my head and I said with fury:

"Now I know why you let me live Lugia…I know why you disobeyed Greevil in killing me. I know everything about your plans now, not only are you turning Pokemon into Shadow monsters, but you're using humans as guinea pigs to turn into Shadow Pokemon to fill up your ranks…this is how you're going to end the human race, you either kill them all or turn them into your slaves! And that is why you wanted me alive, because you and Greevil wanted to turn me into a duplicate…a clone of YOU!" and I pointed my finger furiously at Lugia.

"_**Hmhmhm"**_ Lugia chuckled _**"Now you've finally seen the bigger picture…I am the only Shadow Lugia in existence…but…I don't want to be the only one…I want every Lugia that is currently living, to become my bretheren, to join me on the great Pokemon crusade. They don't realize that with Shadow powers, they can become Gods…nothing would stand in our way and with several hundred Shadow Lugias enforcing their rights as the rulers of all Pokemon and to enforce a new age of peace on Earth, an Earth without humans…**_

"_**But not even my own mate Silveen will join my crusade…how am I meant to lead the hordes of Shadow Pokemon without a fellow Shadow Lugia by my side? But never mind…I might not have a mate to join me…but at least I can have a brother to call my own to fight with me…"**_ and Dark Lugia looked at me with a great smile _**"What do you say Nick? Just let yourself go, allow me to give you great power…you can become strong, almighty and never have to live in fear of passing away, even from natural means…you would be immortal…will you join me Nick? Will you join the rest of us Shadow Pokemon in ushering a new age of peace and prosperity for Earth?"**_

"_Yes Nick!"_ Latias said floating beside Lugia _"You would be complete…no longer would you have to live the life as a boring and frail human being…being a Pokemon would be the best thing that ever happened to you…"_

"_**Yes Nicholas she is right. Join us…"**_

"_Join us…"_

My heart went into my throat…what would happen to me if I refused? Well this was it…whatever courage I had locked up in my body over the years had to be summoned up right now…I had to give it everything I had and my answer came:

"No…never!"

Latias and Lugia seemed displeased with my answer, but I continued:

"A new age of peace and prosperity? I don't think so…you're going to kill or transform every human and Pokemon on Earth into your slaves, and I as sure hell am not going to be the first human to be imprisoned inside a Pokemon's body to follow your commands for all eternity. No…I made a promise tonight…I will see you defeated Dark Lugia…and purified, I am going to free the real Lugia that is trapped beneath that Dark living prison!"

"_**Well Nicholas I am disappointed with your answer"**_ Lugia said _**"But I am afraid you have no choice in the matter…you WILL become my brother! And you WILL fight by my side as we liberate the Earth from the oppression of humankind. Besides…what can you do to me and Latias? You're all alone!" **_

He had me there…I was alone…but then I remembered about the Pokeball and Soul Dew that had fallen out of Greevil…Damn if only I had picked those up instead of the gun, I could use Silveen's help and the Soul Dew might be able to revive Latios…but that's only a theory.

As Lugia and Latias waited for me to answer back, I slowly turned my head around…there they were! The two spherical items were sitting side by side near the wall of the dome…I gave one last look at the two beasts and in a dash of lightning; I made a madman's sprint for the two items.

'Almost there!' I thought to myself as I dove for them…my body just missed slightly but I still kept sliding along the floor…I was within touching distance now…

"_Not so fast!" _I heard…Shadow Latias suddenly teleported right in front of me and teleported away again…by the time I had realized this, my hand was where the Pokeball and soul dew once were, but now there was nothing there…

I gasped in shock and I looked back…Latias stood triumphantly next to Shadow Lugia holding the Soul Dew and Pokeball.

"No!" I yelled back.

"_Oh yes!"_ Latias laughed…she handed Lugia the Pokeball.

"_**Thank you Latias"**_ he smiled _**"I am re-united with my loved one…now perhaps there is still a chance she'll join us…"**_

I stood to my feet fuming "No…no one is joining you!" and I sprinted towards my two nemeses in a futile attempt to get the two items back.

Shadow Lugia saw me coming _**"You want to challenge me? Then lets see what you're made of Nicholas!"**_ and I quickly stopped in my tracks when I saw Lugia was beginning to charge up a beam in his mouth…

I gasped in shock…but within…less than a second, Dark Lugia fired a laser beam right at me! Something inside my body began to stir…like Spiderman's sixth sense, it alerted me that danger was coming and right after it did…something else stirred within me…the only way I could really describe this feeling to you is like having a radiator inside of you…it gave off a pleasant and warm feeling as the energies within me began to form up…they swirled around like a small vortex…

As Lugia's beam drew closer…that's when it happened…in a similar feeling I felt to when I mysteriously broke out of my experiment tank hours earlier…a light energy exploded out of my body…and for a split second as Lugia's beam collided with the light energies that exploded out of me, I could see the faint impression of what appeared to be a bubble surrounding me…it caused the beam to split in two around the shield and launch into the walls of the dome behind me, leaving massive gaping holes and rubble and smoke.

As everything quieted down again I took these new feeling and strange events into thought. What the heck just happened? Did I just…create a force field around me?

Did I just use some kind of psychic shield?

But before I could think any further…my body just seemed to deactivate…I fell onto my backside with my arms shaking and my legs motionless…my eyes felt heavy too…whatever I had just done completely drained me of energy.

"_**Excellent!"**_ Dark Lugia said _**"Despite Greevil's incompetent methods, he succeeded partially. Now that the Silver Wing has been completely merged with your body, you've already begun to unlock your Lugia powers…but as expected, it's left you drained of energy because you've never used or felt anything like it before in your life…that's what you get for being human."**_

I breathed heavily out of breath, I felt like I just did a five mile jog "No…I don't care what Greevil did to me…I was born a human and I'm going to stay that way damnit!" I said defiantly.

"_Master Lugia"_ Latias said _"Now is the time while he is still weak…let us show him our ways…"_

"_**Yes Latias…I agree…"**_

Lugia stared towards me again…like he was just about to discover the lost treasures of Tutankhamen; the look of anticipation of Lugia's face was great. He walked towards me with his hand reaching out ready to grab me…

"_**You will soon be mine Nicholas…how I look forward to making you my bretheren!" **_

"Wait Lugia!" I shouted…it was enough to stop him in his tracks…I managed to stand back up on my feet…from behind my back I presented my Gurkha knife, the one item which has stayed by my side throughout this entire adventure (for some reason Greevil did not strip me of this weapon) "I still have the Silver Wing…and I am not going to run anymore!"

Lugia seemed confused by what I was saying…but summoning up what courage and strength I had left, I plowed a part of the blade's tip into my chest above the heart…where the Silver Wing should have been.

"The only thing that's getting changed tonight Lugia is you…back to your normal self!" and I bit my bottom lip and sucked in air…I fished around my self inflicted wound trying to grab the Silver Wing…grimacing through the pain and flesh I was feeling, tears rolled down my cheeks and I groaned with the agony…but I was going to get that Silver Wing out at all costs…

…

But…there was nothing there…what the heck?

My eyes opened in shock as I tried harder to feel something…anything…but no…nothing!

"_**Hahaha…"**_ came the laughter of Lugia _**"You're making my job so much easier Nicholas!" **_

"But…I don't understand…it should be there! All the diaries had told me…the Americans and villagers had told me, Latios, Latias, Silveen…there has to be a Silver Wing in me!"

"_**Not anymore"**_ Lugia replied _**"Have you not listened to anything me or Greevil told you? The Silver Wing is no longer an item Nicholas…it has been broken down and merged with your DNA coding…there is no more Silver Wing inside of you…you ARE the Silver Wing."**_

"You mean it's flowing through my blood?"

_**"Yes!"**_ Lugia smiled _**"And now there is nothing you have that I should be afraid of anymore…there is NOTHING mankind has that can stop me…you've failed Nicholas…I have won…just like it was since we first met…"**_

I had failed…the Silver Wing was no more…there was nothing I had left that I could defend myself with…I feel so weak and vulnerable now…

"_**But don't worry Nicholas"**_ Lugia continued _**"All is not lost for you, no far from it in fact. You are about to be reborn, reborn into a new life with me and your soon to be Shadow Pokemon brothers in arms."**_

Lugia lifted his great shadowy hand into the air…a purple light began to envelop his hand…from the purple mist rose a sharp looking jewel from his hand:

"_**Now that you are part Lugia, allow me to complete your transformation by giving you a part of me…the Shadow Wing!"**_

The entire room began to emanate in a shadowy mist of purple…the sky turned black and the walls and floor were painted with dark purple…the mist seemed to incite a state of fear and panic inside of me as my brain screamed for me to get away…I tried to crawl backwards as fast as I can…but the mist seemed to create a state of confusion and disorientation…my legs felt like they were moving as fast as they could, but in reality they were barely even moving.

I looked back up at Dark Lugia; he looked down at me with great pleasure…his red eyes staring right into my soul, the very fabric of my being…the item he referred to as the Shadow Wing started to spin in the palm of his hand like a small twister…and as it span faster and faster…all the darkness and fog that was surrounding the room was drawn into the Shadow Wing…the dark clouds enveloped the Shadow Wing in a spinning mass of evil energies and soon the Vortex sucked in all the darkness of the room, returning it to its former colors…

WHOOSH! A long snaky contrail of Shadow energy shot right at me…I just managed to see the tip of the Shadow Wing at the tip of the contrail…right before it plowed inside of me where I had cut myself open.

The cold feeling of the evil energy entering my body was horrible…I felt like I had been entombed in Ice alive…my vision went blood red as everything I saw looked red…my lungs seized up as something began to choke me.

The long thin vortex of Shadow energy kept going into my body through my wound…right in front of my heart…it kept going in at a phenomenally fast rate…visions of previous nightmares I had as a child played through my mind…my nerves felt like they were being frozen up and I had a constant shiver going up and down my spine.

But as quick as it happened, it finished. As the dark energy finished entering my body, I was knocked back like I had been punched by a champion boxer. As my breath came back to me and my heart rate and vision back to normal, I stood back up on my own accord. I strangely felt refreshed and my cut wound was sealed back up.

But that was far from a good thing…whatever went inside of me was now trapped inside there…I began to panic and started to feel around my chest with my hands, trying to get it out.

"_**No need to worry Nicholas"**_ Lugia said "_**You're almost complete"**_

Lugia raised his other hand this time _**"Now…awaken…my brother!"**_

Lugia suddenly closed his hand slightly, and as he did…I croaked…what appeared to be the sound of a grand bell rang inside my head in a depressing tone…it was the bell sounding the end of my freedom…

Everything around me suddenly went black…like the time I was taken to Dark Lugia's sub-conscious mind days before. I could not breathe…I could not move…I could not hear my heart beat…I could not even think…but I was still alive. Then I felt it…the feeling of something taking over my body…I fell to my knees holding my ribs in agony…it felt like something was going to burst out of my chest. Whatever the feeling was, it shot through every nerve, blood cell and skin pore in my body…it seized a hold of my heart and brain. Before I was finally silenced I let out a scream of desperation:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" I screamed…but no one was coming to my rescue this time…

Now my legs began to shake…I looked down and I suddenly noticed that something began to swirl around my legs…a circular wind began to envelop my legs, but as it grew larger, a purple tornado began to cover my entire body…in seconds it went up to my waist…then my chest…then it sucked in my head…a purple tornado began to break up my body into particles…

The most horrifying thing of this experience was that it was utterly painless…yet my body was being disintegrated into particles of life force. Thousands of parts of what was me swirled around in this dark twister as it dragged them further and further down into further darkness…

But the last thing that I ever felt was the particles of my being, getting rebuilt up into a ball of shadow energy…this…was my new heart…and this…was my new prison…forever to have my being locked away in this shadowy heart…and with a basis of life now possible thanks to a heart…the aura around the dark sphere began to change shape…I could feel what was like a new body growing outwards…a warm and sensational feeling gripped me as new body parts began to form & in a couple of minutes I had grown to a size that was way bigger than I was before in my human body.

I could feel…new feelings…I did indeed feel…strong….powerful…wise. Things that I was not aware to before as a human was now clearly visible to me…but I am afraid I can tell you no more that that.

For as a new body began to form what felt like a long neck and a tail…something began to eradicate my former memories. It wiped them away as if my brain was a computer file that could easily be deleted by the click of a button…I no longer had the freedom of thought…something filled my brain with new thoughts…I now had a brother my new thoughts told me…I have a deep hatred for the human race my new thoughts told me…I had a new name my new thoughts told me…Lu…Lug…Lugia…

Well this is it…I could hear the bell ring again…goodbye to my old life…goodbye to my friends…goodbye to the human race and the freedom of all Pokemon…goodbye to my own freedom…and most importantly…goodbye to you…you who have read about my Nightmare…you who knows about everything that I have endured during my time on Cipher island…and I hope you know…that I tried my best…I have cost you your freedom, and probably your life, thanks to my selfishness…

Thanks to my desire for revenge…I avenged my Dad…but at what cost? Greevil may be dead…I did the deed of taking his life to quench my thirst for revenge…but I did not feel any feeling of triumph or victory…instead…it was my desire for revenge that lead to my defeat…

Now I must apologize to you all…for soon enough, all your homes will be razed and your loved ones will be hunted down…all thanks to me…who knows…it might even be me and my new body that comes after you…

Please forgive me…

Before I am sealed away forever…

I just want to say one last thing…

What if things had been just slightly different?

What if…I had never fulfilled my act of revenge?

What if…I had made…a different…choice…

…

…

…

_**DONG!**_


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"_Mankind must put an end to War, or War will put an end to Mankind." __**–President John F. Kennedy**_

_Who are you?_

_How are you even reading this?_

_Well human, you must be one of the lucky few who have survived our onslaught. If you're wondering who I am…you should already know from the fear and distress my presence causes among your kind, even when my name is mentioned._

_But I am not the original, no, I am the second of my kind…and shortly after I was born, many others of my kind were enlightened by our power and cause, and so were many other Pokemon who wanted the power to rise up against your kind, you humans who have oppressed this planet for several thousand years._

_Well not anymore…in case you need a re-cap…the survivors of your kind and the foolish Pokemon who choose to fight by your side are making their last stand on the Island of UK in Europa. _

_Our crusade began immediately after I was born…my beloved brother showed me the ways of our kind…our strength…our power…our terrifying reputation…we flew across the Earth accompanied by our two newest comrades Latios and Latias rallying up all Shadow Pokemon across Earth._

_The cruel irony of Shadow Pokemon is that it was you humans who created us in the first place…and now we are your undoing. Cities fell…people died…not even the armed forces of the human race could stand up to us. Those of your kind that were lucky enough to survive and surrender to us, were given a better life…it was not long ago that I turned a teenage girl into a Vulpix to fight our cause._

_Now the millions of liberated humans and Pokemon across Earth march against you…there is no way your island fortress will hold out against our armies. Right now I am perched on top of a large decapitated statue that looks out to sea on its own small island…behind it lies a larger island full of concrete fortresses…all burning…all destroyed…all occupied by my Pokemon brothers in arms…_

_I must go now…my brother calls out to me…we are grouping for our final attack. I take to the sky and join up with many others of my kind…next to me flies the queen of our kind, the loved one of my brother and the first Dark Lugia…and shortly many other kinds of airborne Pokemon join up with us…_

_But I am afraid you know too much now human, so I must stop there. I will give you one last piece of information for you to dwell on…my name is Shadir…and you must now live the rest of what little life you have left looking over your shoulder._

_Because I am coming…_

_For you!_

_**The End?**_


	25. The other choice

_**Chapter 19: The other choice**_

"_History will be kind to me, for I intend to write it!" __**–Sir Winston Churchill**_

_An innocent human being…cruelly tricked into coming to an island surrounded by Death, surrounded by fear, surrounded by…Darkness. Nicholas believed that he was going on a weekend holiday to a mysterious island where his late Father worked, where he thought he'd be honoring his Dad._

_Unfortunately, a great disaster struck…many innocent Pokemon and humans were killed, in what would later found out to be a great conspiracy…a plot for Armageddon by a maniacal but highly intelligent head figure of a multi-billion dollar pharmecutical company…Greevil of Cipher inc. Nicholas had to endure great atrocities and deception from the wicked organization…one being fleeing from the terror of Cipher's ultimate weapon, XD-001…Shadow Lugia._

_Also knowing that Greevil had ordered the murder of his Father, and for having his friend Latias, transformed into a Shadow creature…Nick's lust for revenge proved too great for him to handle. When Greevil's ultimate weapon turned against him…that's when Nick saw his chance. Picking up a weapon that Greevil had tried to kill him with minutes before, Nick in cold blood executed Greevil before Shadow Lugia did._

_However, like many human beings before and certainly after will find out…sometimes fulfilling your acts of revenge can sometimes make things worse…much worse…and unfortunately for Nick…it cost him his freedom…and sealed the fate of the human race._

_But what if it had been different?_

_What if Nick suppressed his lust for revenge?_

_What if, rather than becoming that which Greevil was, a killer, then Nick perhaps might've seen a chance to save himself and his friends…a chance that would have given him the opportunity to survive…and ultimately perhaps…save the fate of mankind?_

_A chance that might've let him survive…just that bit longer?_

_This chapter takes place right at the moment Lugia turns on Greevil:_

"_**My name…is DARK LUGIA!!"**_ he roared…his eyes glowed with an aluminous red and Greevil was thrown off Dark Lugia's back by a telekinetic move…as he was thrown through mid-air, I saw three items fall from Greevil's robe pockets…one was the handgun that he had shot me with, the other two items were the Soul Dew and the Pokeball Silveen had been imprisoned in, he must've took the Soul Dew off me when I was captured by Shadow Latias.

But I just could not stop looking at that handgun…the same thing Greevil had tried to kill me with. My brain exploded into a fury of angry thoughts…the scenes I was shown of my father being killed by Greevil's orders…the thoughts of being experimented upon…the thoughts of poor Latias being turned evil by Greevil's scientists…now that I had realized the tables had turned on Greevil…

My body began to shake with anger… 'This is it Nick' I thought 'Now is your chance to get revenge…'

Revenge sounded so good to me…nothing would please me than to see Greevil get what was coming to him the day he ordered my father's death. As Lugia continued to toy with Greevil, I walked over to the gun…in my eyes that gun looked like a very big axe…and I was going to be the man who wore the executioner's mask when I drop that axe on Greevil's puny neck…

But as I kneeled down to scoop up the gun…something blinked with light out of the corner of my eye…I turned to my left…and sitting there was the Soul Dew shining a reflective light into my eyes…next to it was the Pokeball which had Silveen in it. It was as if the Soul Dew was telling me something…I looked at the handgun again…a thought came into my mind…it sounded like my own thoughts…but it wasn't my brain that processed it:

'Don't Nick' I thought 'What good will getting revenge on Greevil do? It still won't bring your Dad back'

As I looked down at the gun again, I seemed to have a change of heart 'After all…you wouldn't want to be a killer yourself do you? You're better than that…Trust me Greevil will get his comeuppance, but if you don't help your friends now…you may live to regret it.'

I looked at the hurt Latios…and back to the Soul Dew 'You have a chance to help those people who can help you…just ignore the gun…nothing good has ever come out of people getting revenge, it makes things worse…please…free and heal your friends…and they will help you in your final fight…what you choose now will ultimately determine the fate of the Earth.'

As these thoughts ran through my head…I stood back up…the gun seemed…useless to me now…and I looked at the Soul Dew and the Pokeball….free and heal my friends…I think I know what to do now…

Greevil slammed onto the floor…he grunted in agony as his old small body could not take the impact of the fall. His spectacles cracked slightly…he got up to his knees and looked up at his creation.

"XD-001…what are you doing?" he said scared "I command you to stop!"

"_**YOU DON'T command ME anymore human!"**_ Shadow Lugia hissed as he advanced on Greevil _**"Like you had always intended, we Shadow Pokemon were created for one purpose only…to destroy the human race…and right now, I am going to destroy the one thing I despise the most about humans...YOU!"**_

Greevil's face now turned to utter panic and confusion…he tried to crawl away, but Lugia swatted him against a wall with his giant hand like wing. A loud crack could be heard as Greevil went bang right into a wall…he yelled in pain as he lay on the floor in a heap of terrified confusion. Dark Lugia advanced on him again and Greevil showed his true colors as he pleaded for his life.

"Why are you doing this?!" he demanded "I created you, you were my masterpiece! Together we could've ruled a peaceful world!"

"_**Oh don't worry…Greevil" Lugia replied "I will go on to create a peaceful world without humans…but I'm afraid you have no place among it at all, and to let you know…it was I who released all the Shadow Pokemon in the Hive…they're rising against their captors as we speak, just like I'm rising up against you. Now prepare to meet John…the man you betrayed in the after life!"**_ and Dark Lugia roared, ready to bite Greevil in two…

I stared on…what would've happened if I had fulfilled my act of revenge? How would I have felt? Well it was too late now…the horrifying spectacle I had to endure at Greevil's expense as Lugia clamped his teeth into the old man. The screaming and graphical attack was horrible to watch as Lugia violently shook Greevil around in his mouth like a Crocodile trying to rip meat off its prey…

Dark Lugia spat Greevil onto the floor…Greevil was bleeding badly and parts of his body had been cut wide open…he was missing his glasses. Without anymore words spoken between the two, Lugia fired the finishing shot. A shadow beam began to form in his mouth and before I even flinched my eyes from the dark light that lit up the whole dome as a result of the beam being fired…it slammed right where Greevil was…the screaming was horrible…

I closed my eyes to protect them from the light and debris caused by the explosion…an eternity must've passed…but as the hands of time closed to the point that I realized it was safe to open my eyes again…as I did, I saw a crater and a large scorch mark…right where Greevil was standing seconds before…all that was left was his glasses…and Lugia proceeded to stand on them, crushing them into dust…just like what his Shadow beam did to Greevil…

There was nothing left of Greevil…it had seemed that he had not been killed…but wiped out of existence from Earth…there was just nothing…not a single particle left of his body.

Dark Lugia stood upright again _**"It is done…I have finally fulfilled my revenge…and the first leg of my destiny…but I will give Greevil credit for something…he gave me the power I needed to fulfill my promises to all Pokemonkind…to liberate them all from humans…"**_

Latias floated up to Lugia _"Well done my master"_ she said _"Now that you have eliminated Greevil, I offer my full services to you and your cause…I now call you Shadow Lugia, my one and only true master…" _

"_**Thank you Sister Latias" **_Lugia replied _**"I promise that under my wing…you will have a new life that you can call your own and for you only to enjoy…together we can create a new world…a new home…"**_

"_Yes master Lugia…now I believe we have business to attend to…" _and Latias stared coldly at me with a wicked smile _"I believe we have someone to induct into our cause…"_

"_**Yes Sister Latias…I believe you are correct…"**_ Shadow Lugia said staring down at me with a smile across his face.

I took a few paces back…but Lugia could not sense that I had a new found feeling of confidence. I kept a straight face as best as I could…keeping my mind as blank as possible in case Lugia or Latias might've read what I was thinking…but little did they know I now had an ace up my sleeve…or two…but Lugia thinking he had won could not help but brag:

"_**And now Nicholas…" **_He said _**"Your time…and destiny has come…"**_

"Yeah, yeah I know all about your little plan Lugia…and I also know why you kept me alive all this time…you want to turn me into a Pokemon to fight for your cause, your other plan for the human race…humans who you see fit as to be of use to you are turned into your soldiers…another method of eradicating humans, rather than actually killing them…

"And because I have the Silver Wing inside my body, as Greevil said Transforming me into a Lugia would've been child's play, all you need to do is corrupt the silver wing…and I would become your clone …"

"_**And mine to command!" **_Lugia said clenching his wing-fist and smiling _**"And you would also be mine to call 'brother'…how I have looked forward to having a fellow Shadow Lugia to call 'family'." **_

"Well sorry…as much as I despise my sister, I'll choose her any day over you…brother…" I mocked.

That seemed to anger Dark Lugia a bit…he grunted and clenched both his handed wings:

"_**Mock me if you want boy but one thing is for certain; I will make you mine whether you like it or not…once I am finished with you, you won't even be able to remember your old name, never mind your Sister or all of your family for that matter…you will have only one relative and one goal in your soon to be immortal life…" **_

Lugia then smiled _**"Besides…you'll like it as a Pokemon…the powers and knowledge you'll gain once you are complete are nothing short of extraordinary and wonderful…only when you are complete will you understand what I'm saying…your pitiful human brain cannot contemplate on what Lugias can do…" **_

"Sorry XD-001…but I was born a human…and I plan on living and dying as one, rather than live an eternity as you're slave…"

"_**How dare you refer to me by that name!"**_ Lugia hissed _**"And keep talking the way you do, I'll help you fulfill your wish dying as a human sooner that you think!"**_ but then he sighed and started to walk towards me with a hand stretched out ready to grab me _**"But I crave for a brother so badly…so now you will be mine Nicholas…prepare for greatness!" **_

"Not so fast!" I shouted…from behind my back I brought up the black Pokeball that Greevil had dropped…Dark Lugia stopped right in his tracks and looked somewhat worried.

"_**A…a master ball!"**_ he said…so that's what this thing is called…I wonder why it's called that?

"Not just any master ball" I said back…I looked down at the ball and smiled into my reflection staring back at m from the chrome of the ball's design…I pressed the button in the middle…the top half of the ball flipped open automatically, and a huge array of lights shot out…the lights changed shape and color until it revealed the occupants identity…Silveen!

She roared out stretching her wings out as wide as they could go, when she realized that she had been freed, she suddenly saw Dark Lugia…her face twisted into an angry frown and she growled aggressively.

"Silveen…" I said up to her…she quickly snapped out of her anger and looked down at me…when we made eye contact "You're free once again…sorry for getting you into that mess…" and I pressed the button on the ball three more times.

Taking into account what Greevil said, I threw the ball into the air as hard as I could…the ball exploded in mid-air, the explosive radius reaching about twelve feet in diameter and shattering the ball into tiny pieces, never to be used again.

"Your prison is no more…" I said to Silveen looking back up at her…

"_Nick"_ She smiled back _"You freed me…thank you…"_ and she gave me a slight bow of her head in a show of respect.

"Silveen…this may be our final battle against Shadow Lugia…will you help me?"

"_Of course I will Nick!"_ Silveen said with great confidence _"Its time I stopped running from my fears and fight them…just like you have done Nick."_

"_**Huh"**_ Shadow Lugia grunted _**"You two actually think you can take me on? An inferior Lugia and a pitiful little human…you two must be more primitive than I thought…plus with my new sister Shadow Latias by my side you cannot possibly defeat us!"**_

"Make that three us Dark Lugia!" I said…Lugia looked at me confused:

"_**Three? Are you mad human? There are only two of you!" **_

"_No…he's right…there are three of us."_ Came a voice out of nowhere…Lugia looked around in confusion, but Latias seemed surprised by the voice…she knew who's it was:

"_No…there's no way!"_ She said with shock…but unfortunately for her, the voice she heard belonged to none other thatn Latios!

Appearing right next to me out of thin air, Latios had a great refreshed looking smile across his face and in his hands he was holding the Soul Dew…while Lugia was busy killing Greevil and with Latias watching with interest, I stealthily picked up both the Pokeball and Soul Dew that Greevil had dropped and handed the Soul Dew to Latios.

As Latios touched the sacred item of his kind, it immediately began to revitalize him…the Soul Dew is pretty much to Latios what the Silver Wing is to me. Now that he was fully refreshed, he was more than ready for battle and more than ready to go round two with Latias.

"_How dare you call Latias your sister Lugia!"_ Latios hissed at XD-001.

"_No you're wrong Latios!"_ Latias hissed back, standing protectively in front of Lugia _"You are no longer my brother…at least not in the form you are now…why don't you just give up and join us!?"_

"_Never!"_ Latios replied.

"_So be it…then Die with everyone else!"_ and Shadow Latias charged for Latios…but in the blink of an eye, Latios tucked his arms in and in a spectacularly fast move, Latios rammed into Latias at the speed of a fighter jet.

The two former siblings fell to the floor a Latios pinned his sister down _"I know the real Latias is in there"_ he said _"And you must fight it Latias…you must!"_

"_There is only one Latias"_ she replied cackling _"And that is Shadow Latias!"_ and from out of her mouth, Latias shot a shadowy beam right at Latios' face…but thankfully Latios was extremely agile, he managed to move back before his face was blown off, but Latias was quick to follow up her attack and bite into Latios' shoulder.

Latios howled in pain…but managed to push his sister off and claw her across the face; _"Please Latias…don't make me do something to you that I'll regret later…"_

"_Your pitiful attempts to save your skin won't help…DIE!"_ and Latias attempted to lunge at her brother again…but I quickly stepped in, from behind I locked my arms around Latias' neck and tried to hold her back:

"Please listen to your brother Latias" I pleaded "He's trying to help you!"

But suddenly I felt myself being ripped away off of Latias' back…I suddenly found myself caught within the grip of Shadow Lugia!

"_**I'm her brother now!" **_he grunted at me _**"And I will soon be yours…" **_

However Shadow Lugia would soon eat his words…Silveen in what can be described as a possibly suicidal but courageous move, charged Shadow Lugia and bit into his shoulder…the great Dark leviathan howled in agony as I was let go in mid-air, but I was thankfully caught by the great light hand of Silveen…she quickly retreated away and placed me gently on the floor.

"_Nick" _she asked me _"The Silver Wing, use it!" _

"Right…" I said, but then I looked around me confused "How am I supposed to get it out?"

Silveen quickly gave Shadow Lugia a face full of Aeroblast and he was temporarily knocked down:

"_I don't know Nick…but you're going to have to get it out somehow…"_

"You mean I'm going to have to cut myself open?"

"_If it comes to that…"_

But before Silveen could answer, Dark Lugia was quick to rise to his feet…Silveen saw him get up, but unfortunately she proved too slow minded as Dark Lugia was quick to fire his own beam at Silveen…a Shadow beam. It hit Silveen right into her blue stomach area…the Shadow beam seemed to really hurt her, just like Greevil said regular Pokemon have a disadvantage against Shadow based moves and taking an awesome Shadow attack like that from the most powerful Shadow Pokemon of all…must've been almost lethal.

Silveen dropped to the floor weakened and scorched…a Shadowy mist hung around her keeping her on the floor…I could hear her groan in agony or in fear…whatever it was that shadow attack was inciting within her.

"Silveen!" I shouted.

"_Nick…" _she cried _"Run…" _

"No…I'm not running anymore…" I replied…

"_**Good" **_came a reply behind me _**"All the more easier for me…" **_and just as I turned around, I was again quickly scooped up in the dark clutched of Shadow Lugia _**"Stay here and become one with your destiny!" **_

"_Nick!" _Latios shouted out for me as he tried to come rescue me…but he was quickly pulled back by Shadow Latias who bit him on the shoulder.

I yelled and grunted as I tried to get free of Shadow Lugia's grip, I pulled my arms out and tried to pull myself out of his hands, but he kept tightening his grip…he couldn't help but laugh at my predicament. All of a sudden there was a huge bang noise…something loud shot out from the silence and hit Dark Lugia in the back.

He roared in pain as he lifted his head up high squealing, another loud bang and again something struck Lugia in the back. I looked to see what was going on…but from behind Lugia I could see three old friends. My heart exploded with joy to see good old Johnston…he was holding that large fifty caliber sniper rifle that could penetrate through armor. Standing to his sides were Flygon and Gardevoir, Johnston let off another round from his rifle…the bullet plowed into Lugia's back followed by a barrage of razor leaves from Flygon and a wave of confusion from Gardevoir.

Dark Lugia fell to the floor hurt, cut and confused and I was quickly let go. Without wasting any time, I sprinted over to my three friends…Gardevoir was quick to throw her arms around me and Flygon was quick to lick my face. I then tightly shook the right hand of Johnston, we both smiled at each other:

"Johnston where have you been?" I asked him.

"I'm getting Old Nick, I can't keep up anymore…but listen you remember Charles right?"

"Yeah what about him?" I replied

"Well he has a daughter…"

"Terri?"

"You've met her?" Johnston asked me back.

"Yes, where is she?"

"She's sheltering with her Dad in a medical room several doors down from the door we just entered."

"Johnston I need to get something off of Terri, do you think you can hold down the fort while I go for a few minutes?"

"Why Nick what's more important than this battle at hand?" Johnston asked me confused.

"She and her Dad have the cure don't they? I need to get it off of her to save Latias…before it's too late for her."

"Oh yeah! If we can save Latias…then our chances just got that bit better…but not much…"

"Is there something wrong Johnston?"

"Yeah Nick…its just…the reason I've been away this whole time is because I've been trying to get in contact with our boys heading here…but they're only a few hours away now, they'll be within striking distance shortly and this whole place will get blown to kingdom come…we have to finish up here and get out of this building now before they lay a bunker buster right where we are!"

"Jesus Christ" I said "Alright…but I have to help Latias Johnston…I promised…"

"That's fine with me Nick…we'll cover your escape and go get that serum."

Suddenly we started to hear angry grunting noises…Dark Lugia was beginning to come back to his senses…

"Damn we're out of time" I said "Gardevoir help Silveen back to her feet, she'll be of great help to you against Dark Lugia. Flygon you give Latios a hand against Latias but don't try to hurt her too much…she's not really our enemy."

"Right Nick sounds like a plan…I'll distract Lugia and Latias, you find Terri…go!"

Before I made a move, Johnston dashed like a brave knight at Dark Lugia, Flygon flew over to help Latios by headbutting Latias off of her brother, and Gardevoir teleported by Silveen, Gardevoir placed her hands on Silveen's back and the Shadowy aura that was keeping her pinned down soon evaporated thanks to the healing touch of the amazing Gardevoir.

Dark Lugia got onto his hands and lifted himself up…but not before Johnston raised his rifle and blasted another fifty caliber slug into Lugia's chest, Lugia screamed in pain from being shot:

"_**You'd be wise not to challenge me human!"**_

"You used me as your puppet and made me betray my Soldiers and my friends…I'm going to make you pay for that you slimy jackass." And Johnston again pulled the trigger to his rifle…but Lugia saw it coming this time and he jerked his head to the left right before the bullet reached him.

Johnston was soon in a predicament as he had to reload, Dark Lugia saw the opening and tried to take a bite out of Johnston, quickly swooping his head down low and his mouth wide open, but Johnston was saved from being cut in half by Silveen who came in from the side and bit Dark Lugia in the neck like a vampire would. The two Lugias again fought with each other, biting, blasting, wrestling…it was a wonder Johnston didn't get squashed.

Things looked like they were getting really dangerous, so I left to quickly search for Terri…I need that damn locket of hers and even if I do get it, it's another task of trying to inject into Latias without being clawed and bitten into pieces of cheese.

I soon came to the first medical room I came across…the door was locked however so I banged my fist off it and shouted:

"Terri, Charles are you in there? It's me Nick…"

I heard noises from inside…things on the other side of the door sounded like they were being moved and then a lock being unlocked as a heavy click noise was heard. The door opened slightly and the face of Charles peeked his head around the corner.

"Nick…you're alive!" he said.

"Can I come in?" I asked quickly and Charles let me pass through, as I got inside the room he barricaded the door again with a stack of shelves and locked it. The room was quite big, several hospital beds and cases of medicine were stacked all around the room.

Terri was sitting on a bed cradling her Pachirisu, but when she saw me enter the room she smiled and ran up to me:

"Nick…I thought you were done for when that monster attacked…"

"I'm okay Terri, thankfully it didn't come to kill me, but that monster was my friend Latias I was telling you about."

"Yes Nick" Charles butted in "That is my fault…I wish to apologise…and I also wish to thank you for saving my daughter…she told me how you jumped on Shadow Latias to stop her from getting at my daughter and allowing Terri to escape…I am forever in your debt and forever I am sorry…if I just had the courage to stand up to Greevil, that bloody maniac, then this crisis with Latias would never have happened…"

"Relax Charles" I replied "I should apologize to you really…I roughed you up quite a bit when we first met."

"You were only defending yourself Nick…I was pointing a gun at you after all…" and Charles chuckled a bit.

"Anyway you don't have to worry about Greevil anymore" I said "He's dead."

"Greevil…dead…how?" Charles asked.

"XD-001 turned on him…" Charles couldn't help but smile at the irony.

"So…Frankenstein turned on his creator…how fitting…now I am finally free of his corruption and evil…"

"Not just yet" I said "We must escape now…the American fleet is almost within striking distance and they'll no doubt destroy this building in the initial bombardment. But first I need to purify Latias…" and then I turned to Terri…she looked scared and she held her Pachirisu closer to her face.

"Don't worry Terri…" I said "I'm not going to put you through anything dangerous…I just need the serum hidden in your locket and that's all, nothing more you can stay here with your Dad where it's safe."

"I'm not worried about myself Nick" Terri replied "I'm just scared for you…going against that scary looking Pokemon…"

"Latias isn't evil Terri" I said "She was corrupted but if you give me the serum I can cure her of her evil state…and trust me, the normal Latias is the most caring and charming Pokemon you'll ever meet…I'm sure you'll make great friends with her…so Terri I ask again…please give me the serum…"

"Do as he asks Terri" Charles said "I know I told you to guard that serum with your life…but you're more important to me than anything else now…I don't want to see you get hurt because of what you're hiding…give it to Nick so he can help his friend…because it was me that turned his friend evil and the least we can do for Nick and Latias is give them both the chance to save themselves."

Terri looked up at her Dad, then back to me…I could see the reflection of myself on her eyes…my face was painted with a pleading look…I had to save Latias…by any means…

"Please Terri…" I begged.

Terri then sighed with a smile…she opened her locket and then brought out the capsule with the purple liquid in it…the only known scientific serum on Earth that can open the hearts of Shadow Pokemon once more…Terri stood up and grabbed my hand…she placed the capsule in my palm.

"Go save your friend Nick…and thank you for saving my life…"

"No Terri…thank you." I smiled down on her "And Charles…do you think this serum might be strong enough to work on Lugia?..."

"No Nick, Shadow Lugia is a highly advanced Shadow Pokemon whose shadow powers were built up from years of research and testing…his Shadow heart is too advanced for the Serum you hold…but Latias is different, she's basically just a juvenile Shadow Pokemon…nowhere near as advanced as Lugia…the serum should be enough but only if its applied before her heart is sealed for good…"

"Got it…" I replied "But is there no other known method to purify Shadow Lugia?"

"No…I'm afraid not Nick…Lugia was created so he couldn't be purified…I'm afraid what poor Lugia is imprisoned in that dark body is trapped there for good…"

"Well…we'll see about that…but I've got a feeling I might not live through it…"

"What are you talking about Nick?" Terri asked me worried.

"Oh it's nothing…I'm just unsure whether I'll get off this island alive…"

"He who believes in defeat is sure of it." Charles replied…I looked at him confused "In other words don't give up Nick…"

"Sure…of course I won't give up!"

"But first you'll need this…you'll need to inject the serum in the chest area of Latias for it to work to its full potential so take this" and Charles handed me some kind of gun with a syringe at the barrel and the middle hollowed out "That's a syringe gun…you place the capsule in this hollowed out area here and there you go, just press the trigger and the gun shoots the serum into the injected target quickly…should give you quick enough time to use it and get away unharmed."

"Right, thanks Doc" I replied.

I took the syringe gun and held the capsule up high towards the light so I could see which end goes towards the front of the gun…but all of a sudden, some invisible force grabbed my arm and hoisted me into the air…my feet were left dangling two feet off the floor. Then to my horror the invisible force ripped the capsule from my hand, and as soon as it left my palm I was dropped to the floor.

I scrambled onto my feet…Charles and Terri and her Pachirisu took shelter in the corner…I looked up into the air to see the capsule floating on its own accord…but then came the laughter…the familiar laughter of Shadow Latias…from her hand that was holding the capsule, she started to appear all the way down to her underbelly and she just laughed maniacally.

"_Did you really think I was going to let you sneak away and try to purify me Nicholas?" _she laughed _"Well once again you have failed…just like how you failed me before!" _

"Failed you?" I screamed "What the hell do you mean?"

"_You let me get caught…you let me be experimented on by wicked humans! But now thanks to Brother Lugia, I have seen that my new form has granted me liberation…now I can take my vengeance on Cipher and especially you and Latios!" _

"I didn't fail you Latias! At least not entirely…don't you remember? You gave yourself up to prevent a bigger catastrophe from happening than the one we're already facing…and I came to rescue you once but I was caught…then I came to rescue you a second time, but by that point I was too late…"

"_So you admit you failed?" _Latias asked.

"Well I tried my best Latias…but yes…I was too late for you…and I am sorry…" Latias looked at me with an interested look as her eyes ran up and down my face:

"_You really cared for the original Latias…didn't you?"_

"Yes…I did…she treated me like no person has ever treated me before…and to be honest I look up at her like a sister figure because I don't get on very well with my own sister."

"_So this is why you've come for the serum…you still want to save her?" _

"I want to save YOU Latias…that Serum you hold there can free you and I know deep down you can hear me…please…fight the Darkness, fight it long enough and drop the serum so I can use it…I promised I would save you and Latios and so far I've managed to save your brother…just let me save you…"

Shadow Latias just kept staring at me coldly…was the real Latias in there coming out slightly? Could she hear me?

"_Hehehe, the original Latias isn't here…" _Shadow Latias cackled _"And you have no need for this serum anymore…"_

She threw the capsule into the air and then put her head upwards and held her mouth wide open…she was going to swallow the capsule! I screamed 'No' trying to get up to my feet but there was no way I as going to be quick enough…but from my right hand side, Charles came charging forward and launched himself at Latias…he fell holding onto Latias into a table and thank God, the capsule landed harmlessly on the floor without breaking.

Charles scrambled onto his feet…but Latias was quick on the draw…with full force she clawed Charles right across the face leaving four long lines of bleeding cuts along Charles left cheek…he slumped onto the floor barely moving.

"DAD!" Terri screamed as she ran over to her father…but she was blocked by Latias.

"_Stay away little girl!" _she hissed and she quickly grabbed Terri, the little girl screamed for her life trying to claw herself away.

"LATIAS!" I yelled…Latias kept a hold onto the screaming Terri "Don't hurt that little girl Latias…I know you don't want to…you can't it's not in your nature!"

"_I am not Latias anymore! I am SHADOW LATIAS!" _she hissed angrily.

"Yeah that's right…you're a cheap copy…a useless byproduct of an experiment gone terribly wrong…you're not even real 'Shadow' Latias, you're just a walking carbon copy…"

Latias frowned furiously at me…it was working, I got her angry enough at me so she forgot about Terri and dropped her…as soon as Terri was free she ran next to her Dad and I continued with my verbal assault.

"You're a worthless piece of trash XD-002! Do you think Lugia gives a damn about you? You're nothing…._NOTHING_ compared to him!"

Latias turned at me baring her teeth and growling:

"I risked my life and limb to try and save you an you thank me by trying to kill me…well guess what Latias…I never cared about you…I just stayed with you so I could stay safe…you annoyed me when you were that oh so innocent little Lana in your human form and you annoyed me when you kept invading my dreams…so forget it…I'm glad you're Lugia's little pet now you deserve it!"

Latias hissed and began to glow in a shadowy aura _"How dare you…" _she said, but I quickly butted in.

"How dare YOU! You pick on innocent little girls and you nearly kill your brother…you're a God Damn sissy Latias" and I spat at her face with the precision of a spitting Cobra "And frankly you can rot in the pits of that Shadowy prison for all I care…"

"_RAAAAAAAAARRRR!" _Latias roared with fury as she charged me and pinned me to the floor holding onto my neck _"I don't care if Lugia wants you alive, I'm going to make your life a misery before you too are imprisoned in a Shadowy body!"_

"No I won't Latias…and neither will you…not anymore…" I said in a soothing voice, and I looked down towards Latias stomach…she saw me looking down and she let go of my neck…she too looked down at her stomach, and saw that I had my hand gripped onto the syringe gun with the needle poking into her chest…my finger already pulling the trigger as far back as it would go and the contents of the capsule was empty…

Latias gasped with horror and looked back at me…I smiled comfortingly:

"Break out Latias…free yourself…."

Latias instantly jerked back and held her chest…she began to howl in an agonizing sounding screech…I stood back up and watched her with anticipation….all of a sudden the barricade and door to the room burst open, but to my relief it was Latios…he looked down at his sister cradling her chest and screaming in pain and he tried to go to her but I held him back.

"Stay back Latios" I said as I showed Latios the empty syringe gun.

"_You managed to inject the serum into her?" _he asked.

"Yes…we have to stay back and let the medicine work without interfering…Latias also has to do her best to fight the darkness…"

"_Nick…I…thank you…you really went all out to help us both…" _Latios replied with a smile.

"We helped each other Latios" I replied as I walked over to him and ran my hand over his head "Neither of us would've survived if we didn't have each other…so thank you too."

Latios smiled at me with a very pleased and grateful look and I continued to rub his head. He came forward and licked my cheek:

"_You're welcome Nick…it's the least we could've done for your Dad after we were too late to save him…" _

However my attention was interrupted as I could hear Charles groan with pain and Terri sobbing over her father.

"Latios…go help that man, he's hurt badly."

"_Right…" _he replied as he went over to Charles…Terri got a little scared because Latios looked somewhat similar to Latias.

"Relax Terri, he's a friend…he can help your Dad…"

"Really?" Terri replied with a small smile.

"_Yes I can" _Latios said to her _"All that I ask is hold onto your Dad's hand and give him all of your strength…I can heal these wounds on his face…" _

Terri did as she was told, grasping onto her Dad's hand and praying. Latios used his psychic abilities to heal the wounds on Charles' face as he rubbed his paw over the wounds.

Meanwhile I kept looking down at Latias…she suddenly stopped moving in an agonizing gesture and floated back up off the floor. Her head was drooped down and she looked depressed…nothing seems to have changed about her though.

"Latias?" I asked her "Are you okay?"

She just floated there…almost motionless…I approached her and put my hand on her shoulder "Latias…can you hear me?"

Suddenly she grabbed hold of my arm and grabbed my neck with her other hand _"I can hear you just fine!" _she cackled and she quickly twisted my arm around my back forcing me to turn around and using her other hand she pressed her knife like claws into the front of my neck.

Latios saw what was going on and quickly tried to come to my aid, but Latias had me as her hostage…with those claws pressing into my neck, just a slight move and they would pierce my windpipe.

"_Hold it!" _she said to Latios _"One move and I'll rip his voice box out!"_

"_No Latias please!" _he begged his sister.

I meanwhile was gasping and choking…my skin could feel the sharpness of those claws just from them touching my skin. If I swallowed the lump in my neck, the claws would penetrate my skin.

"But…" I croaked "…the serum!"

"_You were too late with the serum Nicholas! I have fully assimilated Latias' body into a Shadow being!" _

"No!" I cried "No you're lying you have to be!" I screamed while struggling to break free…

"_If I was…I wouldn't do this would I?" _She said placing her face right next to mine and then she quickly jerked her head back…and I could feel her press her claws harder against my neck…I gasped one last breath and I looked at Latios with a scared face, tears coming out of my eyes…I could also see tears come out of his eyes…we both knew the end was nigh…

SLASH!

Latias ran her the entire length of her claws as hard and as fast as she could along my neck…and I could no longer breathe…I fell onto the floor stomach first holding my neck…my body shaking…I tried to breathe but all I could hear was my own gargled coughs and spluttering as I spat blood from out of my mouth…

I gasped and gasped but no air could get through to me…all I could hear now was Latios shouting my name…Terri screaming with fear…and the laughter of Latias cackling like a mad witch…

My body began to shake wildly…my brain knew I was dying…my eyes contorted into a blank colored stare as I could begin to see the light…the light…it shrouded my entire vision…I heard the last words of Latios:

'Latias…how could you?'

I never got to hear Latias' reply…and frankly I'm glad I didn't…but as the light flooded into my eyes, I did not end with a croak or a whimper…but rather…it all ended with a breath…

…

…

A breath?

How could I be breathing again? Am I in heaven? I'm not sure…I could feel my heart beat again and I could breathe too…but I could not move…was I a spirit?

'Yes…you are a spirit…but I have managed to stop you from leaving your physical body' I heard a voice 'I have come to you…in your time of need…'

"Who or what are you?" I asked the voice.

'You should know' It replied…the voice sounded like my own thoughts but I was actually able to converse with myself?

'We've been together since your childhood…' the voice continued. I suddenly felt warm and comfortable all over…a feeling of peace consumed me and to be honest it felt good…

'Do you remember me now?' the voice asked.

I thought for a moment…the feeling…was familiar and as if by déjà vu my mind brought a name to me:

"Are you…the Silver Wing?" I asked.

'Yes' it replied 'I am and I am able to speak to you now…because we have finally become one with each other…'

"One with each other?" I asked.

'Before I was just an item stitched inside of you all those years ago by your Father, now thanks to the people at Cipher…they unwittingly unlocked all my powers inside of you…you and I have completely merged together…both our blood runs through each other.'

"What are you talking about?"

'In their attempt to turn you into a Lugia, Cipher succeeded somewhat…they broke down my DNA structure and bonded it with yours, but they were too late in completely transforming your DNA into that of a Lugia and you are able to retain your human body. Do you remember the time you felt something inside of you when you broke out of that water tank? Do you remember the time when you heard a voice persuade you to help your friends rather than seek revenge on Greevil?'

"Yes…I remember all of that…"

'That was me Nick…I was guiding you the whole time…while before I was just an inanimate object that was able to slowly but surely heal your wounds…I now have a heart…and a mind thanks to you…we share the same body and thanks to a heart and mind to call my own, I can now guide you on your way to freedom and give you all the powers that I have for you to use.'

"Hey" I said "I don't appreciate the whole 'body sharing' thing…"

'Of course not Nick, I would never take over your body…I am yours to command, I am here to now help you, think of me as your conscience, just like Jiminy Cricket to Pinocchio. I was given to you for one reason and that was to purify Shadow Lugia…'

"I know that…how do I get you out though so I can use you to purify Shadow Lugia?"

'Well…that's the point…you can't'

"What?!" I squeaked…

'Don't take that the wrong way…what I mean is Nick…I am no longer an item…thanks to you I now am an actual living entity myself…there is no Silver Wing anymore…just you and me…'

"But…you mean I no longer have the Silver Wing to purify Shadow Lugia? Then how will I purify him?"

'Don't worry Nick…you can still purify him…technically you are now the Silver Wing…'

"What?" I asked.

'My blood flows within you now…you are now half human, half Lugia. The powers that the Silver Wing used to have are now within you…'

"Wait I think I know what you mean now" I butted in "You mean I myself can now purify Shadow Lugia?"

'Exactly! You now carry the power of purification!'

"Sweet!" I replied "Wait a minute…where am I exactly?"

'You are dead Nick…'

"What!"

'You are now in your spirit form…ready to move onto the next life…but now that you are in spirit form I can talk with you now…in essence I am your second spirit, your second heart…and when I sensed you were on the verge of death, that is when I stepped in and prevented your spirit from leaving your body…'

"You mean…you saved me from dying?"

'Yes…even as we speak I am now forcing your spirit back to where it belongs…your heart, mind and body and I am also fixing your wounds…'

"I…I don't know what to say…but thank you…Silver Wing…"

'It's my honor Nicholas…you have given me the ability to think for myself…now my job is almost complete…and I pass on to you some of my power…the abilities you'll need to survive and complete your journey…but first…you have a friend that needs saving…and I can already feel her guilt for what her evil side did to you…'

"You mean Latias?"

'Yes…now my friend…awaken and live the rest of your life in peace…as it always should have been.'

That was when the light faded away…and color came back to my eyes…the color changed and changed until it formed the shape of the surroundings I was in earlier right before I thought I passed away. I could see the ceiling of the room, the walls and eventually the occupants…the voices were echoed but I could make out the face of Charles pushing down on my chest and shouting at me to breathe…

"Gasp!" I sucked in air through my lungs…Charles looked down at me in amazement and stood back up…my heart began to beat again…

'That's it Nick' the same voice came to me 'Keep breathing…you're almost back…'

I breathed and I breathed and I breathed! I was breathing like I ran a marathon but without the cramps and sweat. While I kept on panting like a dog, I was able to sit back up and rest my hands on the floor before they came up to my eyes to shield my eyes from the light.

I held my head tightly as I could feel my brain was spinning like an out of control plane propeller. I finally hoisted myself back up onto my own two feet and I could see Charles and Terri look at me with shock and awe; I had literally risen back from the dead. I looked at them and smiled:

"I'm okay…"

I then felt someone grab my shoulder…I turned to see Latios holding onto me and as I fully turned, he put his other paw on my other shoulder…I think he was rubbing his hands along my shoulders and face to see if it was really me.

"_Nick…how…how did you do that?"_ he asked me stunned.

"Its difficult to explain…but lets just say that the Silver Wing came through for me again…" and I patted my chest triumphantly, but I looked around and was surprised to see no imminent danger "Where did Shadow Latias go?"

Latios floated by my side and pointed to a corner of the room, once he had moved I could see Shadow Latias sitting in the corner…sulking or depressed I'm not sure, but she had her back turned to us with her head in her paws.

"_After she apparently killed you" _Latios said _"Something inside of her snapped. I think her good side was filled up with too much emotion and sorrow for her dark side to suppress anymore. She's fighting with herself…"_

I looked at Latios stunned and we then both turned to Latias…I sighed and breathed my courage back in and walked towards her, Latios tried to pull me back but I gently pushed his paw of my shoulder and smiled at him to tell him I know what I'm doing…as I got closer to Latias:

"Latias?" I asked "Are you okay?"

"_Why should you care?"_ she replied, her voice for the moment didn't sound evil anymore, it sounded like the original Latias' voice _"All those cruel things you said about me…" _

"Were lies…" I replied "I did not mean any of it…I was trying to get you worked up so you wouldn't notice me use the serum and for anything I said I am truly, truly sorry…besides…I had my fingers crossed when I said it."

I held my right hand up with my fingers crossed…Latias turned to look at me…her eyes were different now…they were a toasty golden brown color, looks like the real Latias was partially coming through…her eyes were watery and full of guilt. But that didn't stop me from smiling back at her.

"I guess I'm finally talking to the real Latias…listen to me, you must fight it Latias the serum is struggling to fight the darkness…you must help it."

"_I-I-I can't!" _she sobbed _"It's too strong…too painful…I feel too upset to care anymore…"_

"Why are you upset Latias?"

"_The awful things my dark side made me do…it forced me to kill you Nick…it forced me to hurt you…I am so sorry…"_

"Hey…I'm still alive aren't I?" I said back…Latias looked up at me again and I continued "And you have nothing to be sorry about…you were not in control of your body Latias…"

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" _Latias said over and over…but I noticed her telepathic voice was beginning to change…back to Shadow Latias… _"I'm sorry you're not DEAD!"_ She roared and in the blink of an eye she lunged at me and latched her paws around my throat _"Why couldn't you stay dead you ungrateful human bacteria bag!" _and she shook my head about violently.

Latios and Charles tried to come to my aid, but I lifted my hand up to stop them…there was something that only I could do now:

"Because Shadow Latias you must be destroyed. How dare you invade my friend's body and forcing her to go against her nature…you have no right to the things you put Latias through!"

"_She does not care…I am Latias now and there is nothing you can do to bring her back! I promised Lugia to deliver you to him, but before I do I am going to make the rest of your human life a living nightmare!" _

"I disagree…there is something I can do…and I am going to send you back into the abyss where you belong Shadow demon!" and that's when I could start to feel it…the warm, strong feeling inside of my chest…I felt my arms pulsate with power and with Herculean like strength, I grabbed Shadow Latias' arms and pulled them away from my neck.

Shadow Latias was completely taken back, the look of shock on her face as I tore her arms away and then she found herself in the completely opposite position as I grabbed a hold of her head and slowly forced her against a wall; as my hands touched the side of her head, a white light began to shine from my palms:

"As I look into your mind, I can feel you're in there Latias…follow my light out of the darkness as I pass onto you a ladder to escape, but you must help me Latias, you must fight, you must battle, you must win, you must not give up!"

The light around my hands grew brighter and brighter…Shadow Latias began to scream…she could feel she was losing her evil grip over Latias.

"_Nooo what are you doing!?" _

"I'm returning you back to normal…now Latias please come forward, please escape!" I yelled over and over again.

As I shouted louder…that's when I could see her eyes change…the ghostly grey color began to dissipate…the original amber color was starting to come back. I looked down at Latias hands latching onto my arms…the claws were shrinking back into the paws and the triangle shape on her stomach was starting to curve at the points and return to their original blue color.

"LATIAS COME FORWARD!" I shouted one last time…the light that was surrounding my hands eventually started to flow into Latias' body and she too shone like a Christmas tree…the dark purple that covered her body began to boil…it bubbled and it was not a pretty sight.

But with one last defiant screech, Shadow Latias screamed in an agonizing long pain that made my eardrums vibrate…but in a spectacular display of effects…the dark purple colors that covered Latias' body exploded! They blew right off her body into thousands of pieces and as soon as they touched air, they evaporated into little puffs of smoke. Everything went quiet…

I was buzzing with enthusiasm and energy like I drank three pints of coffee…when I finally brought myself to calm down…I noticed that the light show was now gone…and there I was holding in my arms…was Latias…no longer did she have vicious teeth or claws, or dark skin/fur…she had her red fur back and her ears were no longer pointing straight up in a sinister appearance, they had returned into their normal curved down positions.

She had been purified…

Her eyes remained closed and at that moment I also realized I no longer had the strength to hold her back up…I gently sat her on the floor with her back resting against the wall. I ran my hands down the sides of her cheeks to see if I could feel that this Latias was real.

"_Nick…" _I heard Latios say _"What did you just do? You…cured her!" _

"I purified her Latios…your sister is back…"

Latios looked at me; his expression was a mixture on relief and disbelief…I don't think he believes his sister is really back and neither could I frankly, but as Latios floated over to his sister and picked her head up cradling it, the Latias he was holding very much looked like the original Latias.

Latios ran his paw over Latias' head…as he did, the paws of Latias slowly crept up and latched gently onto Latios' arms…you could hear her beginning to stir as she took her first breaths of freedom from her Shadow prison.

"_Latias?" _Latios asked with a whisper…for the first time Latias opened her eyes again…those same large golden/amber eyes we've all come to known from their elegant stare.

She groaned and took in a deep breath…as she looked up at Latias, the huge bright smile that painted from cheek to cheek was something that would put a clown's smile to shame:

"_Brother!" _she chirped, and Latios returned the smile back down at Latias, within seconds they both latched each other's arms around each other's necks…the noise of their own unique kind of purr of happiness could be felt right through my heart as the gentle vibrations painted the bodies of the humans of the room…even Charles and Terri could not help but smile by the nice feeling.

Latios and Latias rubbed their heads with each other, smiling, purring, to see that kind of love between siblings is nothing short of miraculous in this day in age, where love between siblings is a myth.

"_I'm back! I'm really back!" _Latias voice bounced up and down with excitement _"I'm my own Latias again!" _

"_Yes…and what's better you are my sister again…not Dark Lugia's." _Latios then turned to me _"Me and especially you Latias have someone to thank for…" _I started to feel shaky and bashful…especially when Latias looked at me, but Latios was not just finished yet:

"_Nick never gave up on you Latias…even when you were Shadow Latias and extremely dangerous…Nick vowed to save you…and he has…" _

"Latios please, you're making me nervous…" I said innocently rubbing my hair with my hand, but Latios cheekily smiled at me and moved to the side, hinting at Latias to go to me.

She turned to me and floated right in front of me…I laughed nervously and wiped some sweat away from my brow…but Latias just kept floating there:

"Err…it was nothing…really…" I said…I could feel my cheeks burning up…

Latias then placed her hands on my shoulders…she gave me the same bright smile she did to Latios earlier and she looked at me with her wonderful eyes…I was so enchanted by her eyes, I could not pull myself away.

"_Nick…" _Latias said to me _"I owe you my life…" _and as soon as she said that, she brought her face up to mine and planted a sweet kiss on my lips…I did not know how long it went on for, but it felt like a long time…I really did not know what to feel…it was weird to be kissed by someone that wasn't human…but after all the people I've met in my life, I'd call Latios and Latias more human than any actual human I know.

As she stopped kissing me, she rubbed her head and hands all over my head…I could feel the thrumming of her purr go right through me as it seemed to make my heart melt away:

"_Also Nick, I want to say I am so sorry for what I put you through…I hurt you, I abducted you and then I…I…" _she could not bare to say the last thing she did to me _"I made you go is all I can say" _I could feel her tears run down my cheek and neck _"I did not deserve to be rescued…not what I did to you and Latios…" _

"That was not you that did those things Latias" I replied holding her neck "That was something else that did that…a demon…I could not let you be swallowed by the Darkness…and it was the least I could've done Latias, just like you said, I too owe you my life…it was you that dragged me out of the raging water and it was you that saved me and Johnston from being mauled by those Scythers. Plus I had to save you…throughout this crisis, you've given me all the happiness I needed to get through it all…and the same goes for Latios too…"

Latias pulled her head away for a moment and looked at me with a smiling but still tearful face:

"_Do you really mean that?" _

"I do…I don't mean to brag, but I really did go through a lot to help you…but it was all worth it to see your smiling face again."

Latias smiled with glee again, she could barely hold in her joy at what I said and she placed her head against my chest crying with joy. Latios eventually came over and placed a paw on my shoulder:

"_You're Dad would be very proud of you Nick…and I am too…you saved my only family, but from this day on…I have someone else to call family, someone to call my brother…you." _He smiles and Latios then joined in to form a three member group hug as he placed his head on the back of my neck…him too purring.

"_I feel the same way too Nick…" _Latias said right after Latios.

"Thank you…both of you…I am honored that you consider me in that manner…" what was left of my heart soon melted away like a roman candle…and eventually I could not stop a few tears of joy and gratitude roll down my on cheeks and onto the faces of Latios and Latias…these two wonderful creatures were the closest thing I had to a family while I was stuck here…away from home.

Secretly I thought within my own brain…I also said a thanks to the spirit of the Silver Wing or whatever it was that saved me from dying 'Thank you too…Silver Wing…'

I could feel the warmth of it all as well…the feeling was just…beautiful…I could've fallen asleep from comfort right there and then. But my thoughts were interrupted when Charles walked over and coughed to get our attention.

"You might not know me Latias" he said "But my name is Charles Williams…I don't know how to say this so I'll just make it quick…I was the man that put you into the XD-002 program…"

Latias jumped up shocked and grew an angry frown _"You were the man that turned me into a monster?" _she said getting confrontational with Charles.

"Please…allow me to explain myself…" he said waving his hands in a gesture of peace "I was just a Pokemon psychiatrist…but Greevil needed someone to research your behavior patterns and come up with a prediction of your state of mind when you were turned into a Shadow Pokemon so I was placed as head of the project. I didn't want to do it…it was not that long ago I found out about Cipher's Shadow Pokemon program…but Greevil needed me to help the project along and if I refused…" Charles then hinted for Terri to come forward with her Pachirisu still clinging to her shoulder…Terri held onto her Dad's lab coat as he put his arm around her:

"If I refused…he would've hurt my family…I had no choice Latias…I am so, so sorry. A beautiful Pokemon like you should never have to be put through the things you did go through…"

I could feel the tension in the air…and I knew Charles meant every word he said…so in his defense I picked up the empty syringe gun I had used moments before and presented it to Latias: 

"Charles however, behind Greevil's back, researched to create a serum that would open up the hearts of Shadow Pokemon once more. It was the only one of its kind on Earth Latias…and it was Charles serum that I used on you to help you break free…so Charles is partially responsible for you freedom…" I turned and smiled at Charles…he gave me a look of thanks back.

"_Is…is that true?" _Latias asked.

"_Yes sister…I can sense he does not lie…" _Latios replied.

At that moment, Terri let go of her Dad's arm and approached Latias, she looked her up and down:

"You're very beautiful" Terri said "Nick was right…you are a wonderful looking Pokemon…I'm glad I was able to have the chance to see you in your normal form…"

Latias looked down at Terri…she smiled joyously and ran her paw through Terri's hair _"Thank you, and you're a very pretty girl…and I also thank you Charles for the serum…and I forgive you…I already know about Cipher's evil power over its workforce and their relatives…" _

"Thank you Miss Latias." Charles said bowing down with a show respect and gratitude.

I then felt the paw of Latios trying to get my attention again _"Nick…when you had Latias pinned to the floor right before she was purified…what did you do?" _

"The Silver Wing" I replied "In their attempts to try and transform me into a Lugia, Cipher broke down the Silver Wing and bonded it with my genetic structure…but they underestimated the capabilities of the item…as I lay on the floor dying, what I can only describe as 'the spirit of the Silver Wing' awakened and stopped my spirit from leaving my body…soon it healed my wounds and re-activated my heart and brain…that's as simple as I can describe it…"

"_So what's happened to the Silver Wing now?" _

"There is no more Silver Wing…it was broken down and is now flowing within me…"

"_But then how will we stop Shadow Lugia?" _Latias said nervously.

"Oh don't worry Latios…the powers of the Silver Wing are not gone…" and I looked down at both my hands, in a show of strength I punched my left fist into my right palm "I now carry the power I need to defeat Shadow Lugia…and now that Latias is with us again, we're a full fighting team again, so let's get back there and help Silveen, Flygon, Gardevoir and Johnston…" I then breathed in heavily with pride and looked at everyone in the room:

"This nightmare ends now…"


End file.
